The Long Road Home
by MohawkWoman
Summary: When Alice and Uncas meet, it's love at first sight. But will the strength of her love for him be strong enough to endure the heartbreak when tragedy strikes? Based on the movie Last of the Mohicans set in modern times with contemporary situations and relationships. Alice/Uncas focused. Rated M for content. Reviews are most welcomed and appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: The Broken Wing

***This is a work of fiction. Any similarities between people, places or names are entirely coincidental. I do not own the characters, the book or the movie and I do not profit from this story. I am writing it just for fun.**

* * *

**The Long Road Home**

**Chapter 1: The Broken Wing**

The morning sun dappled the leaves and forest floor with sunlight and already the late September day was warm. Birds sang in the trees as they began to gather in flocks, preparing to make their migratory flights to their winter nesting grounds. Here and there, squirrels and chipmunks scurried about the forest floor, gathering a supply of nuts and acorns to see them through the coming cold months. Suddenly the chirping and chatter of the various wildlife ceased as two men ran along a hiking trail that wound its way through the woods. Running side by side, they jogged at a steady pace.

At age twenty eight, Nathaniel Poe was having a hard time keeping up with his younger brother. Once the star of his high school cross country team, he took state in his senior year. When he reached college, he tried to continue with cross country, but too many late night parties combined with a smoking habit he picked up from his dorm buddies resulted in his getting kicked off the team. He had long since left the party life behind him but smoking still proved to be his one weakness and now that he was trying to resume his favorite sport, he was finding out what an impact that weakness was having on him. This was the first running he'd done in eight years and even though Uncas considerably shortened his own daily run down to less than half a mile so that his brother could join him, Nathaniel was barely making it.

Uncas McKinnon, however, was having no such problems. Quiet and easy going by nature, he had tried smoking once and immediately decided he didn't like it. Wild parties and alcohol was something he never had an inclination for either. He preferred to spend his time hiking alone through the woods and state forest lands taking photographs of the birds and animals native to the Adirondack Mountains he calls home. Although working as a veterinary technician at the wildlife rehabilitation center run by his father, he holds onto a dream of becoming a professional photographer and one day spending a year living alone in the wilderness filming a documentary.

As he jogged along side Nathaniel, Uncas suddenly broke into a full speed run. Racing flat out, he fairly flew along the forest trail while enjoying the feel of stretching his long legs out as far and as fast as he could. His love of running was something he had always enjoyed ever since he could remember. His father, Chingachgook, often told him how at the tender age of two, Uncas always seemed to prefer to run everywhere instead of walk and it was something the twenty two year old still loved to do. It earned him the nickname 'Bounding Elk', affectionately given to him by his older brother, who admittedly was envious.

Nathaniel tried hard to catch up to Uncas, but despite his best efforts he was soon left in the dust. Rounding a bend in the trail, the two came within sight of the nature center they call home. Located in a twelve acre fenced in compound nestled in the woods, The Eagle Mountain Wildlife Sanctuary contained several barns of various sizes, a building housing the clinic and hospital, numerous pens containing a variety of animals and birds and a large cedar sided house with a deck that commanded a spectacular view of Lake George, which bordered the back portion of the property.

Slowing his pace as he neared the house, Uncas stopped at the stairs leading up to the deck. Nathaniel arrived shortly after and collapsed onto one of the steps, totally bushed and soaked in sweat, his long wavy brown hair plastered around his face. Trying to catch his breath, he looked up at Uncas who was standing next to him and he couldn't help but notice that his brother had not even broken a sweat. He also noticed that Uncas was not even breathing hard and he looked away with a laugh while shaking his head.

"I must….be getting old. I can't…keep up…..with you….anymore." Nathaniel joked while gasping for breath.

"What do you mean? You could _never_ keep up with me, even when you were competing in school which, by the way, is the last time you ever _did_ any running. No wonder your half dead!" Uncas joked back with a smile which faded as he turned serious. "It's those damn cigarettes, you know. They're gonna kill you. When are you going to quit?"

"You sound like Dad…..Hey!...At least I gave up the booze! The smoking part's not that easy." Seeing Uncas's concerned look, he took a deep breath and blew it out, then stood up and shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, I'll try, alright? I'll get some of those patches, see if they help. In the mean time I'm gonna take a shower. Do you want to go first?"

"Nah, go ahead. I'm gonna go for a swim." said Uncas as he started walking toward a path that led down to the lake.

_"Ok, but you're gonna freeze your ass off! The weather may be warm but that water's gonna be cold!"_ Nathaniel shouted over his shoulder as he pulled off his shirt while heading toward a patio door under the deck.

Uncas paid no attention to Nathaniel as he continued walking down the path. He loved the lake and the forest that surrounded his childhood home and it was here that he was always the happiest. The four years he spent away in college getting his degree as a vet tech had been brutal and he took every opportunity he could to come home. After graduating earlier that summer, he could not return home fast enough. His father and brother barely had a chance to welcome him as he came in the door before he took off for a long hike in the woods.

Reaching the lake, Uncas stood on the shore and watched the sunlight dance on the surface of the water. He then let his gaze drift over the forest on the opposite shore and he was grateful that he lived in this secluded area. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out, savoring the combined smell of the lake, the pine trees and the peat from the forest floor, an aroma he found intoxicating.

Stripping off his clothes and leaving them on the ground, he waded out into the lake until the water was up to his chest. Just as Nathaniel had said, the water was brisk, but Uncas didn't mind. He always went for a swim in the lake after he went running if the weather permitted it. This unusual warm spell they were having would probably be the last opportunity he would get to enjoy this simple pleasure before colder weather arrived and he planned to take every advantage of it.

He took a deep breath and plunged himself under, then returned to the surface. Rubbing his hands over his body to wash off, he then spent the next five minutes enjoying a leisurely swim. Knowing he needed to return to the clinic to help his father, he reluctantly swam toward the shore and waded back out. Since his daily run had been drastically shortened for Nathaniel's sake, he planned to go running again after he'd finished in the clinic. Then he could enjoy another swim. Picking his running clothes up off the beach, he held them in one hand and his sneakers in the other as he walked naked up the path through the woods back to the house.

* * *

Emptying a bucket of water into the basin in one of the animal pens, Chingachgook walked over to the door of the pen and let himself out. Although commonly known by his legal name of Robert McKinnon, as it was easier for most people to pronounce, he preferred to use his traditional Mohican name whenever possible.

At age fifty four, he had been a veterinarian for longer than he cared to remember. Twelve years ago, he gave up private practice to live his dream of operating a wildlife rehabilitation center with his wife and together they built this sanctuary next to their family home. Two years later, his wife died from injuries sustained in a car accident and Chingachgook felt he would never again feel a pain to equal that which he felt at her loss.

With the help of his sons and a couple of staff members he hired on, he was able to keep the sanctuary going. Then, two years ago his adopted son, Nathaniel, joined him as his new partner after himself becoming a vet. Now his youngest son, Uncas, had also come on board as a technician and his pride in his sons was obvious to anyone who spent five minutes talking to him about them.

After securing the lock on the door of the pen, Chingachgook was bending down to pick up the empty bucket when he heard someone singing softly in a deep voice as they came up the path from the lake. Looking to where the trail exited the woods, he saw Uncas walking naked into the clearing surrounding the sanctuary as he headed toward the house. Shaking his head, Chingachgook smiled to himself.

_"One of these days you're going to walk out of those woods and find we have visitors here! Why don't you bring a towel with you when you go for a swim?" _ he called out to his son, half joking and half serious.

_"I keep forgetting to bring one! Besides, people always call before they come here!"_ Uncas hollered back as he continued toward the house.

* * *

The sound of a Blue Jay squawking in the tree outside her bedroom window woke Alice Munro from a sound sleep. Sitting up, she stretched her arms over her head and glanced through the lace curtains at her noisy neighbor as he sat on a branch near the window sill. Sunlight filled her room and she looked at the clock to see what time it was. Nine thirty two. She'd slept late. Usually she was up by eight. Oh well, now that she was home from school what did it matter? There were no classes to hurry to and no grumpy professors scowling at her for arriving late. She was just about to lay down again when she remembered that she and her sister, Cora, were going to go bird watching with their father that morning.

A smile came to Alice's face as she thought about her father. She loved her Papa very much. Colonel Edmund Munro was a former British Army officer who, after 30 years of service, retired from military life and moved to the states to settle in the Adirondacks. He had fallen in love with the region many years ago when he visited an old friend and neighbor who had a summer residence here. Ever since that visit it became his dream to retire here and when that day came five years ago Ed, as he preferred to be called, packed up hearth and home and moved from his family estate near Edinburgh, Scotland to Lake George where he spends his days fishing and bird watching when he is not conducting outings with a local bird society. Although he loves both of his daughters dearly, he and Alice are particularly close and their shared love of nature presented plenty of opportunities for them to spend time together, something they seldom had a chance to do before he retired.

Getting out of bed, Alice pinned up her long blond hair and took a quick shower before slipping into a pair of jeans and donning a light blue tee shirt. Deciding to leave her hair pinned up as is, she headed downstairs and found her father and sister waiting in the kitchen.

"It's about time you got up! I thought I was going to have to play my bagpipes to get you out of bed!" Ed said in a Scottish brogue as he gave a wink to his oldest daughter Cora, who smiled in return.

"There was no need." Alice said in a soft voice as she poured a glass of orange juice. "A Blue Jay took care of that task quite adequately."

"Ah! Good old Harold! You can always count on him to roust any late sleepers out of bed! He's better than a bugler. How he knows which window to pick, I'll never know."

"Harold? You named him?" she asked.

"Oh aye! He's one of my neighbors, comes here all the time."

"Lovely. Well, so much for catching up on my sleep." said Alice dryly as she finished her juice.

"Come on girls! It's a beautiful day and the birds are waiting! Grab your binoculars and cameras and let's get going!"

* * *

The Brown Creeper flitted about on the trunk of a large pine tree. Spiraling his way up the trunk, the tiny brown and white speckled bird periodically poked his beak into crevices and pried loose pieces of bark while looking for tasty tidbits to eat. He had no idea three pairs of eyes were watching him closely.

Concealed in a bird blind, one of several he built around his property, Ed and his daughters watched the little bird make his way up the pine. Cora put down her binoculars and began flipping through the pages of one of her father's many bird books in an attempt to identify their subject.

"I can't find it in here. I don't even know what I should be looking for. It's not some sort of woodpecker, is it?" asked Cora, getting frustrated at her lack of knowledge regarding birds.

"It's a Brown Creeper!" replied Ed as he focused the lens on his camera. "They're common around these parts and you'll often hear them chirping, but it's rare that you'll see one. Ah! This photo is going to be a great addition to my collection!" Setting the camera on his lap, he picked up his binoculars and resumed scanning the forest foliage.

"Now that the fall semester has started, Alice, have you made any decisions about what your new major will be?" he asked.

"No, Papa, not yet. I know that I don't want to go back to school in Boston and continue studying business. I want to get my degree in something I enjoy doing, like being out here." she said as she gestured toward the woods.

"Well girl, there's lots of different choices there. Ornithology, biology, conservation, the forestry service, the list goes on."

"I know, Papa. That's why it's so hard. I want to make the right choice."

"You'll sort it out. You've only just turned nineteen. Sometimes it takes a bit to find your life's path. Now, Cora here, she always knew her calling. Why I remember her playing nurse ever since she was a wee lass! I don't think I ever saw a single doll or stuffed animal that didn't have a bandage on it. Ha! Why I remember once when I fell asleep in my chair reading the paper. When I woke up, your sister had me wrapped up like an Egyptian mummy!" said Ed, laughing at the memory.

"Oh Papa, really! It wasn't that bad." scolded Cora as she tried to be serious, but then started laughing herself.

"How do you like your new job, Cora?" asked Alice.

"I _love _it! From the very first day I felt like I belong there. It's where _I_ plan to retire from when the time comes."

"I don't know how you do it, working in the Intensive Care Unit. All that pain and suffering?" said Alice.

"Yes, there _is_ that. But I can help do something about it. I can help save lives. Alice, it's the most rewarding feeling when someone who was at death's door is released downstairs to the inpatient unit and then eventually goes home. And you know you played a part in that happening!" Cora enthusiastically answered.

"I couldn't do it. I don't think I could stand to be in a place like that even if someone I _loved _was lying in the bed. I know that sounds terrible, but I just couldn't bear it." Alice said with a shudder.

"You'd be amazed at what you will do for someone you love, girl." Ed said softly, remembering his late wife. "Hello! What's that out there? Over by that maple tree!"

All three focused their binoculars under a distant maple and could make out something flopping around on the ground below it. Too far away to see what it was, father and daughters cautiously walked over to the tree and found it was a ruffed grouse which appeared to have a broken wing. Suspecting it might turn out to be an injured bird, Ed had brought a large burlap sack with him and he threw it over the exhausted grouse and wrapped the sack around it to secure it and calm it down.

"The poor thing!" said Alice.

"What are we going to do with it, Papa? Is there a veterinarian we can take it to?" asked Cora.

"Aye! We'll take it to the Eagle Mountain Wildlife Sanctuary. It's run by a father and his two sons, good men they are. I've brought a few creatures to them over the years. If anybody can help, they can."

"But Papa, don't you have a speaking engagement at the senior center in a few hours?" asked Alice.

"Oh, damn and blast! Your right! I completely forgot. You girls will have to take it there yourselves. I'll call them and let them know your coming. They like advance notice so they can be prepared for what you're bringing them."

* * *

Try as he might, Ed Munro was unable to find the phone number for the sanctuary in the jumble of papers on his desk. Writing down the directions, he sent the sisters on their way, telling them someone is always there and to apologize for showing up unannounced. With the injured bird secured in a cardboard box which Alice held on her lap, Cora drove to the sanctuary. She was glad her father wrote very detailed directions, as the location was so remote, she doubted she would have found it otherwise.

Turning off a paved road, she followed a dirt road for several miles before coming to a large metal gate.

She was just about to honk the horn when a man exited a small building and saw their car. As he walked over to open the gate, Cora was struck by how ruggedly handsome he was. Driving into the compound, she parked where the man indicated, next to a large building. Getting out of the car, she went around to the other side and opened the passenger door for her sister.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced, but we couldn't find your phone number and it was an emergency." she told the man as Alice handed her the box before getting out of the vehicle.

"No problem. My name is Dr. Nathaniel Poe. How can I help?" said Nathaniel as he held out his hands to take the box from her.

"I'm Cora Munro and this is my sister, Alice. We found an injured grouse. We think it's wing might be broken."

"Munro? Any relation to Ed Munro by chance?"

"Yes! He's our father. " replied Cora.

"I know him. He often brings us new patients. Come on into the clinic and I'll take a look and see what I can do for our feathered friend here."

As Cora followed Nathaniel into the clinic, Alice paused outside the door and looked around the compound. Seeing all of the various animal pens and a large house located in this wooded location, she felt it would be paradise to live and work in a place like this. _'This is how I want to live._' she thought to herself as she went inside.

* * *

Entering into the reception area, Alice heard voices coming from a room straight ahead and found Cora and Nathaniel in the exam room. Nathaniel reached into the box and removed the bundle in the sack, then carefully unwrapped the grouse.

"You're right about the wing, Ms. Munro. It _is_ broken. I'm going to need another pair of hands to get this gal fixed up though."

"Are you here alone? And please, call me Cora." she told him, much to the surprise of Alice, who raised an eyebrow as she looked at her sister. Cora was usually reserved around men she'd just met. What was going on here?

"No, not really. My father, Dr. McKinnon is here, but he's working on another patient at the moment. And my brother is off in the woods somewhere."

"Well, I'm a nurse! Perhaps I could help you, Dr. Poe, although I must confess, _my_ patients don't have feathers." Cora offered with a lovely smile, feeling an instant attraction to this intriguing man.

"I think you'll be able to assist me just fine, Ms…ah, sorry….Cora. And call me Nathaniel" he replied as he smiled back. Looking at her closely, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met.

Cora met his gaze for a moment before she looked away somewhat shyly. Alice's other eyebrow went up. Shy? Cora? Oh, she _really _likes him! Covering a smile of her own with her hand, Alice cleared her throat.

"Would it be alright if I looked around outside at the animals?" Alice asked, suddenly feeling like a third wheel.

"Sure! Just don't open any of the cages or pens. The occupants may look cute, but they're wild."

"Thank you! I'll be careful." said Alice as she left the exam room. With Cora holding the grouse, Nathaniel examined the bird.

"You said you're a nurse? Where do you work?" he asked, trying to keep his attention focused on his patient and not his assistant.

"I work in the ICU unit at Adirondack Regional Trauma Center. I just started working there a few months ago after graduating from school in Boston.

"How do you like the job so far?"

"I love it! It's what I always dreamed of doing." said Cora as Chingachgook stuck his head in the door.

"I thought I heard voices. I'm Dr. Robert McKinnon." he said with a smile as he stepped into the exam room and offered his hand to Cora.

"Cora Munro." she replied as they shook hands.

"She's Ed's daughter, Dad. Her sister, Alice, is outside checking out the pens."

"I see. Ed's a good man! I've known him for quite a few years now." Chingachgook said cheerfully. He noticed Uncas was not present to assist with the new patient. "Where's your brother, son? Isn't he back from his run yet?"

"Yeah, but he's taking his post run swim in the lake."

Chingachgook's smile faded as his face fell.

"He's what?"

* * *

Alice was in heaven. Exploring around the compound, she thought this was the greatest place in the world. How wonderful it would be to live and work here. While her father lived in a rural location, he only had a house and a garage and the property was mostly fields with a little bit of woods. This haven, however, was deep in the pine forest. How lucky the family who lived here were, to be able to call this little piece of Eden home.

As she walked over to a pen containing a red fox, she noticed a path leading off into the trees. Having caught a glimpse of the lake as they pulled in, she thought the path must lead to it and she decided to go down there for a look.

Strolling leisurely toward the lake, Alice was thoroughly enjoying herself as she gazed around at the pine forest surrounding the trail. Her attention was caught by the raucous cry of a blue jay and she looked up over her shoulder at the bird, wondering if he was a friend of Harold's.

Not looking where she was going, she suddenly collided with something solid and unmoving and she instinctively placed her hands on it to steady herself. Turning to see what she'd walked into, she found herself staring straight at the bare chest of a man. What's more, she had her hands on his chest! Embarrassed, she immediately shot her eyes downward and, in doing so, she discovered it wasn't just the man's chest that was bare, he was completely naked! Quickly removing her hands and looking up, she found herself staring into the handsomest face she'd ever seen. Long black hair hung down over his shoulders in wet strands, and as she gazed into his dark brown eyes, she saw that he was Native American. His expression showed he was just as surprised and embarrassed as she was and the two of them stood frozen for a moment before both comprehended their situation.

_"Oh!"_ Alice said as she took a step backward and averted her eyes. Try as she might, however, she could not help but steal several covert glances back at him as he darted behind some bushes alongside the trail.

"_Geez! _ I'm sorry, I…I didn't know we had….I mean…I didn't know you were…._Oh shit_, Dad's gonna _kill _me!" Uncas stammered as she watched him bob up and down behind the bush as he hopped on each foot while struggling to pull on his briefs and jogging shorts. Quickly pulling his tee shirt over his head, he came out from behind the bushes and stood in front of Alice, not knowing what to say.

"Uncas!" he said as he thrust his hand out to her.

"I beg your pardon?" she softly asked with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Uncas…Uncas McKinnon...um….it's….my name. It...means fox. Uncas does. Not McKinnon." '_Oh great, nice introduction! Good going, dude! Real slick! Oh my God, she's cute!' _he thought to himself.

"I'm Alice…..and…it's backwards." she replied with a shy smile as she accepted his handshake.

"Backwards?" he asked, puzzled as to what she meant.

"Your shirt. You have it on backwards….and inside out." she said with a nod of her head toward his chest. _'Oh God, he's absolutely gorgeous! And that deep voice and those beautiful eyes!' _she thought to herself.

Looking down, he was suddenly aware that the fit of the shirt didn't feel right. Pulling the front of his shirt out, he saw the manufacturer's tag under his chin.

"Oh…um…sorry." he said as he removed it in order to put it on correctly.

"You don't have to put that back on on my account." she impulsively blurted out, surprised at her own brazenness.

Uncas stopped as he was about to raise the shirt up to slip it over his head. Her compliment suddenly broke the tension and made him feel a little more at ease, and he gave a short laugh when he saw the pink in her cheeks betray her bold statement.

"No, I think I'd better. My Dad'll do a back flip if he sees me walking around half dressed with a visitor. Please don't tell anyone about this? I got a bad habit of not bringing a towel with me when I go swimming after a run and I hate to put my sweaty clothes back on. Dad's always afraid of something like this happening and he'll really be pissed if he finds out. Plus my brother will laugh his ass off for the next two years!"

"I won't tell. I promise! It's my fault really. I should have been looking where I was going. I thought this path might lead down to the lake and I was just heading down there to see it."

"It _does_ go to the lake. Come on, I'll walk you down there." he said with a nod of his head toward that direction. Walking side by side down the trail, the two began to get to know each other.

"So what brings you here?" he asked her.

"My sister and I brought an injured grouse that we found while birdwatching with our father, Ed Munro."

"Oh! So your one of Ed's daughters! He said something about you and your sister coming to live with him. You were both in Albany before this, right?"

"No, Boston. Cora graduated from nursing school this past May and she just started working as a trauma nurse in the ICU unit here at the hospital. I just finished my first year in college, but I'm taking some time off to rethink my major."

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up?" he jokingly asked. _'Oh nice going! Could you possibly say anything more stupid than that? Idiot!'_ he berated himself.

Alice gave a little giggle before answering. "I don't know. That's the problem. I thought a business major was what I wanted to pursue, but I was about two months into classes when I realized I hated it. I don't want to be cooped up inside of an office building all day wearing uncomfortable dresses and suits. I want to be outside in a place like this, wearing blue jeans and tee shirts!" she said. "I think you're so lucky to live here!"

"Yeah, it's _is_ pretty neat. I was born in that house back there. Dad was out in the woods releasing a fox back into the wild when Mom went into labor and by the time he got back it was too late to drive to the hospital. That's how I got my name, after that fox."

"I like it. It suits you." Alice said as she again smiled shyly at him. Every time she looked at him she couldn't help but smile. She had always been very shy around boys while she was growing up and as much as she hoped that would change when she got older, it didn't. As a result, she was almost never asked out on a date and the few times that she was had been total disasters. Always nervous and on edge, she could never think of anything to say and could hardly make eye contact with her date. It was no wonder the young man would cut the evening short with some excuse as to why he had to get back to his dorm and he would never ask her out again. But with Uncas it was different. Something about him made her feel very comfortable and relaxed and she was enjoying every moment with him. She wanted so badly to put her arm around him as they walked or touch him in some way, but she couldn't muster up the nerve. _'Why can't I be bolder like the other girls at University were? He'll lose interest just like the others and I don't want him to.'_ she thought to herself.

_'Put your arm around her. No, don't do that, she'll think your coming on to her. Just hold her hand! No, that's no good either, it's too soon. You only just met her and she just saw you naked for Christ's sake. Oh God, why didn't I bring a towel!' _ Uncas was no stranger to women and he'd had several girlfriends in the past, but something about Alice was different. She was special. She made him want to say and do everything just right. She seemed very well mannered and the last thing he wanted to do was offend her in some way and make her not want to see him again.

"No disrespect intended, but McKinnon seems like an odd last name for a Native American. Are you part white?"

"No, I'm a full blood Mohican. I live here with my father and brother. You probably met them back at the clinic."

"I didn't see your father, but I saw Dr. Poe. He's your brother? He doesn't look Indian."

"He's adopted." he said as they walked out onto the shore of the lake and stopped at the water's edge.

"I see. How did your family get McKinnon for a last name?" she asked.

Uncas stooped down and picked up a handful of flat stones which he skipped, one by one, over the surface of the lake.

"Back in the 1800's my great, great grandfather was sent to an Indian boarding school in Pennsylvania. They gave all the students white first names to replace their traditional ones, which usually became the surname. In my ancestors' case, they couldn't pronounce his Mohican name so someone decided for him his surname would be McKinnon. Nobody in the family ever bothered to change it to anything else."

"That's so sad, to take away someone's identity like that. I'm so sorry." said Alice, surprising herself when she put her hand on his arm.

"Thanks." Her hand felt so soft and warm on his arm. He watched her take a deep breath and let it back out as she admired the scenic view around her. _'I love her voice! I could listen to that soft English accent all day!' _

"It's so beautiful here. This is where I'd spend all my time if this were my home." Returning her gaze to meet his, she looked into his eyes for several moments before lowering her face with another shy smile_. 'I wonder if it would be appropriate to come back and visit the bird? Then I could see Uncas again.' _she wondered.

_'Go ahead, ask her! The worst she can say is no. Ah man, she can't say no, she's gotta say yes. Hell, she might say yes. Ok, just take a deep breath and do it. Ask her!' _ Uncas thought as he tried to muster up some courage.

"Would you…?" they both said at the same time. Looking at each other for a moment, they started to laugh.

"You first." he said.

"No, you." she replied.

"Ha! Um…well…I was just wondering if…maybe you'd like to go out with me tomorrow night? There's a great barbeque place near town that has some kick-ass chicken and they always have a live band. It'll be closing up for the season pretty soon so this might be one of last times we could go there. That is, if your not busy?"

"I'd love to!" Alice said softly as she gave him a beautiful smile. Uncas could have looked at that smile all day and it was beginning to seem like he would as the two of them stood staring at each other, neither one willing to break the moment.

_"ALICE!" _Cora's voice came drifting down to them from the direction of the compound.

"That's my sister. It must be time for us to go." she said, still unable to take her eyes off of him.

"I'll walk you back." he said, still looking at her too. Taking hold of her hand, they began to walk back up the path, each turning to look at the other more than they were looking at where they were going. Alice felt like she was floating on air at the feel of his hand around hers. When Uncas walked into the bush he'd recently taken cover behind, he realize they were drifting off the path.

"I guess we'd better pay attention to where we're going. I don't think there's anymore naked guys running around the forest, but you never know!"

Alice broke into a fit of the giggles and the two strolled back to the compound. Once they entered the clearing they found Cora waiting for them by the car, along with Nathaniel and Chingachgook, who looked pointedly at his son as he and Alice walked over to them. After briefly introducing Alice to Chingachgook, Cora flashed another wonderful smile at Nathaniel before getting into the driver's seat. Uncas held the passenger door open for Alice.

"I'll pick you up around 5:30?" he asked her.

"I'll be waiting! Do you need directions?"

"No. I know where your dad's place is. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye!" she said softly.

"Bye!" was his even softer reply.

Uncas stood up straight as he watched the car pull out of the compound and drive down the dirt road out of sight. As Nathaniel closed the gate after the sisters left, he too, stood watching the car disappear from view. When Uncas turned back toward the house, he nearly ran into his father, who glared at him with a very direct look as he stood with his arms folded across his chest. Lowering his chin ever so slightly, Chingachgook raised one eyebrow in a silent question to Uncas, who knew exactly what his father was getting at. Glancing down at the jogging clothes he was wearing, he looked back at his father before heading for the house.

"What?" he asked as he walked past the man.

* * *

Both sisters were silent for some time as they drove back home, each lost in their own thoughts. Glancing over at Alice, Cora saw the dreamy look on her younger sister's face and she finally broke the silence.

"Was that Uncas?" she asked.

"Yes!" Alice answered a bit too enthusiastically.

"He seems nice." Cora probed.

"He is! We met on the path to the lake. He was coming back from his swim as I was heading down there."

"I see." said Cora, trying hard to conceal the grin she felt twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Nathanial was telling me a little about his brother, about how he likes to go for a swim after he comes back from his run." Cora paused for a moment before continuing. "What was he wearing?"

Taking another quick glance at her sister, Cora could see Alice's face turning crimson as she smiled while biting her lower lip before answering.

"Absolutely nothing! And we walked right into each other too!" she said in a soft voice.

It was quiet in the car for about one full second before both women burst into laughter. Finally calming down, Alice proceeded to tell Cora about the rest of her first meeting with Uncas and about their upcoming date the next evening.

"Oh Cora, he's so _cute_! And he's the first man who doesn't make me feel like a nervous wreck! I hope I don't screw up tomorrow night. I really want to continue to see him."

"Well don't worry. After what you just told me and from what I saw back at the sanctuary, I think your going to do just fine. This could get interesting!"

"How do you mean?" asked Alice.

"I also have a date tomorrow night. With Nathaniel!"

"_I knew it!_ You've _never_ acted like that before with someone you've just met! I _knew_ something was happening between you two! _'Well, I'm a nurse! Perhaps I could help you, Dr. Poe, although I must confess, my patients don't have feathers.'_" Alice said as she mimicked her sister. As they broke into another fit of laughter, Alice suddenly sat up straight in the seat as a thought occurred to her.

"Wait! Did you say you're going out with him tomorrow night?"

"Yes, why?" asked Cora, wondering why Alice suddenly got serious.

"What about Duncan?"

* * *

***Author's note: **I hope you all will enjoy my latest story about Alice and Uncas. I had two different stories in mind, one modern and one a period version. Try as I might, I could not work out some plot issues with the period piece so I have put that one on the back burner for now. I am already having fun with this new story and have a lot of things planned for the characters in this modern version of LOTM that will follow the movie in current time and situations. Again, I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2: Pre Date Jitters

**Chapter 2: Pre Date Jitters**

"Ok, now the tape." said Chingachgook. When no tape came, he asked again. "Uncas, the tape." Still nothing. Holding the end of the bandage he had wrapped around the leg of a deer he was treating, he glanced over his shoulder and saw his son staring at the floor, absentmindedly rubbing his finger back and forth over the roll of surgical tape he was holding as he squatted next to his father.

"Son?" No response. "Uncas?..._UNCAS!"_

_"Wha..?"_ Uncas was so startled at his father's raised voice, he lost his balance and fell over backward, sprawling out on the floor.

"Are you alright son?" his father asked.

"Huh? Yeah! No, I'm, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just…thinking about something." he said to his father as he got up and secured the bandage with the tape.

"Something or _someone_? You've been in a daze ever since Ed's daughters left here. Does the _'something'_ you were thinking about have blond hair and brown eyes by chance?" Chingachgook asked with a knowing smile.

Uncas gave a laugh as he looked at the roll of tape which he was now tapping on his knee. "Yeah…busted!"

"I thought as much! Well, looks like I'm going to have my hands full with you! After lunch, do you realize you put your empty plate in the refrigerator and a jar of mayonnaise in the dishwasher?"

"I really did that?"

"Oh yeah!" replied Chingachgook as father and son shared a laugh. After a moment Uncas stopped laughing and became thoughtful as he once again rubbed the tape with his finger.

"She's just….I don't know….different somehow. She's so gentle and sweet and kinda sophisticated but not in a stuck up way. And she's pretty…and she _loves _the outdoors. And I love her accent and the way she laughs. I don't know. I'm taking her out tomorrow night and I just can't stop thinking about her."

"Oh man! You _do _have it bad! Well!" Chingachgook sighed, shaking his head as he stood up and brushed some hay off of his jeans. "I can tell tomorrow night is going to be a _looooong_ time coming for _you_. _God help me!_"

* * *

Alice sat in a patio chair on the back deck of her father's house with her feet tucked up under her. She gazed off blankly at the lawn as she continuously twirled a strand of loose hair around her finger. Studying a page in the notebook he was holding as he stepped through the patio door onto the deck, Ed sat down in the chair next to Alice.

"I though perhaps you might help me with my notes for my next speaking engagement." he said to her.

"Mmhm."

"I just think my speech is missing something."

"Hmm."

"I think it needs more pizzazz." he said.

"Mmm." she replied in a faint murmur.

Glancing at Alice, he noticed for the first time that his daughter hadn't really heard a word he'd said. Leaning forward for a better look at her vacant expression, he then sat back and returned his attention to his notebook while raising his eyebrows.

"And after I give my speech, I thought I'd get my entire body tattooed from head to foot and then hitchhike to Arizona and go bungee jumping off the Grand Canyon."

"Mmhm."

"Earth to Alice! Do you read me? Over!" he said as he gently shook her arm.

"I'm sorry, Papa, what were you saying?" she said, snapping out of her daydream when she finally realized her father was talking to her.

"You haven't heard a word I said, girl. I've never seen you like this before. What's got you so distracted?" he said with a slight, quizzical smile.

Alice looked at her father and then down at her lap as she brushed the strand of loose hair over her face and smiled shyly. She had always been able to talk to her father about anything, so she was not afraid to tell him about who she was thinking of.

"Uncas." she said his name so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Uncas? Ahh, so you met the lad when you were at the sanctuary, did you? Well, he must have made one hell of a first impression on you. You've been in another world since you got back from there."

"Yes, he did make a big first impression." Alice was barely able to get the words out as she had a hard time keeping a grin off of her face and she felt her cheeks getting hot at the memory of seeing Uncas naked.

"Well, he _is_ a good looking young fella, I'll give him that." He wondered why his daughter's face turned red as she looked away from him while trying not to smile and why it got even redder when he mentioned Uncas was good looking_._ It was definitely a curious effect the young man was having on her. Always shy around boys, no one ever made Alice act like _this_ before. Strange! The lad always struck Ed as being very quiet and mild mannered but apparently he must have quite a way with the ladies!

* * *

After returning home from the trip to the sanctuary, Cora immediately called Duncan Heyward to reschedule their dinner date from tomorrow night to the night after. She had been so enamored with Nathaniel that when he asked her to go out with him the next evening, she had completely forgotten Duncan was taking her to dinner that same night. When she got the voicemail on his cell, she left a simple message saying something unexpected came up and could they go out the next night?

About ten minutes later, Duncan shot her a text message stating: On duty, can't talk. Next night fine! Duncan xxoo.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Cora sat down on her bed and looked at the double sided picture frame on her dresser. One side contained a photo of her and Duncan posing together under a tree outside of the Fort William Henry Museum. She smiled when she remembered the day he took her there. After touring the fort, they were just starting to leave the museum when one of the fort reenactors fired off a cannon. Cora was so taken by surprise, she let out a scream as she jumped a good three inches straight up. Duncan had laughed so hard he couldn't stand up straight.

The second photo was of Duncan dressed in full uniform as he stood next to his patrol car. When he was seventeen, his father moved his family "across the pond" to live permanently in their summer home next to Lake George. It had always been Duncan's dream to pursue a military career like his father, but after attending a career fair in his senior year in high school, he immediately changed his plans and became a State Trooper as soon as he was old enough to enter the police academy. Now, at age 26, he was a seasoned officer and had recently been decorated for bravery after he saved the life of a woman being held hostage by her enraged boyfriend after a domestic dispute.

Cora cared for Duncan a great deal and the two had been dating casually for the past few years, most of which had been conducted long distance since he was stationed here and she had been in Boston attending college. Although they had always maintained an open relationship, she had begun to sense a change in Duncan since she'd come home and she got the impression that he wanted there to be more of a commitment between them, although he hadn't said as much yet. And until today, Cora thought that's what she wanted too. But now that she'd met Nathaniel, she wasn't so sure.

The two men couldn't be more opposite of each other if they tried, and Cora always felt Duncan was just the kind of man she wanted to be with. If someone had described Nathaniel to her sight unseen, she would have said she'd never be attracted to a man like him. But from the moment she set eyes on him, the long haired, easy going, woodsy vet had stolen her heart.

* * *

Even though the moon would not be full until the next night, it was still very bright. Its light illuminated Alice's bedroom as she lay on her back with both hands under her head and her knees raised. Although she was staring at the silhouette of the tree outside her window, her mind was seeing Uncas as he looked when they had run into each other earlier that day. Embarrassment had only afforded her a quick glimpse of his naked body but, concentrating on the memory, she could still see him clearly. Closing her eyes, she ran the palms of her hands slowly up and down her thighs, pretending it was his chest. Oh how she wanted to touch him like that. And to feel him touching her in return.

Opening her eyes, she curled up on her side and thought again about how relaxed and at ease she felt around him. Even though they had only just met and that first meeting had been very brief, the rest of the day had been agony being away from him. What was going on? Why did she feel this way about him? She'd had crushes on boys before but never had they made her feel like this. Was she in love with him? No! She couldn't be. They only just met and she hardly knew him. It couldn't be love. Could it?

Trying to get comfortable, Alice punched her pillow and closed her eyes to sleep. As she lay there, she thought about her upcoming date with Uncas tomorrow night. What would they do on that date? Well, they'd eat, obviously, since he was taking her to some sort of restaurant. And he mentioned a band might be there, so they'd listen to some music. Then what? Would he try to kiss her? Alice's eyes popped wide open. Oh God, what if he _did _kiss her? She'd never been kissed by a man before, well, other than her father of course, but a peck on the cheek by him doesn't count. She'd never been kissed in the way a man and a woman kiss. Oh, _why did she have to be so shy that boys didn't like her! She should be experienced by now!_ Maybe she could practice?

Turning her face into the pillow, she tried to pretend it was Uncas. No. That wasn't going to work. She decided to try kissing her hand instead, holding her thumb and index finger together to simulate a mouth. Better, but still not perfect. Oh well, her fingers would have to do. Closing her eyes again, she pretended she was kissing Uncas. After a few moments she stopped, feeling tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to kiss her own fingers, she wanted to kiss _him! And she wanted to kiss him right now! _

With a groaning sigh, she punched the pillow again and decided she wouldn't worry about it. Back when she had gone on her first date, Cora had told her kissing would come naturally and that was what Alice was counting on now. Rolling over onto her other side, she curled her legs up and closed her eyes again. She imagined her and Uncas going out on other dates together and a smile came to her lips at the pleasant thought. Then another thought barged its way into the picture, shattering her little fantasy into tiny pieces. What if he wanted to have _sex_?

Once again, Alice's eyes shot wide open. She'd never _had_ sex before! What if he wanted to? Did _she _want to? _Oh hell yes!_ She wished he was lying next to her in bed making love to her _right now_! But she had always planned to wait. She knew she would only get one shot at having her first time and she wanted it to be with someone very special. Well who could be more special than Uncas?

She also wanted their first time together to _be_ something special. But how do you know when that special time comes? Is the first date too soon? And if he wanted to have sex tomorrow night, would she be able to say no? Would she _want_ to say no? And what if she _did_ say no? Would he be hurt or angry and not want to see her anymore because she rejected him? She couldn't bear the thought! But what if she said yes? Would he think less of her for giving it up so quickly? And who should be the one to initiate it? Should she wait for him to start, or will he be waiting for her to start?

"Oh _bloody hell_, I'm going to blow it tomorrow night! I just _know_ I am!"

* * *

Uncas lay on his back with one arm over his forehead and his other hand on his chest, staring up at the ceiling at the spot where his alarm clock projected the time in red LED numbers. 11:42pm. He kept remembering being with Alice in the woods earlier that day. He still couldn't believe she'd agreed to go out with him. He'd expected her to say no, that she had other plans or, worse still, she had a boyfriend. But instead she'd said yes! And tomorrow night they'll have dinner together at…..a barbeque place? Did he really tell her he'd take her there? _Aw crap! _What was he _thinking_ when he said that? He shouldn't be taking someone like Alice out for chicken! He should treat her right and take her to a nice restaurant with waiters and tablecloths and candles!

11:44pm. Well, it's too late to change plans now. Besides, she'll have a good time….right? Oh God, what if she hates the place? She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who goes to barbeque pits for dinner. What if she has a miserable time and never wants to see his sorry ass again! The very though made him want to get in his truck, drive over to her house and beg her never to leave him! Up until this morning he hadn't felt anything was missing in his life. But since meeting Alice, he now felt a big piece of his life _was_ missing and only _she _could fill it. Is it possible to feel that way about someone you only just met?

11:47pm. Will tomorrow night ever get here? Stop worrying about it! Everything will be fine. He'll take her out to dinner and they'll have a great time. Wait a minute. What about after dinner? What then? A movie? No. That's even worse than taking her to the barbeque place! What would a girl like her enjoy doing? The theater? Taking her to a play wouldn't be so bad. Are there any theater productions in town? Aw geez, what if she likes ballet? Or worse yet, opera? _Oh God, shoot me! _Taking a deep breath, he blew it out and turned onto his side. Look, don't worry about what happens after dinner. Ask her what she wants to do and take it from there. Just treat her with the respect a girl like her deserves and everything will be fine!

11:51pm. Why was everything so different with Alice? He just wanted everything to be perfect for her tomorrow night. Why was she having this effect on him? He never felt like this with any of the _other_ girlfriends he'd had. He always knew what places to take them to. He always knew when to kiss them. And he always knew when to have sex with them. Closing his eyes once more and giving another big sigh, Uncas was just drifting off to sleep when another thought popped into his head and his eyes flew open again. What if she wants to have _sex_? Should he? He hadn't thought about that! Well, _that's_ not entirely true. He most certainly _had _been thinking about it! He just hadn't planned on doing it on their first date. A woman like Alice is someone you show respect to and take your time with. But what if she really _wants_ to…or what if you only _think _she wants to and she really _doesn't_, but you don't _know _that and you push yourself on her thinking she _does_? And then she gets pissed and you never see her again!

"Oh _shit_! I hope I don't blow it tomorrow night!"

* * *

Could the clock move any slower? Alice was a walking bundle of nerves and after what seemed to be the longest day of her life, the time finally came for Uncas to pick her up for dinner. After trying on almost every single piece of clothing she owned (and some of her sister's clothes as well), Alice finally decided on a snug fitting oatmeal colored cowl necked sweater and dark blue jeans over brown boots. Wearing her long hair loose, she sat on the sofa to wait for Uncas, only to bounce up off the couch to check her appearance in the mirror. When she repeated this act every few minutes even her father began to check the time, himself getting anxious for her date to arrive and save him from this ticking time bomb before she explodes.

When the doorbell finally rang, Alice leaped off of the sofa and ran to the door. Stopping short, she took a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly letting it out, then opened the door. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Uncas standing on the doorstep. Wearing a light blue denim shirt with a bone hairpipe choker visible around his neck in the open collar, his long black hair flowed loose over his shoulders and down his back. Blue jeans over black boots and a small pair of silver earrings finished off his outfit and Alice nearly melted into his arms right then and there.

"Hi!" he said. _'God, she looks incredible!'_

"Hi!" she replied. _'Oh he's even handsomer than he was yesterday!'_

"Uncas! Hello! How are you, young man?" Ed enthusiastically said as he came up behind his daughter and shook Uncas's hand.

"I'm fine! Thanks. Yourself?"

"Oh, never better! How's that grouse doing?" he asked.

"She's doing great! The break wasn't too serious and once the wing heals she should be able to fly again."

"That's great news! Great news. Well, you young people will want to get on with your evening. Alice, make sure you've got your key with you. I'll probably turn in early tonight so you'll need to let yourself in." he said to her with a wink, which promptly made her blush.

"Good night, you two! Have fun!" said Ed as he walked away.

Alice looked down at the floor with a shy smile before looking up at Uncas, who was also looking down and smiling. He had obviously seen the wink as well. Meeting her gaze, he held out his arm to her.

"Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3: Date Night

**Chapter 3: Date Night**

"You look great!"

"Thanks! You clean up pretty nicely yourself. This is a far cry from the way you looked yesterday, not that there was anything wrong with the way you looked I might add. I just never suspected a country vet would own a jacket and tie." said Cora as she met Nathaniel in the hospital lobby for their date.

"Well, I did have to blow the dust off of the jacket and as for the tie, I have to confess I borrowed it from Dad." Nathaniel said as he admired the lovely dark haired woman standing before him. Taking her arm, he escorted her out of the lobby and over to his jeep.

"Your carriage, madam!" he said with a bow and a sweep of his arm as he held the door open for her. His uncharacteristically gallant actions won him a beautiful smile.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove through town.

"Have you ever been to 'The Olde Bristol Inn'?"

"No, I haven't."

"It's a pretty cool place. Very historic. It was originally an inn and tavern built entirely out of stone in 1825. At some point the inn portion was converted into a restaurant but the tavern has always remained in operation. Wait till you see the place. It's like stepping back in time. What's more the food's great!"

"It sounds wonderful!" said Cora.

When they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, Cora admired the two story stone building and could easily imagine the time when horses and carriages waited outside instead of automobiles. Once they stepped inside, Cora couldn't help but smile as she took in the ambiance. Nathaniel was right, it was like stepping back in time. Worn wood plank floors and stone walls adorned the inside, along with period style wooden tables, booths and chairs. Even the light fixtures were the appropriate reproduction style befitting the period.

As Cora and Nathaniel waited in the reception area for their table, they noticed the voices in the tavern to their right had become unusually loud. Curious to see what was happening, they stepped in and saw that some sort of altercation was taking place between the bartender and one of the patrons. Recognizing who was causing the ruckus, Nathaniel let out a groan.

"Oh no, Magua!" he said under his breath as he rubbed his forehead. "Wait here Cora." he told her before heading over to the large mahogany bar where a slim, rough faced Native American was pleading with the bartender.

"Come on, c-come on. Jus one more. It's a long drive home. One more for the road, eh?" Magua said to the bartender in very slurred speech which, when combined with his jerky movements, made it obvious to all he was intoxicated.

"No Magua. That's it for tonight. And your not driving either, I've already called a cab. You can hardly even stand up on your own, let alone drive." said the bartender.

N-no, no, no, no, no….no I'm f-fine. Really! Ain't I fine, huh?" he said, turning to smile at the rest of the bar patrons and nearly falling over in the process.

Nathaniel reached him just in time to keep him from falling. "Come on Magua. I'll drive you home."

"W-ho? Ohhh! Nathaniel! Long time no see! H-how you been? Hey! Le-lemme buy you a drink. Charlie! Get us a couple a drinks!" said Magua as he put his arm around Nathaniel's shoulder, genuinely glad to see him.

"Not tonight buddy. I got a hot date waiting for me." Nathaniel said with a wink and a nod toward Cora. "Let me give you a ride home first. Come on, let's go."

Following Nathaniel's nod, Magua looked with bleary eyes over at Cora and his mouth dropped open. Pushing Nathaniel away, he stumbled wide eyed across the room over to where Cora stood in the doorway. Realizing Magua was heading straight toward her, she backed out of the tavern right into the wall of the reception area. Magua practically fell on her when he reached her.

"_PEGGY!_ Peggy, baby I _knew_ you'd come back to me! Oh baby, I've missed you. Whaddya leave me for? Aw Peggy, I love you so much baby!" he said as Cora tried to push away his pawing hands and avoid his attempts to kiss her. Angered by his perceived rejection from 'Peggy', Magua's demeanor instantly did a 180 degree change.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'D RATHER BE WITH HIM THAN ME! WASN'T I GOOD TO YOU ALL THESE YEARS? HUH? DIDN'T I GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU EVER WANTED?" he screamed at her as Nathaniel and a waiter tried to pull him off of her.

Just then the door opened and a state police officer walked in. Trooper Duncan Heyward wasn't surprised to see that Magua was the cause of the drunk and disorderly call he'd been dispatched to. What he was surprised to see was Cora and Nathaniel in the middle of the mess. Not having the time to think about that now, he came up behind Magua and hooked his arms through his, effectively pulling him off of Cora.

"Magua, how many times do we have to go through this? Every time you see a woman with dark hair you think it's Peggy! Come on now. Let's go! Hawk, give me a hand will you?" Duncan said as he half dragged, half carried Magua out the door to his patrol car. As he maneuvered Magua to the door, he couldn't help but notice as Nathaniel put his arm around Cora to comfort her while she put her head on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back." Nathaniel told Cora after he'd made sure she was ok.

Following Duncan outside, Nathaniel helped him get the now submissive Magua into the back seat of the patrol unit. Once inside the car, Magua slumped over and closed his eyes while mumbling incoherently. The trooper and the vet looked through the rear window at him for a moment and Nathaniel shook his head.

"Are you going to arrest him again?" he asked Duncan.

"No. I'm supposed to, but I'm going to give the bloody fool a break and just drive him home to sleep it off. He's not a bad man and the truth is I feel sorry for him." said Duncan.

"I know. Dad and Uncas and I feel terrible every time we hear about another one of his drunken escapades. You should have known him _before _he started drinking." Nathaniel said as he turned away and leaned on the side of the car.

"I wish I had. I keep trying to get him into rehab before the court orders it but he refuses. He won't admit he has a problem. Unfortunately, until he does he's not going to seek any help."

"I know." said Nathaniel before shaking his head again. "Well, I'm going back inside and get on with my evening. I don't like to keep a lady waiting. Thanks for cutting Magua a break tonight." he said with a smile.

"No problem…..Hey Hawk!" Duncan said as Nathaniel began to walk away.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, uh. I couldn't help but notice you with Cora Munro. Would she happen to be the lady you were referring to just now?" Duncan asked.

"As a matter of fact, she is. Why? Do you know her?"

"Oh, you might say! Our fathers were old army buddies and our families have known each other for years. In fact, Cora and I have been seeing each other for several years now." said Duncan as he watched to see the other man's reaction to the news.

He and Nathaniel had know each other since Duncan's father first bought his summer home near Lake George and the two had always had a friendly rivalry going. Since they were boys, they always ended up competing against each other over everything from arcade games to various competitions at the county fair. Later, as adults, the competing continued and even included scoring a date with a girl they saw at a bar one night. Every single time, Nathaniel always ended up being the winner. No matter how hard he tried, Duncan could never best him. Up until now, the competitions had always been trivial, but tonight it appeared the stakes had just become very high. Nathaniel was moving in on Cora and Duncan didn't like it.

"You and Cora are seeing each other? She didn't mention anything about having a boyfriend. Is it serious?" Nathaniel suddenly felt his stomach turn. Of all the women he'd known over the years, Cora was the first and only one to ignite feelings in him he'd never felt before.

"We don't have any kind of commitment to each other if that's what you mean." said Duncan reluctantly.

Nathaniel took a deep breath and let it out, feeling relieved.

"I would like to know what your intentions are, however. Since I have known her for quite some time and we _are_ seeing each other, I think it's a fair question to ask." continued Duncan.

"Alright. I like Cora. I like her a lot. And I plan to continue to see her for as long as she wants to see me."

"Well, since I have no right to stop you, it appears we are both seeking the affections of the same woman." said Duncan as he held out his hand. Nathaniel smiled and accepted the handshake.

"May the best man win!"

* * *

Returning to the restaurant, Nathaniel found Cora seated at their table. She informed him that because the manager felt so bad about what happened, their dinner would be on the house and to order whatever they wished. Ordering a glass of wine for Cora and a club soda for himself, they both relaxed and began to enjoy their evening together.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yes! I'm fine, really. Who was that man? You seemed to know him." she asked as the waitress brought over their drinks.

"His name is Magua Girard. I've known him ever since I can remember. He used to be a veterinary technician at the Sanctuary and before that he worked with Mom and Dad when they were on staff at an animal hospital. He's always been like a second father to Uncas and I. He's the kind of man who'd give you the shirt off his back. Still is when he's sober."

"What happened to him?" Cora asked as she took a sip of wine.

"Well, family has always been very important to Magua. He adored his wife and his children were his life. It was about a year ago now that his wife up and left him for another man. Apparently she'd been having an affair with him and decided one day to take the kids and leave. To say Magua was devastated would be an understatement. He took to drinking soon after that, but it wasn't that bad at first. Then she dragged him through an ugly divorce and got full custody of their children. That's when he really took to the bottle. He's had a number of arrests for drunken brawls and for DUI and his ex-wife used that to get his visitation rights to see the kids revoked. Then about six months ago he showed up for work at the Sanctuary drunk as a skunk. Dad had no choice but to fire him and it was a shame because Magua and Uncas were both really looking forward to working with each other as techs after Uncas graduated. Dad told Magua that if he got help and straightened himself out he could have his job back, but Magua refuses to admit he has a drinking problem or that he is suffering from severe depression. He's on a path to self destruction and no matter what anyone does, nobody can't seem to help him."

"It sounds like he hasn't hit rock bottom yet. Until he does, there probably isn't much you can do to help except to be there for him and support him when he needs it." she said.

"Well he's got our support, that's for sure. He's like family to us, even if he doesn't know it."

The two sat quietly for a moment before Cora asked something that was bothering her. She had noticed Duncan when he arrived earlier and it seemed that he and Nathaniel knew each other. Duncan had never mentioned anyone named Nathaniel but, even so, if they were buddies she certainly did not want to come between them.

"Are you and Duncan Heyward friends? I couldn't help but notice you both seemed to know each other."

"I wouldn't call us friends exactly. More like very good acquaintances. We've known each other since his father started spending summers here." replied Nathaniel.

"I see. What was that that he called you?"

"You mean Hawk? Ha, that's my nickname. It's actually Hawkeye, but everyone calls me Hawk for short. I got the name because I'm a pretty damn good marksman. Whenever I aim at a pigeon I never miss." he said, stirring the ice in his drink with the straw.

"You're a veterinarian in a wildlife rehabilitation center and you shoot pigeons?" she asked, the surprise showing in her voice.

"Only the clay variety." he said with a smile.

After placing their dinner orders, they talked some more about themselves. Cora told him about her life back in Edinburgh and London and about how she and Alice followed their father to the states after he retired. She also told him more about her love of nursing, something they had discussed during their first meeting. When their food arrived, they made a little small talk about their meals before resuming their 'getting to know you' conversation.

"I hope this isn't too personal a question and please tell me if it is. But since Dr. McKinnon and Uncas are Native American and you obviously are not, I'm curious as to how they came to be your father and brother." she asked.

"Dad was best friends with my birth father. They went to college together and when I was born, Dad became my godfather. Anyway, both of my parents died, along with my two older sisters, when I was about a year old."

"I'm so sorry! What happened?"

"Faulty heater in the basement. The house caught on fire one night while we were sleeping. My father managed to get me out of the house but my mother and sisters were still trapped inside. He handed me to a neighbor and ran back in to get them. The firemen said the smoke got them before the flames did. Anyway, I had no other family so, as my legal guardian, Dad was awarded custody of me and he formally adopted me as his son. He arranged for me to keep my family name, Poe, out of respect and honor to the memory of his good friend who he thought of as his brother."

"How horrible to lose your whole family like that. Nathaniel, I am so sorry!" she said as she placed her hand on his. Nathaniel was touched by how genuinely sad she was to hear about the fate of his birth family. Looking into her brown eyes which brimmed with tears, he knew he was falling in love with her as he wiped one of them away as it ran down her cheek.

* * *

As they drove along Route 30, Alice could not keep her eyes off of Uncas. If she thought he looked handsome yesterday, he was absolutely stunning tonight and she could not believe a man like him actually wanted to spend an evening with her. Sitting next to him in the front seat of his black SUV, they chatted about small talk and Alice was once again amazed at how all of her nervousness instantly disappeared the minute she saw him on the doorstep.

"How was your day today?" she asked.

"It was fine. I had a good run this morning and taking care of the animals kept me busy. It was just another average day. How about you?" Uncas's casual reply belied the fact that he was restless and antsy the whole day and the closer it came to getting ready for his date, the worse he got. By the time he left the house to pick Alice up, he heard his father say 'finally' as he headed out the door.

"I had a good day as well. I helped Papa write a speech and reorganized my bedroom closet." This toned down version of her day sounded better than the full length version, she decided. She had sat in a daze while her father worked on his speech and her room looked like a tornado hit it after she pulled her closet apart looking for something to wear tonight.

"Well, we're here! Hope your hungry!" Uncas said as he pulled into a gravel parking lot.

The crowd at DJ's Barbeque was a little less than an average night, but to Alice the place looked packed. Consisting of a long, rectangular building housing the kitchen, three long lines of people stood waiting in front of the ordering windows and another large group gathered near a fourth window, waiting to pick up their orders. Dozens of picnic tables were placed in a field around an open stage where a band was already playing.

As soon as he parked, Uncas jumped out and ran around the back of his SUV. Startled by his rapid movement, Alice was quickly reaching down between her feet to grab her purse in order to hurry after him when the door popped open and she found him standing there holding out his hand to assist her out of the vehicle. Pleasantly surprised, she accepted his hand and rewarded him with a big smile_. 'He did the same thing back the house when he picked me up. I thought he did it because Papa was watching. No one's ever treated me like this before. I feel like a princess!' _she thought to herself.

Still holding her hand, Uncas led her over to the shortest line and explained the ordering process to her as he nodded toward the sign hanging above the windows with the menu printed on it. Alice's senses were assailed by the mouthwatering smoky aroma of barbequed chicken and ribs, which were cooking over an open pit behind the kitchen, and of the music coming from the stage.

"They'll have all kinds of different bands playing here. According to that banner hanging over the stage, tonight it's 'Denny's Dust Devils' whoever they are. I hope you don't mind country music?" Uncas asked, hoping she didn't.

"Not at all! I must confess, it's not the kind of music I would normally listen to but it's quite pleasant and it does suit the atmosphere!" she replied.

"What kind of music _do_ you like?" he asked.

"It depends on the mood I'm in. Sometimes I like certain kinds of classical music and other times some of the new age music. But one of my favorites are the sixties pop hits!"

"Really!"

"Yes! Cora often teases me and says I was born thirty years too late!" she said with a laugh. Uncas laughed as well. He would have guessed she liked classical music, but never new age or sixties pop. He would also have never guessed she possessed such a love of the outdoors as she indicated yesterday. Apparently there were many different sides to Alice Munro and he was enjoying getting to know each and every one of them.

"What about you? What kind of music do you like?" she asked as they inched closer to the order window.

"Mostly Native American flute and traditional music, you know, pow wow songs and such. And I actually like some of the new age and sixties stuff too. You may not know it to look at him, but my Dad is kind of an old hippie and I grew up listening to a lot of sixties tunes."

Alice giggled at Uncas's reference to Chingachgook being an old hippie. "I didn't think your father was old enough to be a hippie?"

"He's not, really. He was still a young kid at that time, but he said he always enjoyed the music of that era." Looking at Alice as she stood next to him attempting to read the menu up ahead, he decided he was right last night in thinking this was not the kind of place to take her for dinner.

"You know, we don't have to eat here. I can take you someplace else if you like. There's a lot of nice restaurants in town."

"Nonsense! The food smells wonderful and I simply cannot wait to try some of the chicken! Oh, _look!_"

A forth ordering window opened up and the line moved very quickly after that. After placing their order, they looked for a place to sit. Finding an empty table near the edge of the field, they sat down to listen to the band while waiting for their order number to be called over the speaker.

As Denny and his Dust Devil's belted out a lively fiddle tune, Alice got caught up in the song and began tapping her foot to the beat. Looking to see if Uncas was enjoying it too, she noticed several very pretty girls sitting at the next table smiling and talking to each other as they gave him the eye. The prettiest girl, who Alice thought looked good enough to become a playboy bunny, got up and walked past their table, flashing a big smile at Uncas as she openly looked him up and down.

Even though Uncas paid absolutely no attention to her, Alice still felt jealousy building up inside of her and she unconsciously slipped both arms around his waist. _'Go find someone else, he's mine!'_ she thought to herself as she glared daggers at the back of the retreating girl. Her attention was then drawn away from the girl and back to Uncas as she felt him put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" she replied, trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

"Oh….good!...Um, could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course! Anything!"

"As much as I enjoy your holding me, would you mind loosening your grip a little bit before you crack a rib?"

"Oh my God, I'm so _sorry_!" she said. Totally embarrassed, she wasn't aware she had been squeezing him so tightly and she quickly released her hold and pulled away.

"Don't let go, just not so tight." he said, his deep voice soft and gentle as he invited her to hold him again.

_"NUMBER 246!"_ came the voice over the loudspeaker.

"That's us. I'll be right back." Uncas said as he got up to get their food. _'You've got lousy timing!'_ he said under his breath to the loudspeaker.

* * *

Setting the tray down on the table, Alice removed her plate and looked at the food heaped on it. A huge chicken quarter, potato salad, coleslaw and a dinner roll filled the paper plate. As Uncas set out their ice tea, napkins and straws, Alice looked at her plastic fork and gingerly poked at the chicken, trying to figure out how to eat it without a knife. Spreading the napkin out on her lap, she glanced out the corner of her eye and saw Uncas eating his chicken with his fingers. Not a food snob by any means, she had dined casually many times, especially in college and she had no qualms about eating with her fingers. But whenever she did she always made a mess and she worried about getting sauce all over herself in front of Uncas.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind, she picked up the chicken and took a big bite. Finding the meat to be succulent and the sauce excellent she then tasted the side dishes, which were also incredibly flavorful. Having been too nervous about the date to eat hardly anything since breakfast yesterday morning, Alice's appetite returned twofold and she tore into her meal.

"How's your food?" he asked after a while.

"It's great!" she mumbled with a mouthful of chicken. Wiping some sauce off of her lower lip with her finger, she was just about to take another bite when she noticed Uncas was watching her with an amused look on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Your nose." he said.

"What about my nose?"

Smiling, he wiped it with a napkin.

"You've got sauce on it."

* * *

Watching the road illuminated in the headlights ahead of them, Alice tried to figure out where Uncas was taking her, but nothing looked familiar. All she could see was that the road they were driving on was bordered on either side by forest. Listening to the flute music from the cd he'd put in the stereo, she reached out her hand and fingered the feathers hanging from the rear view mirror. Two of the feathers had obviously come from a large bird, but one of them was much smaller than the others.

"What kind of feathers are these?" she asked.

"The two big ones came from a red tailed hawk we nursed back to health. And that small red one came from a cardinal. I used to tie it to a thin braid on the back of my head when I danced in pow wows." he said.

"Used to? You mean you don't anymore?"

"No. Don't have the time. I used to go to a lot of pow wows when I was in college, but now that I'm home I can't take the time off to travel to them anymore."

"That's too bad. I went to a pow wow once with Cora. It was an incredible experience. What kind of dancing did you do?"

"Once in a while I'd enter in the Fancy Dance category, but mostly I danced Traditional. That's when I'd wear that feather. Everybody said it looked good with my green calico dance shirt."

"Do you still have the shirt" she asked.

"Yeah. Since I don't dance anymore I just wear it as a regular shirt sometimes." he said.

"Maybe you could wear it for me someday?"

"Ok." he said as he turned off the main road onto a dirt road that ran through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked. After they left DJ's, she wondered what they would do next. This was the first time she'd made it past the dinner portion of a date, so she had no idea what he might have planned next. Thinking he would probably take her to a movie, she had not expected he would bring her here.

"I've got a little surprise for you." he said, glancing at her with a mysterious smile.

After driving along the dirt road for a few more minutes, he pulled off to the side and turned off the engine. Getting out, he opened her door and again helped her out. Opening the back door of the SUV, he removed a backpack which he slung over his shoulder and turned on a flashlight.

"Come on!" he said, taking her hand as he led her off along a path into the woods.

After walking for several minutes, Alice could hear the sound of water running. Walking a bit further, she could see the moonlight reflecting off of the lake up ahead. Leading her over to the edge of the tree line, he stopped in front of a large boulder. Turning off the flashlight, he slipped off the backpack and knelt down to open it. Removing a blanket from the pack, he spread it out on the ground and sat down, patting the blanket beside him. Alice sat down next to him and marveled at this beautiful place he had brought her to. The spot he had chosen overlooked the lake which sparkled in the light of the full moon. Next to the boulder was a stream with a small waterfall that ran into the lake.

They sat quietly for some moments, neither one feeling the need for words. Eventually Uncas removed something from his pocket and started to play with her hair.

"It's so beautiful here. I could stay here forever." she said in a soft dreamy voice.

"It's part of our property. The Sanctuary is over there." he indicated with a nod of his head to their right. "I like to come here a lot. Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I come here at night and just sit watching the lake, listening to the water lapping at the shore. It relaxes me and I usually end up falling asleep out here."

"I can see why. It's so peaceful. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Braiding your hair. I'm almost done. Just got to tie the end with this hair tie. There!" he said, his deep voice almost a whisper.

Alice gave a soft laugh as she looked at the braid hanging down the right side of her head.

"Thank you!" she said.

"Your welcome. It's kinda chilly tonight. Are you cold?" he asked, noticing she seemed to be trembling slightly.

"A little."

"Here." he said. Reaching again for the backpack, he removed another blanket and wrapped it around them.

Putting his arms around her, he pulled her in close to him and Alice slipped both of her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Feeling herself completely relax, she gave a deep sigh as she listened to the steady thud of his heartbeat. Never before had she been this physically close to a man and she smiled in wonder at how natural it felt to be in his arms.

Looking up at him, her eyes met his and as they gazed at each other he slowly lowered his face toward hers. Alice's breath quickened as she realized he was going to kiss her. Tilting her head back, she felt his mouth meet hers and she soon felt his tongue moving slowly over her lips as a spasm shot through her. Instinctively she parted her lips and he slipped his tongue inside. Gradually their kissing became more intense and passionate until finally Uncas broke away with a deep sigh. Pulling her close to him again, Alice once again rested her head on his chest, still reeling from her first kiss.

"If I don't stop now I won't be able to." he said while gently caressing her shoulder.

"I know. Me either." she whispered. They sat quietly again for several moments, enjoying the closeness of their bodies to each other before Uncas broke the silence.

"Alice, can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm!" she murmured.

"Tonight at DJ's, when you were crushing me. You seemed upset. What was that all about?"

Alice sighed. "I saw the way that girl and her friends were looking at you and….well, I got jealous." she said as she reached her hand up and began to caress his chest. "I wanted them to know you were mine."

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Uncas nuzzled his face into her hair before placing his hand under her chin, gently raising her face up toward his and looking into her eyes.

"You don't have to worry about girls like them, or any other women for that matter. You have something they'll _never_ have."

"What is that?" she asked.

"My heart!"


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Little Girl Anymore

**Chapter 4: Not a Little Girl Anymore**

A ray of sunshine settled on Uncas's sleeping face. Gradually coming awake, he heard the sound of birds singing and wondered why they were so loud. They sounded like they were perched all around him. And why was the sun shining through his bedroom curtain? Didn't he close it last night? As he lay on his back, he became aware of a weight on his chest. Before he could open his eyes to see what it was, he heard a soft sigh and felt a hand slide toward his shoulder as the odd weight shifted slightly. Opening his eyes, he squinted in the sunlight for a moment. Seeing leaves and branches overhead and hearing the sound of the waterfall, he realized he was in his favorite spot by the lake. But what was on top of him? Looking down toward his chest, his eyes grew wide and he instantly came fully awake.

"Alice! _Alice!_ _WAKE UP_!"

"What?" she mumbled sleepily without opening her eyes.

"_Come on_, we gotta get up!" he said, giving her shoulders a little shake.

Alice opened her eyes and discovered she was lying completely on top of Uncas. Before she could move, Uncas rolled her off and leaped up. Blinking as she looked around, she saw they were still by the lake but instead of moonlight illuminating the night, a full bright sun was shining in the sky. Still disoriented and half asleep, she was confused about the transition from night to day.

"Why is the sun out?" she said as she rose while rubbing her eyes.

"_We fell asleep!_ Come on, I gotta get you home! Oh _shit_! Your dad's gonna _kill_ me!" he said as he grabbed up both of the blankets and half stuffed them into the backpack.

"Oh my _God_! You mean we spent the whole _night_ out here?" Alice was awake now!

"Yeah! I remember holding you while we were talking and looking at the lake. We must have dozed off at some point. Come on, _hurry_!"

Taking Alice by the hand, they ran back to where he parked his SUV. Once they were back on the main road, Uncas drove as fast as he dared. He wanted to floor the pedal but he was in enough trouble already and didn't need a speeding ticket as well. Before long they pulled up in front of her father's house. As Alice got out and hurried up the driveway, Uncas jumped out and ran after her.

"What are you doing? she asked, coming to a stop when he caught up to her.

"I'm coming with you." he said.

Alice was touched that he didn't want her to 'face the music' alone, but at the same time she was afraid. Except for the kiss, nothing had happened between her and Uncas last night and she didn't want her father to tear him apart for something he didn't do. She knew if she talked to her father alone and explained what happened she could smooth this situation over but if Uncas came with her she didn't know _how_ the man would react. He _was_ a retired military officer after all and he was also _very_ protective of his daughters, particularly Alice.

"I'll be alright. You don't have to come with me." she said.

"Yes I do. It was my responsibility to get you home last night. I'm the one that got you into this mess, I'm gonna get you out of it." he said, putting his hand around her shoulder as they continued toward the house. When they reached the back kitchen door, Uncas paused before entering.

"By the way, I like roses." he said.

"Roses?" she asked.

"For my funeral."

* * *

Entering the kitchen, Alice and Uncas found Ed Munro and Cora sitting at the table. The looks on their faces showed a mixture of emotions ranging from worry, concern, anger, disappointment and relief, and she felt a slight hope to see that neither one of them appeared to be _too_ angry.

"Hello Papa." she said quietly.

"Good morning sir." Uncas said with his hand still around Alice's shoulder as he met her father's gaze.

"Morning. I'm glad your home, girl. Your sister and I were worried. We were expecting you home last night." Ed said curtly as he rose from the table and stood in the middle of the kitchen with his legs spread apart and his arms folded across his chest in his best military officers' posture. Alice started to answer her father.

"I'm sorry Papa, we…." Uncas cut her off.

"It's totally my fault, sir. After dinner I took Alice out to the lake. We talked for a while and it was so peaceful out there, we fell asleep. I assure you, that's _all_ that happened. I planned to get her home by a reasonable hour, I really did. We just fell _asleep_. I'm sorry I caused you so much worry and I promise it won't happen again."

Ed continued to stand, unmoving as he looked straight at Uncas, who continued to meet the man's gaze as he stood his ground. Alice moved in closer to Uncas and put her arms around his waist. Cora still sat at the table, looking from one man to the other, unsure of what was going to happen next.

When her sister and Uncas came in the door, Cora had to hold back her temper. Ever since their mother died when Alice was twelve, she'd become very protective of her younger sister and that 'momma bear' instinct had come on very strong when she saw she had not come home last night. Alice was too sweet and naïve to be taken advantage of and she'd planned to let Uncas have it with both barrels for stepping out of line last night, but not any more. He could easily have dropped her off and left Alice to face her family alone, but he did not. Instead he came in with her and took full blame for not bringing her home last night. She believed his explanation but she _was_ surprised to see the way the couple stood together, both very protective of each other.

Maintaining his posture, Ed was impressed at how Uncas held his ground. Many a soldier had disintegrated under similar scrutiny but this young man was unwavering and looked him straight in the eye. What's more, he believed him. Robert McKinnon was a good man with strong values and enormous respect for other people and he had taught his sons to be the same. Ed had not really believed that Uncas would have taken liberties with his daughter but, as a father, he wanted to be sure. The truth was he liked this young man.

"_I_ can promise it won't happen again as _well_!" he said in a sharp tone.

Alice feared the worst when her father said that. Was he going to forbid them from seeing each other again? If he did she would defy him, something she _never_ thought she would ever do. Nothing and nobody was going to stop her from being with Uncas. Holding him tighter, she felt her resolve strengthen as his hold on her shoulder tightened as well. Uncas's back stiffened and his eyes narrowed a bit as he drew himself up while continuing to meet her father's stare.

"I trust you'll be more mindful of the hour the _next time _you take Alice out. And _if_ per chance you bring her to the lake again, may I suggest you bring an alarm clock in case you both nod off again?" Ed said as he softened his stern look and gave a slight smile.

Uncas relaxed and he nodded to Ed in appreciation of his leniency. "Thank you, sir."

Alice felt her shoulders sag with relief and she mouthed the words _'thank you'_ to her father before he left the room. Cora also gave a sigh of relief and excused herself in order to get dressed for work. Uncas turned to Alice and glanced into the other room to make sure the coast was clear, then put his arms around her and kissed her before reluctantly pulling away.

"I better get going. I'm supposed to help Dad this morning. Call me later?" he asked.

"I will!" she enthusiastically replied. As he turned to leave, Alice put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Uncas? Do you think I could stop by this afternoon? You know, to see the grouse?"

"Just the grouse?" he asked with raised eyebrows, earning him a shy grin from her.

"Well, maybe a fox as well!"

Uncas smiled and gave a little laugh. "Come around twelve thirty, we can have lunch at the house."

They kissed once more and he gently caressed her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I'll see you later then." he said in a voice that was deep and soft.

"See you later." she answered quietly as he headed out the door. Standing in the doorway watching him walk away, she missed him already and she whispered in a barely audible tone.

_"I love you!"_

* * *

Alice closed the back door and slowly began to walk through the kitchen, smiling and biting her bottom lip. Last night had been the most wonderful night of her life and she almost could not believe it had really happened. The whole evening could not have been any more special. Here was this beautiful man, a man who could have _any _woman he wanted….and he wanted _her_!

As she walked past her father's study, she heard Ed call out to her.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Papa?" she said as she entered the study. Setting down the book he was holding on his desk, Ed walked over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"I'm glad you're alright, girl. Your sister and I were quite worried when we found you hadn't come home last night. She even called the hospital to make sure you hadn't been in an accident. And, of course, we also thought you and Uncas….well….you know." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"This isn't easy for me to say. You and your sister are all I have left in this world and I love you both dearly. As a parent, you want to protect your children and keep them safe. But as your children grow and become more independent, that becomes harder to do. You worry about them making the right decisions. It's not easy to raise daughters. As a man I know what other men can be like and it was not easy for me when you and your sister reached dating age. Now I must admit, with Cora I didn't worry quite as much. Your sister has always been more confident and assertive and able to take care of herself. Now don't take that the wrong way! I only mean that you haven't had the chance to become more experienced in relationships. You've always been shy and quiet around boys and the few times that you went out on a date, you always came home early and in tears and every time it broke my heart. You can imagine my surprise when last night you didn't come home at _all_!" Placing his hands on her shoulders, Ed smiled at his daughter.

"Alice, I believe Uncas when he said nothing happened last night. But as you continue to see him, that might change and something_ could_ happen between the two of you. I can see that you have feelings for him and, unless I'm very mistaken, he cares for you too. I know you're a grown woman now, fully capable of making your own decisions, but to me you'll always be my little girl. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Not that I think he _will_ hurt you. Uncas is a fine young man and it took _a lot_ of courage for him to come in with you and face me the way he did. Not many lads would do that. Still, promise me you'll be careful and be sure that any decision you make is what you really want?"

"I will, Papa. I will." she said as she hugged her father.

* * *

Closing her bedroom door, Alice surveyed the wreckage strewn about the room. Picking up clothes and hangers, she began to tidy up as she thought about what her father had just told her. If he'd had that conversation with her a few days ago, she would have laughed and told him he had absolutely nothing to worry about and that she had a better chance of winning the lottery jackpot than having a man pay any attention to her, let alone have sex with her.

But now, all that had changed. Last night, when Uncas kissed her, things heated up pretty quickly and if he hadn't taken the initiative to stop when he did, she knew she would have given herself to him right there on the spot. Remembering the kiss and the feel of his body next to hers, she found herself physically aching for him and she knew it would not be long before they had sex. Uncas was that special someone she had always hoped she'd find. She loved him. She knew that for a certainty just as she was certain she would give her virginity to him.

After hanging up the rest of her clothes, she took a quick shower and as she dried herself off she dreamily recalled sitting by the lake with him and fantasized about what their first time making love would be like. That's when it hit her. What about birth control? _She wasn't using any!_ Up until now she hadn't _needed_ it! And although the man will sometimes use a condom, what if Uncas didn't have any when it happened? The last thing she wanted to do was start off a beautiful relationship by getting pregnant! It would ruin everything!

Looking at the clock on her nightstand, she saw she still had plenty of time before she was to meet Uncas at his house for lunch. Throwing on another pair of jeans, a hoodie and some hiking boots, she thundered down the stairs and was rummaging through her purse for her car keys when her father stuck his head out of his study.

"Alice? I thought for minute there a herd of elephants was coming down the stairs. Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, Papa! I have an errand to run and then I'm going to the sanctuary to have lunch with Uncas. See you later. Love you!" she shouted over her shoulder as she ran out the door. Ed smiled and shook his head.

"Why aren't I surprised?"

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm late Alex! There was a family emergency I had to attend to."

Dashing up to the nurses' station in the ICU at Adirondack Regional Trauma Center, Cora stopped and plopped down into one of the chairs behind the counter to catch her breath. She had run all the way from the parking lot to the elevator and, after having reached the fourth floor, ran some more to the staff locker room before heading to the ICU.

"A family emergency, huh? Well, I hope nobody died! There're enough flowers here for a decent service!" replied Alex with a sly grin and a nod of her head toward two large vases, each containing a magnificent bouquet of a dozen red roses and white baby's breath. Alexandra Cameron, known by her friends as Alex, looked in amusement at Cora who was somewhat bewildered by what she said.

"What are you talking about? Are those for me?" asked Cora.

"Uh huh!" said Alex, still wearing the grin. "You are the envy of every woman in this unit! Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to read the cards and see who they're from?"

Cora plucked the card off of the nearest vase and read it, first to herself, then out loud: _'Looking forward to tonight! With all my love, Duncan xxoo'_. As Alex sniffed the roses saying how sweet Duncan was, Cora put the card back on the clip and read the one on the second bouquet: _'To a very special lady. Had a great time! Looking forward to Saturday! Hawk'. _

"Well! Whoever this 'Hawk' is, he _really_ put a smile on your face! Say, he wouldn't be Nathaniel Poe by any chance, would he?" asked Alex.

"Yes! Do you know him?" asked Cora with some surprise.

"I sure do! He and John are old buddies, best friends since kindergarten. The three of us grew up together. He's a really nice guy, although he was a _bit_ of a _pistol_ in college from what I understand. But he's matured a lot since then. How'd you two meet?"

Cora smiled as she fingered the card from Nathaniel's flowers.

"We were introduced by a bird!" she said with a laugh. "Alice and I were birdwatching with Papa and we found an injured grouse. She and I took it to Eagle Mountain Sanctuary and that's how we met. He and I went out to dinner last night and we're going to spend the weekend together."

"What about Duncan? I thought you were starting to have some strong feelings for him?" asked Alex, her grin fading as she became serious.

"I was…I mean I do….Oh, I don't what I mean. I thought I was falling in love with Duncan, but since I met Nathaniel I can't think of anyone else but him." said Cora, obviously torn between her feelings for both men.

"Well, I wish no one was going to get hurt in all this. Duncan and Hawk are both really nice guys, but I'm afraid from the sound of things that one of them is going to come out the loser in this and I hate to see it happen to either one of them." said Alex who suddenly felt very sad for the two men and for Cora as well who, at some point, was going to have to make a very hard decision.

Wanting to change the subject, Alex suggested they get some coffee. As the two women headed to the staff lounge, she could tell something else was bothering Cora and she decided to ask her about it.

"I can tell something else is on your mind. What is it?"

Cora remained quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words to ask Alex about something that still plagued her mind. She knew Alex and her husband, John, had been childhood sweethearts which meant that, since John had been boyhood friends with Nathaniel, she obviously knew Uncas pretty well. Her father had readily accepted Uncas's explanation about he and Alice falling asleep by the lake and, at first, so had she. But a lingering doubt still nagged at her. Maybe it was the way they held each other as they stood in the kitchen. Alice had never been able to look a boy in the eye for more than a few seconds before looking away and yet there she was, holding Uncas so closely she almost had her face against his body. Did something more happen between them that they're not saying? Cora gave a big sigh.

"Alex?"

"Mmm?"

"How well do you know Uncas?"

"I've known him since he was born. I was only six years old at the time and, not having any younger brothers or sisters, he became the little brother I never had. In fact he was the first baby whose diaper I ever changed. I still like to tease him about that! Why do you ask?"

"Well, he and Alice went out on a date last night as well. He took her out to eat and then brought her to the lake. They didn't come home until this morning. You know Alice, she's very shy around men and she's very innocent and naïve. Uncas said nothing happened, that they fell asleep, but the way they stood there holding each other…Alice is my little sister and I just feel very protective of her….."

"Cora, stop! Uncas is a sweetheart and he has a tremendous respect for women. I know there're a lot of guys who would take advantage of a girl like Alice, but believe me, Uncas is _not _one of them! If he says all they did was fall asleep then that's exactly what happened! You can trust him. He's a sweetie! And yes, Alice may be shy but I doubt she's as innocent and naïve as you think. She's a woman, Cora. A woman with the same feelings we all have. She's not a little girl anymore. If she wants to have sex, she will!" said Alex, who looked directly at Cora the whole time she spoke.

"I know. I knew this would happen eventually and I'm glad it finally has, but at the same time I just worry about her." Cora said with resignation as she poured herself some coffee. Alex leaned back on the counter and took a sip of hers.

"You're her big sister. And you've been like a mother to her for some time now. It's only natural for you to feel this way." Alex took another sip of her coffee and smiled.

"Uncas and Alice, huh? Awww! Just the other day I was teasing him, saying he should be married and settled with a woman by now. Wouldn't it be funny if he marries Alice and you marry Nathaniel? _Good grief!_ Are you alright?" Alex asked when Cora choked on her coffee.

* * *

After leaving the pharmacy, Alice made the long drive from town out to the sanctuary. She was glad she had been able to get a walk-in appointment with her gynecologist and, after discussing the options, she had gotten the birth control method she had chosen. The doctor had cautioned her that it would take several days to become effective so she stopped at the pharmacy to get some backup protection…..just in case.

During the drive to the sanctuary, all Alice could think about was Uncas and before she knew it she was pulling through the gate which Uncas had left open for her, knowing she'd be coming. Parking in front of the house next to Uncas's SUV, she was just getting out of the car when Nathaniel stepped out through the patio door under the deck.

"Hi Alice, how ya doin?" he greeted her cheerfully.

"Fine thanks! Uncas invited me for lunch. I'm about a half hour early. I hope that's alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, its fine! He got off to a late start this morning so he only just went for his run now thinking you were coming a little later. Why don't you wait for him down by the lake? He always stops there before he comes back to the house." said Nathaniel as he went back inside. Alice was just about to head over to the path to the lake when Nathaniel stuck his head back out the patio door.

_"Hey Alice!" _he called as he tossed her a bathrobe. "Better take this with you….just in case!"

* * *

As she neared the lake, Alice could hear someone splashing around in the water. Leaving the path, she went the rest of the way through the woods and hid behind a large pine at the edge of the tree line. Carefully peeking out from behind the pine, she could see Uncas was already swimming in the lake. Looking around on the shore, she spotted his jogging clothes and a mischievous thought popped into her head. When she was sure he wouldn't see her, she snuck out from behind the tree and picked up his clothes, then quickly ran back behind the pine and waited.

Uncas was thoroughly enjoying his swim, but at the same time he was conscious of the time. Knowing Alice would be coming soon, he wanted to get back to the house and get dressed before she arrived. Swimming to shallower water, he started to wade the rest of the way but stopped when the water was just above his waist. Where were his clothes? He remembered leaving them on the shore near that rock like he always did. Where'd they go?

_"Looking for these!"_

Turning toward his left, he saw Alice standing in front of a large pine tree, wearing a big smile and dangling his jogging clothes in her hand.

_"Alice! What are you doing? Give me my clothes back!" _he shouted over to her with a disbelieving smile.

_"What, these clothes here?"_ she teased as she began to walk toward him, still dangling the clothes.

"Yeah, those clothes! Come on Alice! Put them down so I can get out. I'm getting cold!"

"If you want them, come get them!" she said after stopping a few feet from the water's edge. She didn't really think he'd come out of the water, but part of her hoped he _would_.

"Are you daring me to come out?"

"Yep!"

"You don't think I will, do you?"

"Nope!"

The two stood for a moment, studying each other with big smiles when suddenly Uncas rushed for the shore as quick as lightening. Alice gave a squeal and ran toward the woods, giggling all the way while still carrying his clothes and the bathrobe. Despite the water he had to wade though, Uncas quickly overtook her once he hit dry land. He chased her into the woods and, laughing, he grabbed her around the middle and spun her around in a circle a couple of times before she dropped the clothes and robe to the ground.

Still giggling, she turned toward him in order to try and break free so that he would chase her some more. Putting both of her hands on his chest, she was about to push him away when she looked up at him. As their eyes met, they both stopped laughing and their smiles faded as they looked expectantly at each other.

Time seemed to stand still as they gazed at one another. With his arms wrapped around her, he looked at her flushed face and slightly parted lips and the feel of her body so close to his and her hands on his chest set Uncas on fire. As Alice looked into his beautiful dark eyes, she saw the warm look deep within them. Bringing her gaze downward, she looked at his bare chest and began to slowly caress it. Feeling his skin beneath her hand, she felt her breathing quicken and, looking up into his eyes again, she rose up to meet his face as he lowered it down to kiss her.

Locked in a passionate kiss, she slid her hands behind him and pulled herself closer as his hold on her tightened as well. As their tongues probed and danced inside each other's mouth, she felt his hand slip up under her hoodie and push her bra out of the way. The feel of his hand cupped around her breast and his finger rubbing her nipple was almost more than she could stand.

His kisses became more intense until he finally broke away and began to trail more kisses down her neck as he began to push her hoodie up her chest. When he had pushed both the hoodie and her bra up to her shoulders, Alice raised her arms as he slid them the rest of the way off. Every inch of her body was quivering and she breathed rapidly as he leaned back slightly and admired her before he pulled her in close and kissed her again. The feel of her bare breasts on his chest caused her breath to catch in her throat and she became aware of a moistness between her trembling legs as the muscles there contracted. It was then that she became aware of something else touching her, something touching her leg through her jeans and she looked down to find his enlarged manhood pressed against her.

"No…no…Uncas no…stop, _STOP!_" she shouted, pushing him back and turning away while covering herself with her hands when he let go of her. Quickly picking up her bra, she put it back on and reached for the hoodie. Uncas stood stunned for a second, bewildered as to what had just happened before he reached for the robe and struggled to put it on.

"_Alice_...I'm sorry!..I'm sorry!..." he panted. "I thought….I thought you wanted to…oh geez! _Aw_ _shit!_ Baby, I'm sorry, I…." Alice turned to him and cut him off.

"No Uncas, it's alright, really! It was my fault. I shouldn't have teased you like that." she said as she turned back toward him and put both of her hands on his arms. Seeing how hurt he was, she reached up and touched his cheek.

"You have no idea how hard it was for me to pull away from you just now. _I want it too_! I _want_ us to be together. But not now. Not like this. You see…I…I've never been with a man before. My first time is a gift I can only give _once_ to one man. I _want_ to give that gift to _you_, Uncas. And I know this sounds silly, but I want our first time together, and my first time, to be something special and something planned. Not that this wouldn't have been special, it would have! I just….I don't know….I guess I just picture it as being different somehow, more romantic, more…..Oh _God_, I can only imagine what you must think of me! _'She's just a silly little twit who hasn't a clue and who's never been laid!'_" she said, turning her head away from him as she felt her face get hot as tears welled up in her eyes.

Uncas reached down and cupped his hand under her chin and raised her face up toward his. Smiling, he tenderly wiped away the tears that began to spill down her cheeks.

"You're not a silly little twit, Alice. And you're not clueless. You know exactly what you want and you have the courage to wait for it. I'm honored and humbled that you want to give the gift of your virginity to me. That's no small thing and I don't take that lightly. If I'd known this about you beforehand, I never would have come on like that." Uncas put his arms around her and the two embraced and kissed once more, only more gently this time. Smiling, he looked at her and slowly rubbed his palm on her cheek.

"We'll wait. And when the time is right, I promise I'll make it more special than you could have imagined!"

* * *

As Uncas and Alice stepped through the backdoor into the kitchen, they found the table set for four and Nathaniel stirring something in a pot on the range. Chingachgook was already seated at the table, typing something on a laptop. He looked up when he heard them enter and he greeted Alice warmly.

Uncas excused himself to get dressed and as he walked past his father, Chingachgook raised an eyebrow and gave his son a questioning look while glancing suspiciously at the bathrobe. Uncas smiled and raised his eyebrows in return as he went past his father and left the room. After asking Nathaniel if he needed any help preparing lunch and being assured he did not, Alice sat down at the table and chatted with the two men until Uncas returned a few minutes later.

"I hope you don't mind soup for lunch." said Nathaniel as he brought a small stockpot over to the table and began to ladle the soup into bowls.

"Not at all! It smells wonderful! What kind of soup is it?" she asked.

"Potato Leek soup. My own special recipe. When I was in college I had some extra class time available and I decided to get some extra credits by taking a course on cooking. The joke was on me when it turned out I actually _like_ to cook! Go figure!"

"Yeah! Comes in handy when one of our patients kicks the bucket. He just skins them, tosses them in a pot of spuds and _walaa!_ Dinner's ready!" said Uncas giving a mischievous grin to his brother.

"Thanks a lot! Wait'll you see what I fix _you_ for dinner tonight!" said Nathaniel, shooting a grin of his own at his brother.

"As you can see, there's never a dull moment around this house." Chingachgook told Alice as he smiled at his sons' jokes.

"What's that you're working on Dad?" Uncas asked his father as he passed some bread to Alice.

"It's an ad for a job opening. The wildlife center is really growing now and since we lost Magua, we could use another pair of hands around here to help out with feeding the animals and cleaning the pens and cages." Chingachgook replied as he closed the laptop and pushed it aside.

"What kind of experience does the job require?" asked Alice, curious to know if it was something she could apply for. Wanting a career that would involve nature and the outdoors, working at the sanctuary would be a dream come true for her. And being close to Uncas everyday would make it even better.

"Just a love of animals really, and not being afraid of them. They're wild animals, not house pets, and you have to be careful around them. You don't want to get bitten. We'd provide all the training, which really just involves understanding how to read and follow the feeding charts, cleaning the cages and pens and maybe a few other odd jobs. Why? Know someone who might be interested?" said Chingachgook.

"Yes, I do! _Me!_" said Alice enthusiastically.

Uncas froze with his spoon half raised to his mouth. He looked in surprise from Alice to his father and back again. Nathaniel also was taken by surprise, but instead of having his mouth hanging open like his brother, he had an amused smile on his face as he watched the rest of the scene unfold before him.

"You'd be interested in job like this?" asked Chingachgook who was a bit surprised himself that Alice would be interested in glorified kennel work.

"I most certainly _would_! You see, I'm taking time off from college right now to rethink my major. I want a career doing something involving the outdoors and nature and this would be a perfect way to get some experience in that area! I love animals and I'm not afraid of them. And I have no problem at all with shoveling poop….oh, I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to use that word at the table. Sorry!" she said apologetically.

"It's alright! Your in a house full of guys, remember?" laughed Nathaniel, who started to chuckle even harder when Uncas kicked him under the table.

"Well, it sounds like you'd be a good candidate for the position and I must admit I'd rather hire someone I know than hire a stranger." said Chingachgook. "But there's a couple of things you need to know about first. It's a pretty physically demanding job, lots of lifting and carrying buckets full of food and water and, of course, the poop. Would you be up to that? Also, because we're in such a remote location out here and the job requires being here seven days a week from early in the morning to sometimes late in evening, we've always had staff members live on premises to eliminate long commutes, especially when winter comes. The snow gets pretty deep out here and the roads are sometimes impassable. We need someone who we can rely on to be here all the time. How would you feel about that?"

Chingachgook wanted to be sure Alice knew what she'd be getting herself into. He knew she liked his son and he wanted to be sure she was not applying for the job just to be near Uncas. He wasn't worried about her being able to perform the physical part of the job. He and his sons would be there to help with the heavy stuff. He just wanted to make sure neither of them would be making a mistake if he hired her for this position.

"I can do it! I'm not afraid of hard work. I spent this past summer volunteering for a charity group that builds houses for the underprivileged. I toted lumber and big cans of paint and climbed on ladders. Don't worry, sir, I can do it!" she said proudly as Chingachgook still looked at her with some skepticism.

Uncas looked in wonder at the woman sitting beside him. She was a multi faceted gem and every new side of her that he discovered amazed him. When he first met her, he never could have imagined a woman like her standing on a ladder wearing paint clothes, but now he could. And she had the strength and the courage to stand by her beliefs, as she had proven today down by the lake. If he had any doubts about his feelings for her before, he had absolutely no doubts about those feelings now.

He was in love.

* * *

Bang! Thump! Thud!

Cora looked up at the ceiling as she walked in the kitchen door after returning home from her shift at the hospital. Walking toward the stairs, she was met by her father as he came out of his study.

"What is going on up there?" she asked him in bewilderment. Her father was just as mystified as she was.

"I've no idea! Alice spent the day with Uncas at the sanctuary and when she came home just a few minutes ago, she ran straight upstairs without a word and closed herself in her room." Ed replied as he, too, looked toward the ceiling, expecting it to fall down any minute.

Bang! Thump! Thump! Thump!

"I think we'd better find out what's going on." he said as he and Cora headed upstairs. Standing outside of Alice's bedroom door, they listened for a moment to the sounds of activity coming from inside before Ed knocked on his daughter's door.

"Alice? Alice, can we talk to you for a moment please?" Alice opened her door and stuck her head out, her face noticeably flushed.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked.

"Alice, honey, what are you doing in there? You flew in the door and locked yourself in your room the moment you got home and now you're shaking the whole house. Are you alright girl? What's going on?" he asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Papa! I didn't realize I was making so much noise. Nothing's wrong. I'm fine! I'm just very busy right now." she said somewhat impatiently as though eager to get back to what she was doing.

"What are you doing Alice?" Cora asked as she tried to peer over her sister's shoulder.

"I'm packing."

"Packing?" asked Cora.

"Yes!" replied Alice. "I'm moving out!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I knew what I wanted to have happen the day after the big date night and it took me a while to get it exactly the way I wanted it. Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! It makes me so happy you're enjoying this story as much I am enjoying writing it. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Day

**Chapter 5: Moving Day**

"Heyward, party of two please?"

"This way, sir!"

With his hand on the back of her shoulder, Duncan escorted Cora as they followed the Maître d to their table. Wearing a red dress with a white pearl necklace and earrings, Cora presented a stunning picture and many a head turned to look at her as she walked through the restaurant. Duncan could not take his eyes off of her. They had gone out together on many an occasion but never had she looked as lovely as she did this night. Pulling her chair out, Duncan seated her at their table before sitting down himself.

"You're unusually quiet this evening and you seem a bit distracted. Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Yes! I'm fine." Answering a bit to quickly, Cora smiled before she glanced down to peruse the menu.

Duncan knew she was putting on a front in order to act like nothing was wrong, but he also knew better than to pry. He had just begun to look over the selections on the wine list when Cora plopped her menu back onto the table with a huge sigh.

"No I'm not!" she said. "I'm not fine at all! In fact, Papa and I had a bit of a shock earlier this evening."

"What happened?" Duncan asked, giving her his full attention. The Munros were like a second family to him and he was concerned as to what was wrong.

"I came home from work this evening to discover Alice packing her things. She's moving out, Duncan!"

"Moving out? Why? I thought she was happy to be living at home again?"

"She is. But she got a job working at the Eagle Mountain Wildlife Sanctuary, which requires she lives on premises because of their remote location." she said, visibly upset.

"Well, that place is _definitely_ out in the middle of nowhere and staff members have always lived on site. It would be a very long commute back and forth every day and nearly impossible at times in the winter. The McKinnon's are good people and its Nathaniel's family. I don't understand why Alice's living there would upset you so." said Duncan.

"Oh I know the family will look after her, that's not what's bothering me. I'm just afraid she will like the job so much that she'll give up continuing her education. She was only planning to take one semester off before returning to college and….and I'm worried about her being there with Uncas." Cora said somewhat hesitantly.

"Uncas? Why? He's a really nice fellow."

"Well….he and Alice went out on a date last night and he didn't bring her home until this morning. He _said _nothing happened and I guess I believe that but….oh I don't know. I could see when she came home that she had stars in her eyes whenever she looked at him and I could tell _he's _very attracted to her too. I'm just afraid of what might happen with them living together under the same roof." Cora waited for Duncan to respond but he only sat across the table from her with an amused expression on his face.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" she asked, annoyed that he didn't seem to be taking this situation as seriously as she was. Duncan gave a little laugh and glanced down at the floor before looking back at Cora.

"I was just thinking about a similar conversation we had about a month ago when Alice had another one of her disastrous dates. You were afraid she would never find a man she would be comfortable being around and who cared for her in return and, now that she apparently _has _found such a man, you're afraid of her _being_ with him." Reaching across the table, Duncan took Cora's hand in his. "_Let her go_, Cora! _Let_ her fall in love! She's not a little girl anymore. She's a woman now."

"That's what Alex said, too."

"And Alex is right. You're her older sister and you love her very much. It's natural for you to want to protect her and there's nothing wrong with that. But you can't protect her from _everything_ for the rest of her life. You have to let her go so she can finally experience life for herself and that includes making her own decisions, even if _you _think those decisions might be a mistake." Seeing Cora was still doubtful, he tried a different tactic.

"Look, how well do you know Uncas?" he asked her.

"I don't, aside from what little Nathaniel and Alex have told me about him."

"_See?_ There you have it! You're worried because you don't _know_ him. Why don't you take some time to _get_ to know him and when you do, I am certain you'll feel much better about Alice being with him."

Cora sat quietly for several moments, staring at the menu before looking up at Duncan and smiling. "How do you do it? How do you _always_ know how to put my problems into perspective and make me feel better?"

"It's a gift!" he said playfully.

The rest of the evening went very pleasantly. After dessert however, Cora noticed Duncan suddenly became very quiet and his previously lighthearted mood had become more serious. She waited, sensing there was something he wanted to discuss with her and she had a feeling it was going to be about Nathaniel. She'd been expecting this after he saw the two of them together last night at the inn. Once again he reached across the table and took both of her hands into his.

"Cora. We've known each other for quite a few years now and I'm sure you know how much I love you. Up until now we've always been content to have an open relationship that allowed us to see other people, but lately my feelings about that have changed and I've sensed it's the same for you as well. I'd like to take our relationship to a new level, one where we make a commitment to each other…" Duncan stopped when he noticed an uncomfortable expression come over Cora's face.

"Cora?"

"Oh Duncan. I _do_ care for you a great deal as well. And you're right, I did feel the same way about making more of a commitment to you….at least until a few days ago that is. But now I'm not so sure I'm ready to do that." Duncan sighed and looked down at the table.

"Because of Nathaniel."

"Yes. Since I met him, I've come to care for him as well and right now I don't know what I feel toward _either _of you. You've always been a dear friend to me and I have so much fun when I'm with you. I really do care for you, Duncan, but right now I don't know if my feelings for you go beyond friendship. Don't you see? I'm sorry, but I can't make a commitment of any kind right now. Not when I feel so uncertain like this." Seeing Duncan's crestfallen face, Cora squeezed his hands before continuing.

"Just give me some time to sort things out? Please?"

"I'll give you anything in the world that you want if it makes you happy. Take all the time you need. I'll be here." he said as he forced a smile. Cora gave him a lovely smile back.

"We should be going. It's getting late and I want to talk to Alice tonight before she goes to bed. She's moving into the sanctuary tomorrow and since she'll most likely still be asleep when I leave for work in the morning, this will be my only chance to talk to her before she goes. I just need to use the ladies room first."

Duncan nodded and got up to pull her chair out for her. Sitting back down, he watched her walk away. When she turned down the hall leading to the restrooms, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, he swallowed hard and looked for a moment at the diamond engagement ring inside before closing the box and sticking it back into his jacket pocket.

* * *

"Come on in!"

Cora opened her sister's bedroom door and stuck her head in before entering. She found Alice sitting cross legged on her bed in her pajamas while typing something into her laptop. Sitting down on the bed next to her sister, Cora looked about the room and saw three large suitcases on the floor along with several boxes. Although a few items still remained on the dresser and nightstand and her summer clothes still hung in the closet, the majority of Alice's belongings had been packed up.

"What are you doing? Cora asked.

"I'm researching the care and feeding of wildlife at rehabilitation centers. I don't want to seem like a _total _novice when I start my job tomorrow."

"Looks like your ready to go." Cora said sadly.

"Yes, I am! Uncas is coming tomorrow to help me move my things. I can fit the suitcases in my car but I won't have room for the boxes. A couple of them have books in them and are pretty heavy anyway." Alice replied with a noticeable excitement in her voice.

"I see. Sounds like you're really looking forward to this new job."

"Oh Cora, you've no _idea _how much I'm looking forward to it! From the moment we first arrived at the sanctuary when we brought the bird there, I wished that I could live and work in a place like that and now _it's happening_! It's like a dream come true! I simply cannot wait for tomorrow! I shan't sleep tonight. What an _adventure_!"

Alice's eyes sparkled as a smile lit up her face like a candle and Cora could not remember _ever_ having seen her so excited before. Seeing how happy her sister was, she couldn't help but be happy for her as well and she knew that her previous doubts and fears were because Alice was making a life for herself. No longer was she the shy little sister who depended on her older sibling to protect her and take care of her. On her own, Alice had found a job that could possibly lead to the career she'd been looking for. What's more, she had also found love. Duncan and Alex were right. Alice was _not_ a child anymore and the time had come to let her go. She always knew this day would eventually arrive, but what she hadn't counted on was how much it would hurt when it finally did.

"I'm going to miss you." Cora said softly while trying to fight back the tears.

"Well, it's not like I'm moving to another country. I'll only be about an hour or so away." Alice said gently, seeing Cora was upset.

"I know. It's just that it's been so nice with both of us living here with Papa after we've been away for so long at college. I'm going to miss our little bedtime chats and….well…I just feel like I'm losing you."

"Cora, you're not losing me! You'll _always_ be my big sister and I know that there'll be _many _times that I will still come to you for advice. As for the bedtime chats, we can still have them. We'll only be a phone call away from each other. Of course that will change once…" Alice stopped in mid sentence and looked away.

"Once what?"

"Oh….nothing." said Alice, trying to smile but still unable to make eye contact. Cora looked closely at her and noticed a faint pink come to her cheeks.

"I think what you were going to say was, once you and Uncas start sleeping together we won't be able to chat by phone at night, is that it?" said Cora with a knowing smile.

"Yes." was the whispered reply. The two sat quietly for a moment before Cora broke the silence.

"He's _very_ handsome and you both make an adorable couple. I can tell he cares for you a great deal. The way he looked at you and held you this morning while he stood up to Papa spoke volumes. And the way you held and looked at him said a lot too. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. Cora, I've never felt this way about anyone before. Everything just feels so right when we're together. I'm always so relaxed and free to be myself when I'm with him. He makes me happy and…..and I _do_ want to make love to him." said Alice. Cora sighed and took one of Alice's hands into hers.

"Just promise me you'll be careful? Please? Don't rush into bed with him. Take your time and be sure first."

"I _am _sure and I'm _already_ being careful. I've started on birth control and, when things heated up between us today I stopped him and told him not now, that I wanted my first time to be special and something we planned."

"How did Uncas take that?" Cora asked, curious to know his reaction after having his advances rejected.

"He was wonderful! I was so afraid he'd be upset but he wasn't. He understood completely and agreed to wait. Our first time together is _just_ as important to him as it is to me."

"He sounds like he's quite a guy. I'm looking forward to getting to know him. Since I'm seeing his brother, maybe the four of us could double date someday?"

"Oh that would be _so_ much fun! During lunch today I had the chance to get to know Nathaniel a little bit and he's really nice! I can see why you like him so much! It's so funny watching him and Uncas together! Dr. McKinnon and I just sat back and laughed as the two of them joked around with each other!"

"I envy you having the opportunity to live there with them." said Cora wistfully.

"Well, maybe if you move in with Nathaniel…."

_"Alice!"_

"I'm just saying!" Alice said with a laugh as her sister, for once, was the one to blush. Alice then became serious.

"Cora? Not to change the subject, but how did things go with Duncan tonight? Did he mention seeing you with Nathaniel?"

"No. I thought he would but he didn't. Instead he asked me about something else. He said he wanted for us to make more of a commitment to each other."

"A commitment? What did you say?"

"I told him I couldn't, that I have feelings for Nathaniel as well as him and that I needed time."

"How did he take it?"

"He seemed ok with it and told me to take all the time that I needed."

"How do you feel about Duncan?" asked Alice.

"I'm very fond of him. He's a good friend and I like being with him." said Cora.

"And how do you feel about Nathaniel?" There was a long pause before Cora answered her sister's question.

"I think I'm falling in love him."

* * *

"Son?"

Chingachgook was just about to pour himself another cup of coffee when Uncas rushed into the kitchen. Grabbing his denim jacket off the peg on the wall, he snatched a slice of toast off of his father's plate and held it between his teeth as he hurried to put the jacket on. Removing the toast from his mouth after taking a bite, he was just about to head out the back door when his father stopped him.

"Where are you heading to so early? Aren't you going for your run first?"

"I can't Dad, I'll go later. I've got to pick up Alice. I'm helping her move in today!"

"Wait a minute. I need to talk to you about that, both of you." Chingachgook said to Uncas and Nathaniel, who had just joined them.

"What's up, Dad? Not having second thoughts are you?" asked Nathaniel.

"No, of course not. The truth is I'm kinda looking forward to having Alice here. I think she's going to do really well at this job. She's a very sweet girl and it will be nice to have a woman around the house again. Which is what I want to talk about. Have a seat…both of you." Chingachgook said, with a direct look at a visibly impatient Uncas. After both young men sat down, he took a seat across the table from them.

"It's been a long time since your mother died and it's just been the three of us living here for quite some time now. Over the years we've all gotten relaxed in our habits, but now that Alice is going to be living here, we're going to have to remember there's a lady present and not do anything to make her feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry, Dad. Everything will be fine. Uncas and I promise to mind our manners, don't we bro?"

"Yeah, of _course_! I want her to be _happy_ and to feel at _home_ here." Uncas said, surprised they were even having this conversation in the first place.

"Good! So from now on, no more treating this house like a bachelor pad. Bedroom doors closed when dressing, dirty clothes in the laundry room hamper and dirty dishes in the dishwasher, no more walking around the house half naked _and_….no more swimming _au naturel_! Got it?"

"Got it." the brothers said in unison.

"Can I go now?" Uncas added anxiously.

"In a minute, just let me get my coat. I'm coming with you." said Chingachgook as he rose from the table.

"What? _Why_?" asked Uncas.

"Because I think it would be a good idea for me to talk to Ed and make sure he's ok with all this. His youngest daughter is about to move into a house full of men after all."

* * *

Uncas looked troubled as he and his father drove to the Munro house. He hadn't given a thought to the fact that Alice's father might not let her take the job and live at the sanctuary. He'd just assumed that she'd be free to make her own decisions. Chingachgook sat silently in the passenger seat, waiting for his son to talk about what was bothering him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"You don't…..you don't think Alice's father will stop her from taking the job and moving in do you?"

"I don't know. Like I said back at the house, she'll be moving in with three men who live in a remote location in the forest. It's hard to say _how_ he might feel about that." said Chingachgook, watching the scenery out of the side window of the vehicle. Turning toward Uncas, he saw that the young man looked miserable.

"I'm sure if there was a problem Alice would have called you by now. I just want to have a chance to talk to Ed and assure him that his daughter will be well taken care of, that's all. Don't worry, it'll be fine." Seeing his son relax a bit, Chingachgook quietly watched the road up ahead for a while before he spoke again.

"Uncas? I know you and Alice like each other a lot and it's going to be tempting to have your new girlfriend living in the same house with you. Normally staff members live in one of the cabins on the property, but since they're not that close to the house I wasn't comfortable having Alice live in one by herself. I'd rather she be in the house with us. Now since the two of you are both adults who happen to be pursuing a relationship with each other, it complicates matters. I need to know that this relationship is not going to interfere with either of your jobs. It's important for both of you to stay focused when you're working. When dealing with wild animals it's very easy to get hurt if you're not paying attention."

"I know Dad. Don't worry. The last thing I want is for anything bad to happen to Alice. I'll make sure we stay focused when we're working together. I promise."

"Thanks son. There's one other thing, though." Chingachgook paused for a moment before continuing, trying to choose his next words. Taking a deep breath, he blew it back out.

"This is really hard for me to say so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I know you care a great deal for Alice, but I want you to understand that I'm not hiring her and having her live under the same roof with us to make things more convenient for the two of you to be together. I hired her to do a specific job and I'm having her live in the house so that I can assure her family she has a safe place to stay. Now I know I can't stop you from having sex with her and even if I put my foot down and forbid that to happen in the house, you'd both just take it somewhere else. All I'm trying to say is, be careful. You said yourself she's different from the other girls you've known and your right, she is. I like Alice a lot and I think the two of you could have a very special relationship together. Don't blow it because you rushed into anything."

"I won't Dad. She means the world to me and I don't want to blow it either."

* * *

"I'm glad we talked. I really appreciate your coming over to see me, Robert."

"Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok with Alice taking the job and moving out to the sanctuary. As the father of two boys, I know what it's like to worry about your kids. It must be even harder when you have daughters." said Chingachgook as he and Ed Munro sat in the kitchen drinking coffee while Uncas loaded up Alice's things into his black SUV.

"Aye, it certainly is! I must admit, I'd have never let Alice take the job if it were anyone else. But I've known you and your boys since I moved here five years ago and I know the three of you will take good care of her, especially _that_ young lad." said Ed, with a smile and a nod toward the livingroom where Uncas was carrying out the last box from Alice's room. Chingachgook laughed and shook his head.

"I have a feeling he's not going to let her out of his sight! Seriously though. I had a talk with him this morning about minding his manners, if you know what I mean, and he understands. He cares for Alice a great deal and he takes their relationship very seriously." he assured Ed.

"I got that same impression when he brought her home the other morning. They're not children anymore, Robert, and whatever happens between the two of them is going to happen _when_ it happens, regardless of how we feel about it. But I trust my daughter and her judgment and, I trust Uncas as well. They'll be alright. I've got a gut feeling about those two and it's telling me they're in it together for the long haul." said Ed as he took a sip of coffee.

"I hope so. Alice is a sweet girl and I think the two of them will be really good for each other." agreed Chingachgook.

"Well, let's keep our fingers crossed!" said Ed, who then chuckled before continuing.

"You know, what with Alice living out at the lake and with Cora seeing Nathaniel, I might just have to _sell _this place and move into one of your cabins just so I can see my _girls_!"

* * *

"Are you settling in?"

"I am!" said Alice as she closed her dresser drawer and walked over to Uncas as he stood in the doorway of her new room. Reaching up, she put her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss before leading him over to the bed where they sat down.

"The room is lovely and so are the flowers! They're beautiful! No one's ever given me roses before!" she said while looking at the round vase of pale pink and white roses and baby's breath sitting on the dresser.

"I went out and got them yesterday after you left. Are you sure you like the room? We used it for storage, but I wanted it to be just right for you so I cleaned it out and tried to fix it up pretty before you got here. I can change it if you….." he stopped in mid sentence when Alice placed her fingers over his lips.

"It's perfect! You did all of this for me?" she asked softly. Uncas gave a slightly embarrassed laugh before he answered her.

"Yeah. I really want you to feel at home here and to have your own private space that you can escape to when you need some 'alone time' away from us guys. I found some things in storage to hang on the walls and I bought the bedspread and curtains when I went out for the flowers. I hope what I picked doesn't have too much ruffles and lace?"

"Not at all! Oh Uncas, that's so sweet of you. Thank you! You went to an awful lot of trouble to do all of this on such short notice." she said, giving him another hug and kiss.

"It was no trouble." he said, his eyes full of warmth.

"Are you going for your run and swim?" she asked, noticing he was wearing sweats and sneakers and that his hair was still dry.

"I already went for my run. Now that the warm spell is over, it's too cold for swimming. I'll have to settle for showers until next summer. By the way, I hope you don't mind sharing the bathroom with me?"

"I don't mind at all. And I promise I won't leave pantyhose hanging in there for you to strangle yourself on!" she giggled. Somewhere downstairs a phone rang.

"Gee, thanks. You know, since both of our rooms have adjoining doors to the bathroom, Dad was almost going to have Hawk move in here and give you his room instead."

"Why didn't he?" she asked, feeling her body tingle as Uncas ran a fingertip back and forth over the top of her wrist.

"Hawk didn't want to move. He likes having that downstairs bedroom with the patio door. So Dad said that as long as you and I keep the connecting doors closed when we're in our rooms and we knock first before we go in, it would be ok. Of course, there're times we….could 'forget' to keep…the doors closed." Uncas's breathing quickened as Alice massaged the palm of her hand along the inside of his thigh.

"It's easy to be forgetful like that." Closing her eyes, she felt his warm breath as he nuzzled her ear.

"It's very easy. Like when you take a shower…uhh." He groaned as she ran her hand over his manhood.

"So, um, are you going to take a shower now?" Alice whispered, as his lips wandered downward and began to nibble her neck.

"Yeah….I am." he gasped as she unzipped his sweatshirt and kissed a trail from his neck down to his chest.

"Need any help undressing?" her voice caught in her throat when his hand cupped her breast and fondled it.

"Uh huh…his deep voice was a barely a whisper as he slid his other hand between her thighs while she kissed her way back up his chest and neck and met his lips. Locked in a kiss, they embraced each other and slowly lowered themselves down to the bed.

_"UNCAS? SON, WHEN YOUR DONE WITH YOUR SHOWER I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP IN THE SURGERY. THE HIGHWAY PATROL IS BRINGING OVER A DEER THAT GOT HIT ON THE NORTHWAY."_

When his father shouted up to him from downstairs, Uncas broke away from the kiss and closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead against Alice's. Alice groaned and reluctantly let go of him when he got up. Still lying on the bed, she gave him a wistful smile.

"Your dad has lousy timing." she said.

"If you were to ask him, he'd probably say he timed it perfectly."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had planned to release this chapter sooner, but the onset of a dreaded summer cold delayed my finishing until now. It's hard to concentrate when your head feels like it's going to fall off! I am going to keep the focus on relationship building for a little while longer before we enter into the tragedy portion of this story. And I have been dropping lots of subtle little hints throughout all of the chapters, including this one, of things that will surface in future chapters. Thank you so much for your reviews! They are very much appreciated. The next chapter is in the works.


	6. Chapter 6: A Day of Firsts

***Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Scarborough Faire".**

**Chapter 6: A Day of Firsts**

As she tucked the last of her clothes into a dresser drawer, Alice listened to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom which connected hers and Uncas's rooms. Closing the drawer, she walked over to the closed bathroom door and stood in front of it with her head pressed against the wood. Since they had met, she had already seen him naked twice and she could picture him now, standing in the shower with the water pouring over him. Reaching for the door knob, she stopped and pulled her hand back, then reached out again and took hold of the knob. Just as she was about to turn it, she heard Dr. McKinnon and Nathaniel talking downstairs and she withdrew her hand once again.

Recalling the feel of his touch and his kiss from a few moments ago, it occurred to Alice that living in the same house with Uncas was not going to be as easy as she had previously thought. How was she going to be able to sleep at night knowing he was sleeping in the next room? Once again feeling that physical ache for him, she sat down on the bed. Fingering the lace on the bedspread he'd bought for her and looking at the vase of roses on the dresser, she found herself wondering when they would make love for the first time. Uncas had agreed they would wait and that he would make her first time special, but how long did he plan to wait and what did he mean by special? She had thought it was going to happen just now. Would it have if they hadn't been interrupted? Why did she have to go and tell him she wanted to wait in the first place? That day down by the lake when she stole his clothes would have been _very_ special! Why did she stop him? She knew why. It was because she got scared. He had awoken feelings in her she'd never felt before and she got scared.

Oh, this was going to be agony! She wished she'd never met him! No, that wasn't true at all. Her life became whole the very first moment they met and the thought of him not being part of it made her stomach sink. Not only was Uncas the man she would give her virginity to, he was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. Of that she had no doubt whatsoever.

The sound of the shower continued and Alice decided the best thing to do would be to go outside and have a look around and familiarize herself with the sanctuary. Maybe the cool, fresh air would help clear her head and get her mind off of Uncas and sex. Besides, as soon as he was finished with his shower, his father was expecting him to assist with an injured deer that was being brought here. Perhaps she would be able to watch them work. Getting up, she pulled a fleece hoodie over her shirt and left her room to go outside and wait for the highway patrol to arrive with the deer.

* * *

Leaning forward with his hand braced on the tile wall, Uncas stood with his head bowed under the shower head. As the water ran over him, he thought about what had just happened between him and Alice. What had started out as casual physical contact had quickly escalated into something much more intense.

At first he had been irritated at his father for having interrupted them when he called upstairs, but now he was grateful. He had promised to make her first time a special occasion and a spontaneous moment like that was _not _what he had in mind. But what _did _he have in mind? He hadn't had a chance to think about that. Shortly after he made her that promise he found out she'd be moving in and he'd been so consumed with getting her room ready he hadn't taken the time to think of anything else.

It was while he was thinking about Alice moving in and recalling something his father said to him earlier that the answer hit him. _Of course! _It was a _perfect _plan! He not only knew _how _to make it special, he also knew _when_ and _where_! Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, he quickly dried off and got dressed. Glancing at the wooden chest at the foot of his bed, he broke into a big grin before heading downstairs to meet his father in the clinic.

_'Don't worry, Alice Munro.'_ he thought to himself. _'No matter how many times we make love, your first time will be one you'll never forget!'_

* * *

Hearing the sound of a vehicle, Alice stuck her head out of the barn she'd been exploring and saw a state police SUV pull in and park next to the hospital. She smiled when she saw Duncan get out of the vehicle and open the tailgate as Chingachgook and Uncas walked over to greet him. Carefully closing the barn door behind her, she headed across the compound as the three men looked in the back of the vehicle. Reaching inside, Chingachgook and Uncas each took hold of a corner of a black plastic tarp and began to pull it out, while Duncan leaned in to grab the remaining two corners.

Just as they lowered the tarp to the ground, Alice joined them and saw a badly injured female deer lying on it. Chingachgook tenderly yet quickly examined the animal and in a low tone he said something to Uncas, who quickly jumped up and ran inside the hospital. In a few seconds he returned and handed a small medicine bottle and syringe to his father. As Nathaniel walked up beside her, she watched as Chingachgook inserted the needle into the bottle and filled the syringe.

With a battery operated razor, Uncas shaved the fur off of a small area of the deer's upper front leg and tightly wrapped a strip of thin rubber around the leg above the shaved area. After he finished, he laid aside the razor and picked up the deer's head, cradling it in his lap while he gently petted the animal's neck as he spoke soothingly to it. Feeling Nathaniel's hands on her shoulders, she saw Chingachgook inject the contents of the needle into a raised vein.

It was over before Alice had a chance to realize what they were doing. Tears filled her eyes and blurred her vision as she saw the deer go limp and still in Uncas's arms. Wiping the tears away, she saw Duncan's pained expression as he also wiped his eyes and looked up toward the tree tops. Nathaniel gave her shoulders a squeeze before he knelt down beside Uncas and Chingachgook, who had begun speaking in Mohican. Although Alice did not understand what the doctor was saying, she knew it was a prayer and she bowed her head until he was finished. Finished with the prayer, Chingachgook stood up and shook his head as he walked over to where Alice stood and put a fatherly arm around her shoulder while she watched Nathaniel and Uncas wrap up the tarp.

"This is the part of the job that I hate. I became a veterinarian in order to save lives, not take them. Unfortunately there are times when an animal can't be saved and this is the kindest thing we can do for them. But it's something I will _never _get used to. I'm sorry you had to see this on your first day here."

Alice swallowed several times before she felt she'd be able to speak and when she did, her voice was soft and full of emotion.

"On the contrary. It is more deeply stirring to my blood than any imagining could possibly have been. It's easy to think that every animal that comes here gets restored to health and released back into the wild. I needed to know that is not always the case. I feel so badly for that poor creature, but at the same time I am glad she did not die alone and suffering by the side of the road. Instead she was surrounded by people who cared about her and cried for her when she left us. And I think if she could have, that deer would have thanked you for the kindness you showed her." Turning toward Chingachgook, she continued.

"Perhaps at times such as this, take a moment to look around this sanctuary and think about all of the animals you have saved over the years, animals that never would have had a chance if it wasn't for what you and your sons do here. That is how I choose to handle it. We cannot save them all and I will grieve for the ones we lose, but I will celebrate each and every one that we save."

Giving Chingachgook a smile, Alice then walked toward the aviary building to check on the grouse. As she walked away Uncas, who had heard what she'd said, came and stood beside his father. Chingachgook glanced at his son before looking back toward Alice's retreating figure as he put his hand on his son's shoulder. Any doubts he had about Alice being able to handle the job were now gone. She was perfect for it.

"You were right, son. Alice is indeed a very special young woman."

"Yeah, she is."

"I'm glad she's here."

Uncas also watched Alice as she walked to the aviary. His eyes radiated the warmth and love he felt for her, a love that had suddenly grown deeper and stronger than any he had ever felt for anyone before in his life. His voice was a whisper when he answered his father.

"So am I, Dad. So am I."

* * *

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I know how much you love animals. There just wasn't anything we could do for that old gal. She was too badly injured." said Nathaniel as Duncan closed the tailgate on his patrol unit. Leaning on the back window, Duncan held his head down before turning to face Nathaniel, who gave him a pat between his shoulders.

"Thanks Hawk. I know if anything could have been done to save her, you would have. Which is why I keep bringing them here when I find them." said Duncan. "I never give up hope."

"Well, maybe this will make you feel a little bit better. Remember that skunk you brought in earlier this summer? The one that got its foot caught in a trap?"

"How could I forget? I stunk for a week and my commander was livid when the guys at the police garage told him my unit had to be pulled out of service to be fumigated." Duncan smiled at the memory.

"You and your truck weren't the only things that skunk nailed. Uncas wasn't too happy with you for bringing it here either! Dad made him sleep out in the yard in a tent!" said Nathaniel as the two men shared a much needed laugh.

"I remember! He swore revenge but he still hasn't gotten me back yet."

"Oh, don't worry! He will! He's just biding his time. You won't know when and you won't know where, but he'll get you. You can count on it! Anyway, I released the little stinker this morning up north along the lake. I never saw a happier skunk in my life!"

"That's great news! Thank you for letting me know!" said Duncan, smiling as he and Nathaniel walked around to the drivers' side of the vehicle. Opening the door, Duncan was about to climb in when he stopped and became serious again. Remembering his conversation with Cora the night before, Duncan knew she had developed feelings for Nathaniel and he needed to know where the other man stood in all this. Knowing Duncan had taken Cora out to dinner, Nathaniel had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"Something on your mind, Duncan?"

"Yes, there is. Are, um….are you still planning to continue to see Cora?"

"I am. Are you?" replied Nathaniel as he gave Duncan that slightly amused yet serious look he was noted for.

"Of course!...Hawk, I have a tremendous respect for you and I value your friendship. Over the years you and I have always had a friendly competition going on between us, but this time it's not a game. Cora Munro is a very special lady and her feelings are at stake here. If you plan to continue to see her, I need to know that you are serious about pursuing a relationship and that you're not just trying to get the better of me again. Darts and billiards are one thing, Cora is quite another. I care for her a great deal and I don't want to see her get hurt."

Nathaniel looked closely at Duncan and he could see the other man's concern was genuine.

"I appreciate where you're coming from Duncan and I value your friendship as well. I assure you, I _am_ serious about this and I don't want her to get hurt either. You see, I care for her a great deal myself."

* * *

Sitting on a small bench inside the aviary, Alice watched the grouse pecking around on the ground inside of a small flight cage, a bandaged splint secured to its broken wing. Every so often the bird would stop and look at her as though curious as to why it had an audience watching it eat and she was please to see it appeared to be mending well.

As she watched the grouse, her mind drifted back to the scene she had just witnessed with the deer. Everyone, including Duncan, had been so compassionate toward the animal but the one who stood out the most to her was Uncas. Remembering the way he matter-of-factly and professional prepped the deer for the injection, then held the animal's head on his lap and comforted it like a much loved family pet once again brought tears to her eyes and she marveled at both the strength and gentleness he possessed. Feeling a pair of eyes now watching her, she turned around to find Uncas leaning his shoulder on the wall just inside the door with his arms folded across his chest and a warm smile on his face.

"How long have you been standing there watching me?" she asked as he slowly walked over and sat down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together.

"Not too long. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she smiled as she looked into his eyes which were full of concern.

"Have you ever seen an animal euthanized before?"

"No, this was my first time." Alice didn't say anything more and Uncas remained quiet, allowing her the privacy of her thoughts. After a few moments, she continued.

"Does this kind of thing happen often here?" she asked.

"Not too often, but it does happen. It comes with the territory I'm afraid."

Reaching over, Uncas pulled Alice in close. Wrapped in his arms, she slipped hers around him as she gazed up into the warm and loving look that filled his dark brown eyes.

"I saw how you reacted out there and I heard what you told my father afterward. I want you to know that I am so proud of you." he told her.

Capturing her lips in a kiss, he felt her body melt into his and it took all of his strength to pull away. Running his fingers through her hair, he smiled as he looked at the woman who had come to mean so much to him in such a very short time. Taking a deep breath and letting it back out, he stood up and held out his hand, helping her to her feet.

"Come on. I'll show you the ropes around here."

* * *

Alice spent the rest of the day with Uncas, who showed her around the nature center and explained her job duties as he walked her through them. Feeding the various animals and cleaning their cages and pens, Uncas was pleased to see Alice was catching on to the routine very quickly, but then he never had any doubts that she wouldn't. She showed a natural ability at being around the various wildlife residents and listened closely as Uncas explained the do's and don'ts of being in the pens with them.

Making their way around the compound, the last pen they came to contained the red fox Alice remembered seeing the day she and Cora brought the grouse here. He seemed to be a friendly enough little fellow, bounding over to Uncas when he entered the enclosure and she watched in amusement as they romped together for a few minutes.

"He seems very tame." she laughed as the little fox ran toward her and hid behind a log in order to ambush Uncas as he walked over to where she stood.

"Yeah he is….up to a point. A family dropped him off here about a year ago when the little guy was still a baby. Apparently they found him while hiking and they decided to bring him home and make him a pet. Needless to say, they found out pretty quickly that wild animals don't make good house pets so they brought him here. The problem is, because he lived for a while with people while he was so young, he became too familiar with humans to be released back into the wild. So instead, he'll live the rest of his life here with us."

Sitting on the log, Uncas reached down and rubbed the fox's stomach when the animal rolled onto his back in front of him, issuing an invitation for a tummy rub. Alice could not stop smiling as she watched and it was obvious there was a very close bond between the man and the fox.

"Well, you've definitely made a wonderful home for him. This pen has all the comforts that the forest could offer."

"We did our best to make it that way, but it's still not the same as being free. _Hey! Cut that out!_" Uncas said to the fox, who had grabbed hold of the sleeve of his denim jacket and began to pull on it in an attempt to initiate a game of 'tug of war'. Alice giggled as they began to romp again.

"Does he have a name?" she asked.

"Yeah….Uncas, Jr. We call him Junior for short."

"Uncas, Jr.? Aww, you have a son!"

"That's what Hawk said when we got him. It was_ his_ bright idea to name him that, the smart ass!"

"I resemble that remark!" said a grinning Nathaniel as he walked over to join them inside the pen. "How's it going Alice? I see you've met 'sonny boy'. Doesn't he look just like his daddy? All cute and fuzzy!"

"Don't you have something you're supposed to be doing?" Uncas dryly asked.

"Actually, I'm doing it now! I came over here to remind you, bro, that it's _you_r turn to cook dinner tonight. I hope you've got a cast iron stomach, Alice. You're gonna need it the way _he_ cooks!" Nathaniel said, nudging her in the ribs with his elbow as he smirked and nodded toward Uncas.

"You better watch it, Hawk. I got a bucket full of water here that's got your name written all over it!" With a slight smile and a mischievous look in his eyes, Uncas began to slowly walk over toward Nathaniel with the bucket in 'launch' position. Looking from Uncas to the bucket and back to Uncas again, Nathaniel's grin faded and he slowly began to back toward the door of the pen as he sized his brother up.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nathaniel kept his gaze riveted on Uncas as he rapidly groped behind him for the latch on the door.

Uncas responded with an evil laugh and Alice backed out of the way, her smile getting bigger by the minute as she waited to see what would happen next. Sensing what was coming, Junior trotted across the pen and ducked into his den where he could watch safely from the entrance. Locating the latch, Nathaniel held onto it while he and Uncas both stood stock still as they stared each other straight in the eye in a stand off. With a lightening fast move, Nathaniel opened the latch and ran out of the pen. Uncas moved even faster and quickly overtook his brother, dumping the contents of the bucket over his head.

Gripping her sides, Alice nearly doubled over with laughter as she watched a triumphant Uncas walk back toward the pen, while a sopping wet Nathaniel stood with his head bowed and his arms stretched out from his sides. Muttering _'aw, man!'_, Nathaniel had just started to head toward the house when he passed Chingachgook, who had a puzzled expression on his face as he watched his soggy son walk by.

"How come you're all wet?" he asked.

"I got caught in a brief passing shower." Nathaniel replied in a dull tone.

"Really?" said Chingachgook as he looked upward. "There's not a cloud in the sky!"

* * *

Standing at the kitchen counter, Alice chopped carrots into bite sized pieces as Uncas sprinkled some seasonings into the pot of stew he was stirring on the range. Taking a taste, he offered the spoon to Alice as she deposited the carrots into the pot.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Mmm….needs more rosemary and thyme." she replied thoughtfully.

"What about parsley and sage?" he asked as he waited to see if she caught his little pun.

"Only if you remember me to one who lives there!" she quickly quipped back with a laugh.

"You know the song!" he said, giving a laugh as well.

"Of course! What fan of sixties pop music wouldn't!" she said, then began to sing the song while she cleaned up the items used to prep the dinner. Uncas leaned up against the counter to listen. She had a beautiful singing voice and he watched her with the same warm expression he had on his face when he sat next to her in the aviary.

Working on his laptop in the next room, Chingachgook looked up when he heard the singing. Smiling as he removed his glasses, he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms as he contentedly watched the little domestic scene taking place in the kitchen. It pleased him to see his son and Alice together. They were a good match for each other and the looks that passed between the young couple did not escape him. He hoped with all his heart that Ed Munro's prediction about them was correct and that they would develop a long term relationship with each other. It certainly seemed to be heading that way. With a deep sigh, he gave a slight laugh and put his glasses back on, resuming his work on the laptop.

Taking a taste of the stew, Alice reached out and took the salt shaker out of Uncas's hand as he was about to sprinkle more into the pot. Looking from his now empty hand over to Alice, he was just about to check the spice rack to see what else he could toss in when she handed him a spoon and made a twirling motion with her finger over the pot. Kissing his cheek, she hummed the tune of that same song as she added powdered beef bouillon and balsamic vinegar to the simmering stew.

"What a day of firsts! My first day on the job, my first day living here at the sanctuary and my first time cooking dinner with you! It can't get any better than this!" she said happily.

Glancing at his father in the other room, Uncas leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Oh yes it can. The _best_ first is yet to come. But that will be later _tonight_!"

Alice shot him a surprised look. Giving a quick glance out the corner of her eye at his father, she peered into the pot Uncas was stirring on the pretense of checking their dinners' progress.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she whispered back, her eyes wide and her lips parted in a faint smile as she watched him closely for some hint of what he meant. Uncas remained straight faced, but the warm twinkle in his eyes answered her before he did.

"Yep!"

* * *

**Author's note: **This chapter was originally intended to be longer, but there was too much to cover to include everything together so I am breaking it up into two separate chapters. In the deer scene, Alice says something to Chingachgook that was originally spoken by Cora to Nathaniel in the movie, but I thought the line worked for this particular conversation between these two characters. That same scene also gave me an opportunity to recreate the end of the elk hunt scene in the movie. My thanks to everyone for your reviews. The next chapter is well under way and should be ready soon!


	7. Chapter 7: A Night to Remember

***Warning: This chapter contains explicit sex.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Night to Remember**

Alice tried very hard to keep her hands steady as she set the kitchen table for dinner but the dishes still clattered together anyway. Fortunately nobody seemed to notice, nobody except Uncas that is. Carrying the stockpot over to the table and setting it down on the trivet, he continued to keep a straight and casual expression on his face, but every time he gave a quick glance her way, Alice was able to detect a brief and barely discernible smile. Several times as they finished preparing the dinner, she had tried to get him to tell her what he had planned, but each time he would only say it was a surprise and changed the subject to something else. After multiple unsuccessful attempts to extract at least a few hints out of him she finally gave up. Walking behind Uncas as he filled four bowls with stew, Alice came up along side of him and stood close to his side as she set a basket of bread down on the table.

"You're a bloody tease, you know that?" she said in an irritated whisper.

"Uh huh!" he replied, looking at her with that faint little smile and that same twinkle in his eyes. _"Dinner's ready!"_

Taking their seats at the table, Nathaniel and Chingachgook were pleasantly surprised at the dinner set out before them. A savory beef stew, sliced bread and a tossed salad awaited them. After several complements about how good the food looked and smelled, everyone tucked into the meal. Despite her growing case of nerves, Alice found she was quite hungry and enjoyed the food herself.

While she ate, she tried to figure out what Uncas had planned for their big evening together. After reviewing several possible scenarios to herself, she concluded the one that made the most sense was that after dinner he would excuse himself to go to bed early then, after a proper interval, she would do likewise and he would be waiting for her in her room when she got upstairs. Or maybe he'd be waiting for her in _his_ room. Either way, they would then quietly make love while his father and brother watched TV in the livingroom, the television drowning out any possible sound they might inadvertently make. But what if Nathaniel and Dr. McKinnon didn't turn the TV on? What then? Maybe Uncas had a stereo in his room and they could play that for background noise.

Joining in with the dinner table banter, she tried to focus on finishing her meal but the anticipation of being with Uncas was making her antsy. Oh, _why_ was everyone taking so long to eat dinner! Can't they hurry _up_? Glancing over at Uncas, she saw he was calmly enjoying his food while telling his brother and father about a camera lens he'd like to buy someday.

After what seemed an eternity, dinner was finally over and Alice helped Uncas clear the table and load the dishwasher. Since Chingachgook and Nathaniel had remained at the table, she did not have an opportunity to try and question Uncas further about his plans. When the kitchen was clean, everyone adjourned to the livingroom to relax. Chingachgook made himself comfortable in his favorite recliner and picked up where he'd left off on a novel about the French and Indian war he was reading, while Nathaniel busied himself with cleaning an eighteenth century flintlock rifle he was restoring. Alice sat on the sofa with her laptop and tried to look busy as she waited for Uncas to join them. Her eyes lit up expectantly and her breathing quickened when he entered the room, but her excitement rapidly turned into confusion when her scenario took a very different turn. Instead of saying he was going to bed, Uncas was wearing his coat and had the keys to his SUV in his hand.

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna run out for a little bit. I gotta go into town for something." said Uncas.

"Ok, Son. Want me to leave the outside light on for you in case we've already gone to bed when you get home?" Chingachgook asked.

"Nah! I'll be back in an hour or so. See you in a bit!"

Before Alice had a chance to ask if she could go with him, Uncas left the room and was out the back door. This was not going at all the way she thought it would! Where was he going? She had already told him she was on birth control while they were working this afternoon, so there was no need for him to run to a pharmacy for anything. And if they were supposed to rendezvous somewhere, how could she join him if she didn't know where he went?

Feeling disappointed that their romantic evening was not going the way she'd thought it would, Alice tried to focus her attention on her laptop, searching to see what online classes were available in veterinary care. Why did she tell him she wanted her first time to be planned anyway? Being spontaneous would have been much better and far more romantic than _this _was turning out to be.

After an hour and a half had passed, Alice heard the sound of a vehicle pulling up next to the house and saw headlights momentarily flicker in the kitchen curtains. A moment later Uncas walked through the backdoor and removed his coat, hanging it on the peg on the wall before joining everyone in the livingroom. Sitting on the other end of the sofa that Alice occupied, he watched his brother work on the musket.

"How's it coming?" he asked.

"It's coming along really well. Most of the original parts are still in good shape. There were only a couple of small ones I had to replace with reproductions. It'll make a great decoration for hanging over the fireplace." said Nathaniel.

"What are you going to do about that writing someone carved into the stock?"

"I was going to try and sand it out, but it's carved in too deeply. Besides, I think I like having it there. It adds character to the piece."

"Killdeer. I wonder what that meant." said Uncas as he leaned over to read the inscription on the musket.

"Dunno. Maybe it was a favorite hunting weapon that belonged to some colonial settler and he gave it a name." replied Nathaniel as he applied polish to the wood.

Settling himself comfortably on the sofa, Uncas picked up the remote and turned on the TV. After flipping through a few channels, he settled on a documentary about the Marquis de Montcalm and became absorbed in watching the program. Alice was nearly beside herself. She tried clearing her throat a few time in order to get his attention but finally stopped when Chingachgook asked if she was well and offered to get her a throat lozenge. After assuring him she was alright, she shifted her position and put her feet up on the sofa. Sneaking little peeks out the corner of her eye to make sure no one was looking, she periodically poked Uncas with her foot, but he paid her no mind and kept his attention focused on the TV. When the program on Montcalm ended, Uncas gave a yawn and turned the television off with the remote.

"I think I'm gonna turn in, I'm beat. 'Night everybody!" he said, rising from the sofa and heading toward the stairs. Bidding his son goodnight, Chingachgook closed his book and removed his glasses.

"You know, I think I'm going to call it a night, too. Alice, do you have everything you need? It's cold tonight, I can get you some extra blankets?" he offered.

"Oh, no thank you! Uncas already made sure I had a couple of extras just in case. I'm sure I'll be fine!" she replied cheerfully.

"Well, good night then." he said with a smile.

"Good night!"

"I think I'm about done in myself. You going to stay up for a while, Alice?" Nathaniel asked as he gathered up the musket and his restoration kit.

"No, I'm going to go to bed too. It's been a long and exciting day and I'm exhausted. I'm sure I'll sleep like a rock tonight."

After heading upstairs, Alice quickly entered her bedroom and closed the door. Reaching for the wall switch, she turned on the lights and spun around, expecting to see Uncas lying in her bed but instead found the bed and her room empty. Peering into the bathroom, she saw he had his connecting door closed. Stepping into the bathroom, she placed her ear up against the door but heard no sound coming from his room. Gently trying the doorknob, she found it locked from the other side. Looking down at the small space between the door and the floor, she didn't see any light coming from his room either.

Had he really gone to bed? She _had _understood him correctly hadn't she? He'd said the best first was yet to come later tonight. What other first could he have been referring to? Then it occurred to her that he was probably just 'playing possum' until everyone else went to sleep. Of course, that was it! It _mus_t be it! _Please_ let that be it!

Sitting down on the bed, she wondered what she should do to get ready. Getting back up, she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then let her hair down after removing the clip, giving her head a shake and fluffing her hair with her fingers. Looking at the pullover hoodie and jeans she was wearing, she wondered if she should get undressed and wait for Uncas in the bed or should she stay dressed so that he could do the honors?

She decided it would be more pleasurable for the both of them if he undressed her but she clearly could not be wearing _these_ clothes when he did. What could she wear that was romantic? Rummaging through her nightclothes, she discovered she didn't have a single thing that was sexy. All of her sleepwear was suited to dormitory life. Pacing the floor, she couldn't help but notice how quiet the house was as she tried to think of what she could improvise. Deciding the best she could do was a pair of dark gray sleep pants and a pink camisole sleep top, she pulled them out of her dresser drawer and laid them on the bed. She was just about to pull the hoodie over her head when she heard a faint click as Uncas unlocked his connecting door and entered her room from the bathroom. Seeing he was also fully dressed and wearing a sherpa lined denim jacket, she was about to ask him where he was going again when he held a finger to his lips.

"We gotta be real quiet so we don't wake anyone up. Come on, grab your coat and let's go." he whispered to her.

"Where are we going?" she whispered back as she slipped on her jacket.

"You'll see!"

Taking her by the hand, he led her into his room and over to the french doors that opened to the deck. Gently closing the doors behind them, he motioned for her to quietly follow him across the deck and down the stairs. As soon as they descended the stairs, Uncas pulled Alice behind him as he ducked down behind the railing. Alice crouched down as well, her eyes wide with excitement. When he was sure no one in the house had heard them, he took her hand and the two ran across the compound toward a trail that led off into the woods.

* * *

"Uncas, where are we going?" she asked after they were safely out of earshot of the house. The path they were following was unfamiliar to her.

"I'm taking you to your surprise. Come on, it's not too much further." he answered, shining the flashlight on the trail ahead of them.

"Your father was right, it _is_ cold tonight." she said, glad that she had grabbed her winter coat.

"Don't worry. You'll be plenty warm soon enough!" Even though she could not see his face, she could hear the smile in his voice.

After walking a little ways more, Alice noticed several dark forms nestled in the trees up ahead. Upon getting closer to them she could see they were cabins. Uncas continued to lead her past them and after a little ways more, the path they were following turned toward the lake. The area was heavily wooded and Alice could just make out part of the lake up ahead. As they neared the shore, the path took a sharp turn toward the right and Uncas came to a stop.

"Wait here! I'll be right back!" he said, his voice now noticeably excited. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, he darted off out of sight around the bend in the trail.

Alice nervously waited and listened to the gentle lapping of the water as it danced back and forth on the shore. Several minutes passed before he was back and he led her in the direction he had just returned from. Coming around the bend, she saw another cabin situated right at the water's edge. Climbing the steps onto the deck, he stopped at the door and turned to her.

"Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Uh huh!" she replied, her breath coming faster as she rapidly nodded her head.

"Then close your eyes." he said, opening the door and guiding her inside.

"Ta daa!"

Alice opened her eyes and gave a surprised gasp as her gaze wandered around the inside of the cabin. The door they had entered opened to a small kitchen, next to which was a rustic round dining table and chairs on which burned an oil lamp. To the left was a living area containing a sofa and two easy chairs placed around a large trunk that acted as a coffee table, all situated in front of a large stone fireplace, in which burned a cozy fire. On the back wall of the living area was a door leading to the bathroom. Next to the living area on the far left of the cabin was the sleeping area and Alice slowly walked over to it in awe of what he had done. Several dozen votive candles glimmered on every windowsill and flat surface surrounding a large bed made out of pine logs. On either side of the bed was a nightstand and on one of them sat an ice bucket with the top of a dark bottle sticking out of it and two glasses next to it. A deep bowl was also on the nightstand, but she was unable to see its contents. Uncas came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" he asked, his voice soft and deep.

"_I love it!_ Oh Uncas, _this_ is where you went tonight! You came here to get everything ready!"

"Uh huh! I drove the truck down the road a little ways and parked it, then snuck back into the house the same way we snuck out. The cabin was already furnished and I'd packed everything else up this afternoon and kept it in my room, so I just had to tote it over and set it up. Once we got here, all that was left to do was start the fire and light the candles."

"I can't believe you _did_ all of this!" she said as she led him over to the bed and ran her hand over the quilt that covered it, taking note of the many colorful pieces of fabric that had been painstakingly hand stitched together.

"The quilt is so beautiful!" she said, marveling at the skill needed to make it as Uncas wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"My mom made it for me. She gave it to me a week before she died and I've kept it in the trunk at the foot of my bed ever since. It's called a 'Star Quilt'. It's my gift to you in exchange for the one your about to give to me."

Alice looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh but Uncas, your mother made it for _you_. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"I'm sure. She made it for me so that I could one day give it to the woman I love. And that's exactly what I'm doing now. I love you Alice Munro." his voice little more than a whisper.

Alice's eyes were full of the same warmth and love she saw in his as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I love you too Uncas McKinnon."

* * *

Standing before each other in the cabin, Alice took a step back away from Uncas and removed her coat, her eyes never leaving his. Uncas removed his jacket as well and flung it over the back of the sofa, then took Alice's coat from her and tossed it on top of his. Pulling her close, he kissed her and ran his tongue over her lips, slipping it inside when she parted hers. As they kissed, he felt her hands begin to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. After she undid the last button, she let go of the kiss and slowly ran her hands over his bare chest as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Before Alice could go any further with undressing him, she felt his hands lifting the hoodie and she raised her arms as he slid it over her head. Motionless, she stood before him breathing in rapid, short breaths as he slowly removed her clothing, running his hands over each newly exposed part of her body until she stood completely naked before him. Watching as his eyes moved over her, she felt the wetness between her legs and the quivering just above it and she melted into him as he drew her close, their lips meeting once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she felt her breasts rubbing against his chest and her legs began to tremble.

Still locked in a passionate kiss, he turned her around so that her back was to the bed and reached behind her as he pulled down the bedding. Picking her up, he laid her down on the bed, then stepped back and removed the rest of his clothing before lying down on top of her. Nuzzling his face into her neck, he then ran his tongue down her shoulder and over her breast, capturing the nipple between his lips. Alice arched her back and nearly passed out from the sensation as he massaged her nipple with his tongue and then began to suck on it. Slowly letting her slip out of his mouth, he moved over to do the same to her other breast. Feeling his hand between her thighs, she unconsciously clasped her legs tightly together and began rocking back and forth against his hand which he held firmly in place up against her.

Wanting to prolong the pleasure for both of them, he let go of her other breast and rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him as he did so. Lying on top of Uncas, Alice gazed for a moment into his warm, dark eyes before leaning down and brushing the tips of her breasts back and forth on his chest several times before kissing him. As she did, she pulled his bottom lip between hers and sucked on it for a moment before running her tongue over it, feeling his enlarged manhood pressing against her leg as she did. Uncas groaned his complaint when she broke away from this kiss, only to groan again in pleasure as she continued by lightly kissing her way down the underside of his neck and over his chest, pausing for a moment to run her tongue lightly over his nipple before continuing her downward path with her feathery kisses.

Brushing her face against the dark hair on his groin, she looked at his erect manhood before rubbing her face against it. Intending to kiss her way back up again, she felt his hands on her head and shoulder as he guided her, positioning her mouth over him. She hesitated for a few seconds when she realized what he wanted her to do, then, wanting to pleasure him, she took him into her mouth as he moved her head up and down several times before letting go. As Alice continued, she heard Uncas groan again and felt him twitch in her mouth as she slid up and down as far as she could over him, running her tongue on the underside as she did. Feeling two tiny little bumps on the underside near his tip, she first teased one, then the other with her tongue and felt him shudder and groan.

Reaching down, Uncas pulled Alice up and met her with a kiss as he rolled them both over until he was on top of her again, their hands touching every part of the other that they could reach. She moaned as he released her from the kiss and brushed his long black hair back and forth over her breasts and down her abdomen, then lowered his face between her thighs. Crying out in a mix of surprise and pleasure, Alice felt his tongue slowly moving over the tender folds of skin there. Just when she thought she could not stand the sensation anymore, Uncas moved back up and locked her in another kiss. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she instinctively spread her legs apart and raised them up. Feeling his manhood between her legs, she felt a sudden sharp, burning pain as he slowly entered her and she broke away from the kiss and cried out. Stroking her hair he halted his movements, giving her a moment to recover before resuming.

"Shhh…its ok, just relax. The pain will go away. I promise this is the only time I will hurt you." he whispered as he lay still within her. When he felt her body relax, he slowly resumed his entry until he was completely inside of her, then stopped again as he looked closely at her face, noticing her eyes were tightly shut.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes….don't stop…..keep going!" she said, panting as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, feeling the burning pain subside.

Moving slowly at first, he gradually increased his movements until they established a rhythm together. Alice had never known such ecstasy before and she crossed her legs behind him as she marveled at the feel of him moving inside of her. Raising himself up with his arms, they both looked down at where their bodies were joined and then looked at each other, their eyes filled with love and saying everything their voices didn't need to say. Lowering himself back on her, they kissed again as their rhythm increased until first Alice, then Uncas each let out a cry as they climaxed together.

Breathing hard, Uncas raised himself up and leaned on his left forearm, letting out a series of short, gasping groans as he came hard within her. Finally, completely spent, he collapsed on top of her and she held him in her arms as he tried to catch his breath.

"Are you…ok?" she asked, still trying to catch her breath as well.

"Yeah….you?" he asked.

"I'm fine…..oh god…..I can't believe….it feels this way! When he started to pull out of her, Alice hugged him to her tightly and crossed her legs behind his lower back.

"No, don't leave me! Not yet! I want to feel you inside of me as long as I can."

"I'm too heavy. I'll crush you!" he said, rising up again just enough to look at her and smile.

"No you won't" she smiled back as she pushed his hair off of his sweaty face.

Rolling partly onto his side, he pulled Alice with him and the two lay joined together while embracing until he naturally slid out of her. Feeling the connection between them break, Alice pouted and whimpered, causing Uncas to laugh. Running his fingers through her hair, he gazed lovingly into her eyes as he saw the glow shining in them. Seeing her look downward, he followed her look and saw the small stain of blood on the sheets. Once again their eyes met and she gave him a beautiful smile.

"My gift to you."

* * *

The two lovers lay quietly in each others arms for a quite some time. There was no need for words as each enjoyed the others company and the feel of their bodies touching. Lying on his back, Uncas slowly caressed Alice's arm and altered between nuzzling his face in her hair and gently kissing her head as she lay in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder with a dreamy smile on her face, she turned and kissed his chest, then rested her head on him again as she gently ran a finger over and around his nipple.

"Oh Uncas, I love you so much. Tell me it will always be this way between us." she whispered.

"It will. I promise it will. I love you too, Alice. More than you know." he murmured, lifting her chin and kissing her.

Settling her head back onto his chest with a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment as she snuggled her face against him and breathed in his scent. When she opened her eyes again, her gaze settled on the ice bucket and bowl on the nightstand next to his side of the bed.

"What do you have on the nightstand?" she asked as she lifted her head to try and get a better look.

"Oh that. That's our 'after sex dessert'." he said with a laugh.

"An after sex dessert? How romantic! Uncas, you thought of everything!" she said, propping the pillows up behind her so she could sit up.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited." he said as he also sat up. While Alice propped up his pillows, he reached over and picked up the two glasses.

"Normally you'd drink champagne and eat chocolate covered strawberries at a time like this." he said. "Only thing is, I don't drink and neither does anyone in my family, so needless to say we didn't have any champagne in the house. And we didn't have any strawberries either, so I had to make do with what I could put together on short notice."

"So what _did_ you bring?" she asked with an eager smile lighting up her face.

"Root beer and potato chips." he replied as he pulled the soda bottle out of the ice bucket.

Alice broke into a fit of giggles at the sheepish look on his face. Filling a glass with soda and handing it to her, he then filled one for himself and replaced the bottle in the bucket. Propping up the bowl of chips on the bed between them, he raised his glass and made a toast.

"To the woman I love more than life itself and to the gift she honored me with tonight." he said, looking into her brown eyes which glittered with tears.

"And to the beautiful man I fell in love with the moment I first saw him and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

As each looped an arm around the others arm, they awkwardly tried their best to take a sip from their glasses, spilling a little of the contents on Uncas in the process.

"They make it look so easy when they do this in the movies." he laughed as root beer dribbled down his chest. He was just about to wipe it with a napkin when Alice stopped him and shook her head while giving him a seductive look. Leaning over, she slowly licked the root beer off his chest.

"Why don't you spill some more?" she softly purred as she licked her lips.

"Your going to get me started again!" he said, his breathing getting quicker.

"That's the idea!"

* * *

After another equally passionate session of lovemaking, the two lay back on the pillows and snuggled together, nibbling the potato chips and sipping the soda while watching the flames dance in the fireplace. As Alice munched on the chips, Uncas laughed a little and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise I'll do better on our first anniversary of being together. We'll do it right with real champagne and strawberries."

"Mmm, I prefer we keep it this way." she said.

"Seriously? You're not disappointed?" he asked, surprised that she didn't want the more customary dessert next time.

"Not at all! Everybody does the berries and bubbly bit, but I'll bet nobody has ever done soda pop and crisps. This is ours and ours alone and I want to keep it as our tradition." Alice said, giving him a kiss as well.

Uncas set his glass down on the nightstand and put his arms around her. Resting his face on her head, he closed his eyes and sighed in wonder at this amazing woman lying beside him.

"God, I love you." he whispered.

* * *

After Uncas blew out the candles and oil lamp and stoked the fire for the night, he climbed back into bed, snuggling up with Alice under the blankets and quilt. With her body entwined around his, Alice listened to the crackle of the logs burning in the fireplace while looking around the cabin in the firelight.

"Is this one of the staff cabins?" she asked.

"It was intended to be, but as beautiful as the location is, nobody ever wanted to stay here because it's so far away from the compound. I always loved this cabin though and I'd come down here all the time while I was growing up. Once I got into photography, I'd stay here and set up my camera to take photographs of the wildlife that roamed around outside and of the ducks and geese on the lake. I've gotten some great shots here. I'll show them to you sometime."

"I'd like that!" she said.

Anyway, Dad knew how much I love this cabin, so he gave it to me as a present when I graduated from college. He figured if I ever got tired of living in the house, I could move in here and have my own space while still being close by."

Your not planning on moving out, are you?" she asked. She liked his bedroom being next to hers and didn't want him to be so far away every night.

"Not without you. This is our place now. When the time is right we'll move in here together."

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." he said as they shared another kiss. "Did you enjoy tonight? he whispered as he playfully nipped at her bottom lip.

"It was perfect! More than I ever dreamed it would be. Thank you, Uncas. I love you so much!" she whispered back.

"My pleasure. I love you too." Laying his head back down on the pillow, he gave a big yawn.

Relaxing in his arms, Alice also began to feel sleepy but she did not want to sleep. Not willing to let this beautiful evening come to an end, she wanted to stay awake all night. As she watched the fire, she became aware that Uncas's breathing had changed and the arm he had around her relaxed and became heavier. Looking up, she discovered he had fallen asleep. Pulling the bedding and quilt over her shoulder and carefully covering him as well, she kissed his cheek gently so as not to wake him. Placing her arm across his chest, she put her face against his and closed her eyes.

"Good night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope I didn't make this chapter too mushy and sappy, but I wanted to give Alice the romantic 'first time' she had always dreamed about. And, as you can see, Uncas is very much a romantic himself, doing everything he could think of to make this night perfect for her. The next several chapters will involve more relationship building as Uncas and Alice become very serious about each other and the Cora/Nathaniel/Duncan triangle will continue to develop as well, however most of the focus will be on Uncas and Alice. Then things are going to take a rather serious turn as we enter the tragedy portion of the story. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and also for following this story. I'm so glad your enjoying it! The next chapter will be coming soon!


	8. Chapter 8: Stepping Back in Time

**Chapter 8: Stepping Back in Time **

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Dr. McKinnon!" Alice greeted Chingachgook cheerfully as she removed the bacon she'd cooked from the skillet and began cracking eggs into the hot pan.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked while pouring himself a mug full of coffee.

"It was the most wonderful night's sleep I've ever had!" she replied, hoping he didn't see the blush she felt heating up her cheeks.

"Were you warm enough?"

"Oh yes! Very warm, thank you!" She knew her face must be crimson by now and she tried to keep her back to him without appearing rude. As she tended to the eggs, Alice thought back to when she woke up earlier that morning in the cabin.

_Curled up on her side, the sound of birds chirping in the trees next to the cabin woke her and she pulled the quilt over her exposed shoulder, covering it from the chilled air. Outside, the sky was just beginning to lighten from the sun that would soon rise. Still half asleep, she felt Uncas move in the bed behind her and she turned over to find he was also curled up on his side facing her, his hair partially covering his face as he slept. Smiling, she gently pushed the hair off of his face and watched him sleep for a time. As she watched him, all of the memories of the night before swept over her and although she didn't want to wake him, she could not resist touching him. Lightly caressing his cheek, she saw how peaceful he looked and wondered how it could ever be possible for him to look more handsome than he did now. Waking to the feel of fingers brushing over his face, Uncas gave a sigh and slowly opened his eyes. _

_"Good morning!" she said, giving him a lovely smile as she continued to brush his cheek._

_"Morning! Have you been watching me sleep?" he murmured drowsily, enjoying her touch._

_"Mmhm!"_

_Placing her hand on his shoulder, she gently pushed him onto his back and laid on top of him, kissing him as he embraced her. After making love they dressed and went back to the house, sneaking quietly up the deck and into Uncas's bedroom. Slipping off her top and bra as she began to undress to take a shower, he came up behind her and put his hands around her bare breasts. Turning into his arms, she fell with him onto his bed and with their lips locked in a kiss, they each pulled off their boots and threw them with a series of loud thuds onto the floor before…._

"Wow! Something sure smells good! Morning Alice! Morning Dad!" said Nathaniel as he entered the kitchen from his room wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Snapping out of her thoughts, Alice greeted him as she rescued an egg on the verge of becoming well done instead of over easy.

"Good morning, son! Going for your run?" asked Chingachgook.

"I _was_, but after smelling this I think I'll skip it today. Mmm….boy, this smells good!" Nathaniel said, leaning over next to Alice as he checked out the contents of the skillet and the large cast iron griddle cooking on the range.

"Bacon, eggs, seasoned hash browns and….are those blueberry pancakes? Man! If you don't marry her, Uncas, I _will_!" Nathaniel continued as Uncas walked into the kitchen, his hair wet from taking a shower and a towel draped around his neck.

"Go find your own woman, this one's _mine_!" Uncas replied, playfully pulling the towel off his shoulders and swatting Nathaniel with it as his brother tried unsuccessfully to dodge him. Chingachgook smiled as he watched his sons and a thoughtful look came to his face as he noticed Uncas was dressed in jeans and a shirt.

"Aren't you going for your run either?" he asked, still smiling but looking intently at his youngest son who noticed his father's expression.

"I already got a good workout this morning." said Uncas as he kissed Alice on the cheek before taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I didn't feel like running so I did some exercise in my room instead." Alice was so startled that he kissed her and said this in front of his family that she nearly dropped one of the plates she was holding. Quickly regaining her composure, she served out the food.

"Breakfast is served, gentlemen!" she announced, trying to act casual as she joined them at the table.

"Oh, _that's_ what that thumping was. You usually don't exercise at home unless it's snowing or raining. What were you doing that made so much noise?" Chingachgook calmly asked as he turned his attention to sprinkling black pepper on his eggs.

"I, uh…did some push ups." Uncas replied, fighting back a grin as he felt Alice's foot kick him under the table.

"Push ups eh? That will certainly give you a good workout." said Chingachgook, putting a fork full of pancakes into his mouth. Nathaniel looked from his brother to Alice with a mischievous smirk on his face before chiming into the conversation.

"I guess now that the weather is getting colder you won't be able to swim in the lake after your run for much longer. Hey Alice, remind me to give you a pair of binoculars. There's a fantastic view of the lake from the deck outside your room. You should be able to enjoy watching Uncas from there when he's swimming…OUCH!" said Nathaniel, grabbing his shoulder where his brother had just slugged him. As his father chuckled, he rubbed the sore spot and continued.

"Seriously bro, thanks for covering for me today so that I can spend the day with Cora. I know this was supposed to be your weekend off. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! What are you and Cora gonna do today?" asked Uncas.

"I'm taking her to the farmer's market. They're having a little arts and crafts show there as well this weekend."

"That sounds like fun! Cora _loves_ art. She used to study it in college and she also dabbled in watercolors and was quite good." said Alice.

"Used to?" Nathaniel asked.

"Mmm, she gave it up when her nursing classes and homework took up too much of her time."

"That's too bad…" said Nathaniel thoughtfully as his voice trailed off and a far away look momentarily came to his eyes.

"Well, I'd better hit the shower myself." he said, throwing Uncas's towel over his brother's head. "I gotta pick Cora up soon. Thanks for breakfast Alice, it was great!" he said, getting up from the table and heading to his room.

"It certainly _was_ good!" said Chingachgook as he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. "Everybody usually fends for themselves for breakfast around here. This was indeed a rare treat! I've had bacon, eggs and hash browns many times, but it was never _this_ good. And those pancakes! I don't know how you did it. You're quite the cook, young lady! Now, if you'll both excuse me, I've got a couple of patients to check on." he said as he also got up and left the room.

"They're right, that _was_ good. First the stew last night and now this! Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Uncas asked, impressed by another side of her that he'd discovered. As she got up to clear the table, he joined her to help with the clean up.

"I've always loved cooking. I must have been about five or six when I started helping Mama in the kitchen. The first thing I remember learning how to make was french toast. I used to stand on a stool at the counter and make the egg mixture. The older I got, the more she taught me. After she died, I took over most of the cooking. By the time I was fourteen I could make just about anything. In fact, I _think _that was the year I made the entire Christmas dinner by myself."

Coming up behind her, Uncas slid his hands around her waist and buried his face into her hair. Snuggling against her, he nibbled her ear before whispering into it.

"If you keep cooking like this I'll have to watch my weight. Fortunately, I know a good way to burn off extra calories."

* * *

Stepping out of the jeep, Cora looked around in amazement at the size and scope of the farmer's market. Sprawled out over several acres in a field just outside of town, booth after booth of every kind of produce and homemade food and baked goods could be found. Peppered about around the market, various musicians and dancers performed, playing an array of music ranging from folk guitar to new age flute to country with banjo and fiddle. There was even a marimba band.

Making their way through the booths, they tasted the various samples being offered in each one. Homemade jams and nut butters, fresh vegetables and fruits, cheeses, free range meats and sausages, honey and breads awaited them. Placing a small cracker loaded with blackberry jam into her mouth, Cora noticed Nathaniel intently watching a group of women performing a belly dance. Licking remnants of the jam from her fingers, she stepped in front of him and gave him a stern look, then stepped back and tried to imitate the dancers' movements. Earning herself a hearty laugh and some advice not to quit her day job from Nathaniel, they continued on their way. Stopping to sample the apples offered in one of the booths, they heard a familiar voice shout out to them.

_"Cora! Nathaniel! Hi!"_

"Alex?" said Cora, surprised to see her friend in the next booth. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Yep! We're here every Saturday, same spot now for the past three years! John, this is Cora. Cora, this is my husband John." said Alexandra as she made the introductions.

"Nice to finally meet you! Alex has told me a lot about you." said John, putting a head of cabbage back into a wooden crate and wiping his hand on his jeans before holding it out to Cora. "She says you've got really good taste, which is why I'm confused as to how you ended up with _this_ bum!" he quipped, giving a nod toward Nathaniel.

"_I've_ always wondered the same about _Alex_! How she fell in love with a stringy haired, skinny guy like _you_ when she could have had _me _is beyond my comprehension!" Nathaniel replied as he and John slapped each other on the back.

"It's because I _do_ have good taste!" Alex chirped in with a wink toward a laughing Cora as Nathaniel feigned being hurt.

_"Uncle Hawkeye!" _

Jumping out of the bed of a pickup truck parked behind the booth, two small children ran toward them. Scooping up the little boy, Nathaniel flipped him upside down before ruffling the little girl's hair.

"These are our children. This is James, who seven and this is Susan, who will be five next month." Alex told Cora.

"How do you do?" said Cora, shaking hands with an upside down James as she bent over to bring herself more to eye level with Susan.

"Your pretty!" mumbled Susan as she shyly put her finger in her mouth and rubbed the grass with her foot. "Where's Uncas?" she asked Nathaniel.

"Uncas had to stay home and work today." he told the little girl as she plucked a daisy out of one of her mother's baskets.

"I_ love_ Uncas! I gonna marry him when I grow up!" she announced and began to pluck the petals one by one off the daisy. "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not….."

"I'll have to tell Alice she's got some competition for Uncas's affections!" laughed Cora as she stood back up.

_"He loves me! Yaaaaaay!" _cried the little girl, throwing her hands up in the air before darting off after her brother who Nathaniel had just put down.

"They're a handful, those two!" said Alex as she shook her head.

"Say, are you gonna be in the reenactment next weekend, Hawk?" John asked.

"Wouldn't miss it! Dad and Uncas are gonna be there too. We've been gradually releasing the animals that are ready to go so that they can get settled in before winter hits. By next weekend there should only be a couple of them still left along with our permanent residents, so Dad asked his old friend and fellow vet, Ongewasgone, to be on hand while we're gone."

"Fantastic!"

"What reenactment?" asked Cora, glancing up from the potatoes she'd been inspecting.

"Every year they do a reenactment of the massacre that occurred after Fort William Henry was surrendered. It's held in conjunction with the annual Apple Festival. The massacre actually took place in early August, right after the surrender, but the guy who's in charge of coordinating the festival is also one of the reenactors and he convinced everyone to hold the two events at the same time in order to draw more of a crowd to both. He was right. We always have a big turn out. You should come!" James suggested.

"Yes, please come! In fact, better still, why don't you join the fun? We're shorthanded on female reenactors this year, you could help fill in. I have several extra colonial style dresses. You could borrow one of them. Oh, come on Cora, it'll be fun!" Alex encouraged her friend.

"Well…I don't know. I've never done anything like this before. What would I have to do?" Cora asked hesitantly.

"Just march along looking exhausted for a little ways and then scream bloody murder and run around when we get attacked! And if you happen to 'get killed', you just lay down on the ground and watch the rest of the slaughter….but try to at least look a _little _dead!"

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Nathaniel took his eyes off the road just long enough to give Cora a slight smile as he drove toward the downtown art district. Alice had given him an idea at breakfast that morning and he decided to finish off his day with Cora by giving her a little surprise.

"I'm taking you to the October Art Crawl. All of the art galleries hold special evening openings featuring their best artists. I just kinda figured after all that laid back country bumpkin atmosphere you had to endure at the farmer's market, you might enjoy doing something a little more sophisticated and cultured." he told her.

"That sounds fantastic! I _love_ art, but I also had a wonderful time at the market too! I enjoyed eating our way through the samples in the booths and then exploring the arts and crafts show. Alice is going to _love _this picture frame I bought her. And I have a feeling I know who's photo she's going to put into it!" said Cora as she admired the rustic wooden frame with the words 'My Love Forever' carved into it.

"I've no doubt about that either!" he laughed.

"How is she doing? Is everything working out ok? Is she happy?" Cora asked, eager to find out if her sister was happy with her new job and home.

"Alice is doing great! She's a natural for the job, caught on to everything right away. And she's settled into living in the house as well. Uncas fixed up a nice cozy bedroom for her next to his and yes, she's seems _very_ happy. I know _we're_ all happy to have her there." Nathaniel said. Keeping his attention to the road, he did not notice the look on Cora's face when he mentioned Alice's room being next to Uncas.

"How are she and Uncas getting along?" she asked, curious to know how her sister's relationship with Nathaniel's brother was progressing now that they were living under the same roof. Last night she had called her sister for a bedtime chat but Alice didn't answer. Maybe she'd already gone to sleep and had her cell phone turned off….or maybe she was otherwise occupied.

"Oh they're _definitely _getting along! They've been practically inseparable since she arrived. They don't even seem to mind having to share a bathroom."

"They're sharing a bathroom?"

"Yeah, their rooms are connected to it." he said. Cora's mouth dropped open at _this _piece of news.

"I see." she whispered under her breath, becoming lost in her thoughts and not hearing a word as Nathaniel changed the subject and began telling her a funny story about John and Alex.

_"Their bedrooms are connected to a shared bathroom? I wonder what else their sharing! Oh Alice, please be careful!"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Folding her clothes and laying them on the chair after putting on the sleep pants and cami she'd left on the bed the night before, Alice walked over to her dresser and sniffed the roses Uncas had given her before climbing into bed. Snuggling under the cozy covers, she could never remember feeling more at home than she did now. Turning off the bedside lamp, she closed her eyes and thought about the exciting and inspiring day she'd had.

After tending to the animals, she'd joined Uncas and his father as they worked in the hospital on two of the patients that still required treatment. As they worked on the first patient, a yearling deer with a broken leg, Chingachgook surprised her by inviting her to assist them and she felt proud and honored as she held the deer still while they tended to it. When they were just about finished, Chingachgook surprised her even more by allowing her to further participate in the treatment. Following the directions given by father and son, she administered medication and applied bandages and splints under their close supervision. The same was repeated when they worked on the next patient, the grouse, and by the time they had finished, Alice knew she wanted to pursue a career as a veterinary technician like Uncas and to work side by side with him and his family as part of the medical team at the sanctuary.

Trying to relax and fall asleep, she was just beginning to nod off when she heard Uncas open his bedroom door and enter her room through the bathroom. Opening her eyes, there was just enough light from the small nightlight in the bathroom for her to make him out in the darkness and she saw he was naked except for the sleep shorts he was wearing. Quickly closing her eyes again, she pretended to be asleep.

"You awake?" he whispered as he stood next to her bed, receiving an exaggerated snore as a reply.

_"Allll-iiiice!"_ he whispered again, singing her name in an elongated fashion as he slowly slid a hand under the covers.

Another exaggerated snore.

_"Allll-iiiice!_" he sang again, inching his hand closer to her.

More snoring.

"Got cha!" he said with a laugh, tickling her side as she curled up in a fit of giggles which she tried to stifle by clamping her hand over her mouth.

"Your dad's going to hear us if you keep making me do that!" she scolded, still giggling as he climbed into bed next to her and got comfortable.

"I'll take my chances." he said, lying on his back with his hands under his head. Alice rolled onto her side and rose up on one forearm while placing her other hand on his chest.

"Oh Uncas, seriously. I don't want either of us to get into trouble. If he finds out we're sleeping together he might make me _leave_!"

"No he won't. Dad really likes you and he's happy you and I are together. He may act like he doesn't know what's going on sometimes but that's all it is….an act. He's sharp as a tack and nothing gets past him. He already knows we're sleeping together."

"He does? How do you know?" she asked, shocked at the thought of Chingachgook already knowing she and his son were intimate with each other.

"I know him. I saw the look he gave me at breakfast this morning when he asked me if I was going for my run. As soon as I walked in and he saw I was dressed for work, he knew, and his look and what he said was his way of asking me if he was right. That's why I said what I did about exercising in my room and doing push ups. I didn't want to lie and he would have known if I had. It was my way of answering him without embarrassing you in front of everybody. If he was upset with either one of us, believe me, he wouldn't have played along with what I was saying. He'd have immediately taken both of us aside and discussed it with us privately."

"Did he say anything more to you about it later when you were alone with him today?" she asked, worried that her new found happiness was about to come to a crashing end.

"No, and he won't."

"So you think he's ok with this?"

"I think he would have preferred we _waited_ awhile, until we'd spent more time together. But Dad has always trusted me _and_ my judgment and he really wants things to work out between you and me. He told me so the day we moved you here."

"He did?" she asked with surprise.

"Uh huh! If he was upset with either of us, _believe_ me, we'd have heard about it by now. And he _never_ would have let you help us in the hospital like he did today. _That_ spoke volumes!"

"I never expected he'd teach me to do those things." she said, laying her head on his shoulder and slowly caressing his chest.

"Even_ I_ wasn't expecting him to do that! It shows he has a lot of faith and trust in you. And I could tell he was proud of how well you did!" said Uncas as he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"But I know he wasn't as proud of you as I was." he whispered as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

Tired after a long day and not much sleep the night before, they snuggled up together and talked for a while before drifting off into a sound sleep. Neither of them woke when Alice's cell phone began vibrating on her bedside table.

* * *

Gradually coming awake, Uncas became aware of feathery light kisses being placed on his face. Lying motionless and pretending to still be asleep, the kisses stopped and he next felt a nose nuzzling his ear, followed by breath being blown into it. Through a monumental effort, he managed to remain still and kept his breathing steady as the nose returned and began to travel down his neck. Upon reaching the base of his neck, the nose was replaced by a tongue which continued the journey by slowly zigzagging its way over his chest, periodically being joined by a pair of lips which gently circled his dark nipple and kissed it before the tongue returned to dance over it. Ambling its way across his chest again, the tongue was once again joined by the lips as they circled and danced over his other nipple, not wanting it to feel left out. Resuming its journey, the tongue then began to travel south toward his abdomen. Unable to take anymore, Uncas sucked in a deep breath and grabbed his naked tormentor, locking her in his arms and rolling on top of her as she let out a squeal of delighted surprise.

"Ohhh, you didn't let me finish! I didn't have a chance to make my way down to the main attraction!" Alice said with a pretend pout on her face as she lay with her arms pinned down beside her head by her 'captor'.

"I'd have exploded before you got there!" he said, putting his own lips and tongue into action.

"And just what….are your….AHH!...intentions…Ohhh!...sir?" she said, trying speak like a proper eighteenth century English woman between moaning and gasping at the sensations he was causing.

"What are my intentions?" he asked in a deep soft voice as he nibbled his way down her abdomen to her pubic hair, then worked his way back up again.

"Uh huh…._uuuuhh!_"

"I'll _show_ you what my intentions are, Miss." he murmured, placing his hand over one of her breasts while capturing the nipple of the other in his mouth and sucking as she hugged his head and buried her face in his hair.

Before they could go any farther, they paused for a moment as Alice's cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand. Ignoring the phone, the two resumed their foreplay and the phone soon stopped, but in less than a minute it began to vibrate again. Picking up the cell, Alice let out a groan when she saw Cora's name on the caller id along with two missed calls from her sister and she knew she had to answer or else Cora would probably drive out there to find out what was going on and cause a big scene.

"Hello?" she shakily answered as Uncas let go of her nipple and began to work on the other one.

"Alice? It's Cora." came the voice on the other end.

"Oh, Cora…hi….um…hi." she said, trying to keep her voice steady as Uncas continued to have a good time.

"Are you alright? You sound strange. Is something wrong?" Cora asked, growing concerned at the sound of her sister's voice. It sounded like she was having a hard time breathing.

"No, I'm…I'm fine. I, uh….you just caught me at a….in the middle of…of doing pushups." Alice replied, using the same description Uncas had given to his father. Holding the phone away from her, she whispered _'will you stop!'_ and tried to push him away after he finished with her breasts and started to rub his hand between her legs while nibbling her other ear.

"Pushups? You've never done pushups before?" Cora asked as she began to put two and two together.

"I, uh…..I just started."

"Alice? What's going on over there?"

"Nothing!" she replied, relieved when Uncas moved off of her and lay on his side, pulling the blankets over his head. Her relief was short lived when she saw him begin to move down under the covers and she bit her bottom lip as she clamped her legs together, knowing where he was heading.

"You're not alone, are you? Is Uncas with you?" asked Cora.

"Uh huh...Oooh!" gasped Alice as she felt his tongue between her thighs after he pulled them apart.

"Oh God! Are you two in the middle of…?"

"I gotta go! I'll call you later!" Alice said quickly before hanging up the phone and dropping it onto the carpet as Uncas came out from under the blankets and laid on top of her with a grin.

"I am _so_ going to get you for that!" she said, her voice sounding angry but her eyes saying she was anything but as she wrapped her arms around him.

"That's what I'm counting on." he whispered seductively before kissing her.

* * *

While Uncas took a shower, Alice decided to call Cora back. As she heard the phone ring on the other end, she wondered what her sister was going to say. Knowing how protective Cora was toward her, she expected her older sibling to give her an earful about rushing into things too soon with Uncas. After several rings, Cora's voice came on the line.

"Alice?"

"Hi Cora. Sorry about hanging up like that. You kinda caught me at a bad time."

"It sounded to _me_ like you were having a pretty _good_ time! Please tell me you weren't actually having sex while you were talking to me?"

"No, we weren't, but we were certainly getting there." replied Alice, testing the waters with her sister.

"I see. Is that why you didn't answer your phone the past two nights? Because you and Uncas were sleeping together?"

"Yes. I love him Cora, and he loves me. He's the one I always want to be with and I know he feels the same way." Alice waited. She knew her sister wanted her to move slowly in her relationship with Uncas and she was curious to see how Cora would take the confirmation that they were intimate with each other already. Cora was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"Alice? Can I offer you some sisterly advice?"

"Sure." Alice squinted and waited for the lecture. _'Here it comes!' _she thought to herself.

"The next time the two of you are interrupted by a phone call while you're…how shall we say…enjoying each other's company? Don't answer the phone!"

* * *

"I can't believe women actually wore clothes like this!" said Cora as Alex tied the laces for her on the front of her dress.

Standing inside of the main area of the women's dressing tent, Alex, Cora and Alice put the finishing touches on their colonial dresses. Next to the women's tent was the one for the men and outside of them the various participants in the reenactment milled about, talking and laughing as they waited for the event to begin. An experienced reenactor, Alex wore her long blond hair up, whereas Cora and Alice decided to go for the frazzled look and wore theirs down loose, disregarding Alex's warning that they'd be sorry for doing so.

"There are things underneath this dress I will _never_ understand!" said Alice as she looked at herself in a floor length mirror. "Why did they need so many layers of undergarments? Even the dress itself is in layers!"

"Just be glad I didn't bring the corsets!" laughed Alex. "I wore one the first time I did this and even though I wore it loose I was _still_ uncomfortable. I can't even _imagine_ what it would have felt like if it was tightened the way it should have been!"

"Well, between all of the layers of clothing and the heaviness of the fabric, the women certainly must have been warm in the winter, but it must have been bloody awful in the summer." said Alice.

"And don't forget…..they didn't have deodorant in those days!" said Cora. The three women stopped and looked at each other before letting go a collective cry.

_"Ewwwwww!" _

Laughing, they exited the tent to see if the men were ready. Once outside, they found Ed Munro fiddling with his grey wig as he talked to Duncan. Each man was dressed in the red uniform of a colonial British officer. Ed had been asked this year to play the role of the colonel who had defended Fort William Henry during the siege and Duncan was playing the role of a major under his command.

As the women headed over to them, Nathaniel, John, Chingachgook and Uncas came out of the men's tent and Alice stopped short, unable to take her eyes off of Uncas as she stared at him in awe. Gone was the man who wore jeans, denim shirts and hiking boots and in his place stood a Mohican warrior from the old days. Dressed in buckskin leggings with a woven band tied around each leg under the knee and strips of leather tied around each ankle, he also wore his green calico shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. A wampum sash was fastened around his waist and into it was tucked a tomahawk and a knife in a sheath. A small leather pouch hung by his side, the strap of which hung over his opposite shoulder and he carried a flintlock rifle. With a thin leather bracelet tied around his right wrist, numerous brass bracelets decorated the left one and a small silver earring dangled from his left ear. His long hair was partially tied back in a thin braid and as he turned to adjust part of his outfit, Alice could see the red feather that normally hung on the rearview mirror of his SUV was fastened to the braid with a thin beaded strip.

Spotting her, Uncas came over to join her and as he got closer Alice noticed dark markings visible in the deep open v-neck of his shirt. Coming up to Alice, Uncas took her hand in his and kissed it while giving a courtly bow.

"Hello, Miss! Grand day for a massacre, wouldn't you say? Care to join me and get slaughtered?" he joked.

"Unhand me, sir! You know _not_ who you touch!" she said, raising her face haughtily as she joined in before they both burst out laughing.

"You look great! I like that tan flowered dress on you, it looks pretty." he said as he admired her.

"Thank you! You look great yourself. Seeing you dressed like that, I feel like I've stepped back in time. Mmm, my handsome warrior." she said, rising up to give him a kiss. As she came back down, she took a closer look at the black markings visible inside of his open shirt.

"What's that?" she asked, indicating the row of little black rectangles underneath a single black line that ran across the top of his chest with four black rectangles set in a diamond pattern in the center.

"Oh, that? Those are part of my traditional Mohican tribal tattoos. I've got more here." he said, holding out his arms to show her the lines and triangles on both of his forearms. "All of the tribes in this region used to have them. We actually had a guy in the tent spray painting different kinds on all of us Indians."

"Will it come off?" she asked

"Eventually. The guy who did it is a former Hollywood makeup artist and he uses some kind of paint that won't come off if you sweat. It'll take a few days before it washes off completely. You'll have to put up with seeing them on me for a little while. Hey, how come you don't have your hair pinned up?"

"Cora and I are supposed to be the daughters of the commanding officer which, as coincidence has it, we are! We're trying to look exhausted from our experience in the fort and that we've no energy left for looking like proper English ladies."

"It's gonna get in your face. That's why Dad and I tied ours back. Hawk never seems to learn, though. He's still wearing his loose. Every year after the battle, he swears he's gonna tie it the next time, but he never does."

"Well, I'll try it this way today and see what happens. How much longer till we start the battle?" she asked.

"We got some time yet. Come on. Let's sit over here for a bit. I got an idea." he said, leading her over to where some benches had been set up nearby for the participants to sit on. Taking a seat, Uncas unfastened one of several thin strips of leather tied around the strap on his pouch. "I carry extras for wardrobe malfunctions." he grinned before beginning to braid Alice's hair on the right side of her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a smile lighting up her face as she remembered the night of their first date when he did the same thing as they sat by the lake.

"I'm adding to your 'disheveled look' and helping to keep the hair out of your face at the same time. This makes it look like you had your hair pinned up but it's since come undone." he said. "Here, turn your head toward me a little bit."

Turning her head as he asked, Alice glanced down at his lap and gasped.

_"Oh my God! Uncas! You're not wearing any pants!"_ she cried, bursting out into a fit of giggles.

"Nope! I'm wearing leggings and a loincloth. The shirt is so long, it pretty much covers everything up most of the time unless I bend over or sit down."

"What if it falls off?" More giggles.

"Don't worry. The way I got this thing fastened on, it's not coming off unless I want it to, and I've got 'backup' under there, just in case. Nobody's going to see my 'main attraction' today….except you of course, but that'll be later."

"I can still see your hips and the side of your behind!" she said, reaching out a finger to tickle him.

"Just so long as that's _all _you can see!"

* * *

"Well, look at all of you!" said Cora as she inspected the men. "What an interesting group you make! Who are you all supposed to be?"

"_I_ have the honor this year of playing the _colonel_ in charge of the fort and Duncan is a major under my _brilliant leadership_!" said Ed who was clearly having a good time.

"I wouldn't call your leadership _brilliant_. You did _lose_ the bloody fort don't forget….er, _sir_!" said Duncan with a mock salute.

"Tsk, tsk! You just can't get good help these days! _To the dungeon with you!_" said Ed, swinging out his arm and inadvertently pointing toward a row of port-a-potties.

"I don't need to _go_ right now!" replied Duncan softly as the rest of the group started laughing.

Still laughing, Cora looked at Nathaniel, his father and John. "And who are you three supposed to be?" she asked.

"John and I are part of the colonial militia and Dad is a Mohican warrior who was helping defend the fort. So is Uncas. Where'd he go, by the way?" said Nathaniel as he looked around for his brother.

"He's over there with Alice." said Chingachgook with a smile and nod toward where the young couple sat.

"How are the two lovebirds getting along?" asked Alex.

"I think _that_ probably answers your question, hon." said John with a grin as he watched the couple begin kissing.

"Well, it certainly seems like Alice has gotten past her shyness. In fact we may have to hose those two down in a minute. I suggest we all do an about face, everyone!" said Ed, who was pleased to see his youngest daughter's relationship with Uncas was progressing well.

Turning the other way in order to give the lovers a little privacy, the group noticed a rather fierce looking warrior heading their way. Cora thought the man looked very familiar, despite the war paint on his face and as he came closer she recognized him as the drunken man who had attacked her in the restaurant.

"_Hello good colonial people!_ How are you all fairing today before my fellow warriors and I put you all under the knife?" asked a smiling Magua as he held up a rather nasty looking dagger and pushed the fake blade inside the handle with his palm. "First time I showed this to Alex, I pretended to trip and pushed it into my stomach. She practically ran over John to get to me! Then when she found out it was fake, she nearly kicked my ass!"

Laughing at his joke, everyone greeted Magua warmly and Nathaniel introduced him to Cora.

"Magua this is my friend, Cora Munro. She's Ed's daughter. Cora, this is Magua Girard."

"Hello." said Cora, feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable as she accepted his handshake.

"Ms. Munro, it's good to see you. I want to apologize for my behavior that night at the inn. It was inexcusable. I'm afraid I don't remember the incident, but Duncan came by the next day to check on me and told me what happened. I'm so very sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your evening?" he said, clearly remorseful about what had happened.

"No, you didn't ruin the evening, and your apology is accepted. Oh, and its Cora, please." she said with a smile, feeling better about the man.

"How are you doing, Magua?" asked Nathaniel.

"I'm doing good, real good. I haven't touched a drop of booze since that night and I've been going to meetings every day. I also have my first appointment this coming week with a therapist who is going to try to help me sort things out. It's not easy….but I'm trying."

"That's great, Magua!" said Duncan, pleased to know he was finally getting help.

"And you know we're all here for you if you need us. All you gotta do is holler and we'll come running." said Nathaniel as he patted the man on the back.

"Yes, we are. Remember, you're not alone. You're part of our family and you always will be." Chingachgook told him, putting a hand on Magua's shoulder.

"Thanks." replied Magua, swallowing a lump in his throat. Trying to lighten the mood, he changed the subject. "So, what have I been missing at the sanctuary? How's that new vet tech of yours working out?"

"Uncas is doing fine! I couldn't be prouder of him!" said a beaming Chingachgook.

"That's fantastic! Say! Where is he? Didn't he come this year?" Magua asked with a frown, noticing his favorite "son" wasn't present. Having known Nathaniel and Uncas their whole lives, he loved them both like they were his own, but Uncas had always held a special place in his heart.

"He's over there with Cora's sister, Alice. Why don't you go say hello. I think they should probably come up for air about now anyway." said Nathanial, smiling as he saw his brother and Alice were still in a lip lock over on the bench. Magua followed Nathaniel's gaze and opened his eyes wide.

"Sheesh! Looks like they need a room!"

* * *

A crowd of spectators gathered behind the roped off area on one side of a large field surrounded by woods, eagerly awaiting the battle to begin. Turning their heads toward the sound of drums, they watched as a line of reenactors emerged from the woods, following a dirt service road used by the parks department. Entering the field, the participants looked appropriately weary as they walked along in relative formation. The 'British troops' were first, lead by Ed who traveled on foot instead of riding the horse his counterpart would have ridden back in the day. Duncan and the other officers were also on foot, no one wanting to risk injury falling off a horse that got spooked by the gunfire that would soon occur.

Alice and Cora walked behind their father, trying to look like they were exhausted. Periodically glancing over their shoulders, they managed to catch sight of Uncas and Nathaniel as they walked with their father about three quarters of the way back. Cora had to suppress a grin as she watched Nathaniel walking with his hands shackled in front of him. He had been informed by the event coordinator that he was to be a prisoner who had been jailed for inciting a group of militiamen to desert. Biting her lower lip to keep from laughing, she remembered how Uncas had begged the coordinator to throw away the key and then feigned disappointment when told that the shackles didn't need a key to be opened. Alice was right. Uncas was a pretty terrific guy and she found herself liking him a lot.

Once the participants had all cleared the woods and were about in the middle of the field, a blood curdling war cry created by dozens of voices could be heard coming from the woods. Looking panicked, the evacuees stopped and acted as though they were trying to figure out where the cries were coming from. Then a musket was fired and a puff of white smoke was seen coming out of the trees at the edge of the woods. Soon more musket fire erupted and the battle was on.

As the women participants screamed and ran to and fro, the men began to defend themselves as painted warriors began to pour out of the woods. Following a prearranged script, bodies began to fall as the gunfire and to hand to hand combat took place. Running as though her life depended on it, Alex felt a hand grab her arm as a prop tomahawk tapped her between her shoulders. Falling forward, she landed on her stomach and lay with her hands raised over her head with her face turned to the left so that she could watch the rest of the reenactment. Suddenly, her husband John staggered into view and, pretending to have been shot, he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Hey! Go die someplace else! You're blocking my view!" she told him.

"Oh, sorry hon." he said, rising back up again with exaggerated movements and stumbling a few steps more before falling down again.

"How's that?" he asked her.

"That's better….you ham!"

* * *

Running around in circles and screaming, Cora dodged around battling men and fallen "bodies", trying to remember her part and looking for her mark. As a warrior bore down on her, she picked up a pistol that was in the hand of one of the fallen soldiers. Pointing it at the Indian, she pulled the trigger and a puff of white smoke came out as the blanks inside made a realistically loud bang. The warrior then fell down and as she pretended to drop the gun so as to return it to its owner, both the "dead' soldier and the 'dead' warrior congratulated her on a great shot.

Since her character was one of the survivors, Cora wondered how she was going to pass the time now that her part was over until the reenactment ended. One could only run around and look frantic for just so long. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm as Duncan came to her rescue, valiantly fending off attackers with his fake prop sword. Periodically grabbing at the white colonial wig he was wearing in order to keep it from falling off, he battled one 'attacker' after another, trying to save the fair lady in distress. Brandishing his sword with one hand and holding his wig on his head with the other, he turned in time to see another hand grab Cora as Nathaniel took a turn at rescuing her.

"When this is over I'll see you hanged!" cried Duncan as he shot glances over his shoulder at Nathaniel, who stuck his tongue out before spiriting Cora away with a big grin on his face.

As he began to lead Cora through the combat zone, he was momentarily distracted by a rather dejected looking chubby teenage warrior who was trying his best to look like he knew what he was doing. Deciding to give the kid a break, Nathaniel took him on in a mock fight, much to the young man's delight. As the two battled away, Cora felt hands on her arm again as Duncan began to lead her in the opposite direction. Seeing his prize getting away, Nathaniel 'killed' the now happy warrior and took off after Duncan and Cora.

* * *

Running toward her assigned mark, Alice made her way through the massacre, her skirts gathered in her hands as she tried to look adequately terrified. She and Uncas, along with Chingachgook and Magua, had been given the honor of reenacting a famous part of the original massacre that had become legend over the centuries.

During the siege of the fort, the commanding officer's youngest daughter had fallen in love with a young Mohican warrior who was helping defend the fort. When the evacuees were attacked, the young woman was taken captive by a Huron war chief. As he led her to his village, the young woman's Mohican lover came to her rescue and fought the Huron leader. Badly wounded, her lover was killed by the war chief and his body pushed off of a cliff. The girl, unable to live without her love, threw herself off of the cliff so that she could die with her warrior. Not only was the story famous, it was also a huge crowd pleaser.

Uncas, Chingachgook and Magua always played the roles of the young Mohican warrior, the warrior's father and the Huron war chief, respectively, every year. Since Alice's father was playing the British commander _and_ she and Uncas were a couple, the event coordinator gave her the role of the young woman.

Following the direction she had been told to go, Alice headed over toward a large flat topped boulder jutting out of the field near where a large group of spectators eagerly watched, holding up her skirts as she ran. Over the loud noise of the fighting, she heard a shriek behind her and, turning, she saw Magua and another young warrior barreling down on her. Catching up to her, Magua grabbed her by the arm and began to bind her wrists.

"Oh, rats!" he said.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I forgot to tie the slip knot in the rope. I'll have to actually tie it around you, but you'll have to hold it because I'm going to make it really loose." he told her.

Properly bound, Magua began to lead Alice away toward the boulder. As planned, Uncas appeared and let out an impressive war whoop as Magua let go of his end of the rope to fight him. With the young 'Huron' warrior holding her arm, she watched as Uncas and Magua gave a very realistic performance, fighting with prop tomahawks and knives as they climbed on top of the boulder, which represented the cliff.

Striking out his arm, Magua pretended to slice Uncas across his stomach and the nearby crowd ooo'd in suspense. Looking down at his stomach and then over to Alice, he stood for a moment before lunging at Magua. The two men grappled and fell onto the rock, rolling over each other until Magua pinned Uncas down and 'stabbed' him in the shoulder as the audience let out an anguished cry. Struggling to his feet, Uncas stood in front of Magua for a moment, his 'wounded' right arm hanging useless by his side. Holding his tomahawk in his left hand, he raised the weapon to strike one more time. Magua countered the blow and Uncas cried out as he was 'stabbed' twice in the back. He then fell back onto Magua as the man pulled his head up toward the left and pretended to slit his throat, then pushed him away. Now 'dead', Uncas fell to the ground, rolling onto his back near the base of the boulder as the crowd once again let out another anguished cry.

Having watched her lover 'die' before her eyes, Alice slipped out of the rope and pulled away from her captor, climbing onto the large rock and backing up while Magua gestured with his hand for her to come to him. Looking down behind her at where Uncas lay on the ground, she turned back toward Magua with a blank look on her face, then slowly turned and jumped off the boulder, landing squarely on top of Uncas, her face next to his and her hand, which was under her, on his chest. More cries of sadness from the audience filled the air as they watched the young maiden join her warrior in death.

"Geez, Alice! You trying to kill me or something?" Uncas asked, almost having had the wind knocked out of him when she fell on him.

"Sorry! I didn't think I was going to land that hard. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, how about I make it up to you and reward you for coming to my rescue?" she said and kissed him as she discreetly slid her hand inside the open front of his shirt.

Suddenly another war cry was heard as Chingachgook raced up the boulder and attacked Magua. After several pretend chops from his war club, Chingachgook delivered the final blow and Magua fell down, his head near the edge of the rock where Alice and Uncas lay below and with his back to the spectators who cheered and applauded with joy that the villain had been vanquished. Looking down toward the couple to see if Alice was ok after her jump, Magua rolled his eyes and started to laugh.

"Will somebody throw a bucket of water on those two?"

* * *

Back in the women's dressing tent Alice, Cora and Alex chatted about the show. Everyone agreed the event was great fun and Alice commented that she'd overheard the event coordinator say it was the best reenactment he'd ever seen.

"I still have to laugh when I think about how Duncan and Hawk had a contest going to see who could rescue you the most!" Alex said to Cora, laughing again at the memory. "I counted at _least_ six times that they each dragged you past me as I was laying on the ground!"

"I was almost ready to grab a musket and shoot the _both_ of them at one point!" said Cora and the three of them burst into another round of giggles.

"You were right about wearing our hair loose. It kept getting in my face the whole time." said Alice after she'd calmed down enough to speak. "Uncas told me that every year, his brother complains about his hair getting in _his_ face and that next year he'll tie it back, but then he doesn't. Sure enough, that's exactly what I heard Hawk muttering before as he went into the men's tent to change out of his costume!"

"He never learns!" said Alex as the three women began to snicker again. After packing their clothes into a large steamer trunk, Alex closed it and excused herself in order to see if her husband was ready to go, leaving the two sisters alone.

"I had a chance today to spend a little time around Uncas and your right, he's everything you said he was. I really like him a lot and I think you two are perfect for each other. Oh Alice, I am so happy for you!" Cora said, giving her sister a hug.

"Thank you! I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life! He means the world to me, Cora. I love him so much. I can't imagine him not being part of my life. The first night that we spent together? I told him I wanted it to be special and that's exactly what he did. He has his own cabin down by the lake and he took me there. Cora, he had the fireplace lit and candles everywhere! He even had an ice bucket on the nightstand!" said Alice in a dreamy voice.

"Ohhhh, champagne eh?"

"No, root beer."

"Root beer?"

"Mmhm. He and his family don't drink. You know, I should have called you that night before Uncas and I left for the cabin, but he'd hinted to me before dinner that he had something planned and I was so excited…well….I forgot."

"Believe me, I understand completely." said Cora, smiling as she took her sister's hand in hers.

"And the next night we were both so tired after a long day, we just talked until we fell asleep. I had the phone on the nightstand but I never heard it vibrate. I'm sorry I answered it the next morning when you called while he and I were in bed, but I was afraid that if I didn't you'd be worried because I wasn't answering your calls and you'd drive over there and make a scene."

"No, don't be sorry. Your right. I probably would have. But I only would have done that because I _love_ you and I worry about you. I don't ever want you to get hurt." Cora said as she tenderly put her hand on Alice's cheek.

"You don't have to worry about that, Cora. Uncas would _never_ hurt me!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope everyone enjoyed my recreation of the massacre scene from the movie. Although I knew what I wanted to have happen, it was hard to get this section of the chapter started, but once I did it took on a life of its own and I had a blast writing it! My thanks once again to all of you who wrote reviews! They are very much appreciated. Let's see what will happen in the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: The Secret

**Chapter 9: The Secret**

It was early November and the day was dark and cold as the first snowstorm of the season approached. Winter was well on its way and the small flock of Canada Geese that were floating on the now mostly frozen lake knew it. Stopping to rest and feed on their long migration south, they were one of the last flocks that would pass through the area that year.

Standing on the deck of his cabin, Uncas brought his camera lens into focus and began snapping photos of individual geese in the flock after having taken a series of shots of them as a group. Beside him, Alice stood stock still with her hands in the pockets of her winter coat, afraid that any movement she might make would scare the birds into flight. Crouched behind the tripod on which his digital camera was mounted, he looked at the view screen and zeroed in with the zoom lens on one particular goose that he'd noticed kept looking his way every so often. With a finger on the shutter-release button, he instructed Alice to move ever so slightly in order to catch the curious bird's attention and waited for the goose to turn his way again. His patience paid off when it saw Alice's movements and looked straight at them. Capturing the shot he wanted, Uncas stood up and smiled at his assistant.

"Did you see _that_? _What a shot!_ It's _exactly_ what I wanted to get!" Uncas said, delighted to have acquired a new prize photo for his collection.

"I did. I can't wait to see how it turned out." she replied, removing her hands from her pockets and tucking them up under her armpits. Noticing her teeth were beginning to chatter, Uncas frowned and put his arms around her.

"You're freezing! Why don't you go inside for a while?" he suggested, feeling her cold nose with the back of his hand. "I don't want Cora to kick my ass if you catch pneumonia and die."

"Well, if there's a reason for me not to catch pneumonia and die _that_ would be _it_!" she quipped back with a grin.

"It_ is_ getting colder out here. I think that storm is getting ready to hit us soon. Come on, let's go inside and warm up by the fire. I got enough shots for today anyway."

Unscrewing the camera from the tripod, he glanced over at Alice and laughed softly as she gathered up his other photography equipment. Hearing him laugh, she stood up and looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing! You just look so cute in that hat. I can't believe you bought it and that you're actually wearing it." he said, referring to the tan wool felt cap with brown lined kitty ears on top that she wore.

"I like it! Besides, it keeps my head warm." she said. "I almost bought another one in a larger size for you but I knew you'd never wear it."

"A wise decision! I can just see Hawk now, rolling on the floor laughing. He'd probably wet his pants!" said Uncas as he and Alice began laughing themselves at the thought as they went inside the cabin where a warm fire waited for them in the stone fireplace.

While Uncas downloaded the photos from his camera onto his laptop, Alice put the kettle on and prepared to make tea. By the time the tea was ready he was finished and she joined him on the sofa with two steaming mugs. Leaning against him as they reviewed the photos together, they each commented on which ones they liked the most while deleting shots that didn't turn out well.

"You took a lot of photos today. What will you do with all of them?" she asked.

"I'll review them a couple of more times and print the ones I think are the best and add them to my collection. I've been doing this for several years now and I've got a number of photo albums containing my best shots. I brought a couple of them over here, wanna see them?"

"I'd love to!"

Setting aside the laptop, he picked one of the albums up off of the coffee table and handed it to her. Turning the pages she looked at photo after photo of various wild animals native to the area and taken in their natural environment. As she reviewed them, Alice was impressed with the professional quality of the photos. Through patience and skill he managed to capture each one at just the right moment, from a doe licking the muzzle of her young fawn to a Red-tailed Hawk under attack by a much smaller Red-winged Black Bird who was lifting up the feathers on the hawk's head with his feet.

"You should join Papa sometime when he's birdwatching. I'll bet you'd get some great shots." she suggested.

"I already have. He comes out here a lot to study the birds in the area. I've joined him quite a few times."

"He never told me that. That explains how he knows you and your family so well." she said, pausing to take a closer look at a close up shot of a bobcat who appeared as though he were looking straight into the camera lens.

"These are incredible!" she remarked.

"Thanks!"

"Seriously Uncas, these photos are unbelievable! Have you ever thought about getting them published in a book?"

"Yeah, right!" he replied with a laugh as he turned off his laptop.

"No, really, they're _that_ good! Maybe I could help you put a book together and we can take it to Papa's publisher and see if we can get it put into print. What do you say?"

"You really think they're that good?" he said, studying her closely to be sure she was serious.

"Yes, I do!" she replied. Uncas was thoughtful for a moment before answering her.

"Ok, why not!" he said, laughing as Alice let out a squeal of delight and gave him a hug.

While she looked through the second photo album, Uncas excused himself and went outside to his SUV which was parked next to the cabin. Returning a few moments later, he sat down beside her and handed her a small plate, on which sat a chocolate cupcake with a tiny lit birthday candle sticking out of it. Looking quizzically from the cupcake to his grinning face, she could not figure out what he was doing.

"What's this for? It's not my birthday." she asked.

"Don't you know what today is?" he said, still grinning.

"Saturday?"

"Yeah, but it was also one month ago today that we became a couple. This is our anniversary cupcake!"

Oh, Uncas! How sweet! You _did _remember! I_ wondered_ if that was why we were staying here for the weekend." she said, rewarding him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh huh! You didn't think I'd forget something as important as _that_ did you?"

"No, of course not. I don't think you'll _ever_ forget anything like that. But what happened to our root beer and potato chips?" she asked.

"That's for our yearly anniversaries. Cupcakes are for the monthly ones. Come on, let's blow out the candle together before it melts down into the icing!"

Removing the now extinguished candle, Uncas removed the wrapper from the cupcake and held it up so they could both take a bite out of it at the same time. Catching the crumbs in their hands, they started to laugh at the mess they were making. As Alice swallowed her mouthful of cake and brushed the crumbs out of her hand onto the plate, Uncas leaned forward and licked the icing off of her mouth before kissing her.

The large snowflakes that began to drift past the windows went unnoticed by the lovers as they embraced on the sofa, their lips still locked in a kiss. After a few moments Uncas rose from the couch and held Alice's hand as she, too, stood up. Together they undressed each other and laid down on the rug in front of the fire, making love as the snow continued to fall outside.

* * *

Later that evening, Alice put the potatoes she had just sliced into a baking dish and added the rest of the ingredients for the gratin. Sliding the dish into the oven next to the roast, she heard stomping outside of the cabin door and looked up as Uncas entered, carrying a load of wood. Setting down the canvas log carrier, he shook himself, sending a shower of snow to the floor.

"It's snowing like crazy out there. There's gotta be more than six inches on the ground already. We'll probably have over a foot snow come morning." he said as he removed his coat.

"Do we have enough wood inside to last the night?" she asked.

"Yeah, we got plenty. Between the fireplace and the woodstove, we'll be nice and toasty tonight. Need any help?" he offered as she prepared to make the salad.

While Uncas grated a carrot for the salad, Alice studied him for a moment before placing the lettuce into a bowl. His mood had been fine all day since they'd arrived at the cabin earlier that morning, but as dinner time approached he'd grown unusually quiet and she could tell something was on his mind. Several times she'd been tempted to ask him what was bothering him, but each time she decided not to, figuring he would talk about whatever it was if and when he was ready. Still, it worried her. Ever since she'd met Uncas she'd been so happy and everything about their relationship was so perfect, but realistically she knew it would not always continue to be that way. As every couple does, they too would eventually have their own trials and troubles to deal with.

Mixing the vinaigrette for the salad, she tried to think of anything that could be wrong but could come up with nothing. Uncas seemed to be just as happy as she was and clearly loved her. Everything appeared to be ok with his family. Both of their families knew they were sleeping together and nobody was upset by it. And Uncas was elated about her becoming a veterinary technician like himself and one day working with him in the hospital. He was even helping her with her online classes. So what could it be?

All throughout dinner he remained quiet and when they turned off the lights to cuddle together on the sofa afterward, he still didn't relax. Watching the flames dance in the fireplace, he rested his chin on top of her head as she laid against his chest and ran his fingertips up and down her arm while deep in thought. Suddenly he moved her off of him as he sat up straight on the sofa. Leaning forward with his forearms resting on his knees, he looked at the floor for a moment before taking a deep breath and letting it back out.

"Alice? There's something important I need to talk to you about. All night I've been trying to figure out how to say this to you and the only way I can come up with is to just come right out and say it."

She'd never seen him so serious like this before and she felt a pang of fear shoot through her, thinking that her happy world was about to come to a crashing end.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" she asked timidly.

"I hope not." he said. Turning toward her, he took both of her hands into his.

"These past few weeks that we've been together have been the best and happiest I've ever had in my life. And even though we've only known each other a month, I already know in my heart that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Still holding one of her hands, he quickly slid off the sofa and knelt down in front of her, holding up the diamond engagement ring he'd just pulled out of his shirt pocket.

"I love you, Alice Munro. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Alice could not believe what she was hearing. Looking at his expectant face, she clamped her hands over her mouth as she let out a cry and burst into tears. Rapidly nodding her head, she somehow managed to answer him by choking out a yes. Laughing as his own hands shook, he took her trembling hand into his and slipped the ring onto her finger. Rejoining her on the sofa, the happy couple embraced and celebrated their engagement with a long kiss. Snuggling up in his arms, she held out her hand as they watched the ring sparkle in the light from the fireplace.

"Oh Uncas, I can't _believe_ it. _We're engaged!_ I'm going to be your _wife_."

"You've _no _idea how hard that was for me. I know you love me, but I was still terrified you'd say no, that you weren't ready to make a commitment yet."

"I was ready the day I first met you." she whispered as she gazed into his warm eyes. "Oh, I can't _wait_ to tell Cora and Papa! They'll be so happy! And your father and Hawk…."

"You can't tell anybody. Not yet." he said as Alice looked at him in surprise.

"Why not? Both of our families are glad you and I are a couple. And they already know that we're sleeping with each other, which is like living together. I don't understand why you don't want to tell them?"

"Being intimate while starting a new relationship and making a commitment of marriage are two different things. Besides, our current living arrangement isn't the same as living together. The only reason you're staying at the house is because you work here. Plus, we each have our own bedroom….granted we share them both every night. I guess you could say that, technically, I'm sleeping with the hired help." he said, giving her nose a playful tweak.

"But they know we love each other. Won't that make a difference?"

"Not if they think we're moving to fast. When Dad and I were driving over to your father's house the day we moved you out here, he told me not to rush into things too quickly with you. Then, no sooner do you move in, we jump into bed with each other. And even though he never said anything after he found out, I know he wasn't too happy about it."

"It was the same for me with Cora and Papa. They kept telling me to take my time as well and were disappointed at first when they found out." she said, beginning to see his point.

"Don't you see, Kitten? If we tell them now, after only having known each other for a month, they'll tell us it's too soon. I don't think they'd go so far as to make us move apart or anything like that but….well…I don't want to take that chance."

"Oh Uncas, I don't either. I couldn't bear it if I couldn't be with you anymore." she said, burying her face into his chest as she held him tight. "When _can_ we tell them?"

Uncas was silent for a moment as he thought.

"Christmas Eve." he said. "I heard Dad mention something about inviting your family over for each of the holidays. If we wait till Christmas Eve, it will be just short of three months that we've been together. It's still soon but I think they might feel a little better about it by then, especially since everyone will be in a festive mood."

"Then Christmas Eve it is! Oh, I just wish I could wear my beautiful ring. Do you think anyone would notice it if I wore it?" she asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"I'm pretty sure they would."

"Well, then I'm just going to have to wear it on a chain around my neck. That way I can look at it whenever I want!" she said as she snuggled against him again and held out her hand again to admire the ring.

"Uncas?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you call me Kitten?"

"Uh huh. It's my nickname for you. You look like a little kitty cat when you wear that hat!"

* * *

"Monday always comes too quickly. Why doesn't the rest of the week go by as fast as the weekend does?" said Cora as she and Alice perused their menus. "I'm so glad you stopped by the hospital while you were in town getting supplies. It's such a _treat_ to have lunch with you! I hardly ever get to see you anymore since you moved out."

"I know. I miss you too. How is Papa?" asked Alice as she unconsciously fingered the chain around her neck that her ring was hanging from.

"He's fine. He's working on another book. This one is going to be about migratory birds. I suggested the title 'Migratory Birds: Why They Do It' but he didn't seem too thrilled with it." Cora said while trying to suppress a smile.

"Hmm, I wonder why." said Alice as she raised an eyebrow while peeking at her sister over the top of the menu.

"How are things between you and Uncas?"

"Never better! He said to tell you hello!" replied Alice, stopping herself just in time before pulling the ring out of her collar to look at it.

"I'm glad he behaved himself last night when I called to see if we could have one of our old bedtime chats. He _was_ there with you I presume?"

"Yes, he was. He was reading a book and dozed off. I'm still not sure if it was the book or listening to my part of the conversation about hair care products that put him to sleep."

_"Cora, hi!" _

"Oh Sarah, hello!" said Cora as she greeted a young nurse who approached their booth. "Alice, this is Sarah Collins. She works in the pediatric unit. Sarah this is my sister, Alice."

"Nice to meet you! Next to the cafeteria, this diner is a popular place with the hospital staff. The owner sure knew what he was doing, opening up his establishment right across the street."

"Sit down and join us." Cora invited.

"Only for a bit. I have to get back on duty soon." said Sarah as she glanced at her watch.

"Sarah's getting married in a few months." Cora told Alice. "How are the wedding plans coming along."

For the next ten minutes, Alice listened to her sister's friend tell about all of the hassles she was having in getting everything done before the wedding. From fittings for the bridal gown and bridesmaids dresses, to tux's for the men and from final arrangements for the wedding location to the reception menu. Then onto wedding cake, seating arrangements, bridesmaids gifts and how big to make the guest list.

Alice could see the young woman becoming stressed and frustrated as she spoke about the never ending problems that kept arising. When the nurse finally excused herself and left the sisters to enjoy their lunch, Alice felt her appetite dwindle. Like every young woman, she had always dreamed about having a beautiful wedding, but she had never given any thought to what planning one involved. It did not help when Cora mentioned she'd heard other women experiencing similar troubles with their wedding plans as well. She knew her sister would be more than thrilled to help her plan her wedding to Uncas, but she also knew Cora could get carried away sometimes and she was afraid the wedding would end up being more to her sister's liking than her own.

That night, Alice joined Uncas in his room and as the two lay in bed watching TV, she could not stop thinking about the lunchtime conversation. Watching an old black and white murder mystery, Uncas noticed Alice was not paying any attention to the movie. Instead she lay with her head on his shoulder and her arm across his waist while a troubled expression occupied her face as she repeatedly took deep breaths and blew them out across him. Turning off the TV, Uncas set down the remote and put his arms around her.

"Either you're trying to blow dust off my chest or something's bothering you. What's wrong, Kitten?"

Oh, I can't stop thinking about lunch today. One of Cora's friends stopped by our booth and all she talked about was the problems she's having planning her wedding. Then Cora said she'd heard other women complain about the same thing happening to them. I know Cora will help me, but I also know that she's going to want to plan a _big _elaborate affair and I don't want to get stressed out with all the arrangements."

"Is it important to you to have a big wedding?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I'd much rather have something small and simple."

"Well, it's your wedding and it should be the way _you_ want it. It's _your_ special day after all, not hers." he said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh, I wish we could just elope!" she said. Uncas was quiet for a moment.

"Why don't we?"

"What?"

"Elope! Let's do it! We'll make an excuse to go into town tomorrow but instead we'll go to the county seat and get a marriage license. Then we'll get the 24 hour waiting period waived and have an official do the honors. By tomorrow night you'll be Mrs. Uncas McKinnon!"

"_Oh Uncas_, can we _really_ do it that _quickly_?" she asked, her excitement clearly evident.

"Yeah! A former staff member who worked here did that when he married his wife. And this way we won't have to wait until Christmas to tell everyone. We can tell them during Thanksgiving instead and, regardless of how they feel, everybody will have to accept it because we'll already have been married for several weeks."

* * *

The next morning, as planned, Uncas told his father he and Alice needed to go to the college campus in town regarding some of Alice's classes and that they would be back late. As Uncas drove out of the compound, Alice removed her engagement ring from around her neck and proudly slipped it on her finger. Arriving at the county offices, they secured their license and waiver for the waiting period and went to the office of the town justice.

As they sat in the reception area waiting their turn Alice fidgeted in her chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs as she primped the small bouquet of white and pink roses she was holding. Not wanting to appear too dressed up for a casual trip to town, she decided to wear a brown long sleeved corduroy jumper and brown dress boots. Sniffing her bouquet, she was pleased to see the roses matched the tiny little flowers printed on her dress.

Outwardly appearing calm, inside Uncas was a bundle of nerves. Also trying to appear casually dressed in front of his father and brother, he'd opted to wear black jeans and a white button down shirt. Once they arrived at the county offices, he changed out of his winter coat and into a black wool blazer, which Alice had folded up and smuggled out the door underneath her coat. Gradually the nerves inside overpowered the calm outside and he began to rapidly tap his booted foot on the floor. After what seemed an eternity, the door to the justice's office opened and a middle aged woman, who was the secretary, stuck her head out.

"Munro and McKinnon?" she called out.

Standing together in front of the official, the two held hands and gazed lovingly at each other, each only vaguely aware of what the man was saying during the ceremony.

As he looked at Alice, Uncas thought she'd never looked lovelier than she did right now, standing before him in her flowered dress with her hair pinned up and he was glad he'd asked the florist for the little white baby's breath that he'd tucked into her hair. Smiling as he gazed into her brown eyes, he wondered how it was possible for him to feel so much love for this woman and he knew that his life would not be worth living without her.

Holding Uncas's hand, Alice could hardly believe that she was about to become the wife of this beautiful man who she loved more than life itself. With his long black hair loose and wearing the silver earrings and bone hairpipe choker he'd worn on their first date, she could not take her eyes off of him. As the justice conducted the brief and to-the-point ceremony, Alice spoke her own vows in a barely audible whisper, her lips hardly moving.

_"I, Alice Munro, take you, Uncas McKinnon, to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."_

When the time came, both softly said 'I do' and Uncas placed Alice's wedding ring on her finger, followed by the engagement ring. Alice then placed the ring she'd just purchased for him on his finger and the two newlyweds sealed their vows with a kiss while the town historian (from the office across the hall) and the janitor, both of whom had accepted Uncas's invitation to act as maid of honor and best man, gave their hearty congratulations to the couple.

* * *

After stopping to celebrate with dinner at The Olde Bristol Inn, they returned home to consummate their marriage. Before going into the house however, they each stuck their left hand into their pockets and said a quick good night to Chingachgook and Nathaniel, stating they needed to fill out and submit some important online forms for a couple of Alice's classes before turning in for the night. Once upstairs, they closed the door of Uncas's bedroom and fell into each other's arms.

Locked in a kiss, they stumbled their way across the room to the bed, releasing each other just long enough to undress. Naked, they slowly ran their hands over each others body, taking note of every inch, and every part of the other as though seeing it for the first time. Capturing her lips with his and taking Alice into his arms, Uncas picked her up and gently placed her on the bed as he laid on top of her, never once breaking the kiss. Slowly at first, they touched, kissed and caressed each other until their passions threatened to explode and they thrashed about on the bed, their foreplay increasing in fevered intensity until he finally pushed her onto her back and positioned himself over her as she raised her legs up around him.

"I love you, Alice McKinnon! Until the day I die I'll love you." he breathlessly whispered as he entered her.

"And I love you, Uncas McKinnon. No matter what happens in our lives, no matter what the future holds for us, I'll never stop loving you." she gasped, marveling at the feel of him moving inside of her.

Afterward, their passions spent, they laid in each other's arms for a while without speaking, taking pleasure in the feel of their bodies touching as they continued to gently caress each other. After a time, they began sharing their plans and dreams for their future together while periodically looking at and touching the wedding rings on their fingers. Before turning out the light and curling up together to sleep, they each removed their rings and gave them a kiss before putting them on Alice's chain, to be worn around her neck until they made their announcement later that month.

* * *

_"Cora!"_

Hearing her name, Cora stopped and turned around as she walked through the hospital parking lot on her way to begin her shift. Seeing Duncan climbing out of his patrol unit, she waited while he trotted up to her.

"Duncan! Good morning! What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to catch you before you went on duty. Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you."

"Yes, of course." she said as they walked over to the sidewalk and sat down on a low wall near the hospital entrance.

"Cora, it's been over a month now since you asked me to give you more time to sort out your feelings about our relationship _and _I know I told you to take all the time you needed. But I have to be honest with you, I'm getting tired of sharing you with Nathaniel and I'm getting tired of waiting for you to decide who you want to be with. Sometimes I feel like he and I are playing a game of football and you're the ball that we're each trying to catch. I don't like that feeling and I doubt very much he does either. I need for you to make a decision and chose which one of us you want to be with."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes nearly broke Cora's heart and she turned her head away from him for a moment before turning back.

"I can't, Duncan. I'm not ready to do that yet. I promised you an answer and you have complimented me with your persistence and patience, but I don't want to make the gravest of mistakes by surrendering my own judgment. I care very deeply for both of you. Please give me more time?"

Taking a deep breath and blowing it back out, he lowered his face toward the ground and slowly nodded his head.

"Alright. But I want an answer before Christmas. I'm tired of putting my life on hold. I need to know where I stand with you so that I can get on with my life….a life that I dearly hope will include you."

* * *

"Look at all this food!" said Ed Munro as he admired the Thanksgiving dinner spread out on the dining room table. "Those two girls have certainly been busy today!"

"Not to mention Nathaniel! I had no idea he was such a good cook." added Cora as she set down a bowl of homemade cranberry sauce and took her seat at the table with the others.

"Well, we've got the English pilgrims and we've got the Indians, now all we need is the turkey. Ahh! Here it comes now…..and it's carrying a platter with a big bird on it!" quipped Uncas as Nathaniel walked into the room carrying the turkey laden platter.

"Very funny! I knew when you were born I should have stuck you out by the road with a 'for sale' sign around your neck. Then I could have bought myself that puppy I wanted." replied Nathaniel as the rest of the group laughed.

After giving a blessing in both English and Mohican, Chingachgook stood up and did the honors of carving the turkey, earning him some comments on his carving skills from his sons.

"Hey Dad! The turkey's already dead. You don't need to butcher it again." said Nathaniel with a smirk.

"Maybe he's just making sure." replied Uncas.

"How can a man, who's so brilliant when he operates on patients, make such a mess when he's carving a dead bird?" Nathaniel said, taking another shot at his father.

"Somebody call the humane society…..there's gotta be a law against this somewhere!" Uncas fired back with a grin.

"You know, you two jokers are _both_ going to find yourselves out by the road wearing those 'for sale' signs in a minute!" said Chingachgook as he tried to look annoyed but could not keep the smile off his face.

With plenty of laughter and good conversation, the two families enjoyed the marvelous meal of turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes and gravy, mashed rutabaga, candied sweet potatoes, parmesan green beans, cranberry sauce and dinner rolls baked from scratch. When dinner was over, they gathered in the livingroom in front of a blazing fire to relax and make room for the pumpkin pie that would soon follow. Curled up together on the sofa, Alice and Uncas waited for the right moment to announce their elopement and listened while Ed spoke about the day he and his daughters found the grouse.

"I never would have thought the day I sent Alice and Cora over here with that grouse, that both of my girls would fall in love in the process! Cora and Nathaniel make a lovely couple and as for Alice and Uncas….well! To say that I'm delighted my youngest has finally found happiness with a fine young man would be the _ultimate _understatement! _And_, I'm _very_ glad to see that after getting off to a rather…oh, how shall I put it delicately…a rather quick _start_ in your relationship, you're both finally taking the time to get to know each other and aren't rushing head first into anything foolish like some young people do today."

Alice's breath caught in her throat and she forced a smile as she felt Uncas's body tense up at her father's words _and_ Chingachgook's agreement with them. After waiting until the conversation changed to a different topic, Uncas suggested to Alice they bring some turkey to Uncas Jr. and the couple excused themselves and went outside.

"Uncas, _what are we going to do_? We _can't_ tell them we're married _now_! Not after what Papa just said and your father agreeing with him!" she said in a panic.

"We'll have to go back to Plan A." he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We'll wait and announce our engagement on Christmas Eve like we were originally going to do. Then we'll make it clear we just want something small and simple and we don't want to wait because things will start to get busy around here once spring arrives and people start dropping off all of the supposedly orphaned babies they discovered. Dad won't be able to argue with us on that one."

"But we're already married. This will mean we'd have to get married _again_." she said.

"Not really. We'll just be renewing our vows, only our families won't know that. There are several wedding chapels peppered around the county that we could use. You have to schedule your ceremony ahead of time with them, so we'll pick the one we can get into the soonest. We'll explain our situation to the chaplain and request they conduct it as though we're getting married for the first time. Until then we'll just have to continue to keep our marriage a secret."

Alice was quiet a moment as she thought about Uncas's idea.

"Do you really think it will work?" she asked.

"Sure it will, Kitten! What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **With the posting of this chapter we have now reached the halfway point and the next chapter will begin the tragedy portion of this story. I will try to release that chapter as soon as I can, but I have a lot of work to do on it in order to get it ready as it will set the tone for the remainder of this story, so I please ask for your patience. I will try very hard not to keep you waiting any longer than necessary but I want to make sure I get it right before I post it. My thanks to all of you for reading this story and for all of your wonderful, encouraging and much appreciated reviews. Chapter 10 is in the works.


	10. Chapter 10: The Nightmare Begins

***Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Blue Christmas" and make no profit by mentioning it in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Nightmare Begins **

On a cold December night just two weeks before Christmas, Magua sat in a chair in his livingroom and looked through a photo album while listening to the radio. Every year a local station played a marathon of holiday songs from Thanksgiving to New Years Day, which in the past had always put him in a festive mood. That is until his wife left him. Now the songs just seemed to rip the empty hole inside of him even bigger than it already was and made the aching loneliness he felt unbearable.

Turning the pages in the album, he smiled as he looked at photo after photo of his ex-wife and his kids, laughing every so often as he recalled the happy family moment captured in the picture. Turning another page, he reached out to the end table next to his chair and picked up a glass, drinking down the remainder of the amber liquid inside before setting it down next to a bottle of whisky. Noticing the bottle was half empty, his hazy mind thought it odd since it had been full when he sat down earlier that evening. Returning his attention to the photo album, he looked at a picture of his ex, Peggy, and he tenderly ran his finger over her face while tears filled his already blurry eyes.

"I miss you, Sweetheart. God, I miss you so much." he whispered to the face smiling up at him from the photo.

As the radio began playing the song 'Blue Christmas', he put down the album and picked up a handmade Christmas card he'd received in the mail that day and began to read it for the fourth time. When he'd removed the envelope containing the card from his mailbox that afternoon, he'd immediately recognized the handwriting of the child who'd addressed it. It was from his ten year old daughter who lived in Albany with her mother and on the card she told of how much she loved her daddy and missed him.

Refilling his glass with more whiskey, he gulped down half of the contents before trying to set the glass back down, missing the table completely and dropping it onto the floor instead. Staring at the words 'I love you Daddy", he swallowed the lump in his throat and clumsily dropped the card as well as he tried to stand up while the singer on the radio still crooned away about how blue Christmas will be without their loved one. Hit by a wave of dizziness, he fell back down into the chair. Unsteadily, he succeeded in standing up the second time, then staggered over to the door as he grabbed the keys to his pickup truck before heading outside.

"I'm c-coming...home, baby girl. Daddy's coming home ta see you." he slurred as he stumbled out the door.

* * *

Driving along the dark and winding mountain road, Magua had a hard time keeping his truck in the right lane, a task made all the more difficult by the fact that the center line kept moving on him. Weaving back and forth along the road, he narrowly missed hitting several vehicles coming the other way, yelling at the drivers when they honked their horns at him. Blinking his eyes in an attempt to get them to focus, he narrowly missed hitting the guard rail on the opposite side of the road, oblivious to the fact that on the other side of the guard rail was a sheer drop off down the side of the mountain.

Still zig zagging all over the road, Magua came around a blind turn in a wide swerve that put him squarely in the opposite lane. As he cleared the turn he panicked when he saw two pairs of headlights directly in front of him. In a split second, he attempted to aim for the middle of the double set of lights, intending to drive in between the two vehicles coming at him, he realized at the very last second that there was only one vehicle just as he crashed into it head on.

* * *

_"Unit two-two-four, please respond to mile marker 17 on route 57. A two vehicle head on collision with fatalities."_

"Copy that. Unit two-two-four responding." Duncan replied to the dispatcher as he turned on the emergency lights and siren of his patrol unit and made his way to the accident. Arriving at the scene, he climbed out of his state police SUV just as a wrecking crew pulled a white pickup truck back onto the road from where it had rolled over the guard rail and went off the cliff on the side of the mountain. Making his way around the various emergency medical personnel, he noticed a medivac helicopter with its rotors spinning waiting on the road just up ahead, ready to leave at a moments notice for the trauma center if necessary. Approaching the pickup as the wrecking crew unfastened the cable from the truck, he leaned over and looked inside.

"Aw God, _Magua!_" he said, fighting back a wave of nausea as he turned away from the sight inside the vehicle.

Moving aside as a paramedic team rushed over, he covered his mouth with his hand and choked back the bile rising in his throat as one of the men immediately pronounced Magua dead at the scene. Walking away from the truck, Duncan headed over to the second vehicle involved in the crash, a black SUV. As he drew closer, something about the smashed remains of the vehicle struck him as familiar and he broke into a run the rest of the way over to it. Reaching the SUV, he craned his neck as he looked over the shoulders of the medical team and firefighters working to remove the victim from the wreckage. When he saw who the driver was, he let out an anguished cry.

"Oh dear _God_, _no_!" he said, unable to pull his eyes away from the victim's face. Jumping at the feel of a hand on his shoulder, he turned to find his commanding officer, Captain Jack Winthrop standing beside him.

"I'm sorry, Duncan. I'm told you knew both victims." he said, pausing for a moment as they both watched the emergency crew remove the driver of the black SUV from the wreck.

"Yes." was Duncan's brief, barely audible reply.

"The family needs to be notified." said Jack with a nod toward the victim.

"I'll do it." he whispered grimly.

* * *

Sitting at the kitchen table trying to focus on her studies, Alice looked up once again from her laptop to the clock hanging on the wall, worry clearly etched on her face. Deciding to give up on doing any homework, she shut down the laptop and had just closed it when she heard a vehicle pull into the compound. With a big smile and a sigh of relief, she jumped up from the table and ran to the back door, flinging it open. But her joy was short lived and her smile quickly faded when she saw her father and Cora getting out of the car that had just pulled in.

"That's a fine welcome we just received." joked Ed as they entered the kitchen. Setting down the box containing some of Alice's favorite Christmas decorations, he immediately became serious when he saw the worried look on his youngest daughter's face. "What's the matter, girl?"

Before she could answer, Chingachgook stepped into the room.

"Did I hear a car? Oh…hello Ed, Cora." he said, sounding disappointed and also appearing visibly concerned.

"Is he back yet?" asked Nathaniel as he too hurried into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" asked Cora who was now beginning to feel unsettled herself.

"Uncas went out this afternoon to release one of the animals in the mountains. He said he'd be home in plenty of time for dinner which was almost two hours ago and he still hasn't come back yet." said Alice as she unconsciously rubbed the sides of her arms.

"Maybe he just got delayed. Have you tried calling him?" asked Ed in an attempt to be optimistic.

"Yes, I have. Numerous times. Here, listen." said Alice. Placing her cell on speaker phone, she called Uncas and held the phone up for the others to hear. A three note tone was heard before a voice recording came on.

_"We're sorry. The number you have reached is temporarily out of service. Please try your call again later."_

"Every time I call him I get this message." Alice explained as Cora put her arm around her sister's shoulder. Just then another vehicle was heard pulling into the compound as its headlights flashed through the window on the back door.

_"Uncas!" _Alice cried, breaking free of Cora and running toward the door. At the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs onto the deck, they saw Alice's back stiffen as she froze in the doorway before slowly backing into the kitchen as a grim faced Duncan followed her into the house.

"Hello everyone." he said in a somber voice.

"Duncan? Can I get you some coffee?" asked Chingachgook, trying to delay the bad news he suddenly knew was coming.

"No, thank you. I'm afraid this isn't a social call." replied Duncan as he looked around the room at the faces before him, dreading to break the news to them.

"What is it Duncan?" asked Nathaniel in a flat tone, his jaw clenched as he stared directly at the officer.

"There's been an accident. I'm afraid it's Uncas."

"What happened?" asked Chingachgook, gripping the counter top to steady himself.

"He was involved in a head on collision on Promontory Point. A pickup truck crossed into his lane at that sharp turn where it levels out at the peak and plowed right into him."

"Oh my God!" said Cora who, along with her father, put a hand on Alice's shoulder when she sagged into a kitchen chair.

"Uncas?" whispered a trembling Alice, her breath coming in short gasps.

"How bad is it?" asked Nathaniel, trying to fight back the fear that knotted his stomach at the thought of what Duncan's answer might be.

"It's bad. They airlifted him by medivac transport to the trauma center. He was barely hanging on when they left."

"We'll take my truck!" said Chingachgook, instantly springing forward to grab his keys and coat from the pegs on the wall before heading toward the door.

"We'll follow you!" said Ed.

_No!_ Let _me _take you there." said Duncan firmly as he grabbed Chingachgook to stop him. "_None_ of you are in _any_ state to be driving. Its bad enough Uncas was in an accident. I'll be _damned_ if I'm going to risk that happening to any of _you_ as well. There's plenty of room for everyone in my unit. Get whatever you need and let's go."

Within minutes they were speeding out of the sanctuary with lights flashing and siren blasting.

* * *

"We're here to see Uncas McKinnon!" Cora breathlessly stated to a woman sitting behind the counter at the nurses' station in the E.R.

"Are you his family?" the nurse asked as she appraised the group standing before her before turning her attention to the computer monitor to look up the patient's status and location.

"Yes. I'm his father." said Chingachgook, his voice shaking as much as his hands as he placed them on the counter.

"He's still in surgery. They rushed him straight to the O.R. as soon as he arrived. Take the elevator up to the fourth floor. There'll be a waiting area straight ahead as soon as you get off. The doctor will come speak to you there as soon as he can." said the nurse.

"I know where it is. Thank you." Cora said to the nurse, who nodded in reply.

Upon exiting the elevator, Cora led the others over to the large seating area located just outside of the double doors that led into the I.C.U. Sitting down between her father and Cora, Alice fidgeted in her seat.

"How long before the doctor comes to talk to us?" she asked, her hands clamped tightly together in her lap as she tried not to shake.

"I'm going to see if I can find anything out." said Cora. Just as she was about to stand up, the double doors opened. _"Alex!"_ Cora cried out.

"The nurse down in the E.R. called and said you were all on your way up." said Alex, who looked visibly upset herself as she came over and sat down with them, gingerly placing the large black plastic bag she was holding on her lap.

"What's going on Alex, have you heard anything?" asked Nathaniel.

"Yes, I have. As soon as the medivac helicopter arrived they rushed Uncas into surgery with severe internal bleeding, but that's about all I'm allowed to tell you. You'll have to wait until the doctor comes to speak to you. He'll be able to give you more detailed information about his condition and answer your questions." she said.

"She's right. As hard as it is, we'll just have to wait." agreed Cora. "Alex, who's the doctor in charge of Uncas?"

"Dr. Norman Phelps has been assigned to his case. He's the top trauma surgeon in the state, possibly the entire Northeastern seaboard. Uncas is lucky to have him."

"Have you _seen_ Uncas?" asked Alice, desperate for more news.

"No, I haven't. I won't see him until they move him over here from the O.R." replied Alex.

"How soon will _we_ get to see him?" Alice asked next.

"I'm afraid you _won't_ be able to see him, Alice. Only his family will be allowed to go in. That means only Dr. McKinnon and Hawk will be able to see him."

"But I _am_ his family!" Alice cried.

"A girlfriend doesn't count as family, Alice. I'm sorry." said Alex as she leaned forward from her seat and put a sympathetic hand on Alice's knee. Alice looked around at the faces of everyone surrounding her as she shook her head from side to side.

_"_You don't understand! _None_ of you do!"Alice cried out as she burst into tears.

_"I'm his wife!"_

* * *

For a moment it was so quiet in the waiting area that a pin could have been heard dropping on the floor as everyone sat in stunned silence after Alice's statement.

"Alice, what are you talking about? What do you mean you're his wife?" asked Chingachgook as he also leaned forward in his chair.

"Alice…honey?" said Ed, putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder. After taking a moment to get hold of herself and get her voice back, she answered them.

"Uncas and I were married last month. We eloped." said Alice as she pulled the chain around her neck out from under her collar and showed them their wedding rings. Looking at their rings and fingering Uncas's wedding band, she fought back more tears before she was able to speak again.

"We were going to tell all of you during Thanksgiving, but after Papa and Dr. McKinnon both said they were glad we were finally taking our time in our relationship, we were afraid to say anything and we decided to wait until Christmas. That's when we were going to pretend to announce our engagement so that you wouldn't all think we were rushing into anything too quickly. That way all of you could enjoy our wedding, but we really would have only been renewing our vows."

"Oh God, _Alice_!" said Ed, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"I can't _believe_ this!" Cora said as she stared at her sister.

"I can. That's my brother." said Nathaniel with a slight smile that rapidly began to contort out of shape as he swallowed hard and fought back the tears that threatened to break loose at any moment.

"So can I." said Chingachgook, his voice hoarse with grief. "My son loves you very much, Alice. And I think he made the decision to share his life with you the moment he first met you_. Nothing_ would have stopped him from being with you."

"So I guess that makes _all_ of you his family now." said Duncan.

"Yes, it does." agreed Chingachgook.

"Well….I was _going_ to give this to Dr. McKinnon, but since you're Uncas's wife…..I need to give it to you." said Alex as she gently placed the black plastic bag on Alice's lap.

"What is it?" she asked. Alex paused a moment before answering.

"It's Uncas's personal belongings."

* * *

Holding the bag on her lap, Alice tried to muster up the strength to open it. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her hands as she unfastened the top closure and looked inside at its contents. Recognizing the first item lying on top, she let out a cry as she removed the green calico dance shirt he had been wearing that day. Knowing how much Alice liked the way he looked in that shirt, he'd put it on for her that morning. Now torn and splattered with his blood, she hugged the shirt tightly and buried her face into it, crying uncontrollably as she rocked back and forth, letting the bag slid off of her lap.

While Cora and Ed tried to console her, a stricken Chingachgook watched as Nathaniel solemnly picked the bag up off the floor and removed the rest of the items. A pair of blue jeans, a sherpa lined denim jacket, and undergarments, all of which had obviously been cut off of him by the medical team. Hiking boots, a wallet, a broken wrist watch and a smashed cell phone made up the remainder of the bag's contents. Stuffing the items back into the bag, he looked up at the ceiling while struggling to maintain his composure as several tears escaped and ran down his cheeks.

Everyone sat quietly for the next few minutes until Duncan received a call on his cell phone. Excusing himself, he stepped away from the group to take the call just as a nurse exited the double doors and approached them, introducing herself as the head nurse in charge of the I.C.U.

"How's everyone holding up?" she asked them.

"As well as can be expected. Is there any news yet?" Cora asked.

"Uncas was just brought over here from the O.R. As soon as we get him settled in Dr. Phelps will come and speak to all of you. It will be just a little bit longer. Cora, Alex tells me Uncas is a close friend of your family. Your sister's boyfriend I believe?"

"Actually he's my brother-in-law. He and Alice were married recently." said Cora, surprised at how saying those words for the first time instantly changed the way she felt about Uncas. No longer was he simply Alice's boyfriend. He was now a member of the family and someone she suddenly realized she'd come to be very fond of.

"I see." said the nurse. "Well, I was going to ask you how you felt about working in the I.C.U with him in there as a patient, but under the circumstances I think it would be better if you take some time off. I'll schedule you for emergency family leave. Take all the time you need." she said as she patted Cora's arm and excused herself.

"I better get back in there myself." said Alex, rising from her seat to follow the other woman. As Alex and the head nurse left the waiting area, Duncan returned and sat down looking even grimmer if that were possible.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked him.

"I think it's going to be a long time before I'm alright again." he replied.

"Duncan, you said my son was involved in a collision with another car. I never asked you about the other driver?" asked Chingachgook.

"He died in the crash. His truck went over the guard rail and down the cliff. He was pronounced dead at the scene. There's um…..there's something I need to tell you about that as well." said Duncan, hesitating a moment before telling them who the other driver was.

"The man who hit Uncas….was Magua." he said, receiving a stunned reaction from the others.

_"What?" _Chingachgook said as he rose up out of his chair, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"That was my captain who called just now. He said the medical examiner did a preliminary test at the scene and found Magua's blood alcohol level to be well above the legal limit. When they went to his house they found the front door wide open and a half empty bottle of whiskey in the livingroom along with a Christmas card from his daughter and a photo album of family pictures. He must have been drinking and missing his family and decided to drive to Albany and see them."

Chingachgook slowly shook his head and closed his eyes while squeezing the bridge of his nose, then lowered himself back down into his chair.

"At least there's some small comfort in the fact that he had no way of knowing who he hit. It would have killed him to know what he did to Uncas. He loved him like a son."

"Isn't it ironic?" said Nathaniel. "Every year at the reenactment of the massacre, he would pretend to kill Uncas in that fight scene, which supposedly took _place_ up on Promontory Point. This year, though, Magua had no idea he was actually going to end up…."

_"Shut up! SHUT UP!" _screamed Alice as she leaped out of her chair and ran over to Nathaniel, pounding on him with her fists until he was able to grab her hands and stop her. _"He's not going to die! He's NOT! _He _can't!_ He just can't…."

Crying uncontrollably as she sagged to the floor, Nathaniel and Duncan brought her to her feet and set her down in the chair Nathaniel had just vacated. Ed rushed over to his daughter's side and held her in his arms to comfort her.

"It'll be alright, girl. It'll be alright." he said, praying his words would come true.

Just then the double doors swung open and a tall, middle aged man dressed in green surgical scrubs entered the waiting area.

"Are you the McKinnon family?" he asked.

* * *

"I'm Dr. Norman Phelps. Why don't we all go in here, shall we?" he said, indicating a private room off of the main waiting area. After everyone had moved inside and was seated, he closed the door and took a seat of his own across from them, then ascertained everyone's relationship to his patient.

"How is he?" asked Chingachgook.

"Uncas is in extremely critical condition. The collision crushed the front of his vehicle, pushing the engine and dashboard backward and he took a severe blow to the chest from the steering column. Thank God he had airbags in that truck to cushion some of the impact or else we'd be having a _very different_ conversation right now. As a result, he has eight broken ribs and bruising to his kidneys along with multiple abrasions, lacerations and contusions. Those are the minor injuries. Now for the more serious ones. When Uncas arrived here, he was hemorrhaging internally from a ruptured spleen. We rushed him directly into surgery and managed to stop most of the bleeding but not all of it."

"Why not?" asked Cora.

"We had to stop the surgery when his condition became too unstable to continue. During the crash one of his broken ribs punctured his left lung and the resulting pressure caused both lungs to collapse. The medical team at the scene immediately inserted a chest tube and released the pressure, allowing the lungs to re-expand, however while we were operating he went into respiratory arrest."

"What does that mean?" asked Alice, not understanding the medical terminology.

"It means he stopped breathing." said Dr. Phelps. "Our attempts to restore respiration were unsuccessful so we put Uncas on a ventilator which will do the breathing for him until he is able to do so on his own. These injuries combined with the heavy loss of blood and the severe trauma from the impact has put his body into shock. His vital signs are unstable and he's extremely weak. He also has a severe concussion and is in a coma."

"Oh my God." whispered Alice, clamping a hand over her mouth and hugging the green shirt tightly to her chest.

"There's one more injury I need to tell you about. His right leg was pinned underneath the dashboard and part of the engine block, resulting in a dislocated knee and numerous fractures to the Tibia, which is the large bone in the lower leg. We've temporarily set the fractures and repositioned the knee but he's going to need extensive surgery to repair the damage. But that will have to come later. Right now he's in no condition for that, so we'll keep the leg immobilized in a splint."

"You said he's still bleeding internally?" asked Ed.

"Yes, he is. The remainder of the bleeding is minimal and should stop on its own. We repaired the majority of the damage to his spleen before we had to stop and, hopefully, the rest will repair itself. We're monitoring him closely to see how it goes."

"What are my son's chances, Doctor?" asked Chingachgook, who up until now had remained silent. As a doctor himself, he knew the graveness of the situation and he tried to brace himself for the answer. Dr. Phelps took a deep breath and slowly let it out before answering the question.

"They're not good. As it stands now, it's not likely that he'll make it through the night."

* * *

Passing through the double doors, Alice felt like she was living in a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. Ahead of her was a long corridor leading to the main area of the I.C.U. On the left side of the hallway was a wall peppered with doors that led to supply rooms, offices, a conference room and, in the main area up ahead, the nurses' station. On the right were the glass fronted patient rooms, with a series of small monitoring stations set up outside at regular intervals, allowing the nurses assigned to each station to monitor the patients in two rooms at a time. Curving around the main area of the unit, the patient rooms continued around the other side. As they walked through the corridor of the I.C.U., Dr. Phelps filled the family in on what they could expect to see when they went into Uncas's room.

"It's not going to be easy for any of you when you see Uncas. He's hooked up to a lot of equipment and monitors, so there's going to be various tubes and wires attached to him. He also has a trach tube down his throat which is hooked up to the ventilator. Occasionally you may hear the ventilator beep and see a green light flash on it. Don't be alarmed if that happens, it's a good thing. It means that he took a breath on his own." said Dr. Phelps as he placed a hand on Alice's arm.

"He _wants_ to breathe, Mrs. McKinnon, and he's _trying_ to. He just can't right now. Because of the tube down his throat, we have a neck brace on him to keep his head and neck immobilized. And, as I said earlier, he has a lot of cuts and bruises on his face and body."

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Dr. Phelps turned to the group and cautioned them about one more thing.

"Now, there's something I need to tell you before you go in there. Even though Uncas is in a coma, it's entirely possible that he can hear what is going on around him, so be very careful what you say in his presence. I know it's hard, but try to be upbeat and positive, ok? The last thing we want is for him to get stressed out because of anything he might have heard you say, especially if he can hear by your voices that you're upset."

"We understand." said Nathaniel.

"Mrs. McKinnon? Are you ready to see your husband?" asked Dr. Phelps, concerned for the visibly terrified young wife of his patient.

Still clutching his green shirt and with her eyes wide like saucers, Alice rapidly nodded her head.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Alright. I'll allow three of you to go in. The rest of you will have to wait outside his room. He's right in there." said Dr. Phelps gently as he indicated a room up ahead, directly across from the main nurses' station.

Approaching the room with Chingachgook and Nathaniel, Alice felt like she was walking to her execution. As much as she wanted to see Uncas, she dreaded it at the same time. As they neared his room, she looked in the large window and froze in her tracks. Clinging to Chingachgook, whose arms she felt tighten around her, her breathe caught in her throat.

The sight of Uncas lying in the hospital bed was even more frightening than what the doctor had described. With the head of the bed slightly elevated, he was lying on his back with a sheet covering him up to his waist and was surrounded by various machines and monitors. Four round white patches were attached to his chest with wires leading from them over to a black screened monitor with multiple green lines blipping across the screen, some going very slow, others very fast.

Several IV bags, one of which contained blood, were draining into tubes which were connected to a central catheter inserted into the back of his left hand. A neck brace held his head straight and in his mouth was another large tube, secured in place by tape and leading to the ventilator that itself was hooked up to connections in the wall behind the bed. On the front of the ventilator, an accordion-shaped tube rose and fell in sync with the rising and falling of Uncas' chest, while the machine itself emitted the sound of the air being forced into his lungs at measured intervals.

Guided by Chingachgook, Alice entered the room behind Nathaniel and stood beside them on the left side of the bed. Looking down at the love of her life lying motionless, she thought it strange that were it not for the medical equipment and his injuries, he looked like he was simply asleep. Holding his limp right hand, she began to take note of every cut and bruise that was visible on his body. Two large dark bruises were on his forehead above his right eye and under the right side of his nose was a large scraped area which, at first sight, gave the appearance that his nose was bleeding. Numerous cuts were on his arms and left shoulder and his chest had a large pale bruise in the center of it resembling the shape of the steering wheel. She also noticed a square adhesive bandage across the center of his lower chest, just under the ribcage.

"What is the bandage for?" Alice numbly asked the doctor, who had just joined them.

"It's covering the incision from the surgery." Dr. Phelps replied. "I know all of you want to stay with Uncas, but I'm afraid you'll have to leave now. We're still working to try and stabilize his condition and there are also a lot of test we need to run on him."

"I'm not leaving him!" Alice stated firmly to the doctor as she gently rubbed the side of the hand she was holding.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. This is not an option, Mrs. McKinnon. We're trying to save your husband's life. Each of you take a moment to say what you want to say to him and then you all have to go."

Chingachgook placed his hand on Uncas's arm and let out a long, shaky breath before speaking softly, his voice cracked with emotion.

"Be strong my son. Stay with us. _Please_ stay with us. We need you…._I _need you." Leaning forward, he placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "I love you, son."

Next to speak was Nathaniel. Moving closer toward his brother's head, he put his hand on Uncas's shoulder and tried to smile.

"Hey, bro! Don't think you're getting out of cleaning that supply shed _this_ easy. You're the one who lost the coin toss, remember?" Clamping his lips together, he swallowed hard before being able to continue speaking.

"Say, who did your hair for you?" he asked, noticing Uncas's long hair had been loosely braided into a ponytail. "I'll bet Alex did that so it doesn't get tangled up on you while you're laying around taking it easy." Bending over, he placed his forehead against Uncas's and closed his eyes as he held his brother's face with his hand. "You hang in there, brother. You hear? _You're strong! You survive!_ You _stay alive_, no matter what occurs. I _know_ you can do it!"

After Nathaniel stepped back to join his father near the doorway, Alice and Dr. Phelps were the only ones remaining at the bedside. Taking the hand she was holding and gently placing it down on the bed at his side, she moved closer to Uncas's head. With one hand on his shoulder, she gently caressed the side of his face.

"I have to go now, baby. It's late and you need your rest. But I'll be just down the hall if you need me, ok?...Please don't leave me. _Please!_ You're my brave warrior…._fight! _And you need to breathe, baby. I know it's hard and it probably hurts, but _breathe!_ Please? Do it for me, ok? Just try to breathe." Seeing the doctor hold out his hand to her, indicating it was time for her to go, she turned back toward Uncas once more.

"I have to go now. Get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow morning. I love you, Uncas!" she said as she kissed his cheek.

Joining the rest of the family out in the corridor, Alice took one more look at Uncas before she turned and walked away. None of them heard the beep from the ventilator nor saw the green light flash.

* * *

"I knew you'd all want to spend the night here so I arranged for some cots to be brought in. Between them and the two sofas, you should all be more comfortable. And Alex put together a bag of personal care products for you. Soap, washcloths, toothpaste, toothbrushes, that sort of thing." said Dr. Phelps after he escorted the family back to the private room next to the waiting area.

"As I said earlier, we're going to continue to work on getting Uncas stabilized and closely monitor his condition. Should anything happen tonight, I'll send someone down to get you immediately, but I have to say that every hour he's survived so far is a step in the right direction. He's young, he's strong and he is clearly _not_ giving up and neither are we."

"Thank you Dr. Phelps. We're grateful for everything you're doing for Uncas." said Chingachgook.

"Yes, we are." said Cora.

"Indebted to you." added Ed.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I can help." said the doctor. "Oh, there's one more thing. Should Uncas survive this ordeal, he's going to have a difficult recovery ahead of him and will be looking at a lot of painful physical therapy to get the use of that leg back. I'm afraid that young man will be facing a long road home." Seeing that Alice was barely keeping it together, he sat down beside her and, although he addressed everyone, he looked at Alice while he spoke.

"Try to get some sleep tonight. I know that sounds easier said than done, but you have to keep your strength up. Uncas needs you; he needs all of you more than he's ever needed you before in his life. Get some rest and be sure to eat. If not for yourselves, do it for him. Now….try to get some sleep. Good night."

After the doctor left, Duncan informed Chingachgook and Nathaniel of some news he'd been given by Alex while they were visiting Uncas.

"While Cora and I were waiting outside, Alex stopped by. She was on her way to see to another patient but she asked me to tell you not to worry about the sanctuary. She called John and told him what happened. Needless to say he was pretty devastated. She said John then got in contact with Ongewasgone and the two of them, along with some other people from the veterinary hospital you used to work at are going to look after the animals so that you both can stay here and be with Uncas."

"I've been so worried about my son, I'd forgotten all about the sanctuary. I'll have to thank all of them properly for their help." said Chingachgook who was clearly beginning to show the strain of the evening.

"Since I'm close to both of the victims, my commander has put me on personal leave as well, so if you'd like, I can drive out there at any time and check on things or get you anything you might need while you're here."

"Thanks Duncan. We appreciate it. It means a lot." said Nathaniel.

"Don't mention it. I uh…I was wondering if you would mind if I camped out here tonight with all of you. I mean, I know I'm not family but…."

"Please, stay with us. I'd arm wrestle you to see which one of us gets a cot and who gets the couch but under the circumstan…excuse me!" said Nathaniel, who's voice broke as he suddenly ran out of the room, unable to hold back his grief any longer.

"I'll go." said Cora as she followed him out of the room. Standing out in the waiting area, she looked around and found him leaning against the wall near the men's room, his shoulders shaking as he finally let go of the tears. Upon reaching his side, she held open her arms and he practically fell into them. Comforting him as he released all of the emotion and fears he'd been holding in all evening, they were unaware of Duncan watching them from the waiting area.

* * *

Lying in the darkness on her cot, Alice still clung to Uncas's green shirt, afraid that if she let go of it for even a second she'd be letting go of him. Listening to the even breathing of the others as they slept, she also listened to every sound coming from outside of the door. Every ding of the elevator, every voice, every footstep, every page for a doctor over the speaker had her full attention. But the sound that she listened to the closest, the one that made her jump every time she heard it was the sound of the double doors to the I.C.U being opened and each time she heard it, she waited for the knock on the door to come. Lovingly stroking the shirt as though he were inside of it, she buried her face into it and breathed in deep, taking in his earthy scent of wood smoke and sage which still lingered in the fabric. Closing her eyes, she whispered a little prayer before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Dear Lord, Please watch over Uncas tonight and keep him safe. I've only just become his wife. Please don't let me be his widow come the morning."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Of all the chapters that I have written for fanfiction, this was the most difficult one for me to write. I know things look pretty grim right now, but trust me. We are only at the half way point of this story and there is still much more to this tale to come, plus I peppered this chapter with some hints of what lies ahead.

This chapter contained a lot of medical references and although I based this information on reliable sources I researched on the Internet, as well as the personal accounts of a former co-worker who's granddaughter was involved in a head on collision (with injuries identical to Uncas's), I make no claims to medical accuracy, although I did do my best to be as accurate as possible.

This weekend I will be attending a Native American art show and I will not have time to write for the next few days, so the next chapter might take a little longer than usual for me to finish. I apologize for keeping you waiting. Believe me, I don't want to keep things hanging like this either.

My thanks to all who are following this story and to all of you who take the time to write reviews. You are very much appreciated. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can complete it.


	11. Chapter 11: If I Could Be Where You Are

***Disclaimer: I do not own Enya nor do I own the song "If I Could be Where You Are" and I make no profit from their use in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: If I Could Be Where You Are **

Day 2

_"Alice? Alice! Wake up! Come on Kitten, wake up!" _

Hearing her name being called and feeling a hand shaking her shoulder, Alice opened her eyes and looked around. Disoriented, she did not recognize where she was at first as she expected to find herself in the private waiting room outside of the ICU unit. Instead, she realized she was lying in bed in Uncas's cabin by the lake. Glancing at the familiar hand on her shoulder, she sat bolt upright in bed and spun around to find Uncas lying in the bed beside her, a concerned look on his face.

_"Are you alright, Kitten?" he asked. "You were thrashing about saying 'please don't leave me' over and over. Were you having a bad dream?" _

_"Oh Uncas, thank God your alright!" _she cried as she threw herself into his arms._ "I had the most awful nightmare! I dreamed that Duncan came to the house and told us you were in a car accident and when we got to the hospital, the doctor said you probably weren't going to survive the night. I saw you lying unconscious in the hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines and you were so badly injured. Oh Uncas, I was so scared!"_

_"Shhh, it's ok Kitten. It's ok. It was just a bad dream. I'm right here and I'm fine." _he said as he held her tightly to him and stroked her hair while kissing her forehead.

As he held her, she scanned his body and felt a surge of relief to see there wasn't a mark on it. The whole accident had been nothing more than a terrible nightmare and she gave a deep contented sigh before snuggling up against him and pressing her face to his chest. After a few moments, he moved her off of him and quietly got up out of bed.

_"What are you doing?" _she asked when she saw him begin to get dressed. Without answering her, he pulled on his jeans and hiking boots and slipped his green calico dance shirt over his head, tucking it into the jeans.

_"Uncas?" _

_"I have to go, Kitten." _he finally said.

_"Go? Go where? Uncas no, stay here!" _she said, suddenly feeling very afraid.

_"I can't. I have to go." _he said, standing next to the bed while looking down at her with a serious expression on his face as a bright light began to form behind him.

_"Uncas, no! Stay with me, don't go! Please, don't go!" _she cried as she reached out to grab hold of his hand in order to keep him from leaving. Stepping back out of reach, he moved closer to the light which was growing larger and brighter.

_"I have to. It's time for me to leave now. I love you, Alice. Never forget that! I love you and I always will. Goodbye, Kitten." _he said, blowing her a kiss before disappearing into the light.

_"Uncas! UNCAS!" _

With a gasp Alice again sat bolt upright, panting hard with her eyes wide and her mouth open as she tried to catch her breath. Instead of being in the cabin, she found herself in the private waiting room at the hospital where she originally thought she was. Confused, she glanced down behind her at the pillow on the cot she was sitting on and saw a bright light shining across it. Following the light to its source, she discovered it came from sunlight that was coming through an opening in the heavy curtains on one of the windows.

"Alice?"

Jumping at the sound of her name, she whipped her head around to find Cora rising off of her cot and hurrying over to her side. Staring down at her hands, Alice pushed Cora away as she leaped off the cot and began to frantically search through the bedding.

"Where is it? _Where is it?_" she shouted, pulling the sheets and blankets off and tossing them aside.

"Where is what?" asked Cora, shooting a puzzled look to her father and the others who were also awakened by Alice's outburst.

"His shirt! _Where is his shirt?_"

"It's right there on the floor. You must have dropped it while you were sleeping." said Cora, who nearly knocked heads with her sister as they both bent over to retrieve it. With lightening fast speed, Alice snatched the shirt off the floor and clung to it like it was life itself.

"Oh no! Oh God no!"

"Alice, honey, what's wrong?" said Ed as he also came over to his daughter's side.

"_I dropped his shirt!_ I let go of his shirt and now he's _gone!_" she babbled.

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense." said Cora.

"I had a dream about Uncas. He and I were down at the cabin. He wasn't hurt. He was holding me and telling me everything was ok after I had a dream about the accident. Then he got up and got dressed saying he had to leave. I begged him to stay but he said it was time for him to go and he disappeared into a bright light. _It's because I dropped the shirt!_ When I let go of it, I let go of him and now he's _gone!_ This was his way of coming to me to tell me goodbye!" said Alice, her body trembling as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It was only a dream, girl and the bright light was nothing more than the sun shining on your face while you slept. If anything had happened to Uncas, they would have let us know. Isn't that right, Cora?" said her father as he tried to comfort Alice.

"Yes, they would have! If the family is present, we always bring them to the patient as soon as possible so they can have one last chance to be with them. No one has come to get us!" agreed Cora.

"Maybe it only just happened and they haven't had a chance to come tell us yet!" said Alice, still in a panic.

"Alice, _stop_! Don't do this to yourself. It was just a nightmare." said Cora, trying to sound confident when in fact she felt anything but. Looking around the room at the others, she knew that Alice's last statement voiced the fear her dream instilled in the rest of them as well.

"What time is it?" asked Chingachgook, sitting with his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his face.

"Its 9:02am." replied Duncan.

"I'm surprised any of us were able to sleep. I guess we were exhausted from the emotional strain." said Ed.

"When will they let us back in there to see him, Cora?" asked Nathaniel.

"Not for another hour. Visiting hours are staggered in the ICU so that tests and treatments can be performed on the patients. We can see him from 10:00 to 11:00 in the morning, then from 1:00 to 5:00 in the afternoon and 8:00 to 11:00 at night."

"I wish we could just stay with him." said Alice, having calmed down a bit but still clinging to the shirt.

"I know. I wish we could too." said Cora, realizing for the first time what it was like to be a family member of a patient instead of the nurse taking care of them. And she knew that when all of this was over, regardless of the outcome, she would always have even more compassion and understanding for the families than she'd had before this hellish ordeal began.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash up in the men's room. Call me if anything happens while I'm gone." said Nathaniel after taking a few toiletries from the care bag Alex made for them.

"I'll come with you, Hawk." said Duncan and the two men left the room. Once in the men's room, they both splashed cold water on their faces. As Duncan prepared to shave, Nathaniel gripped the sides of the sink and hung his head over it.

"No news is good news, right?" he asked, unable to stop thinking about what Alice had said.

"I would _think_ so. I can't _believe_ they wouldn't let us know right away if something happened." said Duncan, setting down the razor.

"He's gotta make it, Dunc, he's _got _to! He's not just my brother, he's my best friend! I can't even _imagine_ what it'll be like if he's not around anymore!"

"_Don't_ talk like that! He's _going_ to make it!"said Duncan as he turned Nathaniel toward him and placed both hands on his shoulders. "You heard the doctor last night. He's young and he's strong and he's fighting to survive. He's not giving up on us, don't _you_ give up on _him_! _You hear me!"_

Nathaniel nodded his head, too choked up to reply. After washing up quickly, they started to head back to the waiting room when Duncan stopped Nathaniel.

"Hawk? Listen, I know this isn't the time to discuss this but, well….it's been pretty obvious for some time now that you and Cora care a great deal for each other. I know she has feelings for me too but, as much as I wish it were otherwise, I know that our relationship will never be based on anything more than friendship. It's you she loves. So I'm not going to compete against you for her anymore. My compliments, sir. Take her and my fondest best wishes to you both."

* * *

"Any news?" asked Nathaniel as he and Duncan returned to the others in the private room. Seeing Ed shake his head, Nathaniel placed the toiletries on the table as Ed, Chingachgook and the sisters left to freshen up next. After they returned a short time later, the family sat quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Noticing the haunted expression on his father's face, Nathaniel went over and sat down beside him on the sofa, placing his hand on his back.

"Dad? Are you alright?"

"I was just thinking about your mother. She was killed in a car accident too, remember? In fact, it happened in about the same spot up on Promontory Point where Uncas was hit. I remember the police officer coming to the house to break the news. I felt like I was living that same nightmare over again last night when Duncan came to the door. _When are we going to hear something?_" Chingachgook shouted unexpectedly as he slammed his fist onto the arm of the sofa, causing the others to jump. They had heard what Chingachgook had said, but his outburst took them by surprise.

"This is when Dr. Phelps and the other physicians make their morning rounds to check on their patients in the ICU. As soon as he's finished I'm sure we'll hear something." Cora told Chingachgook, who was now leaning back on the seat, staring across the room while slowly shaking his head.

"I already lost my wife. I can't lose my son as well." he said.

"We're _not _going to lose him Dad. We're _not_." said Nathaniel as he shook his father's shoulder, hoping his voice did not betray his words by revealing his own fears.

"Cora." Ed said quietly, motioning for her to join him across the room.

"What is it, Papa?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Even though I've known Uncas for several years now, I've really become very fond of the young man since your sister began seeing him." Ed said, his voice very low.

"I know, Papa. So have I."

"He's part of our family now and if, God forbid, he doesn't pull through this, it's going to be hard on all of us. But the one I'm most worried about is Alice. I don't know how she'll take it if she loses him." he said, watching his youngest daughter as she sat on her cot hugging the green shirt.

"I know. I'm worried about her as well. I only hope she'll realize that even if only she survives, something of him does too. _Why did this have to happen? _ They were only just starting their lives together! It's so _unfair!_"

A loud knock suddenly sounded on the door, startling everyone and causing them to jump to their feet as a combination of fear and dread gripped each of them.

* * *

"Good morning. How is everyone this morning? Did all of you manage to get some sleep?" asked Dr. Phelps as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"Surprisingly, we did." replied Ed who was the first to find his voice after the doctor arrived.

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that." said Dr. Phelps. Making a visual assessment of the family, his gaze settled on a frightened and trembling Alice.

"Uncas? Is he…" she asked hesitantly, unable to bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Uncas is still with us. Why don't we all sit down and I'll give you an update." Dr. Phelps said with a smile.

"A lot has happened since we last talked. First of all, right after you left him last night, Uncas took a breath on his own. Shortly after that he took another…and another…and another one still until after about an hour he was breathing normally. Throughout the whole time we monitored his progress closely and, when it appeared he was ready, we began to wean him off of the ventilator."

"What does that mean exactly?" asked Duncan.

"In a nutshell, we slowly and steadily allowed him to breathe with less and less assistance from the ventilator while constantly monitoring him to make sure his body was able to handle the job by itself. This took place throughout the night and, when we were sure he could handle 'flying solo', we removed him from the ventilator completely. He's been breathing steadily on his own ever since."

_"_Oh thankGod!" said Chingachgook, his shoulders sagging with relief.

"He's breathing again?" asked Alice, needing to hear the doctor say it again.

"Yes, he is….and I think you played a big part in that happening, Mrs. McKinnon." said the doctor with a smile.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Remember when I told you it was possible that Uncas could hear what was going on around him? Well, I think he heard you when you told him to breathe. The nurse who was watching his monitor said you had barely left his side when he took his first breath. He heard you, Mrs. McKinnon. Your love for each other gave him the strength and determination he needed in order to try."

Burying her face in the green shirt as tears began to run down her cheeks, Alice leaned over against Nathaniel's shoulder as he put his arm around her and smiled.

"Now, how about some more good news? We also kept a close eye on the internal bleeding and, just as we hoped it would, it stopped on its own. As a result, his vital signs have finally stabilized and _that_ is something I am _very_ glad to see happen. I didn't tell any of you this before because I didn't want to worry you further, but we nearly lost Uncas twice last night. He came very close to going into cardiac arrest while he was in transport to the hospital and again while he was in surgery. Both times we were able to prevent it from happening, however he _did_ come close. That's why we stopped the surgery when we did. His condition became too unstable. Now, I want you to know that we ran a battery of tests on Uncas this morning and he passed everything with flying colors. We'll run these same tests again later just to be sure, but everything looks fine. Alex tells me Uncas is an avid runner. Being an athlete is probably what's saving his life."

"So does this mean he's going to be ok?" asked Alice.

"Well, he's not out of the woods yet, Mrs. McKinnon. His condition is improved from last night but he's still critical _and_ he's still unconscious. However he _is_ getting stronger and he's starting to show signs of responsiveness so I'm hopeful he's beginning to come around.…You know, in the twenty six years I've been practicing medicine, I have never, _ever_ seen anyone fight to survive the way that young man is." Dr. Phelps paused for a moment and looked at the faces before him.

"I'll be honest with all of you…..he should _not_ be alive right now."

* * *

"As I said before, Uncas is beginning to show some signs of responsiveness, so what he needs now is stimulation to help bring him around. What I would like for all of you to do when you are in the room with him is to talk to him and touch him, but do it one at a time so as not to confuse him. By doing so, you'll help to get his attention and give him something to focus on so that he can find his way back to us." Dr. Phelps advised as they approached Uncas's room.

Stopping just outside his door, they all looked in through the window before going in to see him. Gone was the tube in his mouth that had been attached to the ventilator and in it's place was a narrow tube which ran under his nose, providing extra oxygen to help him breathe. He was also still connected to the large monitor which showed all of his vital signs and to the IV bags, although the one providing blood was gone. The sheet and a blanket were now tucked up under his arms and, to Alice, he still appeared as though he was only sleeping.

"If he's getting better why doesn't he just wake up?" she asked.

"It's not that simple, Alice." said Cora as she slipped her arm around her sister's waist. "When people are comatose, they don't just open their eyes and sit up talking like they show in the movies. It takes time for them to regain consciousness." Looking at Uncas, Cora smiled. "He certainly _looks_ much better this morning! Last night he was so pale but today he's got his color back."

"He does look better." agreed Chingachgook. "Come on. Let's go see him." After everyone gathered around the bed, Chingachgook spoke first, massaging and occasionally patting Uncas's shoulder as he did.

"Good morning, son! How are you feeling today? You're looking much better this morning! Everyone is here to see you. Alice, Hawk, even Cora, Ed and Duncan are here. We all love you, son and we're here for you. You're not alone. The doctor tells us you're quite a fighter, but then I always knew that. Whenever you've set your mind to do something, you've never given up. You always kept going until you achieved whatever it was you set out to do. You keep doing that now, ok son? Don't give up. You keep fighting. We're all here waiting for you. _Especially_ a certain pretty blonde you know and love." Chingachgook said with a smile toward Alice.

As each of them took a turn talking to Uncas, they all watched, to no avail, for some sign to indicate he had heard them. Then Alice spoke to him. Standing beside him, she began to stroke his hair with one hand while holding his right hand with the other, rubbing the side of it with her thumb as she tried to sound positive and upbeat.

"Good morning baby! Did you sleep good last night? You _look_ rested! It's a beautiful day outside today. The sun is shining and there are fluffy white clouds in the sky. I heard someone say that we might get snow tonight though, but that's ok! You've got a wonderful view from your window, so if it snows it should look very pretty." Alice paused. _Had he just moved his head slightly?_

"Keep talking to him, Alice. I think he can hear you." whispered Cora.

"I love you, Uncas and I miss you. Maybe when you come home we can go down to the cabin and stay there for awhile, just the two of us. It'll be so pretty there now, what with all the snow. We can curl up by the fire or snuggle up in the bed…" Alice paused again when she felt one of his fingers move.

At everyone's encouragement, Alice continued to talk to Uncas for the remainder of their morning visit, touching and caressing his hair or face while still holding his hand as she did so. He, in turn, continued to respond back with slight movements. When the hour was up and it was time to leave, the family left the room after assuring Uncas they would return later for the afternoon visit, for which they would be able to stay with him longer. Before leaving, Alice leaned over the bed and kissed Uncas's lips and as she did she fought back the tears when, for the first time since they'd met, he did not return the kiss. Wiping her eyes as she left the room, she joined the others outside the door. As they walked down the corridor to leave the ICU, Chingachgook put his arm around her shoulder and smiled.

"Out of all of us who spoke to him, you're the only one that he kept responding to. That shows how deep his love for you is and how strong a bond there is between you both…..because it's _your_ voice he's listening for."

* * *

"I just ran into Dr. Phelps and he gave me the good news about Uncas. We're so glad to hear he's doing better!" said Alex, who had arrived several hours early for her shift. With her was her husband, John.

"Yes, we are." said John. "I couldn't believe it when Alex called and told me what happened. If it wasn't for the kids I would have rushed right over here to be with all of you. How are you all holding up?"

"This is very hard on all of us, but we're hanging in there." said Nathaniel.

"Well, don't worry about the wildlife center. Alex's mom came to stay with us for awhile to help watch the kids so that I can give Ongewasgone a hand taking care of the place. Alex and I stopped by there on the way over here and he and some of your veterinary friends have everything under control. Oh, by the way, we brought your SUV over here, Robert, so that you're not all stranded while you're here." said John as he handed Chingachgook the keys to the vehicle.

"And we also brought the clothes and other items all of you asked for. We left them in the back of the truck." added Alex as she returned the house keys Cora and Nathaniel had each given them.

"Thank you. We really appreciate all that you're doing for us." said Chingachgook as he shook John's hand and gave Alex a hug.

"Don't mention it. Your all like family to us." said John, nodding to Alice, Cora and Ed to include them as well. "Duncan, are you sure you don't want us to stop at your place and bring you anything?"

"No thanks, John. I have to return my patrol unit to the barracks. In fact I'm headed there now. I'll stop at home on my way back here."

"Oh! I nearly forgot! We have present for Uncas!" said Alex as she handed Alice two pieces of white construction paper that had each been folded in half. "James and Susan overheard John and I talking, so we simply told them that Uncas was sick. When we told them that, they each decided to make him a get well card to cheer him up!"

Alice smiled as she looked at the homemade cards which had been drawn with crayons. James's card depicted a crude drawing of a smiling boy holding a bunch of balloons. Above the balloons, the words _'Get Well Soon, Love James'_ were written in a child's scrawl with an arrow going from his name and pointing toward the boy holding the balloons. Susan's card also showed a crude drawing of two stick figures holding hands. Each had smiley faces, one being tall with long black hair and one much shorter with yellow hair and wearing a pink triangle shaped dress. Below the figures, in an adult's handwriting, were the words _'I hope you feel better real, real, real, real soon. With lots and lots and lots of love, love Susan xx oo. _

"Susan dictated what she wanted me to write on the card for her and she was _very _insistent that I word it _exactly_ as she told me to." Alex said with a grin.

"Cora told me I had competition for Uncas's affections. I look forward to meeting his _'other woman'_ someday! Please thank them and give them a hug for both of us?" said Alice who was touched by the love these two children obviously had for Uncas.

"I will. Say Cora! Now that you all have clean clothes, why don't you sneak everyone down to the staff showers before the next shift change? A nice hot shower will help all of you to feel a little better."

* * *

After taking Alex's advice about the shower and then grabbing something to eat in the cafeteria, the family made their way back to the ICU for the afternoon visiting hours. As they headed down the corridor to Uncas's room, they met Dr. Phelps and another physician coming out of his room.

"Oh, good! I was just about to ask one of the nurses to call you. I'd like to introduce you to Dr. John Madison. He's the chief of orthopedic surgery here at the hospital and he's been treating Uncas for his leg injuries. Why don't we all step into the conference room so we can talk further." suggested Dr. Phelps.

Once everyone was seated, Dr. Madison addressed the group about Uncas's leg.

"I've been working closely with Dr. Phelps in evaluating Uncas's condition and now that he's improving, it's time to address the injuries to his right leg. There are several serious fractures to the Tibia that require surgery and his knee has sustained quite a bit soft tissue damage to the ligaments and cartilage which must be repaired. When Uncas first arrived here we set the broken bones, however in order for them to heal properly, the fractures will need to be reinforced with titanium plates and screws which will be surgically implanted into the bone. Dr. Phelps and I would like to give Uncas a bit more time to rest and, if all continues to go well, I'll perform the surgery on his leg the day after tomorrow."

"Why can't you just put a cast on his leg? Why does he have to have surgery? He's not strong enough! It'll kill him like it almost did the last time!" cried Alice, terrified that Uncas would die during the surgery like he almost did the night of the accident.

"Mrs. McKinnon, we wouldn't even _consider_ performing surgery if he wasn't strong enough to endure it. That's why we're giving him another day and a half to rest. When I operated on him the night of the accident, he had just been subjected to severe trauma and blood loss and his body was in shock. That's not the case this time. And the injuries to his leg cannot be corrected by just putting a cast on it. Uncas needs this surgery in order to regain the use of that leg." said Dr. Phelps in an attempt to reassure her.

"That's right." agreed Dr. Madison. "The longer we wait, the higher the risk that permanent damage, like arthritis, will set in and will impair his ability to fully recover. Normally we'd operate immediately on an injury such as this, but in Uncas's case, his condition took precedence over anything else. But now that he's improving, time is of the essence and we can't wait any longer."

* * *

Day 3

Standing in front of the window in Uncas's room, Chingachgook watched the snowflakes drifting past the orange glow of the lights in the parking lot below. It had been another long day of waiting around the hospital until visiting hours allowed them to be with Uncas. As he looked out the window, he listened to Alice as she hummed a Christmas song to his son while she combed his hair. Looking up at the moon as it shone from behind the clouds, it occurred to him that Christmas was less than two weeks away. With a deep sigh, he turned and looked at the others in the room with him.

Nathaniel and Cora talked softly as they sat beside each other on chairs next to the wall across from the foot of the bed. Ed sat on the edge of the bed opposite Alice, occasionally rubbing and patting Uncas's shoulder while his daughter took care of her husband's hair. Even from his place across the room, Chingachgook could plainly see the love in Alice's eyes as she began to slowly weave his son's hair into a braid, pausing every so often to kiss his cheek or his forehead. Turning back toward the window, he had just begun to watch a hospital staff member walk through the snowy parking lot to her car when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Dad?" asked Nathaniel, who had come up quietly beside his father.

"I'm fine, son. It was good of Duncan to stay with us these past few days. He's a good friend."

"Yes he is. I know he would have liked to have stayed longer but he had to go back on duty. He said he'll stop by tomorrow to see how Uncas is doing after the surgery. Hey, Dad what's the matter?" Nathaniel asked after Chingachgook gave another big sigh and looked up at the moon.

"I'm worried about the surgery tomorrow. As a doctor, I understand the sense of urgency to repair the damage to Uncas's leg, but I have to agree with Alice in that I don't think your brother is ready for this yet. This is going to be a complex and time consuming procedure and I don't think Uncas is strong enough to withstand such a lengthy operation like that after all he's been through. How can they be sure his lungs will be able to withstand the anesthesia? What if they collapse again? He could go into respiratory arrest all over again. You know the risks the same as I do…."

"Dad, stop. Yes, I _do_ know the risks. Even though our patients are animals, the principles of medicine are the same and I had the same doubts as you. But I've been talking to Cora about this and she's told me a lot about both Dr. Phelps and Dr. Madison. They're the best in their respective fields and I trust their judgment in this…I love Uncas, Dad. He's the only brother I've got _and_ he's the best friend I'll ever have. I don't want to lose him any more than you do. But you know as well as I do that they're right about waiting too long to repair the damage to his leg. If they don't do it soon, Uncas may never be able to walk or run again….and _that_ will surely kill him!" said Nathaniel, looking pointedly at his father while gripping his shoulder tighter.

"I know. God help me, I know." Chingachgook said in a low voice as he turned toward the window again.

_"Uncas?" _Alice suddenly cried out.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" shouted Chingachgook as he and Nathaniel rushed over to the bed.

"I think he's waking up!" said Cora, who stood beside her sister. "Alice, talk to him and touch him! Keep talking to him!"

"Uncas? Baby, can you hear me?" Alice asked while rubbing his cheek.

Uncas gave a low groan and moved his head slightly toward Alice.

"Uncas, open your eyes. Come on baby, it's time to wake up!"

Another low groan.

Rushing into the room, Dr. Phelps quickly assessed the situation.

"Keep talking to him, Mrs. McKinnon." said the doctor.

"Come on baby, follow my voice. Follow my voice and open your eyes." said Alice as she took hold of Uncas's hand and massaged it.

Turning his head slightly from side to side, he rolled it once again toward Alice. Slowly, he opened his eyes slightly and then closed them again. After a few seconds he once again opened them part way, struggling all the while to keep them open as he tried to focus his vision on Alice, who continued to encourage him and get his attention. Bleary eyed, he tried in vain to focus on his wife's face, then surrendered to defeat and closed his eyes again.

_"No, no Uncas! Don't close your eyes! Stay awake! Please, stay awake!"_ cried Alice, still holding his hand as she gently slapped his face several times.

Suddenly Alice stopped calling to him and quickly looked down at the hand she was holding. Seeing her reaction to something, Chingachgook and the others followed her gaze just in time to see Uncas close his fingers around her hand and give it a light squeeze before his hand went limp again.

"Atta boy, Uncas! Keep it up buddy!" said Dr. Phelps, who was very pleased to see the progress his patient was making. When there was no further response from Uncas, the doctor motioned for the family to join him outside in the corridor.

"That young man just took a _major_ step in the right direction. He's not only beginning to regain consciousness, he is becoming aware of his surroundings. Of all the people standing at his side just now, he heard your voice, Mrs. McKinnon and he singled you out from everyone else." said Dr. Phelps as he placed a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder, who he could see appeared upset that her husband had lapsed back into unconsciousness.

"It's going to take him awhile to fully regain consciousness and he's probably going to continue to come around at intervals throughout the night, staying awake for longer periods and becoming more and more cognizant as he does. You should all feel very happy right now. _I_, for one, feel like dancing down the hallway!"

* * *

Day 4

"How is he doing this morning Doctor?" Chingachgook asked Dr. Phelps as he and the family stood outside of Uncas's room.

"He's doing fine, Dr. McKinnon. As I predicted, he continued to wake up throughout the night, remaining awake for longer intervals and appearing to be more aware of his surroundings each time, to the point where he eventually appeared to be looking for something…..or someone." Dr. Phelps said, giving Alice a smile.

"Did he ask for me?" inquired Alice.

"No, he still hasn't spoken yet. Now, all of you will only be able to visit him for a few minutes and then you'll have to leave so that we can finish prepping him for surgery. We gave him a very mild sedative to relax him so he's not going to be responsive when you see him."

After briefly visiting with Uncas and wishing him well, Alice and the others anxiously left the room as several nurses, including Alex, prepared him to be transported to the OR. Dr. Phelps was waiting for the family in the corridor and escorted them back to the waiting area outside the ICU.

"I'll be assisting Dr. Madison in the OR, so I can only stay with you for a minute before I need to get scrubbed up, but I just wanted to say that it might do all of you a world of good to get away from the hospital while the surgery takes place. He's going to be in there for several hours and time will stand still for all of you if you choose to wait here. If I may make a suggestion, Uncas is going to need some comfortable clothes for when he begins physical therapy. Why don't you go home and bring him back some things to wear and give them to Alex. It will help make the time go by much quicker. We'll call you as soon as we have some news."

After the doctor left them, the family went downstairs to the cafeteria for breakfast and it was decided that Chingachgook and Ed would remain at the hospital while Nathaniel took Alice and Cora to the mall when it opened to buy some new things for Uncas to wear.

Try as she might to make the outing a fun experience, Cora was unable to get a worried Alice into the spirit of shopping. Even Nathaniel was edgy and constantly glanced at his watch to see how much time had passed since the last time he checked it. It didn't take long for their combined case of nerves to make Cora unsettled as well.

"Listen you two, he's going to be fine. Everything's going to be ok." she tried to convince them as they entered one of the large department stores and made their way to the men's department.

"What if something happens? What if he dies during the operation? He almost did the last time they operated on him! I may never see him again!" said Alice, who tried hard not to cry when she noticed people staring at her.

"Alice, come on now. I'm a nurse, remember? Taking care of patients in the ICU is my job and I can tell his condition has improved dramatically from that first night. Like the doctor said, Uncas had just sustained traumatic injuries and his condition was very unstable when they operated on him to stop the internal hemorrhaging. It's different this time. His condition is stable now and the surgery isn't for anything that's life threatening."

"There are still risks, Cora. You know that as well as I do." said Nathaniel, who looked away when Cora flashed him a _'will you shut up'_ look.

"Yes, there are risks, as there are in _any_ kind of surgery. But _don't worry_, Uncas is going to be _fine!_" she said as she put her arm around Alice's shoulder and gave her a sisterly hug. She could tell Alice was still not convinced.

"Come on! Let's see what we can get him!" she cheerfully added as they entered the men's wear section of the store.

Strolling around through the various racks of clothes, Cora suggested they buy some fleece gym shorts, sweatpants and tee shirts, along with underwear, socks and footwear. Trying to keep her mind focused on the task at hand, Alice disagreed with getting tee shirts, saying she wanted to get sweatshirts instead because they would keep him warmer.

"His skin always feels so cold when I touch him." she told her sister.

"That's because we purposely keep patients in the ICU somewhat cool in order to help them to recover, but sweatshirts will be good for when he's released from there." said Cora as she spied some nice pullover fleece tops across the aisle in the casual wear section. Holding one up for Alice's inspection, she frowned as her sister shook her head.

"I think we should buy him sweatshirts with a zip front instead. That way if the doctor needs to examine his chest, he can just unzip it instead of having to pull the whole shirt up and then zip it closed when he's done." suggested Alice, still thinking in terms of Uncas not being able to adjust his own clothes himself.

"That's a good idea! Here's some nice ones over here!" agreed Cora, not catching the full meaning of her sister's words. After making their purchases, they returned to the hospital and found a worried Chingachgook and Ed sitting with Duncan in the waiting area outside of the ICU.

"Any news?" asked Nathaniel.

"No. He's still in surgery. Dr. Madison had said it would only take two, maybe three hours at best. It's been much longer than that. I'm really starting to get worried now." replied Chingachgook.

"I'm going to see what I can find out. Wait here, I'll be right back." said Cora, who then disappeared through the double doors of the ICU, carrying the bags of clothing with her to deliver them to Alex. Several minutes later she rejoined the group.

"I just talked to Alex. She said the broken bones have been reset and the plates and screws have been implanted, but the doctor discovered the soft tissue damage in Uncas's knee was more extensive than he thought, so the surgery is taking a bit longer than he'd originally planned, but she said Uncas is doing fine."

* * *

When the double doors swung open an hour later, everyone leaped to their feet as Dr. Phelps and Dr. Madison exited the ICU, however they all relaxed upon seeing the smiling faces on both of the doctors. Following them to the conference room, they took a seat as Dr. Madison gave them an update.

"I'm happy to report that the surgery went very well and Uncas breezed though it with no problems whatsoever." he said to the collective sigh of relief from the family.

"We set the fractures with four titanium plates and attached them to the bone with a total of thirty two screws. Two plates are securing a fracture in the lower part of the Tibia and the other two plates are holding together the spiral fracture in the upper portion of the bone." he continued as he held up an X-ray showing the implants in Uncas's leg. Alice was shocked to see the multiple fractures and the metal hardware holding them in place.

"Now, we also found the soft tissue damage in his knee to be more extensive than we'd originally thought, hence the reason the surgery took longer than I'd expected. That said, we were able to repair the ligaments and tendons and I am very happy to say that there was no damage to the major blood vessel or nerve that runs through the knee." Dr. Madison added.

"How long will it take my son to get the use of his leg back?" asked Chingachgook.

"Both the fracture and the tissue damage are each serious enough on their own. Combined together, his leg is going to take a long time to heal and he will be in considerable pain. All in all, Uncas could be looking at as much as a year of physical therapy."

* * *

Standing at her husband's bedside, Alice closed her eyes and pressed her face against his. Listening to the constant blip of the monitor, she looked up and saw her sister intently watching the green lines as they moved on the black screen.

"How is he, Cora?" asked Ed, who also saw her studying the monitor.

"He's doing really well." she replied. "His pulse, blood pressure, respiration and heart rate are all in normal ranges and his color looks good, but he's still under the effects of all that anesthesia as well as the high dose of morphine he's getting from the IV." she added after checking Uncas's pupils. "Like Dr. Phelps said, he probably won't begin to wake up until late tonight.

* * *

Day 5

By the time the evening visiting hours began in the ICU the next day, Alice and the rest of her family were practically sick with worry. It had been well over twenty four hours since the surgery and Uncas was still not showing any signs of regaining consciousness. Even Cora was worried at this point, despite the fact that Dr. Phelps said Uncas was doing well and was pleased with his progress.

"All of the test results show Uncas is doing fine. He's still trying to wake up from the large amount of anesthesia he received yesterday and also from the grogginess the morphine is causing. Don't worry though, he's fighting his way through it." he had said optimistically.

What didn't help matters any was the fact that shortly after arriving for their morning visit that day, an alarm had sounded and a page blared over the speaker announcing a 'Code Blue in ICU'. Standing in the doorway of Uncas's room, they watched as numerous medical personnel, including Alex, rushed to one of the other rooms. Later, when Alex returned to the nurses' station, Cora went over to ask what had happened. Returning a few moments later, she informed them that one of the other patients had died. When the morning visiting hour was up, they passed the room the deceased had been in and Alice was stunned to find that the body had already been removed and the room had been stripped and made ready for the next patient.

Now, as she stood by Uncas's bed, Alice held his left hand as she watched him lying motionless before her. Despite the best efforts of herself and the rest of her family, no one was able to get any kind of response out of him. Even though the doctor said he was fine, she was afraid he might have slipped back into the coma he'd only just awakened from before the surgery.

Laying his hand down on his stomach, Alice placed her right hand on his chest and slowly caressed it as she began to sing one of his favorite songs.

_"Where are you this moment?_

_ Only in my dreams._

_You're missing, but you're always_

_A heartbeat from me." _

At the sound of her voice, Chingachgook and Nathaniel both looked up from where they were sitting. Her father, Ed, turned around from the window he'd been looking out of and Cora went over to her sister's side and put her arm around her shoulder.

_"I'm lost now without you._

_ I don't know where you are._

_ I keep watching, I keep hoping,_

_ But time keeps us apart._

_Is there a way I can find you?_

_Is there a sign I should know?_

_Is there a road I could follow_

_To bring you back home?"_

The sound of her singing drifted out into the corridor and several nurses, including Alex, came to stand outside the door, tears filling many an eye. Dr. Phelps also heard the singing and joined Alice and Cora at the bedside.

_"Winter lies before me_

_ Now you're so far away._

_ In the darkness of my dreaming_

_ The light of you will stay._

_ If I could be close beside you._

_ If I could be where you are._

_ If I could reach out and touch you_

_ And bring you back home._

_ Is there a way I can find you?_

_ Is there a sign I should know?_

_ Is there a road I can follow_

_ To bring you back home…to me?"_

No sooner had the last notes of the song passed from Alice's lips than a motion caught her eye and she looked down as Uncas moved his hand from his stomach and placed it on top of the hand she had on his chest. As Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Ed rushed over to the bed, Alice called out Uncas's name as he slowly opened his eyes part way and brought them into focus on her face.

"Kitten" he whispered in a weak, hoarse voice.

* * *

It was a happy group that settled in for the night in the private waiting room.

After Uncas woke up, Alice had repeated his name and told him how much she loved him over and over while brushing his cheek with her free hand. He in return, had given a weak smile before closing his eyes again.

Assured by the doctor that Uncas would continue to drift in and out for some time yet as he continued to wake up from the anesthesia, they all stood by the bedside, speaking to him and encouraging him to open his eyes again. Several times he did just that and each time he remained awake for a bit longer than the time before, acknowledging each of them and even trying to ask where he was and what had happened to him in weak, broken sentences. Chingachgook told him briefly that he'd had an accident and was in the hospital and that he was going to be fine. He then told his son to save his strength and not try to talk. When it was eleven o'clock and the evening visiting hours ended, they reluctantly left a now sleeping Uncas and, exhausted, retired for the night.

Still holding the green calico shirt that she had never let leave her possession, Alice laid on her cot and tried to fall asleep. Even though she was overjoyed that Uncas was finally waking up, she had been worried that he would be upset if he awoke during the night and she wasn't there. It was only after Dr. Phelps assured her that they would come get her if Uncas asked for her that she agreed to leave his bedside. Snuggling her face into the shirt, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_"UNCAS!"_

The sound of Alice shouting out Uncas's name brought everyone awake instantly.

"Alice! What is it?" Ed asked as he jumped off his cot and ran to her side just as the page Alice had heard repeated itself over the speaker.

_"Code Blue, ICU. Code Blue, ICU. Dr. Phelps to ICU, stat. Dr. Phelps to ICU, stat."_

"_Uncas!_ Oh my God, something's happened to him!" Alice cried as fear shook her body.

"Alice, relax. Try to calm down. I'm sure Uncas is fine." said Cora, trying to calm her sister.

"But they paged Dr. Phelps!"

"Uncas isn't the only patient Dr. Phelps _has_ in the ICU. He has several. Now try to relax! I'll go and see if I can find out what's happening." Cora said, glancing around at the other nervous faces in the room before she left. Returning a few moments later she shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders, a worried expression now clearly visible on her face as well.

"I wasn't able to find out what's going on. When I tried to enter the ICU, one of the nurses made me leave before I had barely gotten a few feet in the door."

"That's not good." said Nathaniel, who went to stand in the doorway in order to watch the double doors. "They know you work here, why wouldn't they let you in?"

"I guess because I'm on leave and during a 'code blue' unauthorized personnel aren't allowed to wander around because they can get in the way of anyone responding to the call. At least I _hope _that's the reason. I suppose we're just going to have to wait to find out."

* * *

After the emergency page was announced during the early morning hours, no one was able to go back to sleep. Chingachgook alternated between sitting on one of the chairs and pacing the room while Nathaniel did much the same out in the waiting area, keeping a watchful eye at all times on the double doors. Ed and Cora sat with Alice, trying in vain to keep her calm while also trying to keep their own fears at bay.

By the time 9am had come around, no one could stand to wait anymore. Even though Cora told everyone it was a good sign that nobody had come to get them, she agreed that it was time to find out if Uncas was ok. Knowing that the morning visiting hour did not start for another hour, they entered the ICU prepared to argue with anyone who tried to stop them.

Making their way down the now quiet corridor, Alice darted ahead of the others toward Uncas's room. When she reached it, she froze in her tracks. Staring at the room, she turned and shot a stricken look at the rest of the group who rushed to her side and every one of them felt their stomach turn as they looked through the window into the room. The bed which Uncas had been lying in was now empty and the entire room had been stripped and remade in preparation for a new patient, just like the room belonging to the patient that died had been. Even the sign over the bed that had his name on it and the two cards from James and Susan were gone.

"Where is he?" asked Alice in a tearful voice. "Oh God no! He can't be dead! He _can't be!_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I apologize that this new chapter was so long in coming. It's been a very hectic time since my last posting and I am surprised I got this update completed at all. I also apologize for the length of this chapter, but I had a lot I wanted to cover in it. Once again, as with the previous chapter, I tried to be as medically accurate as possible and again I ask that you please forgive any medical inaccuracy it may contain.

The art show was a success and my friend, who I was assisting, did very well this year. Having spent two twelve hour days at the show, I had plenty of time to walk around checking out the art and to people watch and, alas, I don't believe Eric Schweig was there (or if he was I didn't see him). Rats!

Work is about to begin on the next chapter and I will post it as soon as I can. My thanks once again for the huge response to the previous chapter and for all of you who wrote reviews! They mean the world to me! Thank you, thank you! MohawkWoman :)


	12. Chapter 12: The Long Road Home Begins

**Chapter 12: The Long Road Home Begins**

Day 6

_"He's alright! Everything is fine! Uncas is ok!" _

Calling out from the other side of nurses' station Alex, along with Dr. Phelps, hurried over to the family standing outside of Uncas's empty room. Seeing the frightened expressions on each of their faces, she tried to calm their fears.

"You certainly got here early this morning!" she said with a big grin, hoping that if they saw she was cheerful they would know everything was ok.

"_Where is he?_ Where's Uncas? What's happened to him?" asked Alice, confused and still fearing the worst.

"_Nothing_ has happened to him, sweetheart. He's _fine!_" said a still smiling Alex.

"Then where is he?" Alice asked, trying to understand what was going on.

"We released Uncas from the ICU this morning. He's downstairs on the third floor in the Inpatient Unit." said Dr. Phelps.

"You released him from ICU? So soon?" asked Chingachgook, who was as surprised as the others at the news.

"Yes, we did. Alex and I were just coming to give you the news, but you surprised us by coming in here before visiting hours started." replied the doctor.

"We heard them page a code blue this morning and we were worried, especially when they paged you right after that." said Nathaniel.

"That was regarding one of my other patients." said the doctor.

"Are you sure Uncas is ready to be release so soon? He was barely awake yesterday. And he's _so_ badly injured." asked Alice, afraid the doctor was rushing things after Uncas had come so close to dying just a few days ago.

"He's ready. In fact we probably would have released him two days ago if he hadn't had the surgery on his leg that day. Come on! I'll take you down there to see him." said Dr. Phelps as he and Alex led the family down the corridor toward the waiting area.

"I'd come down with you but I have to stay here. I'll pop in to see him this afternoon when I go to lunch! Oh, and don't worry about getting your things out of the waiting room either, I'll bring them to you. Just go and see Uncas and give him a kiss for me. I'll see you later!" said Alex before she returned to the nurses' station. As Dr. Phelps escorted the family, he gave them an update on Uncas's condition.

"He had a very good night and slept through most of it until we woke him up early this morning to run another series of tests on him, all of which he passed with flying colors again. After reviewing the test results, we made the decision to release him and transferred him downstairs." said the doctor, pressing the button on the elevator in the waiting area.

"So is he fully conscious now?" asked Chingachgook, feeling hopeful for the first time since the accident.

"Yes he is _and_ he's coherent. I asked him a series of questions including his name, family member's names, birthdays, where he lived and so on. I even asked him some pretty technical medical questions, considering he's a veterinary technician and he answered everything with no problems. He _is_ still pretty groggy though, but that's because of the high dose of morphine he's still receiving for the pain, so don't be surprised if he nods off on you in mid sentence. The grogginess will subside when we begin to gradually reduce his dosage and eventually we'll change the meds he's receiving altogether."

"Why is that?" asked Ed.

"After continuously taking the same pain medication for an extended period of time, the body can become accustom to it and the effectiveness of the meds decreases. As a result, patients usually end up taking the medication more frequently and drug dependence or addition can occur. I want to avoid that."

"How much pain is he in?" asked Alice, her stomach twisting in knots at the very thought of him in such discomfort.

"Well, between his leg, his internal injuries and his broken ribs, I'm afraid he's in considerable pain and will be for some time yet. That's why I have him on such a high dose of morphine. As I said, I'll gradually reduce the dosage as his pain subsides and then switch him over to another pain med at some point."

"When will he be able to stop taking the painkillers?" she asked.

"I'm afraid that's going to take a while, Mrs. McKinnon. As his injuries heal, he'll need less and less, but then his physical therapy will begin and he'll _definitely_ need pain medication for that." Exiting the elevator on the third floor, the doctor led the way along the corridor to the doors leading to the Inpatient Unit.

"As I said earlier, Uncas is going to be quite groggy today and will most likely sleep quite a bit and he's still pretty weak. By tomorrow he should be awake for longer periods and he'll be feeling a bit stronger as each day goes by. Now remember, he has quite a few broken ribs, there's the surgical incision on his abdomen and the upper left side of his chest is where the spleen is located so be very careful and gentle when giving hugs."

"Oh well, so much for the bear hug I was going to give him." quipped Nathaniel with a grin.

"I'm sure he'd have some choice words for you if you did _that!_" returned Dr. Phelps with a grin of his own. The other thing I want to remind you about is his right leg. It's still immobilized in a brace, as it has been since he was admitted, but you need to be careful you don't accidently hit it or move it. While he was upstairs you were all very cautious when you were around him, but now that he's feeling better, it will be easy to forget about his injuries…..and I'm sure _he's_ going to do _his_ fair share of forgetting as well. Oh, speaking of that, there's a couple of more thing I need to tell you before you see him. Shall we sit down?" he said, indicating a seating area outside of the unit they were heading to.

"I had a conversation with Uncas this morning and I told him about the accident and about the injuries he sustained, so he is fully aware of his condition. The one thing I_ didn't_ tell him, however, was the identity of the driver who hit him. I don't think he's ready for that yet, so I leave it to your good judgment as to when to tell him, but I'd advise waiting as long as possible." said Dr. Phelps.

"I agree. It's inevitable that we'll have to tell him eventually, but right now my son needs to concentrate on getting well again. There will be plenty of time for him to grieve later when he's stronger." Chingachgook said with a nod of agreement.

"One other thing." added Dr. Phelps. "Uncas _does_ have some memory loss, which is common after sustaining the traumatic injuries that he did. That's why I asked him all those questions, to determine if he_ had_ any memory loss and, if so, how extensive it was."

"How bad is it?" Alice asked timidly.

"He doesn't remember the accident, nor does he remember the two weeks prior to that, which is not bad when you consider how extensive it could have been. Some patients with similar injuries have suffered as much as a year of memory loss, in which case he wouldn't have remembered meeting and marrying you." Dr. Phelps replied to Alice.

"But he _does_ remember me, _right?_"

_"Oh_ yes, _no_ worries there, Mrs. McKinnon! You're all he asks about! He's very worried about how you've been holding up through all of this. In fact….I'm not sure which of one you are more anxious to see the other!"

* * *

Following Dr. Phelps into Uncas's new room, Alice and the others were amazed at what they saw. Dozing in his bed with an open copy of a photography magazine across his chest, Uncas was wearing a new dark blue hooded sweatshirt and grey fleece lounge pants, of which the left leg was tucked into a low fleece lined suede boot while the right was gathered above the black booted leg brace, Next to the bedside was a rolling over-the-bed hospital table, on which sat a water pitcher and cup with a straw, another cup with straw containing some juice, and a food tray with several empty bowls and an empty mug with a teabag hanging out of it. Mounted on the wall in front of the bed was a TV, which was tuned to a channel that was currently showing an old black and white movie. Gathering at the foot of the bed, the family waited while Dr. Phelps went over to Uncas and gently shook his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, wake up! You've got visitors!"

Opening his eyes and blinking several times, Uncas looked up at the doctor before moving his gaze over to the others and smiling sleepily.

"Hey everybody." he said, his hoarse voice cracking and weak.

_"Look at you!"_ said Nathaniel with a happy grin on his face.

"Uncas?" Alice said softly, afraid to believe all this was real after everything that had happened since the accident.

"Hey Kitten, how 'ya doin?"

_"Uncas!" _ Crying out his name, Alice ran over to his side as the doctor stepped out of the way. Leaning over the bed, she slid her arms around his shoulders and hugged him as she kissed his lips, her eyes brimming with tears when she felt _his_ arms close around her as he returned the kiss. Reluctantly breaking away, she rose up just enough to look at him, laughing and crying at the same time as she looked into his warm brown eyes which were full of love for her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I am _now!_" she replied, smiling and still crying.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this, Kitten. I'm sorry I put _all_ of you through this." he said, including the rest of the family.

"Don't you worry about that! There's nothing to be sorry for. How are you son? How do you feel?" asked Chingachgook, who stepped over to the bed beside Alice while the rest of the family moved closer as well.

"I'm ok. Tired, sleepy. Everything's real fuzzy around the edges." Uncas said, looking noticeably groggy as the doctor said he would.

"That's the morphine, bro. Looks like they got you loaded to the gills with the stuff!" said Nathaniel, moving closer to give Uncas a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"Are you in any pain, baby?" asked Alice, running her fingers through his hair which was now loose.

"A little….mostly when I move. It's not too bad." he said. "Hey there, Cora….hi Mr. Munro."

"Oh laddie, you're certainly a_ sight_ for sore eyes! And enough with calling me Mr. Munro. How's about calling me Ed…or maybe Pop?" he said with a wink. "You're my son-in-law after all!"

Seeing the stunned expression on Uncas's face, Cora gave him a big smile and explained.

"Alice told us about your elopement the night of the accident. She _had_ to, otherwise they wouldn't have let her into the ICU to see you."

"Uh oh….how much trouble are we in?" he asked, giving his father a wary look.

"None whatsoever!" replied Chingachgook with a laugh. "Alice is as welcomed a member to our family as you are to Ed's!"

"That's right!" chimed Ed, as he and Cora each took a turn giving Uncas a hug. "I always wanted a son….now I've got one!"

"Nice duds there, bro! Looks like our little shopping trip the other day was actually some sort of conspiracy." said Nathaniel with a sideways glance toward Dr. Phelps.

"Guilty as charged!" the doctor replied while holding his hands up in the air. "I knew we'd be releasing Uncas from ICU soon after the surgery on his leg and I figured some real clothes would be much more comfortable for him than a hospital gown and robe. Especially once he's up and moving around. The last thing my patient needs to worry about when he's strolling up and down the hallway on crutches is what kind of a view he's providing for any nurses who happen to be behind him!"

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed while the rest of the family took a seat on some chairs, Alice began to run her fingers through Uncas's hair again while they all watched the end of the movie on the TV. Having noticed his hair was slightly wet when she'd touched it earlier, she decided to ask him about it.

"Your hair feels a little damp."

"Yeah. They gave me a shower before they got me dressed." he replied.

"A shower? How did they do that when you can't stand up yet?" she asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"There's a huge shower down the hall. It's like a small room. They put me on this special bed, rolled me in there and used a hand held shower head."

"Hey, we can do that when you get home! Dad and I will just set you in the yard and spray you with the garden hose while Alice soaps you down with a floor mop! Course it might be a little nippy this time of year, but…OW!" Nathaniel doubled over in mock pain when Cora poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Gee, thanks…. For some odd reason I think I'll pass." said a grinning Uncas, who then gave a big yawn while the rest of the family shared a much needed laugh at the joke.

"You look tired, son. Why don't you close your eyes and get some sleep." Chingachgook said, enjoying the banter between his sons yet concerned they were all wearing Uncas out with their visit.

"Thas all I been doin is sleepin. I wanna stay awake and be with all of you." said Uncas. With his eyes beginning to droop and his speech getting slower and slurring a bit, it was obvious he was fighting to stay awake.

Moving her hand from his hair to his face, Alice began to slowly and gently run a fingertip over Uncas's eyebrows and it only took a few moments before she lulled him to sleep. Continuing with the soothing motion for a bit more, she eased her finger away and carefully removed the cup of juice he'd been holding in his hand. She had no sooner set the cup down on top of the nightstand next to James and Susan's cards when a loud grumbling sound was heard.

"Oops! Sorry!" said an embarrassed Cora as she placed her hand on her stomach. "I guess need to get something to eat."

"I think we all should. None of us has had anything to eat yet this morning. Why don't we all go downstairs to the cafeteria and get some breakfast while he's asleep?" suggested Chingachgook.

"I'm going to stay here….just in case he wakes up before you get back." said Alice.

"Are you sure?" asked Ed, his daughter nodding her head with a smile in reply.

"Well, alright then, girl. You stay with our lad here and we'll bring you something to eat when we come back."

* * *

Sitting beside the bed while observing the detective addressing the suspects gathered in the library in order to reveal the killer, Alice turned her attention away from the TV, preferring instead to watch her husband sleep. After a few minutes, she could not resist the urge to touch him and she gently placed the palm of her hand on the side of his face while slowly tracing his cheekbone with her thumb, the smile on her face growing bigger after he snuggled into her hand. Inhaling deeply in order to sigh, Uncas winced and groaned in pain as he exhaled, then opened his eyes.

"Oh shit." he muttered under his breath.

"Baby, are you ok? Do you want me to call a nurse?" Alice anxiously asked him, afraid that something was wrong.

"I'm ok, Kitten. I keep forgetting about these broken ribs. Every time I move or take a deep breath, I redefine the word 'pain'." Seeing the worried look on her face, he smiled and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I'm ok…really." After a moment, he looked around the room.

"Where'd everybody go? he asked when he realized they were alone.

"They went downstairs to get some breakfast."

"How come you didn't you go with them? Aren't you hungry?"

"Mmhm! But I wanted to stay with you, so Papa's going to bring me something to eat when they come back. How do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm just so sore and groggy. All I want to do is sleep. And I want to bend my right knee so badly but I can't. I guess it's going to be a couple of weeks before I'll be able to do that."

"You just need to be patient, baby. Just a few days ago you were so badly injured you almost died! It's going to take time for you to heal and get better." she said while unzipping his sweatshirt enough to allow her to slid her hand inside and rest it on his chest.

"I guess so." he said, placing his hand on top of hers. Sitting quietly together for a moment, enjoying each others company, Uncas finally broke the silence.

"You know, I don't remember the accident happening…..and I don't remember the past couple of weeks either. The doc asked me what today's date was and I thought it was Thanksgiving because the last thing I remember clearly was climbing into bed with you that night. When I woke up this morning, I couldn't figure out what the hell I was doing in the hospital! I guess I had woken up a few times before that but it's all so hazy, I don't really remember it too well."

"What _do_ you remember?" she asked.

"Well….it was really weird. It was dark and I didn't know where I was. I could hear voices, but they sounded strange….distant and distorted and I couldn't figure out where they were coming from. I kept trying to move and to open my eyes, but I couldn't….and I tried to talk and then yell….but I couldn't do that either. I just kept hearing those voices and feeling hands touching me and it scared me because I didn't know who those voices belonged to or what they wanted. It made me want to go deeper into the darkness to hide and get away from them." he said, lifting her hand and kissing her palm before placing it on his chest again over his heart.

"Then I heard you. And I knew that whenever I heard your voice, the hands that were touching me at that time were yours." he said, his eyes full of love as he gazed into her tear filled ones. "I could hear you telling me you'd be close by and that I needed to breathe. It was hard, but I did what you asked….." he paused for a moment.

"After I heard your voice, I didn't feel scared anymore because in some crazy way, I knew that wherever I was, you were there with me….protecting me…keeping me safe. I kept listening for you and at first, you seemed to be far away too, so every time I heard you I tried to go to you and each time I did you sounded closer and closer." Reaching up his other hand, he wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down Alice's cheeks.

"Then I heard you singing and I felt your hand rubbing my chest. I wanted to be with you so badly, Kitten. I remember screaming out to you, asking where you were because I couldn't find you. Then I decided to just focus on your voice and follow it. After that I kinda remember seeing you….and I think Dad and everybody else might have been there too, but I'm sort of fuzzy on that. I just remember seeing _you._ Next thing I knew, Dr. Phelps was waking me up this morning. I thought it had all been a crazy dream, but now I know it wasn't." Uncas paused again and reached up with his free hand once more, placing it on the back of Alice's head and guiding her face to his. Capturing her lips with his, the two shared a long, deep kiss before he released her, tears now in his eyes as well as in hers.

"You saved my life, Alice. I never would have survived all of that if it wasn't for you…..God how I love you!"

* * *

"What's that?

"What, this?" asked Alice, picking the green shirt up from her lap and holding it up for Uncas to see. "It's your green calico shirt. You were wearing it when you had the accident. They had to cut it off of you along with the rest of your clothes when you arrived at the hospital, so I'm afraid it can't be repaired. I'll make you a new one!"

"Why are you holding on to it? It's all torn up and…is that my blood all over it? Geez babe, you should throw it away!" he said.

_"No!"_

Startled at her outburst, Uncas furrowed his brow as he watched her pull back the shirt and cling to it.

"Alice?"

"I'm _not_ letting go of this _shirt!_ Not until you come home. I've been holding on to it since the night of the accident and, except for one time when I dropped it in my sleep, I haven't let go of it. After you come home and you're safe….then I'll let it go. But _not _until then!" she said firmly.

"Why? It's just a torn, blood stained shirt. Why do you want to hold onto it like that?" Uncas asked, puzzled as to why keeping the shirt was so important to her.

"Because…..because I'm still afraid." she whispered, her fear clearly visible in her eyes as she brought them up to meet his.

"Of what? What are you afraid of?" he asked while reaching out to tenderly brush her cheek.

"Of losing you." she replied in a voice so soft, he would have missed her answer if he hadn't been listening closely. "I always loved the way you looked in this shirt and that's why you wore it that day, for me. And it's what you were wearing when you were nearly killed. It was the first thing I saw, right on top, in the bag they gave me containing your personal belongings. And it's your blood that's all over it. I'm afraid that if I let go of this shirt, I'll be letting go of you as well and you won't come home. I won't do that!"

"But I'm _fine_ now! You don't have to worry anymore." he tried to reassure her.

"You're _still_ in the hospital, Uncas and you were only _just_ released from ICU this morning after nearly dying just five short days ago. I _am_ going to worry about you and I'm _not_ going to stop, _or_ get rid of this shirt until your home safe and sound!"

Looking at the shirt in her hands, he thought about all that she'd just said. Even though he was the one who received the traumatic injuries, it was clear that _she_ had been traumatized by the mental anguish she'd had to endure.

"Ok, Kitten. I'll tell you what. When I come home, we'll get rid of the shirt together….you and me. Ok?"

* * *

Shortly after noon time, Uncas was snoozing once more while the rest of the family sat with him and watched an old western on the TV. When the movie started, Alice began to braid Uncas's hair into a ponytail again and this simple act of love had put him to sleep.

Watching the bad, over exaggerated acting and listening to the corny dialog of the B-grade movie, everyone took pains not to laugh out loud and wake the sleeping patient in the bed. Just then a large cart with multiple shelves rolled up outside the door and a rotund middle aged woman wearing a hairnet cheerfully walked into the room carrying a tray.

"Lunch time!" she announced as she deposited the tray on the rolling hospital table. Opening his eyes and sleepily glancing at the tray, Uncas groaned in pain as he shifted his position slightly onto his right side and was about to go back to sleep when another cheerful lunch announcement was made.

_"Soups on! Come and get it!" _

Wearing big smiles and carrying an even bigger wicker picnic basket between them, John and Alex Cameron entered the room and set the basket on an empty chair.

"Hey Uncas, how are you doing?" asked John, overjoyed to see him looking so well after all he'd been through.

"I'm ok."

"_Man_, it's good to see you!" said John. "You scared the _hell_ out of us for a while there."

"So I've been told." Uncas yawned, still trying to wake up from his interrupted nap.

"What's all this?" asked Nathaniel as Alex set up a small folding table and began unpacking containers of food, along with paper plates and plastic utensils.

"_This_ is our celebratory lunch in honor of Uncas being released from the ICU! This morning when John told Mom the good news and that we were meeting for lunch so we could visit him, she was so happy she fixed a picnic for everyone! Fried chicken, potato salad and coleslaw!" replied Alex.

"She was cooking all morning!" added John.

"It smells heavenly!" said Cora as she sniffed the plate John handed her.

"Wait'll you taste it!"

After the family had been served out, Alex set about readying Uncas's lunch tray, removing the cover from the main plate as well as the lids on a small bowl of chicken broth and a bowl of strawberry gelatin. While she poked a straw into his juice cup, Uncas frowned as he looked from the food on his tray to the plates everyone else was eating from.

"Wait a minute….where's mine?" he asked.

"It's right here, sweetheart!" smiled Alex, rolling the table over the bed in front of him and tucking a napkin into the front of his sweatshirt. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she instructed him to clean his plate as she picked up hers and found a seat. Looking around at everyone else's food and then looking at his own, Uncas poked at it with his fork.

"It's not fair, you know. In fact it's cruel and unusual torture. You guys sit here in front of me eating fried chicken and I have to eat….what _is_ this exactly? I mean _I'm_ the one who almost died after all. How come _I_ don't get any?"

"Do I hear violins playing?" asked Nathaniel as he pretended to look around at the ceiling for the source of the imaginary music.

"He must be feeling better…..he's hungry!" said Chingachgook around a mouthful of potato salad.

"You haven't eaten in five days and your body is still recovering from the internal injuries. Your stomach's not ready to handle fried chicken yet. You have to ease back into eating, starting with foods that are bland, soft and easy to digest. Besides….that's means there's more for _us!_" said Cora with a grin as she waved a drumstick in the air before taking a bite.

"I'm gonna get you for that." said Uncas in a dry tone as he put a spoonful of food in his mouth and made a face at the taste.

"It's not that bad is it?...Oh….I guess it is." said Alice, placing her hand over her mouth after Uncas gave her a taste of his meal.

"Don't worry, the food here is actually very good. You'll probably start on a regular diet tomorrow, which will taste _much_ better. Someone from the dietitians' office will come see you later so you can choose your meals for tomorrow. Dr. Phelps is the one who chose today's menu for you." said Alex before taking a mouthful of potato salad. "Oh, this is _really_ good!"

Holding up a forkful of food, Uncas glared at it before putting it in his mouth.

"And here I thought the doctor liked me. He fights to save my life only so he can kill me with _this_!"

* * *

_"Attention! Visiting hours will be ending in ten minutes. Again, visiting hours will be ending in ten minutes. They will resume again tomorrow at 8:30am. Thank you and have a good evening."_

"Well, looks like they're giving us the boot." said Ed when the announcement concluded over the speaker.

"Ohh, I wish I didn't have to go." moaned Alice as she leaned over to give Uncas a hug and a kiss goodnight.

"I know, Kitten. Don't worry, I'll be home soon. Then you can play nurse and take care of me and spoil me rotten."

"You're _already_ spoiled rotten to the core!" quipped Nathaniel as Uncas stuck his tongue out at him. "Seriously bro, you take care now. We'll see you tomorrow…..I love you, little brother….God I love you." he whispered while the two embraced.

"Good night son. Get a good rest tonight and we'll see you in the morning." Chingachgook said as he, too embraced Uncas. Meeting his father's gaze, Uncas smiled in response to all of the unspoken words he saw in the man's eyes. Patting his son on the shoulder, Chingachgook stepped away so that Ed and Cora could say their goodnights as well.

"Good night, lad. It's so good to have you back with us." said an uncharacteristically serious Ed.

"Thanks Pop."

"Good night, Uncas." said Cora, mouthing the words 'we love you' with a smile after giving him a hug and a kiss.

The whole time everyone was wishing him goodnight, Alice had remained by her husband's side, reluctant to leave him. Seeing her hesitance, Uncas took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hey, come on now. I'll be fine! Besides, even if you could stay, I'm just going to sleep all night anyway. Which is _exactly_ what you need to do! Dr. Phelps told me you've all been camping out on cots and couches in the ICU waiting room for the past five nights. Go home and get a good nights sleep in a real bed and before you know it, it'll be morning and you can come back and spend the day with me again. Ok?" he said.

"Ok." she replied. While the rest of the family smiled and looked away in order to give the young couple some privacy, Uncas took Alice into his arms and the two shared a long kiss before placing their foreheads together and holding each other for a moment. Still holding his hand, she straightened up and slowly began to back away from him until distance caused their fingertips to slip apart. Willing herself not to cry, she joined the others at the foot of the bed.

"I've got an idea! Since your place is at least an hour's drive from here, why don't all of you stay with Cora and I while Uncas is here? We've got plenty of room and we're close to the hospital!" suggested Ed.

"We don't want to put you out." said Chingachgook.

"Don't be silly! You're more than welcome to stay with us!" said Cora with an excited smile, answering Chingachgook with her eyes on Nathaniel the whole time.

"Sounds like a great offer to me, Dad." agreed Nathaniel with a smile of his own and _his_ eyes riveted to Cora.

"In that case, we accept your invitation. Thanks Ed!" replied Chingachgook, raising an eyebrow with an amused look on his face as he observed the couple standing next to him gawking like a couple of lovesick teenagers at each other. "Feel free to blink at any time, son." he suggested.

"What? Oh…..Sorry!" said Nathaniel with an embarrassed grin, while Cora's face visibly pinkened.

"And I thought Alice and I were bad!" said Uncas before yawning. Looking like he was going to fall asleep any second, everyone bid him goodnight and started to leave the room. Before they left, Uncas called out to his father.

"Hey Dad?"

"Yeah, son!" said Chingachgook, stepping back to see what Uncas wanted.

"Listen, I don't want you be worried about being shorthanded after I come home. I'll still be able to help out even though I'll be on crutches and it will only be six to eight weeks before this leg and knee will be healed. Then I'll be back on the job full swing and good as new! Ok?" said Uncas reassuringly. Chingachgook paused a moment and forced a smile before answering.

"Ok son…goodnight."

Catching up to the others as they headed toward the elevator, Nathaniel noticed a troubled expression on his father's face.

"What is it, Dad?" he asked as the rest of the group also noticed Chingachgook seemed upset.

"Uncas just told me he plans to help out around the sanctuary when he gets home, even though he'll be on crutches and he _also_ thinks that he'll be completely healed in six to eight weeks. I know Dr. Phelps told him about his injuries but I don't think Uncas understands just how serious they are or that it's going to take a long time and a lot of physical therapy before he'll be able to walk normally on that leg again. Maybe it's all the medication he's on and it's blurring his comprehension of his condition, but even so…" Chingachgook paused and shook his head.

"When Uncas finally comes home, I got a _bad_ feeling he's going to be in for a _major_ reality check."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, as the title of this chapter states….the long road home begins! It's been one hell of a week for our little family _and_ for Uncas, but things are only just getting started as his recovery begins. During my research of medical info for this chapter, I found some fascinating firsthand accounts of people's memories from when they were in comas and I based Uncas's memory of his experience on some of these accounts.

As I post this chapter, I am amazed that I found the time to complete it as I am right smack dab in the middle of moving to a new home. By tomorrow I should be all moved in….and the "fun" (not!) of unpacking everything I just packed up will begin…..blah! At least after a hard day of unpacking and organizing, I can look forward to spending the evening on my laptop creating the next chapter!

My thanks again to all of you who wrote reviews and personal messages! It makes me so happy to know you enjoy this story so much and your words of encouragement mean more to me than you know! Thank you! MohawkWoman :)


	13. Chapter 13: First Taste of Reality

**Chapter 13: First Taste of Reality **

Day 9

Waking up to the sound of Harold the Blue Jay squawking outside the window of her old bedroom, Alice smiled and stretched before throwing aside the blankets and climbing out of bed. Standing before the window, she peeked out and was rewarded with the sight of a glorious morning. A fresh layer of snow had fallen overnight and the world outside her window sparkled in the morning sun like a winter wonderland.

Quickly showering and joining the rest of the family downstairs for breakfast, she was looking forward to today's visit with Uncas in the hospital. The previous two days had passed by much the same as the first after his release from the ICU, with Uncas dozing on and off throughout much of them, although each day he slept less than the one before just as Dr. Phelps had predicted.

Knowing Uncas would be facing a long recovery once he was discharged from the hospital, Alice had tried to think of things he could do to occupy his time while he recuperated. It was while flipping through the pages of one of her father's books the night before that she remembered the project she and Uncas had planned to work on together, getting a book of his wildlife photographs published. Sorting through the numerous photo albums and choosing the best shots to be compiled into the book combined with composing the written text would take some time and she thought it would be a wonderful way for him to keep busy while she worked during the day and an opportunity for them to spend quality time together when she helped him at night.

Arriving at the hospital at 8:30am for the beginning of the visiting hours, the family made their now familiar way up to the third floor. Upon entering Uncas's room they found the bed empty. Glancing about, Alice saw the mystery novel he was reading lying next to his empty breakfast tray on top of the rolling hospital table, rumpled bedcovers had been pushed aside and the TV was on, turned in to a game show that was currently calling the next contestant onstage to compete for a prize.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Maybe they took him to get some tests run. They usually do that in the morning if a patient needs to have any performed." suggested Cora.

_"Good morning!" _a cheerful nurse greeted them as she came up from behind and stood in the doorway. "If you're looking for my favorite patient he's right over there!"

Stepping back into the corridor, everyone's mouth dropped open in surprise when they looked in the direction the nurse indicated and saw Uncas slowly making his way toward them on crutches. Flanked on either side by a smiling Dr. Phelps and Dr. Madison along with a male nurse trailing close behind him, he inched his way on one leg down the hallway and it was plain to see what a monumental effort it was for him to do so.

Amazed to see him finally up and about, Alice placed both hands over her mouth before clapping them together and jumping up and down with a squeal of delight.

"Atta boy, son! You're doing great!" encouraged Chingachgook.

"Come on, put your back into it!" heckled a grinning Nathaniel, earning him a scowling look from his brother who paused for a rest and took the opportunity to make an unmistakable hand gesture in response.

"Yep! He's definitely feeling better!" said Nathaniel, overjoyed to see the brother he'd almost lost making a rapid recovery.

"You're doing great, baby! Your almost here! Just a little bit more and I'll give you a big reward when you cross the finish line! You can do it!" called Alice.

It took several more minutes and another brief rest break before Uncas and his entourage reached the cheering fans who awaited him outside of his room. With the last of his strength he made his way past them, eager to get back into bed.

"Give us a minute to get our boy settled in and to give him a quick check up." Dr. Madison told the family before closing the door over. After a few moments, a pleased Dr. Phelps opened the door and invited them in. Entering the room, it was obvious to all that Uncas was exhausted from his short walk to the nurses' station and back.

"That's the longest fucking hallway I've ever walked in my life. I feel like I just ran a marathon." he said, still a little out of breath.

"Oh Uncas, I'm so proud of you!" said Alice, giving him a hug and a kiss for his reward.

"Thanks, but I don't know what for. I couldn't even go down the hall and back on those things without stopping a bunch of times to rest." said Uncas, nodding toward the crutches propped up against the wall near his bed and sounding more than a little discouraged.

"What you did just now, young man, was an_ amazing_ accomplishment considering your injuries and all that you've been through since your accident. Don't be too hard on yourself. Your body has been through a major trauma and severe blood loss. You're not going to bounce back from that overnight. It's going to take time." said Dr. Phelps.

"Yeah, I guess so." Uncas replied, still sounding disappointed.

"Well! Now that you're mobile again, I have some good news for you. You're not going to be using a bedpan anymore. From now on I want you to get up and use the bathroom." Dr. Phelps told Uncas, indicating the private bathroom inside his room. "It's time you start moving around a bit and get used to being on those crutches, plus it will help you to get your strength back."

"Aw Dad, he's potty trained now! I'm so proud! He's growing up so fast!" grinned Nathaniel as he leaned his arm on his father's shoulder.

"Come on Hawk, lighten up on your brother. This isn't easy for him. I know you're just joking but give Uncas a break, ok?" scolded Chingachgook, who could see his youngest son was not in a mood at the moment for jokes.

"Sure Dad….hey bro, you know I was only kidding, right?" asked a now serious Nathaniel, concerned his well-intended jesting might have hurt his brother's feelings.

"Yeah I do. Don't worry about it." replied Uncas, giving a reassuring smile to Nathaniel.

"Now, there is one thing I must stipulate _very_ strongly and that is that under_ no_ circumstances are you to get out of bed and move around by yourself! You're still _extremely_ weak and you're very unsteady due to the medication you're on. The last thing you need to do is lose your balance and fall. If you need to get up and use the bathroom I want you to hit the call button and wait for a nurse to assist you. Got it?" advised a very serious Dr. Phelps.

"Got it." replied Uncas. "Hey Doc, is it ok if my Dad or my brother or father-in-law help me out? Sometimes those nurses are busy and it takes them awhile before they get here."

"That's fine. As long as _their_ comfortable with doing that."

"Of course!" said Chingachgook with a smile to Uncas.

"We'll take care of you, laddie! Don't you worry about that!" agreed Ed.

"Of course we will. Anything you need, bro, all you have to do is ask." added Nathaniel, placing his hand on Uncas's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Thanks." said Uncas quietly.

"Alright. Now get some rest, enjoy your visit with your family and Dr. Madison and I will come back this afternoon to take you on another outing down the hall and back. Ok?"

"I can hardly wait." replied Uncas in a dry tone.

As Uncas interacted with his family and the doctors, Alice could see that he was unusually quiet and serious. Attributing part of it to being tired and in pain after his walk, she knew there was something else bothering him. Watching her husband's face closely during the conversations, she began to realize Uncas's pride and dignity were taking a major blow. Always a strong, independent and physically active man, he now had to rely on others to get in and out of bed and to even use the bathroom. What's more, it didn't seem to be registering with the rest of the family what a toll this was taking on him. Determined to help him deal with this new phase in his recovery, she decided to stay behind when everyone else went to lunch later so that she could talk privately with him.

"How do you feel, baby? Are you in much pain?" she asked him.

"Yeah, actually I am. Even though I haven't put any weight on it, my leg really hurts and my ribs are killing me. As soon as I started moving around I could hardly catch my breath and it hurt to breathe. In fact, it still hurts." said Uncas.

"That's because your lungs are still healing from being punctured and collapsing _and_ from being on the ventilator when you weren't breathing. You gave them quite a workout just now with your little stroll, so it's not surprising that you feel this way. Don't worry though, the more you move about the better you'll feel!" Cora said optimistically.

"Yeah, right." muttered Uncas quietly under his breath. Because she was standing the closest to him, only Alice heard him.

* * *

"Man! Alex wasn't kidding when she said the food here was good. That chicken I just had could give DJ's Barbeque a run for its money." said Uncas as he moved the bedside tray table to the side after finishing his lunch.

"Speaking of food, I could do with a bite myself. Anyone care to join me at that little diner across the street?" asked Chingachgook, whose appetite was getting the better of him after smelling Uncas's lunch. Receiving a unanimous response to his invitation by the rest of the family, he and the others rose from their chairs and headed toward the door.

"We'll be back in a little while, son. You look about ready for a nap anyway."

"Yeah, I _am_ getting kinda sleepy." said Uncas. "_Hey!_ Before all of you leave, could….uh….could somebody help me get to the bathroom?"

"Sure bro, I'll give you a hand!" Nathaniel offered cheerfully.

After Alice lowered the side railing on the bed and pulled back the bedcovers, Nathaniel gently supported and moved his brother's injured right leg while Uncas pushed himself up from a slight recline to a full upright position and swung his left leg over the right side of the bed, groaning loudly and gritting his teeth from the pain the movement caused him. Sitting for a moment, he took several quick breaths before taking the crutches Alice handed him and sliding off the bed. With Nathaniel and Chingachgook on either side of him, keeping him steady, Uncas got his balance on the crutches and slowly made his way to the bathroom door that Ed held open for him.

"Ed and I will be right out here in case you boys need us." said Chingachgook as Ed closed the bathroom door behind the brothers.

Once inside the bathroom, Uncas positioned himself in front of the toilet and awkwardly tried to balance himself on the crutches while trying to pull himself out of his sweatpants at the same time. With his injured leg completely immobilized in the brace, he had to hold it out in front of him and keep it slightly elevated just enough so as to not have the boot portion of the brace touch the floor. This position combined with the crutches and the effects of the medication he was on made it nearly impossible for Uncas to keep his balance and he felt his strength beginning to leave him as he struggled to stay upright. Seeing his brother was very unsteady and shaky and was clearly having a difficult time, Nathaniel offered to help.

"Listen, why don't I stand behind you so that you can lean back and put your weight on me? That way I can hold you steady while you take care of business."

"Ok." conceded Uncas with a whisper.

Bracing himself to hold his brother's weight, Nathaniel carefully slid his arms under Uncas's and held him in a very gentle bear hug.

"Ahh! Watch out for my ribs." said Uncas with a grimace of pain.

"Sorry. I'm trying to be careful, but you have so many busted ribs I don't know where to hold you without pressing on any of them. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm almost done."

As Uncas finished, Nathaniel reached out with one arm and turned on the faucet so that his brother could wash his hands and waited for him to move toward the sink. Instead, Uncas remained standing in front of the toilet and, unable to see what was happening in front of him, Nathaniel began to wonder why he wasn't moving.

"You ok?"

"No, Hawk. I'm not ok. It just took four people to help me get out of bed and get to the bathroom just so I could take a fucking _piss_ and now I have to have someone hold me up while I do it. No, I am _definitely_ not ok!" replied Uncas, his voice trembling with frustration and humiliation.

"Uncas, listen to me! This is only_ temporary_! You're still extremely weak and you're unsteady due to the meds you're on. What's more, this is only the second time you've been out of bed since the accident. Take it easy and give yourself some time to recover, ok? Before you know it you'll be moving around on those things like a pro!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Still, it's embarrassing having to ask people to help me like this." muttered Uncas. Nathaniel moved himself alongside of Uncas and looked him straight in the eye, the love and concern he had for his younger brother clearly visible on his face.

"Hey, that's what family is for! To be there_ when_ we need them no matter _what_ it is we need them for. Don't be embarrassed or ashamed to ask _any _of us for help. That includes Ed, Cora _and _Duncan. The whole time you were in ICU they were just as sick with worry and fear as Dad and Alice and I were. We all _love_ you, you big dummy. God knows why but we do and there is _nothing _that any of us wouldn't do for you, so_ don't_ be afraid to ask. Ok?" said Nathaniel, giving Uncas a brotherly pat on his back.

"Thanks….and you just found another rib!" said Uncas as he sucked in air with another grimace. "Oh shit, and I just found the rest of them with that deep breath!"

"You know….on second thought….I think we should just take you out back and shoot you. You know, put you out of your misery!" said Nathaniel as he and Uncas shared a grin.

"Good idea….I'll load the gun."

* * *

"Are you ok, Kitten?"

"I'm fine, why?"

Looking closely at Alice, Uncas could see something was troubling her and he was concerned because she didn't seem to be hungry and hadn't joined the rest of the family for lunch.

"Well, you were really happy when you first got here this morning but now you're very quiet. And you didn't go with everybody to get something to eat. Are you feeling ok?"

"I feel fine. Really!" replied Alice, trying to reassure him with a smile. She _had_ been quiet, but only because she was trying to figure out how to talk to him about his reaction to his first outing this morning and about his somber mood after his first trip to the bathroom earlier. After having been helped back into bed when he came out of the bathroom, she could see Uncas was forcing the smile he gave everyone in an effort to look cheerful and it confirmed her suspicions that he was having a hard time dealing with his current physical condition.

"Well something's bothering you. Come on, talk to me. What's going on?" he prodded. Unable to figure out a subtle way of leading into the conversation, Alice decided to go right to the point.

"I didn't go with the others because I wanted to talk to you privately."

"What about?"

"Uncas, I'm worried about you. Ever since you regained consciousness, you've been talking as though your recovery will be quick and simple. But now that the doctor has you getting out of bed, you're getting a taste of how difficult it's going to be and I can see you're already getting frustrated by it."

While she spoke, Uncas stared at his right leg which was fully encased from thigh to foot in the booted leg immobilizer. Listening to what she was saying, his breathing began to come in short breaths and by the time he spoke, all the emotion he was feeling came out.

"I'm just not used to being stuck in bed all day and having to depend on other people to do simple things for me. I mean _goddamn it_ Alice, I can't even go the _fucking_ bathroom by myself without somebody coming in there with me. Do you have _any_ idea how_ humiliating_ it was to have Hawk standing behind me with his arms wrapped around me, holding me up just so I could take a pee because I couldn't balance myself on one leg with those damn things?" he said, jerking his head toward the crutches leaning against the wall.

"Baby, just _nine days ago_ you nearly_ died_ in a car accident and _I_ sat in the waiting room outside of the ICU not knowing if you were going to survive or if I was going to have to _bury_ you! You can't expect to recover from injuries like that _overnight_." she said as her voice began to quiver.

Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, Uncas's anger and embarrassment immediately dissipated and was replaced by his love and concern for his wife. Remembering what Nathaniel had said to him earlier about his still being weak from his internal injuries and from being loaded up on meds, he realized his brother was right and he decided to swallow his pride and accept everyone's help when he needed it.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. It's just hard to need help to do simple things like that. Come on now, don't cry. Please?" Placing his hand under her chin, he raised her face up towards his and smiled.

"And don't misunderstand me. Even though I just complained about people helping me, I_ still_ want you to spoil me rotten when I come home!"

* * *

Day 10

Lying close to the edge of the bed with part of his back and shoulder leaning against the pillows propped up between him and the bed railing, Uncas glanced at Alice as she laid next to him watching an old Christmas movie on the TV.

"Are you sure you're comfortable? Got enough room?" he asked her as the actor on the TV began to sing about the kind of Christmas he was dreaming about.

"I've got plenty of room, and I'm_ very_ comfortable." she replied, turning her head and giving him a beautiful smile. "This is the first time since you were admitted to the hospital that I've shared a bed with you and I am enjoying every moment of it! I just hope I'm not hurting you?"

"Not at all." he said, nuzzling his face into her hair as she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth.

"On behalf of the rest of us sitting here, I hope you two lovebirds pull those curtains around the bed and keep the racket down if you should decide to enjoy a little hanky panky together!" chimed Ed from his chair in front of the bed.

"I don't know Ed. Given the fact that Uncas still has those ribs to contend with, I think we have more to worry about from _those_ two sitting over there instead of the ones laying behind us." Chingachgook said with a grin and nodding his head toward where Nathaniel and Cora sat in front of the window in a lip lock and oblivious to the others around them.

"Geez! Uncas, how long has it been since they last came up for air? Uncas?" asked Ed, turning around to see why Uncas didn't answer and finding that his other daughter and her husband were now in a lip lock of their own. "Oh for the love of Pete!"

Turning around to see what Ed was shaking his head about, Chingachgook turned back toward the TV laughing.

"It must be the movie. These old flicks tend to have a romantic effect on people." he said, still chuckling.

"Aye, they do indeed. Hey Robert! What do you say we go down to the nurses' station and see if we can find ourselves a couple of gals to come watch the movie with us. A couple minutes with two good looking fellas like us combined with this crooner on the telly and those nurses will be putty in our hands!" suggested Ed. Before Chingachgook could reply to Ed's wit with some of his own, Dr. Phelps and Dr. Madison walked into the room.

"_Ahem!_ _You're_ certainly feeling better!" Dr. Phelps said with a grin as watched his patient enjoying a cuddle with his wife.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I know the bed is meant for patients only but we just wanted to watch the movie together." said Alice, struggling to turn around in order to get out of the bed.

"It's alright, Mrs. McKinnon, stay where you are. Dr. Madison and I didn't see a thing, did we John?"

"See what?" replied the other doctor, who grinned himself as he joined in with the little game. "I hope you'll all pardon our intrusion on you movie, but Dr. Phelps and I were just talking on our way downstairs to get some coffee when we realized that Christmas is just four days away and we decided that after everything this family has been through, we wanted to give all of you a present."

"That's not necessary, Doctor. _We're_ the ones who should be giving both of _you_ a present for all that you've done for Uncas." said Chingachgook, feeling humbled by their offer and grateful for their saving his son's life.

"Oh, I think you'll all want _this_ present." replied Dr. Madison with a mysterious smile.

"What is it?" asked Alice, curious as to what kind of gift the two men were going to give them. Dr. Phelps looked at Alice with a mysterious smile of his own before he answered her.

"How would you like to have Uncas home for Christmas?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **When Uncas was taking his first walk down the hallway and back, I described it as a monumental effort for him to walk. That's also what it felt like for me to get this chapter posted! First I had to contend with moving to my new apartment, then I had to deal with unpacking my things, most of which had been in storage for the last 3 ½ years. This turned into a monumental effort in itself….and is only about 75% done at this point. One of my first priorities, however, was to get my laptop set up so that I could relax in the evenings and get some writing done on this chapter. I had barely gotten started writing when tragedy struck. Yep, you guessed it…..the hard drive on my laptop died! Fortunately I had saved all of the chapters I'd written so far of "The Long Road Home" in a word document and was able to resuscitate my dying laptop long enough to download the chapters onto a flashdrive and get them printed at an office supply store. The good news to all of this is that after a couple of days of being "computerless", I now have a shiny new laptop with a touchscreen and the latest Windows application. Now, keep in mind I have just moved from an antiquated old dinosaur with Windows XP to a state of the art piece of equipment so, needless to say, there is a bit of a learning curve that I must endure, one of which I experienced late last night. After just finished the scene where Uncas has lunch and needs to use the bathroom, I decided to call it a night and save the additions to the word document…only the laptop wouldn't let me! Somehow I inadvertently changed an unknown setting which prevented me from saving all that I had just typed. But it turned out to be a blessing in disguise because I wasn't really satisfied with the way the scene had come out and after rewriting it today I am much happier with it! (I also hooked up my mouse, which I find is much easier to use when working in Word.)

My deepest thanks to all who wrote reviews on the last chapter and a _big_ thank you to all of you for your patience in waiting for this latest posting. I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for this one.

It's time for Alice to bring Uncas home and for us to see what happens to them next! Thanks again! MohawkWoman. :)


	14. Chapter 14: I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Chapter 14: I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Day 10

A pin could have been heard dropping to the floor when Dr. Phelps asked the family if they would like to have Uncas home for Christmas. Everyone slowly rose to their feet in stunned silence and smiles gradually came to their faces when they realized he and Dr. Madison were serious.

"He's coming home? _When!_" cried Alice, grabbing Uncas's hand as she slid off the bed.

"Is tomorrow soon enough?

"Tomorrow? Why that's….that's _tomorrow_! Oh my god! _Uncas!_ You're coming _home!_ Tomorrow you're _coming home_!" Alice cried out again, jumping up and down before throwing herself on her husband and embracing him.

While Nathaniel gave a whoop and hugged Cora, Chingachgook and Ed each slapped the other on the back, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's _great_ news, _great_ news! But are you sure the lad's ready? It's only been a week and a half since the accident." asked Ed, delighted that his son-in-law was going to be released from the hospital, yet concerned at the same time that it might be too soon, given the severity of Uncas's injuries and how close the young man came to dying less than two weeks ago.

"I've been monitoring Uncas's condition and his progress _very_ closely since the moment he first arrived in the ER. His internal injuries are healing nicely, his ribs are mending and with each passing day his strength is increasing. He's eating well, he's able to get around on crutches _and_, from what we saw when we came in here just now, he's obviously _feeling_ pretty good!" said Dr. Phelps with a grin toward his smiling patient.

"I know it might seem like we're rushing things but we're not. I understand your concern but_ believe_ me, we would not even _consider_ releasing him for _one_ moment if we didn't think he was ready. As his attending physician I've consulted with Dr. Madison and the other specialists who've treated Uncas while he's been a patient here and we all concur it's time for this young man to get the heck out of here!" he added.

"This is the _greatest_ gift we've _ever_ been given. First, you save my son's life when it seemed like it couldn't be saved and now you give us the opportunity to bring him home in time for the holidays, something I wasn't expecting to happen. Thank you!" said Chingachgook, his voice wavering with emotion as he swallowed a lump in his throat and shook hands with the two doctors.

"It was our pleasure!" said Dr. Phelps as he returned the handshake.

"Indeed!" agreed Dr. Madison. "I think Dr. Phelps will agree with me when I say that this was a pretty special case for us. In all the years he and I have been practicing medicine, we've_ never_ seen anyone beat the odds like Uncas did. You're one really tough fellow there, buddy! It seems when you set your mind to do something you don't let _anything _stop you…even when you're _unconscious!_" laughed Dr. Madison as he stepped over to Uncas and patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh, and Uncas, just because you're going home doesn't mean you've seen the last of Dr. Madison or myself. You're still going to be seeing a lot of us, not only for your series of follow up visits but during your physical therapy as well. We're going to be keeping a close eye on you." said Dr. Phelps.

"Ok Doc." replied Uncas.

"Thank you, Dr. Phelps. I know_ I_ feel much better knowing that you and Dr. Madison will still be taking care of Uncas even after he comes home." said Alice.

"That makes two of us!" Chingachgook added as he came up beside Alice and placed a hand on both her shoulder and his son's.

"Well, we've got to get going. Dr. Madison has to prep for surgery and I have to get back to the ER. We'll stop back tomorrow morning to go over some instructions for taking care of our boy here after he's home. And as for _you_, young man, we'll see _you_ bright an early for one more checkup before you leave. We'll see you all tomorrow." said Dr. Phelps as he and Dr. Madison left the room.

"Oh Uncas! I can't _wait_ for tomorrow to get here! When you get home I'll tuck you into bed, put one of your favorite movies on the DVD player and wait on you hand and foot!" said Alice gleefully.

"Wait a minute! Something just occurred to me! Bro, you're not going to be able to get up and down the stairs to get to your bedroom, at least not until you get rid of that leg brace and you're able to bend your knee again. You and Alice are going to have to sleep downstairs until then." said Nathaniel.

"Hawk's right. There's no way you'll be able to manage those stairs with your leg stiff as a board in that immobilizer." agreed Chingachgook.

"Where will we sleep?" asked Alice, realizing both men were correct.

"You sleep upstairs in our room, Kitten. I'll be fine on the sofa. I'll be camping out there most of the day anyway. I don't want to be cooped up in bed all day long while the rest of you are downstairs, I want to _be_ with everybody."

"No! Baby, I'm not going to sleep alone in our room while you're downstairs on the sofa! You need to sleep in a _proper_ bed while you're recovering. Besides, tonight will be the tenth night I've slept apart from you since you were admitted. I will _not_ sleep apart from you _after_ you come home as well!"

"She's got a good point Uncas, and I think I've got the solution. Why don't we trade bedrooms temporarily while you're recuperating? That way you two don't have to sleep apart and you'll be able to easily get back and forth between the bed and the couch, plus you'll have easy access outside through the patio doors in my room. What do you say?"

"It sounds like a good idea to me!" said Alice.

"You sure about this, Hawk?" Uncas asked his brother, unable to believe Nathaniel was willing to give up the room he considered to be his private haven.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. Deal?"

"Deal! Wow, this is really quite an honor Hawk's bestowing on us, Kitten! He's giving us the key to his private domain, the Nathaniel Poe bachelor pad. Who _knows_ what we'll find in there!" said Uncas, rubbing his hands together as though eagerly anticipating exploring his brother's room.

"Just so long as it's not a revolving heart shaped bed with red satin sheets and mirrors on the ceiling." quipped Alice, joining in with the fun of teasing her brother-in-law.

"Very funny, you two! Listen, I'm going to go back to the house and get things ready. I'll bring down the stuff I think you'll both be needing from your rooms and bring my stuff upstairs. Anything I miss, you and I can move tomorrow, Alice. This way I can _'Fox-proof'_ my room before _he_ turns it into his _den_!"

"I'll come with you." offered Cora. Turning to Uncas and Alice, she pretended to whisper making sure Nathaniel heard her.

"I'll give you a full report on what I find in there before he moves it out!"

* * *

"It feels weird being back here after having spent the last ten days at the hospital." said Nathaniel as he and Cora climbed out of his father's SUV after arriving at the sanctuary. "I feel like I've been away on a vacation for the past week and a half, granted it was the vacation from hell."

"Looks like your friends have taken good care of the place while you've been gone." said Cora, glancing around the compound. Walking toward the back door of the house, she stopped and turned around when she realized Nathaniel wasn't following her. Instead, he stood in the middle of the compound staring toward the path that led down to the lake, a pained expression on his face.

"Hawk? Are you ok?" she asked, coming up alongside him and hugging his arm.

"Almost every time Uncas went for a run, he would come strolling up that path, naked as a jaybird after taking his post-run swim in the lake. The only time he didn't was when the weather was too cold to go swimming." Falling silent for a moment, Nathaniel let his gaze wander around the compound before settling on the dark haired woman standing at his side. "Nothing's going to be the same anymore, is it?"

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't it be?" she asked, puzzled as to what he meant.

"Because_ he's_ not going to be the same anymore, not after receiving that leg injury. The fractures will heal with the aid of the plates and screws, but his knee will never be what it was before the accident. Uncas _loves_ the outdoors and being physically active. Running every day and hiking in the forest were his life. I don't know how he's going to take it when he realizes he can't do that anymore."

"You don't know that he _won't_ be able to. The Orthopedic and Physical Therapy departments at the hospital use all of the latest procedures, treatments and state of the art equipment. And like I told you that night in the ICU, Dr. Madison is one of the best in his field. Uncas is receiving the finest care _anyone_ can get. Granted, his PT will take quite some time, but there's no reason why he won't make a full recovery afterward." said Cora.

"A full recovery for walking and normal movement probably, but what about running and hiking? Most likely the scar tissue he's going to end up with inside of that knee of his is going to severely limit or eliminate his ability to run altogether and once a knee is dislocated, it's always prone to doing so again. How's he going to react to that? He's already having a hard time accepting the fact that he needs help to get in and out of bed and to do simple things like use the bathroom. What's more, he thinks his recovery is only going to take six to eight weeks. What's going to happen when he realizes it may take up to a year, maybe more and then to find out that after enduring all that, he might never be able to run or hike anymore?" Shaking his head, he looked once more toward the path to the lake.

"I know my brother, Cora, and I am _very_ much afraid of what this injury is going to do to him."

* * *

Discharge Day

Tossing and turning in her bed, Alice tried fruitlessly to sleep. All night long she repeatedly woke up and looked at the clock to see what time it was, then shifted positions numerous times before finally falling asleep again, only to wake up an hour or so later to do it all again. Curling up on her side, she laid in that position for a short time before rolling onto her back and staring up at the ceiling.

_'I should have borrowed Cora's car and driven home so that I could make sure everything is ready for Uncas.'_ she thought to herself_. 'Cora said she and Hawk swapped out everything from the two rooms, but what if they forgot something important? I want everything to be ready and perfect when he comes home.'_

Looking at the clock on the nightstand, she saw it was 6:00am. _'Oh, I still can't believe he's coming home today! In just a few short hours he'll be home and everything will be right again!'_ Unable to lie still, Alice threw back the bedcovers and got up to take a quick shower. That done, she went downstairs to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast so that it would be ready when everyone else came down. Wanting to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible, she didn't want anything to delay them this morning.

When the rest of the family awoke and came down to the kitchen about a half hour later, they found the table set, the food ready and Alice dressed and washing a skillet.

"Alright, who are you and what have you done with my daughter? My little Alice is always the _last_ one out of bed in the morning, not the first!" said Ed, fighting to suppress a grin in order to look serious.

"Geez Alice, what's up? It almost looks like you're in a hurry to get someplace! What's the rush?" joked Nathaniel as Cora giggled softly.

"Maybe she's got a hot date!" said Cora.

"I can't imagine with who." said Chingachgook, joining in with the others in teasing Alice.

"Very funny, all of you. Now sit down and eat before the food gets cold. If we hurry, we can get to the hospital by eight. I don't want to keep Uncas waiting." Alice replied to their jesting, giving each of them a scolding look in the process.

"Don't be in too much of a hurry." said Cora. "There's a whole process to discharging a patient and it takes time. It will probably be close to noon before they let him leave."

"Noon? I thought we'd be able to take him home as soon as we got there. Why is it going to take so long?" Alice asked her sister, surprise and disappointment showing on her face and in her voice.

"Well, first the doctors will want to examine him and talk to him. That includes not only Dr. Phelps and Dr. Madison, but possibly even the other specialists who cared for him as well. Then Dr. Phelps will want to meet with you and Dr. McKinnon. As Uncas's primary physician, he will want to go over post-discharge instructions with both of you so that you'll know what to expect after Uncas comes home. Then the release orders have to be received by the nurses on his floor and, once received, they'll arrange for someone to bring him downstairs in a wheelchair. Then, as soon as that person arrives, we can leave."

Alice groaned.

"I just want all of this to be over with and for him to be home again!"

* * *

"Good morning!"

Greeting the family as they entered Uncas's room, Dr. Phelps rose from the side of the bed where he had been sitting while talking with Uncas. "I was just going over some of the do's and don'ts with my restless patient here. For some odd reason this young man seems anxious to _leave_ this fine establishment."

Dressed in one of his new hooded sweatshirts, fleece sweatpants and with the suede boot on his good foot, Uncas looked as eager as Alice to get going.

"No offense Doc, your hospitality has been great, the room service excellent and I give my stay here four stars, but I'd really like to get the hell out of here now. All I could think about last night was finally being able to sleep at home in my own bed with my wife beside me tonight." said Uncas, giving Alice a warm look as he took his beaming wife's hand and kissed it.

"No offense taken and I understand completely. Let's see if we can bust you out of this joint! But first, I need to go over a few things with your wife and father before I turn you loose on society. If you'll both come with me, there's a room down the hall we can use." the doctor said to Alice and Chingachgook.

"Would it be alright if my other son joins us? Since we all live in the same house, Nathaniel will be helping to take care of his brother as well." Chingachgook asked.

"Certainly!" replied the doctor holding his hand toward the door, ushering them out of the room. Once everyone was seated in the small staff meeting room down the hall, the doctor began going over the post-discharge instructions with them.

"I would imagine you're all looking forward to having him home, especially you Mrs. McKinnon. I don't think I've ever seen you look this excited and happy before."

"I am! I simply cannot _wait_ to have him home and everything can be back to normal again!" said Alice with a delightful smile on her face.

"Well, I'm afraid it's going to be a little while before things will be normal again as you put it. It's going to be quite some time before your husband will be able to do the things he used to do before the accident. For the first two or three weeks you can expect things to be pretty much the same as they are now, with Uncas spending the majority of his time resting either on the couch or in bed. Even though he's getting stronger every day, he's going to be in too much pain to do anything else. What's more, during this time he is still going to be taking a very high dose of pain medication, which is going to keep his energy level pretty low, so he'll probably be content to just lay around all day. Once we start decreasing the meds however, you're going to notice him begin to get restless and perhaps even bored due to his energy level increasing. This is where you're _all_ going to have to keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't try to do anything he's not _physically_ ready to do yet. He's going to start feeling better long before all of his injuries are fully healed. Should he lose his balance and fall, he could reinjure his leg and cause his mending ribs to refracture and possibly even rupture his spleen again."

"I don't even want to _think_ about that." said Chingachgook.

"I don't either." said Dr. Phelps. "And neither does he, but during my conversation with Uncas before you arrived, I could see how anxious he is to get his life back again and I just don't want him to take on more than he is able to. Especially with you, Mrs. McKinnon and here is where we get to the delicate part of his recovery."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, even though she knew what the doctor was leading up to and she felt her cheeks beginning to heat up at the embarrassment of having to discuss sex with Uncas in front of his father and brother.

"I'm referring to intimacy with your husband, Mrs. McKinnon. I don't want him engaging in _any_ sexual intercourse until I clear him for that kind of activity. Although he may_ feel_ like having sex and _want_ to, he is not going to have the physical stamina for it, not for several weeks at least and you're going to have to be strong and resist any advances he may make in trying to persuade you that it's ok. During my talk with Uncas this morning, he mentioned several times how much he misses being close to you and is looking forward to being intimate again after all this time. I advised him against overdoing any physical activity and against having sex altogether until I give him the ok. He said he understood, but I'm just afraid he may try to push himself anyway thinking he can handle it. The sexual urge can be a very powerful and driving force in a man and cloud his judgment, especially in a_ young_ man who hasn't released himself in a while, and don't be surprised if he gets very persuasive. Even if you were to both assume a position where you were doing all of the work, his arousal will still cause his respiration and blood pressure to increase significantly, along with his heart rate. Remember, only eleven days ago he nearly went into cardiac arrest twice."

"I thought you said his heart was ok?" she asked, suddenly afraid for Uncas.

"It is. He just needs time to rest and recover before he takes on any strenuous activities like sex. You have to remember that, even though Uncas appears to be fine on the outside, inside nearly every one of his internal organs were bruised, his lungs were punctured and collapsed and his spleen ruptured. While those internal injuries are healing, the last thing they need is any undue stress put on them. I don't want to see him back here in the hospital because he overdid it. Just walking around on those crutches causes his vital signs to increase a bit, which is why I want him to limit his movements for the first few weeks to going to and from the bed and the couch and to the occasional trip to the bathroom. After that he'll be able to move around more and his injuries will have healed to a point where he'll be stronger and not in as much pain. By then he should be ready to resume sexual activity."

"Speaking of the bathroom, what about taking showers?" asked Nathaniel. He could tell by Alice's expression that she understood what the doctor was saying and he wanted to rescue her from any further discussion of this embarrassing but necessary topic.

"Showers are fine, although he'll need to sit down while taking one. And he cannot remove the leg immobilizer either, so you'll have to make sure it stays dry." said the doctor.

"How are we going to do that with the shower being in the bathtub? He won't be able to climb in and out of it." Alice asked, looking to and from Chingachgook and Nathaniel.

"That won't be a problem. My bathroom has a walk-in shower with a handheld showerhead. He'll be able to get in and out of it on those crutches with no problem and I'll put a stool in there for him to sit on until we can get him a shower chair. As for his leg, we'll cover it with a plastic trash bag to keep it dry. He'll be fine!" Nathaniel assured her.

"That should work great. Your brother's lucky he has access to a shower like that. A shower/tub combo would not be easy for a big guy like him to get in and out of, even with someone helping him. Well, that about covers everything. I want to see Uncas in one week for his first follow up visit and for his second visit the week after that. His discharge papers will include the appointment times, along with some further care instructions. Now, just give me some time to finish up arranging Uncas's release and you can take him home! Do any of you have any questions for me?" asked Dr. Phelps.

"I have one more, Doctor." said Nathaniel. "I know that my brother is going to need physical therapy to regain the use of his leg and that, right now, it's too soon to tell what the prognosis is, but…in your professional opinion and based on what Dr. Madison has told you…..what are the odds of Uncas being able to run again?"

"As you said, it's too early to tell, but based on similar cases that I've seen and on discussions of Uncas's case with Dr. Madison, it doesn't look good. In time he should be able to walk normally without any limp, but it's not likely that after suffering a knee injury as severe as his that he'll ever run again."

* * *

"Man! Will you_ look_ at that view? The snow on those mountains looks _incredible_! God, it feels good to be out of that place and going home!" said Uncas as he looked out the window on his side of the backseat of his father's SUV.

"It's going to be good to _have_ you home, son. You've no idea how good." said Chingachgook from the driver's seat. Traveling north along the highway to the sanctuary, he couldn't help but recall that the last time he traveled this stretch of road was the night of the accident when Duncan drove him and the others to the hospital. He remembered sitting in the front seat of Duncan's patrol unit, listening to the sirens blaring as he tried to stop his body from shaking like a leaf, not knowing when they reached the hospital if he would find Uncas alive or dead. Now here he was, less than two weeks later, bringing his beloved son home and he said a silent prayer of thanks to the Master of Life for this gift.

"Are you comfortable?" asked Alice from her place in the front passenger seat. She wished she could sit with him in the back but with the leg brace keeping his right leg stiff as a board, he needed the whole seat to himself in order to have something to rest it on.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Geez, look at those mountains Alice. I can't wait to get back outdoors again. When I'm stuck inside for too long I feel like I'm suffocating. Hey Kitten, I got an idea! How about for Valentine's Day I take you on a hike around the lake? I know a great spot where we can have a romantic lunch. I'll build a campfire and we'll bring some blankets with us to cuddle up in. What do you say?"

"It sounds wonderful, Uncas." Alice said softly, not daring to look at him should her eyes betray her answer. Because he was enjoying the ride and was so happy to be going home, Uncas missed the note of sadness in her voice.

"Son, I know you're eager to get back on your feet again so that you can resume doing all the things you love, but I think it would be better if you take your time recuperating and not try to rush it."

"Look, Dad, I know the doctors keep saying my PT is going to take a long time, but they don't know me. Remember when I jumped out of that tree and broke my left ankle when I was a kid? The doctors were_ amazed_ at how fast I bounced back from that."

"That was just a simple hairline fracture, Uncas. This time the injury is _much_ more severe. Your leg was shattered and your knee dislocated." said Chingachgook.

Ok, so I broke my leg in several places and twisted my knee, and I got some hardware in my leg which will probably set off metal detectors for a while. I'll just stay away from airports! And as for the knee, I just need to start moving it again as soon as I can get rid of this damn immobilizer. They make it sound like it's going to be a big deal but it's gonna a piece of cake! Don't worry! Six, eight weeks tops and I'll be back to my old self again! You'll see!"

Turning back toward the window, Uncas became absorbed once again in admiring the beauty of the snow covered landscape. He did not see the brief look that passed between his father and Alice, neither of whom said anything in response to his last statement. As Chingachgook watched for the road which would eventually lead to the turnoff to the sanctuary, Alice turned her face toward the passenger window and remained silent. Uncas, still awed by the picturesque scenery, found himself wishing he had his camera with him.

"You know, I've always loved the forest and the mountains but I can't remember ever seeing them look so beautiful. Maybe it's because I've been cooped up in bed in that hospital room for nearly a week with nothing to look at outside my window other than part of the building and the roof over the service entrance below." he said.

"You had a very pretty view from the window in your room when you were in the ICU." Alice told him.

"Figures! When I'm unconscious, I get a view. When I'm awake, I get bricks."

* * *

Following along in his jeep behind his father's SUV, Nathaniel was silent from the moment he pulled out of the hospital parking lot. Cora and Ed, who rode with him, made small talk with each other in an attempt to ease the tension which was thick as fog inside the vehicle. As she bantered back and forth with her father, Cora could tell by the way Nathaniel kept his eyes riveted to the road and by the firm set of his jaw that something was troubling him. When he and his father returned with Alice after their meeting with Dr. Phelps, she could see the three of them were upset, although they tried very hard not to show it.

"This was a great idea you had, Hawk, bringing your jeep back to the hospital along with your father's truck when we went to your house yesterday. There's no way we all would have fit in that SUV, what with Uncas needing the whole back seat in order to have something to rest his leg on. And this way I can see that he gets settled in comfortably before we take Papa's car and head home." she told him, in an effort to bring him into some conversation."

"Mmm." he grunted.

"I hope you don't charge us rent for leaving it at the sanctuary all this time that we've been at the hospital?" Looking at Nathaniel, she waited for a reply to her attempt at a joke but received none.

"Hawk, what's wrong? When the three of you came back after your meeting with Dr. Phelps, Papa and I could see all of you seemed upset. Thankfully Uncas was so excited about going home that I don't think he noticed anything. What's going on?" she asked him point blank. Giving a big sigh, Nathaniel was quiet for a moment more before he answered her.

"Remember what we were talking about after we arrived at the house? About my fear that Uncas will never be able to run again? Well, Dr. Phelps pretty much confirmed it. He said it's too early to tell at this point, but based on his experience in seeing similar injuries, it's not likely. It's gonna kill him, Cora. Running is his life. That and being in the outdoors, hiking and skiing. It's all he talked about doing this morning while we were waiting for the ok to leave. FUCK!" shouted Nathaniel as he slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Nathaniel." said Ed calmly. "Son, listen to me. Uncas is an intelligent young man. He's already getting a taste of how difficult his recovery is going to be now that he's moving about on crutches. But I get the feeling he's blaming this difficulty on that leg brace restricting his movements and not on the injury itself. Once he starts with physical therapy he'll see it's not going to be as easy or as quick as he thinks and he'll settle in for the long haul. He strikes me as a pretty resourceful and adaptable fellow. I don't think he's going to let this injury stop him from doing what he loves. I think he'll just find a new way of doing it."

"I hope your right. I really do." replied Nathaniel, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But I know my brother…..and I got a _bad_ feeling about this."

* * *

"I, Uncas McKinnon, hereby claim this sofa to be my own for the next several weeks! Woman, you may now commence to spoiling me rotten!"

Having plopped down on the couch after having hobbled his way into the livingroom, Uncas proceeded to relax as Alice fussed over him, making him comfortable.

"Is this pillow behind you enough? I can get you another one." she asked, plumping the top of the bed pillow behind him.

"It's fine! I'm nice and comfy!"

"What about your leg? Do you want another pillow under your leg?"

"No, that'll have it elevated too high. These pillows have it at just the right angle."

"It's chilly in here. Somebody must have turned the heat down low while we were away. That throw cover's not going to be warm enough. Let me get you a real blanket." she said, darting from the room before he could say anything and returning with a heavy microfleece blanket from the linen closet. As she threw the blanket over him and tucked it around his shoulders, Uncas laughed and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You're so cute! I was joking about you spoiling me, but apparently_ you_ weren't! Kitten, I'm fine, really I am! Now sit down with me and relax before you run yourself ragged!" he said, scooting over as much as he could on the sofa to make room for her. Wincing from the pain his ribs rewarded him with for his efforts, he tried to take a deep breath and was rewarded again with more pain, causing him to cry out with a groan.

"Baby, are you ok? What's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!" she asked as fear took hold of her.

Unable to answer, he held his breath with clenched teeth while waiting for the pain to subside. After a moment, he slowly exhaled while laying his head on the back of the sofa and closing his eyes.

"I'll get Cora, I'm going to get Cora! Cora? _CORA!_" she shouted out to her sister in a total panic as she ran out of the room, almost colliding with Cora as she entered the kitchen with Alice's travel bag.

"What's the matter?"

"Something's wrong, Uncas is in terrible pain!"

_"I'm fine!" _said the deep voice coming from the livingroom.

Setting the suitcase on the floor, Cora followed Alice into the livingroom along with Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Ed, who had also just come inside with their luggage and Uncas's things. Pulling an ottoman over to the sofa, Cora sat down and opened a nylon bag containing her own personal medical kit.

"How's my patient doing?" she asked him as she sized him up.

"Oh, just peachy! Never better!"

"What hurts? Leg, insides or ribs?"

"Ribs."

"Pain scale of one to ten?"

"Nine."

"Need meds?"

"Please."

"One pill or two?"

"What do you think?"

"Just lay still for a minute while I give you a once over." she said, first taking his temperature, then checking his pulse, blood pressure and finally listening to his heart.

"Just as I suspected…..you're going to live. Looks like we're stuck with you!" she said with a bright smile.

"Rats! And here I was, looking forward to keeping that great double suite upstairs." said Nathaniel, trying to look disappointed.

"Why couldn't I have been an only child?" said Uncas, giving his grinning brother a wry look.

"Are you sure you're alright, son?" asked Chingachgook. Seeing the deep concern on his father's face, hearing the sigh of relief that Ed gave and seeing Alice on the verge of tears, he realized how worried everyone was for him.

"Hey, guys, listen I'm ok…really! I just keep forgetting about these damn ribs. I can't even blink without them hurting. Don't worry about me so much ….please? I'm alright. I'm gonna be like this for the next couple of weeks. If you keep this up, you're going to make _me_ worry about all of_ you_ and that's not going to do _any_ of us any good. Ok?"

"Uncas is right." agreed Cora. Broken ribs are very painful and while their healing you're probably going to hear this big baby crying out every now and then." she said, playfully ruffling Uncas's hair as though he were a small child. "I'm sure if something really _is_ wrong, he won't hesitate to let someone know right away."

"You got that right. I kinda like being alive and for some strange reason I'd like to stay that way!"

* * *

Sitting on the ottoman next to the sofa, Alice watched Uncas as he slept after having eaten the lunch she quickly prepared for him so that he could take his pain medication. It wasn't long afterward that the combination of a full stomach and the meds made him sleepy. Tucking the blanket around his shoulders, she picked up his empty plate and took it into the kitchen. Setting the dish in the sink, she began to fix lunch for Nathaniel and Chingachgook. Turning to set the kitchen table, she saw her laptop which was sitting on the table where she left it the night of the accident.

A flood of memories engulfed her as she relived in her mind the nightmare of that night and of the days that followed. Looking at the back door, she remembered rushing over to it when she'd heard the sound of a truck pulling in, thinking it was Uncas finally returning home. Instead it had been Duncan and she could see the grim expression on his face just as clearly now as she had that night when he came to bring them the news of Uncas's accident. And she remembered sitting in the front seat of Duncan's patrol unit in between him and Chingachgook, her body shaking and her teeth chattering from fear. Her memory carried her through every moment leading up to when she first saw Uncas, battered and bruised, lying in the bed in the ICU hooked up to an array of equipment. She vividly remembered the sight and sound of the ventilator as it forced oxygen into his lungs and thinking at the time that if it wasn't for that machine doing the breathing for him, her husband would be dead.

Suddenly, she recalled the young woman she had portrayed in the reenactment of the massacre a few months ago and of how the woman had thrown herself off a cliff so that she could be reunited in death with her murdered lover rather than face life without him. At the time of the reenactment she was too preoccupied with remembering her part to give any thought to the character she was portraying, but now she fully understood the powerful emotions that had driven the colonel's daughter that day. The thought of living _her_ life without Uncas was so agonizingly painful, she sank down into one of the chairs at the table, realizing as she did it was the same chair she sank into when Duncan told them about Uncas.

Hearing her husband give a faint groan in his sleep as he shifted positions, she moved her memory forward to a few hours earlier when they had arrived home from the hospital and how she panicked when Uncas was in pain. _'Why was I so afraid? I had seen Uncas do the same thing many times when he was in the hospital and I didn't react that way. Why was I so scared now?'_ she wondered to herself. The answer came to her when she saw the hospital discharge papers lying next to her purse on the table. It was because in the hospital the doctors and nurses were taking care of Uncas, but now that he was home, his care was completely on her and his father and brother.

Alice was so deep in her thoughts that she did not hear Chingachgook as he came in the back door and walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. With a sharp gasp, she jumped out of her chair as she was jolted back to the present.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I didn't mean to startle you like that. Are you ok?" he asked. Trying to smile, she made an unsuccessful attempt to act like nothing was wrong.

"Oh! Yes….yes, I'm…I'm fine! No I'm not. I'm a mess." she admitted, easing herself back down into the chair again.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling up a chair and sitting down with her.

"This morning I was so happy that Uncas was coming home, I couldn't wait to get to the hospital so that we could pick him up and leave. Then after we got home and he had that little incident with his ribs, I got so scared and I couldn't figure out why I reacted that way. Now I know why. It's because when he was in the hospital there were doctors and nurses taking care of him with all of the latest medical equipment at their disposal. But now that he's home, _we're_ the ones who will be taking care of him and I can't help but feel very nervous about that. I mean, what if something goes wrong and even _he_ doesn't know it. And he's so far away from the hospital, would we be able to get him there in time? Oh god, I'm being a silly twit aren't I?" she said.

"No you're _not_! You're being a loving wife who's concerned about her husband after having nearly lost him less than two weeks ago. What your feeling is perfectly natural. In fact, Hawk and I were talking about the same thing while we were in the clinic just now. _We_ both feel anxious just like you do."

"You do?" she asked, surprised they felt the same way she did.

"Yeah, we do. But here's the thing you have to remember, Alice. Uncas never would have been discharged if his doctors didn't feel absolutely certain he was ready to go home. And even if some sort of complication did set in, Hawk and I are doctors as well, granted we're veterinarians, but we're doctors none the less. We'll both be keeping a close eye on him and Cora will be coming here every chance she gets to check on him, as will Alex. And they're both just a phone call away if you need to talk to them."

"I wish Cora could have stayed here for a few days, just till Uncas gets settled in and we all get used to having him home. It's too bad her emergency family leave came to an end and she and Papa had to go."

"Everything's going to be fine, Alice. You'll feel better tomorrow and in a few days we'll all settle into a new routine." said Chingachgook with a smile as he placed his hand on his daughter-in-law's arm.

"Thanks Pop!" she said, leaning over in her chair and giving him a hug.

"Anytime! Oh, by the way! John Cameron called to see how things were going and he said he'd be happy to come by each day for as long as it takes and do the feeding of the animals and cleaning of the pens so that you can stay here with Uncas. Now that its winter and he's not working the farm, he has more free time on his hands so he said it's no trouble. And Duncan called right after that and offered to help out on _his_ days off, so between the two of them we have your job covered!"

"Oh, that's _wonderful_! I _really_ do want to stay with Uncas. I think right now _I_ need to be with _him_ as much as _he_ needs to have someone _with_ him at all times."

"Do you feel a little better now?" Chingachgook asked.

"Yes! A lot better! You know, before you came in just now I felt so alone and scared, but now I know I'm _not_ alone and neither is Uncas." she said, looking much happier than she did a few minutes ago.

"That's right. You and Uncas are both loved very much by a lot of people and we're all here for the two of you whenever you need us. Don't ever forget that!"

* * *

"I'll say this for Hawk, he sure knows how to build one mean fire!" said Uncas as he and Alice cuddled on the sofa together in the dark and watched the blaze in the fireplace.

"He certainly does! Are you sure you're comfortable, baby? I'm not hurting you, am I? she asked.

"Not at all! You're doing a better job of avoiding my sore ribs than Hawk does when he helps me in the bathroom. You seem to know exactly where and how to hold me. Plus you've got all the pillows in just the right spots and resting my leg on this ottoman gives me a chance to sit for a change. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm tired of laying down!"

"Well, just let me know if I _do_ happen to hit a sore spot." she said as she snuggled her face against his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I will!" he said with little laugh as he tweaked her nose. Holding her in his arms, he began to slowly rub his hand up and down her side and, in doing so, he was reminded of something he'd told her they would do after he came home.

"Kitten?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that I'm home safe and sound, don't you think it's time we get rid of this?" he asked, tapping the green calico shirt she still wore rolled up and tied around her waist.

"I've been wearing it like this for so long, it's almost become part of my regular wardrobe." she said, sitting up and looking at her makeshift 'belt'. "I guess it _is_ time to get rid of it now that you're home, but it's still hard for me to do that. I've always loved this shirt, but ever since that night it's come to mean a great deal to me. It comforted me while you were in the ICU. When I couldn't be at your side due to the visiting schedule, I would hold this shirt and it was like you were there with me. It made me feel close to you whenever I couldn't be with you, even when you were in the Inpatient Unit. At night when I was in bed, I would hold it and it was like you were there with me, lying beside me. I don't think I would have been able to sleep without it." she confessed. Uncas was quiet for a moment and looked into Alice's eyes as he stroked her hair, seeing much more in her eyes than her voice spoke of.

"You were really scared, weren't you Kitten." he asked her, his voice soft and tender.

"Yeah…I was. I was terrified." she whispered, averting her eyes then bringing them back to meet his.

"Well I _here_ now. I home and there's no more visiting hours to keep us apart. _And_, you've got the real thing to hold onto every night. You don't need this shirt anymore. It's time to let it go. Come on!" he said as he maneuvered himself to the other end of the sofa. "Scoot the ottoman over by the fireplace."

Once she had the ottoman in position, she held it steady while he moved himself onto it from the sofa. Taking a few moments for the pain his movements awoke to subside, he then gave Alice further instructions.

"Hand me that sage smudge stick from up on the mantle and move the firescreen out of the way."

"Ok."

"Ok, now let's take this off together." he said.

After they untied the shirt and removed it from around Alice's waist, Uncas held open the tattered and bloodstained remains of the shirt he'd been wearing the night he nearly died. Looking closely at the shirt, at all of the tears in the fabric and at where his blood had soaked into it, the full impact of what had happened to him suddenly hit him and for a moment he thought he heard the faint sound of sirens and voices shouting. Giving his head a little shake to clear it, he looked at the shirt for a few more seconds before turning to Alice, who sat beside him. Seeing the tears rolling down her cheeks as she also looked at the shirt, he could see the pain in her eyes, the pain that nearly losing him had caused her. Lifting her chin with his hand, he wiped away the tears before kissing her lips, then turned back to the shirt and wrapped the sage inside of it. Holding one end of the bundle of fabric, he gestured for her to take hold of the other end, then said a little prayer of thanks.

"Grandfather Universe, Master of Life, thank you for sparing my life and allowing me to return home to my family. Thank you for watching over my wife and keeping her safe and strong through her ordeal. And thank you for the medics and the doctors and nurses who had the skill and determination to save my life. For this I will always be grateful. Ah ho!"

With a nod to Alice, they tossed the shirt together into the fireplace and held each other as they watched it gradually disappear in the flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sure you're all as glad as I am to have Uncas home again. Let's see what happens next. My thanks to all who took the time to write reviews and to send personal messages. They are very much appreciated and are of a great encouragement to me! And thank you for being patient in waiting for updates. Sometimes I can't get updates posted as quickly as I'd like. Thanks again! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Greeting Cards

**Chapter 15: Greeting Cards Have All Been Sent**

"Let me turn the light on for you."

Scurrying ahead of Uncas, Alice turned on the light in their 'new' bedroom and watched as he negotiated his way into the room, ready to help at the first sign of him having trouble. Behind him, Chingachgook and Nathaniel also stood by to assist, but it was clear to them that he didn't need help. Even though Uncas was visibly tired, he was much steadier on his feet and was maneuvering himself around on the crutches with no problems. Alice, however, was still adjusting herself to his being home and was a bundle of nerves every time he got up to move around.

"Watch out for the chair." she told him.

"I see it."

"Oh rats! I forgot to turn down the bedcovers! Baby, hang on a second while I get them. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine. Take your time." said Uncas as he stood in the middle of the room while Alice scrambled to turn down the bed.

"Ok baby. Just back up to the bed and I'll help you get undressed, ok?"

"Yes, nurse!" he replied with a little grin while moving over to the bed as instructed.

Coming up alongside the bed, he handed her the right crutch and put his hand on the mattress, using it and the left crutch to steady himself as he gave a couple of little hops to turn around, wincing in pain as he did so. Once positioned with his back to the bed, he smiled at his 'nurse'.

"Ok, I'm ready to be undressed!"

"I think this is where you and I_ leave!_" Chingachgook said to Nathaniel, with a wink to Alice from where the two men stood in the doorway. "Goodnight, you two! Sleep tight!"

"Call me if you need anything during the night, ok?" offered Nathaniel as he closed the door behind him.

"We will, thanks. Goodnight!" said Uncas.

"Goodnight!" echoed Alice. Turning her attention back to her husband, she unzipped the hooded sweatshirt he was wearing and removed it. Placing it on the chair, she next pulled down his sweatpants and briefs, then waited as he eased himself onto the bed and sat down. Removing the rest of his clothes, she helped him put on his sleep shorts, then covered him with the blankets after he laid down.

"Oh man! It sure feels good to lay on a _real_ bed! Those hospital beds aren't made with comfort in mind." he said, immediately relaxing and feeling comfortable.

"How's Hawk's new mattress?" Alice asked while changing into her camisole top and sleep pants.

"It's _great_! We oughta get one for ourselves after we move back upstairs to our room. That is, provided we _do _move back up there. I kinda like this room, it's pretty nice and it's got that patio door so you can go right outside."

"I _like_ our rooms upstairs. Now that everyone knows we're married, we can turn my room into a sitting room and keep yours as our bedroom. Plus, I like the french doors and having the deck outside of it with that wonderful view of the lake." Climbing into bed beside him, she gave him a kiss before snuggling up next to him. "Besides, we made a lot of good memories in those two rooms up there!"

"We can make a lot of good memories down _here_ too." he said, raising her chin and kissing her deeply. For a few seconds Alice was so caught up in the heat of the kiss, she forgot he had only just come home from the hospital that day. Suddenly remembering Dr. Phelps's warning about Uncas needing to avoid getting aroused and stressing his body, she abruptly pulled away from him and sat up in the bed.

"What's the matter?" Uncas asked, surprised and confused as to why she broke away from him so suddenly.

"We can't do this. Not now. Not until Dr. Phelps says it's ok. Uncas, I love you and I want so badly to make love to you, but it's _too soon!_ I don't want you to end up back in the hospital, or even worse, to die because you tried to…."

"Kitten," he said, cutting her off. "Listen to me. I want to make love to you too,_ believe_ me I do, but as much as I want to I _can't_ right now. My ribs hurt, my insides hurt, my lungs hurt when I breathe hard and the pain meds have me so groggy that most of the time I have to fight to stay awake and literally_ force_ myself to get up to use the bathroom. With all those things combined, I couldn't get a hard on right now if I tried. The doc told me about having to wait until he gives me the thumbs up and I have _nooo_ problem with that, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy kissing and touching my pretty wife!" he said with a seductive smile while pulling her back down and up close to him. Rolling away from him, Alice still looked uncertain.

"Uncas, I don't think we should even do _that_ right now. Dr. Phelps said he didn't want you doing anything that would cause your blood pressure to rise or your heart rate to increase."

"Alice, we're not going to be doing anything we haven't already done while I was in the hospital. We kissed and cuddled lots of times while I was there and nobody said anything about it. Hell, even the doc himself was grinning when he walked in on us yesterday, remember?"

"Yeah." she replied hesitantly.

"Look, if I feel myself getting too excited I'll stop, I promise. And if it'll make you feel better, you can call Dr. Phelps tomorrow and ask him what he thinks. If he says no to kissing and cuddling then we won't do it. We'll just shake hands and be friends until I'm well again, ok?"

"Don't make fun of this, I'm serious!" she said, annoyed that he was willing to put his health at risk.

"I _am_ being serious." he said, beginning to feel annoyed with her as well. "Up until now you've had no problem cuddling. Even tonight while we were sitting in front of the fire you were ok with it. What's different about it now?"

_"It's because I'm scared, ok!" _she blurted out. I'm scared because I'm afraid something might happen to you during the night." she paused a moment before continuing so that she could control her bottom lip which had begun to tremble. "I know your father and brother are just upstairs but I still feel isolated from them. During the day they were close by, keeping an eye on you and it made me feel a lot better, but now…..now they're asleep and I feel like I'm all alone and there's no one to take care of you now but me. I don't want you to take a chance on stressing yourself before going to sleep and something happens to you during the night because of it. It's bad enough you had to exert yourself just now by going to bed. I wish you'd consider staying_ in_ bed and not move out to the sofa during the day."

"Kitten, listen to me." he said, gently rubbing her arm before reaching up to wipe away an escaping tear. "I know my coming home is hard for you and I can see you're scared. It's been written all over your face since you came back from talking with the doc today…He really shook you up, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did." she whispered.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, he had the same talk with me before you got there. I promise, I'm _not_ going to overdo it. But in return I want _you_ to promise _me_ you won't worry about me so much. I'm fine and I don't _want _you to be _scared_ anymore! It _hurts_ me to see you like this. I want my happy Kitten back! Please?"

Looking into his warm, dark eyes that were full of love and concern for her, she couldn't help but smile at this man she loved so deeply. Taking hold of his hand, which was now caressing her cheek, she pressed it to her face and kissed his palm.

"Ok" she said softly. "I promise. But I still wish you'd think about staying in bed, at least until you have your first follow up visit next week."

"The doc said it was ok for me to move back and forth to the sofa. He doesn't want me to lay down all the time. He wants me to sit up and move around a little bit so that I'll heal better. If I spend all my time laying down, there's a chance, with my lungs being in the shape their in right now, that I could develop pneumonia."

"I didn't think of that. That's explains why your bed was elevated when you were in the ICU. I wondered why they didn't have you lying flat. Oh Uncas, I'm sorry I'm being such a worried mother hen. I just love you so much, I don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore." she said, moving closer to him and laying her head on his shoulder and her hand on his chest.

"Don't worry, Kitten. You and I are going to grow old together. Then you can help me find my teeth when I set them down someplace and forget where I put them."

"Ew!"

* * *

2:58am.

Laying on her back, Alice awoke and looked at the time projected on the ceiling in a red LED light. Nathaniel and Cora had done a good job swapping things out of the bedrooms, even remembering Uncas's favorite clock from his nightstand. A small nightlight in the bathroom provided just enough ambient light to make out shapes in the dark room. She was glad she had thought of the tiny light, thinking it would help Uncas if he needed to use the bathroom during the night.

Rolling on her side to face her husband, she could just make out his form lying next to her. He, too, was lying on his back and sleeping very quietly…maybe_ too_ quietly! Listening closely, she tried to hear him breathing but did not hear a sound coming from him. Willing herself to stay calm, she then tried to see if his chest was rising and falling but the room was far too dark. Not wanting to turn the light on just yet and risk waking him up if he _was_ indeed sleeping, she decided to try and check his pulse. She had never taken someone's pulse before but she had seen the doctors and nurses do it many times while he was in the hospital, so she was confident she could do it.

Squinting in the dark, she was able to make out the outline of his left hand laying on his abdomen. Gently, she took hold of his wrist, placing her index and middle fingers on the underside of it. Nothing! Thinking she might be looking for it in the wrong spot, she moved her fingers a bit and pressed again. Still nothing! As a sinking feeling began to form in her stomach, she held her face close to his in another attempt to determine if he was breathing while she next tried to locate a pulse on his neck with her other hand. Pressing her fingers on the side of his neck just under his jaw, she still felt nothing.

Again and again she moved her fingers, pressing all over the side of his neck with one hand while keeping an unconsciously tight grip on his wrist with the other, panicking as she desperately searched for signs of life and found none. Terrified that he had quietly died in his sleep, she was about to jump out of bed and run to the door to scream for help when she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye as Uncas's free hand reached over and took hold of her probing one, guiding it to the correct pulse point on his neck.

"It's right here, Kitten." he murmured sleepily.

_"Uncas!"_ she cried in a loud whisper. "Oh, thank God you're alright! I woke up….and you were sleeping so quietly….I couldn't even hear you breathing….so I tried to check your pulse.…but I couldn't find it. I kept trying and trying….and the more I couldn't find it….the more I panicked. Oh baby, I'm….so sorry I.…I woke you up!" she explained, showering his face with kisses as she spoke. In the darkness, she felt his body begin to shake and gradually the sound of his laughter came to her.

"It's ok, Kitten!" he said while still laughing. "I was having a bad dream anyway."

"You were?"

"Yeah! I dreamt that my wrist was tied to that big old pine tree outside our cabin and this crazy woodpecker was hammering away on my neck! Then when I woke up, I could just make out your face hovering over mine as you poked at me and I realized it was you!" he told her, barely getting the words out before he burst out laughing again. Feeling totally embarrassed and annoyed that he was making fun of her concern for him, Alice stared at him for a couple of seconds before seeing the humor in his point of view and she burst into laughter herself.

When the two of them finally calmed down, Uncas pulled Alice close to him and the couple shared a deep kiss before snuggling up together. With her head resting on his shoulder and her arm protectively across his chest, he placed one more kiss on her forehead.

"I love the way you watch over me while I sleep. It makes me feel safe and protected. And tomorrow….I'm going to give you a lesson in the correct way to take a pulse, just in case you feel the need to check mine again in the middle of the night!"

* * *

"Look out! Coming through!"

"Holy smokes!" said Uncas, turning around from his place on the sofa the following morning as his father-in-law made his way from the kitchen to the livingroom. Making sure the path was clear, he guided Nathaniel and Chingachgook over to the tree stand that Nathaniel had set up earlier in a corner of the room. While Ed 'ran interference', father and son negotiated their way to the selected corner and eased one of the largest Christmas trees Uncas had ever seen indoors into the awaiting stand.

"When you said we were going to put up the tree today, I thought you meant the artificial one we put up every year. _This_ thing is _huge!"_ said Uncas, amazed that the behemoth conifer actually fit in the room. Its branches full and thick and perfectly shaped, the top of the tree nearly touched the high ceiling.

"Your brother and I thought that since you're going to be laid up inside for a while, we'd bring a little of the outdoors that you love so much _indoors_ for you to enjoy!" said Chingachgook, smiling at Uncas before returning his attention to the tree. What he had thought would be a grim Christmas was now a joyous one, what with his son' survival and return home, and he felt very festive as the holiday spirit took a firm hold on him.

"Mmm…it smells wonderful! The whole room is going to smell like the woods!" said Alice, who had followed the three men and the tree from the kitchen into the livingroom. "Why do you put up an artificial tree every year when you live in the middle of the forest? You could take your pick from trees growing right outside your door every Christmas?"

"I always loved having a real tree in the house during the holidays, it's how I grew up." explained Chingachgook, "But the boys' mother didn't like chopping down a perfectly good tree just for a couple of weeks of enjoyment, so ever since we were married, she insisted we have a fake tree every year and, out of respect for her memory, we've always continued to use an artificial one. But _not_ this year! _This_ Christmas is a very _special_ one and we have much to celebrate and be thankful for. My son loves the forest, so here's a little piece of it, just for him!" he said, his eyes full of love as he looked at Uncas.

"Thanks Dad! You're right, Alice, it _does_ smell great! All I gotta do is close my eyes and I'll feel like I'm outside in the woods."

"Come on, Hawk. Let's get all of the decorations and bring them in here. That way, when Cora gets here tonight after work we can get right down to our decorating party." suggested Chingachgook.

"I'll give you fellas a hand." offered Ed, following the two men out of the room.

Several minutes later, Ed returned carrying a box of decorations. Stopping in the doorway to the livingroom, he stood quietly and watched as Alice tended to checking the incision on Uncas's leg. With his leg carefully positioned and supported on the sofa, she unfastened the Velcro tabs on the brace and opened it, then peeled off the old micropore paper tape, allowing her to inspect the incision and clean it before applying more of the special surgical tape the hospital had provided over the wound and refastening the brace.

Watching her lovingly tending to her husband, Ed smiled as he remembered the day, just a few short months ago, when he and his daughters were bird watching and found the grouse with the broken wing. Cora had been saying how much she loved working in the ICU and Alice had shuddered at the very thought of even being_ in_ a hospital.

_'I couldn't do it. I don't think I could stand to be in a place like that even if someone I loved was lying in the bed. I know that sounds terrible, but I just couldn't bear it.' _she had said.

_'You'd be amazed at what you will do for someone you love, girl.'_ he'd said.

Instead he was the one who was amazed as he watched the tender moment unfolding before him and he marveled at his youngest daughter who, in just a short time, had matured from a shy college girl into a beautiful woman and a loving wife, possessing a strength he didn't know she had. A strength that, combined with a powerful love for her husband, enabled her to endure a horrific experience most people could not begin to imagine. Not only had she remained in the hospital with her husband, she would never have left his bedside if she'd been allowed to stay with him and the bond between her and Uncas gave _him_ the strength he needed to survive.

Finished with tending to his wound, Alice rose and smiled at her father as she walked past him into the kitchen to dispose of the old tape and put the medical supplies away. Setting down the box he was holding, Ed joined her and placed both hands on her shoulders, turning her toward him.

"You know, Uncas is a very lucky man to have you. I'm so glad the two of you found each other. He is so good for you and you've blossomed so much in the few months since you both first met. The way you held up to that nightmare in the hospital and now, the way you take care of him while he's recovering….I am _so_ proud of you, girl!" he said, giving her a big hug.

"Thank you, Papa! I never would have imagined I could go through something like that, but you were right about something you said to me one day. When Uncas was in the ICU, I kept remembering that day when you said that I would be amazed at what I would do for someone I loved. When I found out he'd been hurt, all I could think about was being with him." Pulling away from the hug, she looked into the living room to where Uncas sat on the sofa, opening a pile of greeting cards.

"I love him so much, Papa. I'd go to hell and back for him."

* * *

"The mail just arrived, baby. Here's some more cards."

"More? Between get well cards for me and Christmas cards for all of us, this place is gonna look like a card shop!" said Uncas as he scanned over the return addresses on the new stack of cards Alice handed him.

"Huh."

"What's the matter, Uncas?" she asked, seeing the frown on his face as he set the new arrivals on the pile of cards he was opening.

"Aw, nothing. It's just that tomorrow's Christmas Eve and we still haven't gotten a card from Magua yet. He always sends one. Aah! It probably got lost in the mail, either that or he finally wizened up and he's gonna save himself a postage stamp and bring it over here himself. I have to admit though, I'm kinda surprised that with all the visitors I had in the hospital that he didn't come to see me. Does he know about the accident?"

Alice nearly dropped the potted poinsettia she was about to place on the mantle and she was glad she had her back to Uncas so that he could not see the dumbfounded expression on her face. Desperately trying to think of what to say, she was rescued from having to answer him when Nathaniel and Chingachgook entered the kitchen.

_"Yo, Alice!"_ Nathaniel shouted to her. _"Come in here and see one of Uncas's earliest works of art! Dad still has the Christmas tree your hubby made out of construction paper and macaroni when he was five!"_

_"Coming!" _she gratefully replied, quickly darting into the kitchen to avoid answering Uncas's question. When she joined them at the kitchen table, both men could tell by Alice's face that something was up.

"What do you think, should he quit his day job and become a full time artist?" joked Nathaniel at the same time that he gave her a quizzical look.

"Oh how cute! Uncas, this is absolutely adorable!" she replied while placing her finger to her lips in warning. Getting the hint, Chingachgook and Nathaniel gave each other a quick look before Chingachgook nodded his head toward the back door.

"I've got something else to show you two. Come on outside for a minute. _Son, we'll be right back!"_ he hollered in to Uncas. Receiving an unsuspecting 'ok' in reply, the three went outside and walked around the side of a nearby outbuilding where they would be out of sight and earshot of the house.

"Alice? What's the matter?" Nathaniel asked her.

"Uncas noticed as he was working his way through that big stack of greeting cards that there isn't one from Magua. Right now he thinks it either got lost in the mail or that Magua's going to bring it over in person. He also noticed that Magua hasn't come to visit him yet and he asked me if he knows about the accident." she told them.

"What did you tell him?"

"Thankfully I didn't have to tell him anything. He no sooner asked me the question when you called me into the kitchen. Your timing couldn't have been better, Hawk."

Chingachgook took a deep breath and blew it back out as he looked up toward the tree tops. "I knew Uncas would eventually ask about Magua, but I was hoping to avoid this inevitable discussion until after the holidays. Let's just hope he doesn't bring it up again until after Christmas, or better still, until after New Year's."

* * *

"It's crooked, move it more to the left!"

From his place on the sofa, Uncas directed Nathaniel as he stood on a ladder attempting to get the star to sit straight near the top of the tree. Because the tree was so tall, the ornament could not be mounted on the top of the tree in the usual manner. Instead, he had wrapped wire around it and was now perched precariously on the ladder while trying to fasten it in place by nestling the base into the branches and twisting the wire around them to hold it in place.

"You're going to fall and break your bloody neck!" said Cora, who stood at the base of the ladder along with Alice as both held it steady.

"If I do I'll aim for the tree! At least then I'll have a softer landing…OUCH!" Nathaniel cried out before sucking on his fingertip.

"What happened?" asked Alice.

"I stabbed myself with the wire! Man, that smarts!"

"Oh for goodness sakes!" said Cora as she rolled her eyes.

"No bleeding on the tree please. You know, I should be filming this!" Uncas chimed in.

"To record it for a holiday memory?" asked Alice.

"Actually, I was thinking more in terms of potential blackmail material. I can threaten to enter it on one of those home video TV shows." quipped Uncas.

Enjoying the entertaining little scene unfold before them, Chingachgook and Ed grinned as they stood across the room and tapped their glasses of eggnog together before knocking back a mouthful.

"When was your last tetanus shot?" asked Cora.

"There she goes, always the nurse!" said Nathaniel.

"Thank you." Cora replied dryly. "Just for that I think I'll give you the shot anyway."

"I don't want a sore arm for Christmas." replied Nathaniel.

"That's not where I was going to give it to you." she said with an evil smile.

* * *

Tink tink tink tink!

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The small group seated around the livingroom turned their heads to Chingachgook who stood next to the beautifully decorated tree, the twinkling multicolored lights reflecting off the glass of spiced cider he held as he tapped it. It was Christmas Eve and the entire family, including Ed and Cora, had gathered together to celebrate not only the holiday, but Uncas's homecoming as well. Chingachgook smiled warmly as he looked at Uncas and Alice curled up on the sofa together, at Ed who sat on the other end of the chair and at Nathaniel and Cora who sat near them on the floor in front of the fire. Still smiling, he began to speak.

"Christmas has always been my favorite holiday, but this year it's even _more_ special to me. Not only do I get to share this time with my new daughter-in-law and her family, I also get to share it with _both_ of my sons….something I always took for granted….until now. Every year I _never_ gave a thought to the possibility that one of them wouldn't be here to celebrate the holidays with me. They've _always_ been here, _every_ year, ever since they were babies. It took a horrific accident just two short weeks ago to show me just how fragile and precious life is." Pausing for a moment, he looked at Uncas and swallowed hard before continuing.

"I remember sitting in the waiting area outside of the ICU the night it happened, waiting to for the doctor to bring us news of Uncas's condition and terrified that he would tell me my son was gone. Later that first night, as I stood in the doorway to his room waiting for Alice to finish saying goodnight to him, I remember hearing holiday music coming from somewhere. A hymn was playing and it struck me that I might never get to spend another Christmas with Uncas, _or_ that I would even see him alive again after I left him that night. And yet here we all are, gathered together in my home with Uncas sitting here with us and I thank the Master of Life that he spared my son and put his life in the hands of Dr. Phelps and all of the other medical personnel who worked so hard to save him." Looking once more at the son he loved so dearly, he raised his glass to him.

"Welcome home, son. Welcome home!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter went through so many revisions, it makes my head spin to think about it. I would like to thank all of you who take the time to write reviews, especially yellowcallalilly, jkg8tor, Eilan21 and DearestAmy. You probably have no idea how much you encourage me and what a moral boost you provide when I have a hard time writing a chapter like I did with this one. And to Linda, your review of my previous chapter made me laugh right along with you because, I too, felt that was a very embarrassing conversation for the doctor to have with Alice in front of her in-laws….but that was what I intended. I've encountered some brilliant doctors over the years who didn't quite think about what they were saying….or who they were saying it in _front_ of and I couldn't resist writing that little section that way! I am ready to start the next chapter and will hopefully have it posted soon! Thanks again everyone. Chapter 16 is on its way!


	16. Chapter 16: Not So Happy New Year

**Chapter 16: Not So Happy New Year **

"_Oh, man!_ Dad, I can't _believe_ you _bought_ me this!"

"Do you like it, son?" Chingachgook asked Uncas, who had a huge smile on his face as he looked at the new camera lens he'd just unwrapped.

After his son came home from the hospital, Chingachgook realized he hadn't bought Uncas a Christmas present yet and he slipped into town to try and locate the lens his son wanted so badly in a local camera shop. Not surprisingly, the small shop didn't stock the specialized lens and he had to drive to two other shops in as many towns before he finally located it. Seeing the look on Uncas's face, full of a child-like wonder that reminded him of Christmas's past when his son was a little boy, he knew his trouble was well worth it.

"Are you kidding? I _love_ it! How'd you know I _wanted_ this?" Uncas asked, carefully handling the lens as if it was a newborn baby.

"Well, it was kinda hard not to. You've been talking about it almost every day, ever since you saw it in your photography magazine not long before you met Alice." his father said with a chuckle.

"Oh…._Ha!_ Yeah, I guess I _have_ mentioned it a few times, haven't I."

_"Yes!"_ Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Alice all replied in unison, resulting in the entire family bursting into laughter, including Cora and Ed who had stayed the night to open presents on Christmas morning. The sound of rustling paper filled the room as more gifts were opened.

"_Tickets_ for the _opera!_ Oh Papa, _thank_ you!" beamed Cora who was still wearing the blanket coat Nathaniel had given her, which had been made by a local Mohawk artesian complete with fringe and intricate beadwork. "Oh Hawk, now we can go and see 'The Marriage of Figaro'! Oh I can't _wait!_"

"Neither can I." Nathaniel replied dryly, looking as though he'd just been told he needed to have a root canal performed without anesthetic and he threw a pillow across the room at his brother who was snickering merrily.

"_Uncas!_ Papa gave _us_ tickets to the opera as _well!"_ cried Alice with delight as she waved their tickets in the air.

_"What!" _shouted Uncas, who abruptly stopped laughing as Nathaniel took _his_ turn to snicker.

"We can go on a double date!" Cora said enthusiastically. "First we'll have dinner in a fancy restaurant, then the opera, then coffee and dessert afterward!" As the sisters prattled away making plans, the two brothers looked to each other for sympathy.

"Fancy restaurant." repeated Nathaniel.

"Sounds like it involves white linen tablecloths." said Uncas.

"And a menu we won't know how to read." added Nathaniel.

"Just so long as I don't have to eat snails. I draw the line at eating anything that leaves a trail of slime behind it as it moves. Ugggh!" groaned Uncas while making a face.

"Oh _come on_ you two! You lads could _do_ with a little bit of classical culture in your lives. Besides, maybe you'll actually _enjoy_ yourselves!" suggested Ed.

"Maybe." replied Nathaniel grimly, not sounding at all convinced.

"Hey Dad!" Uncas said to his father who was leaning on the arm of his recliner, shaking with laughter as he watched his sons' reactions. "Isn't there something in Mohican tribal law that forbids us from going to the opera?"

"I'm afraid not, son!" his father was barely able to reply, covering his eyes and laughing even harder at the look of desperation on his son's face.

Several more gifts were exchanged, with Uncas receiving a new watch from Alice to replace the one that was smashed in the accident. Thanking his wife with a kiss and placing the new watch on his wrist, he then gave his gift to her. Unwrapping and opening the small box, Alice found a velvet box inside of it. Upon opening it, she gave a gasp and her eyes grew wide as she beheld the heart shaped silver locket inside, with a small key attached to the side of it. Engraved on the locket were the words 'You own the key to my heart', along with both of their birthstones set inside an engraving of the eternity symbol. On the key was the word 'forever'. Her eyes milky with love, Alice looked at her husband as the two leaned over to share another, longer kiss.

"I bought it a couple of days after Thanksgiving. I had a hell of a time figuring out where to hide it so that you wouldn't find it. Do you like it?" he asked her softly.

"Oh Uncas, I love it! _Thank you!_ It's _beautiful!"_

"Not half as beautiful as you." he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

"There's one more gift that needs to be opened."

Rising from his recliner, Chingachgook went over to where Alice and Uncas sat on the sofa and handed them a flat, rectangular box. Unwrapping it together, the couple lifted the lid and found an envelope inside containing a gift certificate and brochure for an all expenses paid, two week vacation at a mountain resort deep in the Canadian Rockies. Seeing the surprised expressions on the young couple's faces, Chingachgook smiled warmly as he spoke for the rest of the family.

"Seeing as how you eloped and were keeping your marriage hush, hush until you made your intended announcement, you didn't get the chance to have a proper honeymoon alone together. Then with the accident happening, well, you two have certainly earned a quiet, romantic getaway, so we figured we'd arrange one for you. We_ all_ chipped in, Hawk, myself, Cora, Ed, even John and Alex and Duncan pitched in for it."

"And the certificate doesn't expire for three years, so you don't have to feel rushed to use it. There's _more_ than enough time for Uncas to finish his physical therapy before you go. That way you two lovebirds can _really_ enjoy yourselves up in the mountains." said Ed.

"And put your new camera lens to good use!" added Cora.

"Wow. I don't know what say." Uncas said softly, at a loss for words as he put his arm around Alice who was also speechless. "Thank you…._all_ of you."

"You're very welcome!" Chingachgook replied, still smiling warmly.

"Merry Christmas, little brother." said Nathaniel with a warm smile of his own. "You too, sis!"

* * *

_"Hey! Give me that back, you bloody little thief!"_

Having gone outside to see if Duncan needed help feeding the animals, Cora followed the sound of his raised voice over to a pen that housed a three legged raccoon who, despite his disability, was quite capable of giving the off duty state trooper a very hard time. Arriving just as he was snatching back his stolen knit cap while the raccoon chattered at him from the tree branch he was perched on, she covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Do you need any help?" she offered while still giggling.

"What I _need_ are a pair of bloody _handcuffs_ for this…this…aaaahhhh!" he uttered in disgust, swinging his hand dismissively as the furry masked bandit came down out of the tree and settled down to eat the meal Duncan had just given him. Exiting the pen and fastening the lock, he plucked a handful of dried greens out of one of the buckets sitting on the ground and held it over Cora's head before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Um, of course I _could_ be mistaken, but aren't you supposed to hold mistletoe over my head when you kiss me? That's….what _is_ that exactly?" she asked while peering up at the greenery dangling over her head.

"Alfalfa! It's the best I could do on short notice. _Happy_ Christmas, Cora!" he said cheerfully.

"Happy Christmas to you, too, Duncan. How have you been? I haven't seen much of you lately, except for whenever you came to visit Uncas in the hospital. Thank you for staying with us those first few days while he was in the ICU, by the way. I know it meant a lot to Alice and the rest of the family…..and it meant a lot to me as well."

"Think nothing of it. That accident was my worst nightmare come true. Being a state trooper, I've always had a fear that one day I was going to respond to call and discover that one of the victims is someone I know. I don't think I'll _ever_ get the image of Uncas being pulled out of the wreckage out of my head. How is he, by the way? He looked good when I stopped in earlier to let everyone know I was here."

"He's coming along _wonderfully_! He's still in a lot of pain, but it seems like he's not in _quite_ so much as before, based on how he's moving about. He'll be going in for his first follow up visit in a few days and I won't be surprised if they change his pain medication from morphine to something a little less strong."

"That's fantastic!" he replied. Walking with Duncan to the next pen, Cora brought up a subject she'd been wanting to discuss with him.

"Hawk told me about the talk the two of you had in the hospital, about how you decided not to pursue me anymore. I'm _so_ sorry it didn't work out for us, Duncan. I _truly_ am. You're very _special_ to me and a part of me will _always_ love you. Please don't forget that." she said. Glancing down at the ground, Duncan brought his eyes back up and settled them on the lovely face of the woman standing beside him.

"I _know_ you care about me...and I _won't_ forget that. I'll always love you too, Cora. All I ever wanted is for you to be _happy_ and I could see in the hospital just how much you love Hawk…._and_ how much _he_ loves you. I couldn't come between that." he said softly.

"I know that seeing Hawk and I together will be painful for you, but I hope we can still be friends?" she said, not wanting to lose touch with him completely.

"Of course! Very _dear_ friends…._both_ of you. I _mean_ that." Duncan replied sincerely. Hearing someone calling him, he looked toward the house.

"_Hey, Dunk!_ Merry Christmas!" Nathaniel called out. Walking over to join them, he shook hands with Duncan. "How's the feeding coming along?"

"Fine! Except for that little pickpocket over there!" he exclaimed, pointing toward the raccoon. "Every time I came over here to pitch in while you were at the hospital, I never had a problem with _any_ of the animals except _him!_ No matter how careful I am he always manages to snatch something…my hat, my gloves…I even dropped my sunglasses one day and that fat three-legged fuzz ball grabbed them before I could make a move to pick them up!"

"You're lucky you were able to get your things _back_. He's _still_ got one of my gloves stashed away in there somewhere! Hey listen, when you're done come on in and join us for some holiday brunch. Alice and I have put together a nice little meal. It'll be ready by the time you're finished!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on you and your family on Christmas Day."

"Nonsense! You're _part_ of the family now! Like it or not, you're stuck with us…or we're stuck with you…..I haven't figured that part out yet." Nathaniel said, acting like he was puzzled, then slapped the other man on the back with a smile. "Come on! Finish up and join us!"

"Thanks! Knowing what good cooks you and Alice are, _anything_ the two of you have prepared will be a million times better than the canned soup I was going to have when I got home!"

* * *

Late that afternoon as he sat in his place on the sofa, Uncas sleepily watched the soothing, twinkling lights on the Christmas tree in the now dimming room as he listened to the happy voices coming from the kitchen where his family was preparing the holiday dinner together. Hearing the fun they were having, he felt left out and decided to risk a scolding for getting up so that he could join them. Hobbling his way into the kitchen on his crutches, he started to laugh at the scene before him.

Bedecked in aprons (with Ed wearing a puffy chef's hat), everyone was busy chopping, slicing, stirring or basting. Recognizing the now familiar click of the crutches, followed by his laughter, Alice turned from her place at the range and frowned at Uncas, who stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"_What_ do you think you're doing? You march yourself _right_ back to that sofa this instant! You're _still _supposed to be taking it easy." she chastised him with a disapproving look.

"Aw, _come_ on! I'm missing all the _fun_ by staying in there. I wanna be in_ here_ with all of _you!_ Besides, I've been doing nothing _but_ resting for the past couple of weeks. Haven't I earned some time off for good behavior?" he begged with a pitifully sad expression on his face.

While Chingachgook, Nathaniel and Ed tried to conceal their grins, Alice gave a big sigh and looked at her husband for a moment before turning to her sister.

"What do you think, Cora? Will it be alright?" Making an exaggerated display of studying Uncas, Cora eyed him up and down before finally issuing her verdict.

"Hmmm….He _appears_ to be healthy enough. His body seems relatively sound….I'm not so sure about his _mind_, however. I think _that_ is beyond_ all_ hope!" she quipped as Uncas stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oooh! _Cheeky_ little devil, isn't he?" she said as a wide eyed Uncas rapidly shook his head apologetically and then assumed his version of a sweet and innocent smile.

"_Come_ on! But you're going to have to wear an apron and earn your _keep_ in here. Sit yourself down at the table. I'm assigning you brussels sprout duty!" Cora instructed him in a military tone that made her father envious. As Uncas sat down, she pushed a second chair over and helped him to rest his leg on it, then handed him an apron that had 'Please Don't Tamper with the Cook's Buns' written across the front.

"Let me know if that seat cushions not soft enough for your leg and I'll get you a pillow." she added warmly, giving his hair an affectionate ruffle.

"Ok." he said, looking dubiously at the writing on the apron before putting it on. "If I gotta wear _this_, I'm glad I'm sitting _down!"_

* * *

After having enjoyed a delectable, traditional Scottish Christmas dinner including, roast turkey with chestnut and sage stuffing, roasted potatoes and winter root vegetables, sautéed brussles sprouts, turkey gravy and cranberry sauce, followed by a wonderful plum pudding, the family gathered once more in the livingroom in front of the fire.

_"Man!_ I am _sooo_ stuffed! Now I know what that _turkey_ felt like!" said Chingachgook as he leaned back in his recliner and patted his full belly.

"I never _had_ plum pudding before. It was really good. It's the first time I ever ate something that was _supposed_ to be on fire." joked Nathaniel while jerking his thumb at Uncas. "In fact the whole entire dinner was good! You really outdid yourself tonight, Alice!"

"Well, I can't take _all_ of the credit. I _did_ have quite a bit of help." she modestly replied.

With the room dark except for the light coming from both the fire and the tree, everyone relaxed and listened to an old 1940's radio version of "A Christmas Carol" that a local radio station broadcasted every Christmas night. Feeling very content, Alice snuggled up to Uncas and rested her head on his shoulder. Glancing up to see if he was enjoying the program as much as she was, she noticed a sad and faraway look in his eyes and it dawned on her that he had grown unusually quiet after dinner.

"Baby? Are you alright?" she whispered while brushing his cheek to get his attention. Retrieved from his thoughts, Uncas met her inquiring look and smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine, Kitten." he whispered back.

"Are you tired? You had quite a big day today. Perhaps we should go to bed early?"

"No, I'm ok. Really! I was just daydreaming." Seeing she wasn't convinced, he kissed her gently and rubbed his nose against hers. "I'm fine." he added, his voice so soft it was little more than a warm breath on her face.

After Alice rested her head once more on his shoulder, satisfied that he was ok, Uncas tried to focus his attention on the radio program. Every year he looked forward to listening to this old broadcast and this year was no exception, but his attention kept wandering away from the radio and back to something that was troubling him. Here it was Christmas evening and he _still_ had not heard a word from Magua. He loved the man dearly, considering him a second father and his absence and silence plagued Uncas with an odd sense of loss.

_'How come I haven't heard from him? This isn't like him at all.'_ he thought to himself. _'He always comes by on Christmas, even if it's just for an hour or two and he always sends a card every year without fail.'_ Shifting his position slightly and resting his face against Alice's head while absentmindedly caressing her arm, he gave a sigh and continued with his thoughts.

_'And what about the accident? He must know about it, someone would have told him. But if he does know, why didn't he come to see me? As soon as he heard about it, he would have come straight to the hospital and stayed like everyone else did. Wild horses wouldn't have kept him away! What's going on?' _he wondered.

_'Maybe he was missing his kids a lot and decided to get away for the holidays and visit his sister in Quebec. But he still would have called. I can't figure out why he hasn't…...Oh shit!...I'll bet he's in jail again for being drunk. They don't let you make too many phone calls when you're locked up and besides, if he fell off the wagon he's probably too embarrassed to call. That's gotta be it and that would explain why nobody's mentioned his name around me. They probably don't want to upset me while I'm recovering. I'll ask Dad about it after the program.'_ he thought to himself as he looked over at his father. Seeing the man sitting contentedly in his favorite chair, enjoying both the radio program and celebrating the holiday with his family, he thought better of his plan.

_'No. He went through hell when I was in the hospital and he's having such a good time tonight. I don't want to spoil it for him. I'll wait till after New Year's. If I still haven't heard from Magua, I'll ask him then.'_

* * *

"Hello, is this the county jail? Yeah um, my name's Uncas McKinnon and I was calling to see if you have a relative of mine in custody. His name is Magua Girard….It's Magua, M-a-g-u-a, last name Girard. Yeah, yeah thanks, I'll hold."

It was the day after Christmas and Uncas sat in the livingroom, tapping the foot on his good leg impatiently on the floor as he waited for the person he'd been talking to, to come back on the line. Deciding to see if he could locate Magua himself, Uncas took the opportunity of a moment alone to call the county lockup. His father and brother were working in the clinic, but Alice was just upstairs in their old rooms, so he spoke softly in hopes that she wouldn't hear him and snuck in a call to the county detention center, identifying himself as Magua's relative in the hopes that they would be more likely to share information with him. After what seemed an eternity, the other person came back on the line.

"Yeah, I'm still here! Oh. You're sure you don't have anyone there by that name? I see. Well, maybe he's already been released? You checked that already. Well, is there any way you can see if he's in another facility? He's not? Ok….um, hey listen, thanks for your help, I appreciate it. Bye." Feeling dejected that Magua was not listed on any state, county or city prisoner database, Uncas slowly lowered the cell phone in his hand and stared at it as he tried to figure out where to look next. Hearing Alice coming down the stairs, he quickly set the phone down on the end table next to the sofa and picked up the book he was currently reading.

"Hey Baby? I got to thinking about the project we were going to work on together. Now might be a good time to start it!" she said cheerfully as she set several of his photo albums on the seat next to him.

"What project?" he asked, trying to switch his thoughts from Magua to whatever it was she was referring to.

_"Uncas McKinnon_, don't tell me you forgot? I'm talking about your _book!"_

"My book?"

"Your _photography_ book. Remember the day you proposed to me at the cabin? You were showing me some of your photos and I suggested you publish them into a book? You said it was a good idea and you seemed excited about it. You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

_"Oh!_ _That_ book! No….no, I'm not having second thoughts." he said, then gave a little laugh. "It's just that so much has happened since that day, I completely forgot about it."

"Well _I_ didn't and I _still_ think it's a good idea! Besides, pretty soon you're going to start to get bored with sitting around reading and watching old movies all day long. This will give you something to look forward to each day and as soon as Dr. Phelps says it's ok for you to spend a little time outdoors, you can use your new lens to take some additional photos for it!"

Seeing the enthusiastic look on his pretty wife's face and thinking this project could be just the thing to take his mind off of Magua for a while, he couldn't resist a smile and he tilted his head slightly to the side as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You really believe in this book and that my photos are good enough to be published?"

"Yes, I do! Uncas, you have an incredible talent for setting up a shot and capturing wildlife at just the right moment. You're a _marksman_ with that camera! Whereas your ancestors hunted animals with weapons, you hunt them with a camera and your photos show that your skill and prowess as a hunter equals what theirs must have been! You even have a way of capturing the raw beauty of the land with some photos of the mountains, the lake and sunsets that are _spectacular!"_ Looking into her brown eyes, he saw within them the faith she had in him and he found her enthusiasm for this book to be extremely contagious. Leaning over, he kissed her deeply, then sat back against the sofa while cupping her chin in his hand and brushing his thumb on her cheek.

"You're my biggest fan, aren't you?" he asked her softly.

"You know I am." she whispered back.

* * *

Working together, Uncas and Alice began the monumental task of sorting through the multitude of photos he had taken over the years, which he kept in several large albums. Each morning they made their selections together, then spent the afternoon locating the photo on his laptop and printing another copy of it to be used in the manuscript. As he perused the pictures, he began to reminisce about what was happening when he took each one. Wanting to use this in the book, Alice installed a dictation software program on her laptop and recorded his stories, identifying the photo he was talking about after he finished talking so as not to break the spontaneity of his recollections. Later, after dinner, she would then transcribe the stories from the dictation and save them in a special file she created on her laptop.

The week flew by and before long, it was the day before New Year's and the manuscript was well underway. It was also the day of Uncas's first follow up visit at the hospital. With Nathaniel tagging along in case his brother needed some help, Uncas and Alice arrived at the trauma center in plenty of time for his appointments with Dr. Madison and Dr. Phelps.

Sitting in the Outpatient waiting area, Alice was a bundle of nerves, afraid that the doctors would find something wrong or that he wasn't healing like he should and she fidgeted in her chair, only remaining seated because Uncas put his arm around her and held her hand in an effort to calm her. Finally, her waiting was given a brief reprieve after Uncas was taken in a wheelchair to have some follow up tests before being seen by the two physicians. Allowed to accompany him to the various departments where the tests were to be performed, she waited once again with Nathaniel in the various seating areas until her husband was finally brought back to the Outpatient Department they'd started from. There the three of them sat once again until a nurse came and took Uncas to an exam room. This time, the wait seemed endless and she alternated between sitting and pacing around the waiting area until Nathaniel caught her by the arm and pulled her down into the chair beside his the next time she walked by.

"Hey, _relax!_ It's gonna be _fine!_ Uncas is healing _really_ well. There's nothing to worry about." he said in an attempt to reassure her. Giving him a weak smile in return for his pep talk, she remained in the seat, trying her best to sit still and look calm. Her efforts were betrayed by her actions when she practically flew out of her chair after a nurse came to get her and bring her to the exam room.

"Hello Mrs. McKinnon! How are you?" Dr. Phelps greeted her cheerfully as she entered the room.

"I'm fine Dr. Phelps, thank you. How is he?" she asked anxiously while moving to Uncas's side where he reclined in an upright position on the exam table. Still wearing his sweatpants and fleece boot, his leg brace was unfastened, showing the long surgical scar which nearly ran the entire length of his leg and his shirt was still off.

"He's healing _amazingly_ well! Dr. Madison and I are _very_ pleased with his progress!" the doctor told Alice, who breathed a sigh of relief at the good news.

"In fact," the doctor added, speaking to Uncas. "I'd like you to begin moving around a bit more instead of sitting all day like you have been up to this point. Get up every so often and wander about the house. This will help get you back in shape and prepare you for when you begin your physical therapy in a couple of more weeks. Just _don't overdo it!_ I still want you to get plenty of rest. Oh, and stay away from stairs! With your leg still in that immobilizing brace, the risk of you jarring your leg on a step or, worse still, losing your balance and falling, is too great."

"We've moved to a downstairs bedroom with its own bathroom so that Uncas doesn't have to use the stairs for anything." Alice told the doctor.

"Excellent! I remember you mentioning you were going to do that." said Dr. Phelps.

"What about going outside? Can I do that yet?" asked Uncas, eager to be outdoors again.

"Only occasionally if it's not too cold and you make sure you're dressed warmly and limit how long you're outdoors to no more than ten or fifteen minutes at the most. And should you even _begin_ to feel chilled, get in the house _immediately!_ Pneumonia is still a risk at this point, so bundle up warmer than you usually would and wear a scarf and a hat."

"Don't worry, Dr. Phelps. By the time Alice finishes dressing me to go outside, I'll be lucky if I'm able to move at all!"

* * *

"How's the book coming along, son?"

It was five days after New Year's and, surrounded by photo albums, Uncas sat on the sofa flipping through the pages of one of them and periodically marking a page with a small sticky note to indicate the location of a selected photo. Glancing up at his father, he turned his attention back to the album to locate a particular shot he'd found as Chingachgook cleared a spot for himself and sat down next to him.

"It's coming along _great!_ I'd forgotten about some of these. Alice had a _great_ idea when she thought of doing this book and she's helping a lot with putting it together. You know, she's got me so excited about this project and she's such an inspiration to me…Hey! Remember this one?" he asked the older man, pointing to a photo of a deer giving birth.

"I certainly do! You sat in that tree next that clearing for _hours_ in order to get that one shot of the fawn, right at the moment of its birth. How you managed to sit on that branch for so long without moving and scaring the doe away, _I'll_ never know. You've got the patience of a saint!"

_"She_ knew I was there and I felt honored and humbled to not only witness the event, but that she allowed me to share that experience with her." Uncas said while looking at several more photos showing the new mother licking her baby clean as it tried to stand up, of the fawn taking its first steps and of the pair finally moving away into the surrounding forest.

Studying his son closely, Chingachgook knew he had more on his mind than just the book. Ever since the day Alice told him Uncas had noticed he had not heard from Magua, he could see his son was troubled more and more by the man's absence with each passing day. Knowing Uncas would ask about him again when he was ready, Chingachgook said nothing about the man's death. As he sat with him now, he could tell the young man was on the verge of talking to him about it, so it was no surprise to him when Uncas brought the subject up.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, son."

"What's going on with Magua? I haven't heard a word from him, not a visit or a phone call, not even so much as a card! _You_ know _him!_ As soon as he would have heard about the accident he'd have come running no matter _where_ he was. Even if he was out of the country visiting his sister in Canada, he'd have been on the _first_ available flight back here. So _then_ I figured he must be drinking again and landed in jail, but when I made some phone calls, no police agency has a recent arrest record of him. I can't figure out where…._wait! _That's _it!_ He's in _rehab,_ isn't he! He checked himself in to get help and they don't let you have outside contact while you're there so you can focus on working on yourself. Why didn't I think of that _before?_ That's _it,_ isn't it?" The suddenly bright and optimistic expression that lit up Uncas's face nearly broke Chingachgook's heart and he dreaded breaking the new that he knew would crush him. With a deep sigh, he looked down and rubbed his eyes before meeting those of his son.

"Uncas. Over and over I've thought about how to tell you this and there's no way to do it except to just come out and say it…..Magua's dead." Staring at his father for what seemed an eternity to the older man, Uncas's cheerful expression rapidly faded, replaced by one of stunned disbelief.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"He's dead, son."

"Dead? How? Wha….what happened?"

"He was killed in a car accident."

"You've got to be _kidding _me? He was in a car accident _too?_ _When?"_ Uncas asked, still not making the connection with what Chingachgook was trying to tell him.

"It happened the same night as your accident. The police found evidence at his house to indicate he'd been drinking heavily and missing his ex and their kids. They think he was driving his truck to Albany to go see them and there were numerous reports of a white pickup driving erratically on the road to Promontory Point. An investigation of the accident scene shows that he crossed over into the other lane and plowed head on into another vehicle coming the other way." Pausing for a moment to let what he was saying sink in, Chingachgook reached out and put his hand on his son's now trembling shoulders.

"That other vehicle was yours. Son….it was Magua who hit you that night."

* * *

**Author's Note: **This last section of the chapter was very hard for me to write because I love Uncas and I don't want to see him hurting, especially after having had such a wonderful, fun filled and loving holiday with his family. I also know how much his pain is going to hurt them as well and that didn't help matters for me either. Uncas is now well on his way down 'the long road home' and, sadly, his difficulties are just getting started. He will need the love and support of not only his family but his friends as well. The question is, how much will they be able to endure as they travel down this long road with him. But don't worry and don't give up. I know where all of this is going to go and all I will say is that you will like the ending…and that's the only hint you're going to get! Once again, I give my thanks and gratitude to all of you who sent reviews and PMs. You are all _my_ inspiration! MohawkWoman :)


End file.
